Elder Scrolls: A Hero's Journey
by NuclearFallout
Summary: Vallis is the Dragonborn of legend, with a hidden past. He has defeated Alduin the World Eater and become leader of most of Skyrim's guilds. With nothing left to do he keeps quiet and to himself. Unknown to him however, new enemies and new challenges are on the horizon. Skyrim needs him once more, but is he up to it? Story Complete! (reviews are appreciated)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

1 month after death of Alduin

Vallis was sitting on his bed in the Arch-mages quarters of the College of Winterhold. He thought to himself how could a Nord become an Arch-mage? Vallis, unlike most Nords preferred the use of magic over a sword or a bow and would rather summon one from Oblivion then use the actual thing. He was considered small for a Nord but he was fit from his constant traveling. He was a master of the destruction, restoration and conjuration schools. Illusion and alteration were his least favourite but he was still an expert at them.

It was no easy task either, it took him months of major intellectual training to perfect the schools of magic, and some help from the Oghma Infinium. This was hard for the life of the Dragonborn. He thought about his journey from when he was captured at Helgen. After all he has done, Saved the world from Alduin, Harbinger and werewolf of the Companions, Nightangale of the Thieves Guild, Thane of all the nine holds, Arch-mage of the college of Winterhold. He was even a bard.

Vallis's father was in a way responsible for all of what happened to him. As a child Vallis and his brother Jon were much different from all the other Nord children living in Bruma. They would often stay inside and practice alchemy, and sometimes magic and enchanting. they were able to learn a healing spell and a destruction spell when they were only ten. His dad being a traditional Nord hated the fact that while others would be teaching their sons how to use a sword he would have to watch his sons in they're room reading or making potions. He often told Vallis that magic is the way of the elves (being a strong hater of them since fighting as a commander in the war). Vallis understood his fathers hatred of the thalmor but not why he hated all elven kind. Being picked on at school was something Vallis and Jon got used to. often being called "elf lover" by the other students. This kept happening even out of school for many years up until Vallis turned 21. At this point Vallis was even more alone. His brother Jon was his best friend but resented their father and he shared the resentment. He got Vallis into magic but unlike Vallis Jon tried to make his own spells, not a good idea for a novice in magic. Nearly destroying their house their father beat him. He ran away from home when Vallis was 16. He told Vallis he was headed for Skyrim and that he needed to find him one day.

Vallis agreed but knew he had to gain some money first, eventually though Vallis started to lose that dream of living in Skyrim and started to focus back on his magic. Vallis's job was at a local bar and one night he thought he could impress the crowd with some magic. He set up targets and hit them with his fire. The crowd loved it as the Nords were not used to seeing magic. A colleague of Vallis though, named Wolfgar( a barbaric unintelligent spec of a Nord, in Vallis's eyes anyway) got jealous of Vallis's new found fame. A few nights after Vallis had finished closing up Wolfgar got a group of 5 men to attack Vallis. Vallis was leaving the bar when he turned around he was being circled by Wolfgar and his friends.

"Why couldn't you just be normal like the rest of us and not such an elf loving freak?" questioned Wolfgar

"I..." but before he could finish Wolfgar stabbed Vallis in the shoulder. "Ahhhh!"

he fell over and started getting beaten by the group. He cried after each punch. "Oof!" "Ow!" Wolfgar spat on him and said "Consider this a warning elf lover." As he was leaving Vallis got up he healed himself a bit then his hands lit on fire.

He never noticed the crowd developing when he raised his hands. "HEY!" he shouted. Wolfgar turned around. Vallis released the fire onto Wolfgar. He screemed when he burst into flames. Vallis kept it up until he ran out of magicka. Wolfgar was rolling in the snow until the flames died down, Vallis realized what he had done and noticed the whole town looking at him and Wolfgars Mother crying at his burnt body. Vallis rushed through the crowd before the guards showed up. When he got to his door His father answered and would not let him in. They stared at each other until Vallis said in a rush

"well come on! let me in."

His father passed him a bag with supplies in it and only said "Get out."

Vallis turned and saw a guard look at him "Stop right there!" but he ran with the supplies. He left and saw the statue of what was left of the hero of Kvatch. He knew that he could never be a hero like him. Vallis rested at a tree near the pale pass, he was in shock. He couldn't believe he almost took a mans life. He thought he needed a new start so he headed into his home country, Skyrim where he could find Jon. Unknown to him he was about to walk into an imperial ambush for the Stormcloaks.

Vallis remembered it all as he laid there, the days without food, the wondering all over Skyrim, the brutal killing just for fun. He has certainly changed since then.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawnguard part 1

Vallis got out of his bed and miserably stood up, yawned and walked over to the glowing tree in his room in a dazed manner. He always admired how this tree looked and studied it with his half awake eyes. In the months since the accident Vallis changed a lot. He saw killing as a part of his life now, he took no joy in it and wasn't a fan of the dark brotherhood. He just finally understood after the many bandits and Stormcloaks he had killed that it was nothing to get worked up about. Anymore at least. He did not however kill innocents or if it was absolutely necessary, not anymore at least. He moved from the tree over to a mannequin. There stood his pride and joy, dragon scale armor with magic resistance, a gold necklace and ring that had enchantments on it that made his destruction spells cost no magicka, and the dragon priest mask Nahkriin. The mask he admitted was just to be worn to make him look like a bad ass. He chuckled slightly and knew he was almost invincible wearing the armor. He put the armor on except the mask, packed a few potions and went outside to the hall of the elements. Vallis spent the last week and a half at the college training the new recruits in basic destruction magic.

Vallis approached Tolfdir talking to the new students. He asked him, "Tolfdir my friend I'm off to do some traveling I hope you can train the new students while I'm away." Tolfdir replied, " Why certainly Arch-mage but I must ask why you do not stay with us more often it would be a pleasure if you stayed for much longer periods as you can teach these students in far more fields of magic than I can."

Vallis looked into the old mans eyes and nodded. He sighed and said in a slightly depressed manner " you know Tolfdir I wish I could, but being the Dragonborn makes a lot of people count on you and have a lot of responsibilities. But trust me I know you can handle this you taught me everything I know in Alteration and that is what the students are starting this week."

Tolfdir nodded " Alright then I will see you in a week and a half." Vallis started walking away and said "lets just hope that no plots to end the world come up that I have to stop!" both laughed.

As Vallis opened the door he could feel the cool breeze of the Winterhold night hit him. he placed the mask on and proceeded to walk into Winterhold. He always liked walking at night better as he found out less bandits are around and for some reason less dragons.

He entered Winterhold sighed, and said to himself, "I got a long walk until Whiterun." He walked through the very small village of Winterhold saying hello to some guards and having a bottle of mead. He was in for a long journey he wanted to stop at the companions and then to Solitude to see Tullius about Thalmor matters.

He reached the end of the town when he saw four dark figures walking closure to him in the distance as they got a little closure he saw their orange glowing eyes and said out loud in a concerned manner "vampires!" The guards of the town rushed beside him and the vampires stopped in their tracks. Vallis told the guards to ready their bows and they did, Vallis got a summon dremora spell ready and a fireball in the other hand. The vampires began to run towards them and Vallis yelled "Now!" The guards fired their arrows and Vallis summoned a dremora. The arrows both hit one vampire in the head killing it instantly the guards began to charge with their swords at the vampires. One of the vampires summoned a creature that neither the guards or Vallis has seen before it was large had massive teeth and wings and looked pissed. The dremora manages to kill one vampire before having its attention to the large creature. Two vampires remained as one charged into two guards killing them easily. Vallis easily killed it with his fireball he looked over and saw his dremora killed the beast and the last vampire was running away.

He shouted " IISS LAN!"(ice form) this froze the vampire solid. Vallis and the remaining guard ran towards the immobilized vampire, Vallis told the guards to point their bows ready with arrows at him. He broke the ice. He wanted to know why vampires would do this, they are usually isolated and stay away from civilization.

Vallis broke the ice only for the vampires face. he yelled, " Why did you try to attack here?!" The vampire stared at him with his glowing eyes then spat black blood on the ground. " I will never talk mortal !"

Vallis laughed then said in a arrogant way, " I am not sure how long my friends here can keep their bows drawn before they fire so you might want to rethink that."

The vampire was obviously blistering with rage and yelled, " you mortals are pathetic, the tyranny of the sun will be ours then all of Tamriel will face the wrath of vampires around the world!"

He then broke out of the ice and tried to attack the Dragonborn but a guard shot him in the head. They all looked at each other Vallis could over hear the guards mutter " damn bloodsuckers" and " Since when do vampires attack cities."

Vallis turned to the guards and asked what they thought that tyranny of the sun thing meant. They all shook their heads and raised their arms muttering, "I'm not sure"

One guard stepped forward and said to Vallis ," the Dawnguard might know."

"Dawnguard?" questioned Vallis.

The guard answered saying " vampire hunters calling themselves the dawnguard have been trying to recruit people into their guild saying vampires have been terrorizing skyrim."

Vallis nodded and the guard continued, "I thought it was all nonsense but after this I'm thinking of joining myself." Vallis asked where to find the Dawnguard and the guard said that it was in a fort south east of riften in the mountains. Vallis picked up his stuff thanked the guards for their help and was off to the Dawnguard.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawnguard

Vallis reached Riften after a long boring trip. He kept thinking to himself about what the vampire meant by tyranny of the sun. He said out loud in a questioned manner, "how can vampires take out the sun?" When he got in riften he found a courier. He gave the courier two letters and told him, " Take this letter to Vilkas of the Companions and this one to General Tullius in Solitude."

The letters were to explain why he might not be arriving soon and the situation about the vampires and the Dawnguard. Vallis gave the courier 700 gold for his troubles. He made a quick visit to the thieves guild and said high to every one before he found Brynjolf still in his Nightangale armor, sat down and had an ale with him. Vallis told him about what had happened with the vampires and this Dawnguard and how to find them. Brynjolf responded in a curious manner, " interesting tale lad, but I think I can help you in the right the direction I've heard about the Dawnguard they have a fort in Dayspring cannon."

He drew it on a map for him. Vallis got up shook his friends hand " Thanks for the help Brynjolf." Brynjolf sarcastically responded with " Try not to save the world to many times in your life lad." They both laughed.

Vallis found Dayspring canyon after much effort it was very well hidden. When he entered he saw how massive the canyon was and how beautiful to.

As he was walking up a young Nord man ran beside him and gazed at his appearance he studerred while asking "Sssso you here to join the dawnguard to eh?" Vallis responded while walking towards the fort. " Yes I am, you to?" Vallis also removed his mask. The man said, "Yeah uh hey don't tell Isran I didn't want to see him alone I don't want to seem weak. names Agmaer by the way."

Vallis smiled at the mans eagerness, " I'm Vallis, so you ready to kill some vampires?" Agmaer responded in a scared laugh, "yeah I hope so but I bet you killed lots of vampires."

This made Vallis think. He never really did fight many vampires aside from a few caves and in Winterhold. The two came up on fort Dawnguard."Wow, look at that"Agmaer gasped.

Vallis saw an orc firing a strange weapon he walked up to him and asked what it was. The orc said it was a crossbow exclusive to the dawnguard and gave Vallis one. Agmaer and Vallis both entered the fort and found Isran Talking to a Vigilant of Stendarr.

Agmaer said in slight fear, " Yyyyyoouu go first I'll meet Isran after." Vallis nodded and approached Isran. The man was a Redguard in his late forties or early fifties he had a beard and both his eyes were ghost white, he looked tired and annoyed as if he has been through a lot.

Vallis approached him as he was finished arguing with the vigilant. Valis introduced himself and said, " I hear your looking for vampire hunters."


	4. Chapter 4

Dawnguard

Isran studied Vallis a bit, this looked like the guy for the job he looked intimidating and well armed, "Good I'm glad words spreading. But that means it wont be long before the vampires start hearing about it to."

Vallis was listening to Isran but at the same time looking at the massive size of fort Dawnguard he was in awe. He barely heard Isran talk to the Vigilant. " What did you call it Tolan? Dimhallow." The vigilant nodded.

Isran turned to the Dragonborn and asked him " Go to Dimhallow Crypt the Vigilants believe the Vampires are looking for something there, I want to have it first."

Vallis nodded but was confused. This man did not even ask for his name just sent him off on a mission. Vallis left on his way to Dimhallow passing the young Nord he met on the way up still with a scared look on his face.

Vallis finally found it after about a half days worth of travel and pulled out the crossbow. He was studying it and wondered how to use such a strange mechanism. When he entered he heard two vampires talking to each other. He tried sneaking behind them but the moment he stepped on a stick he knew he was screwed.

"Whose there?!"

He got up and fired the crossbow by accident completely missing. "To oblivion with this!" He put the crossbow on his back and his hands lit on fire. before he could hit them though, a dog jumped on him. Vallis fell on the ground and could feel the creature trying to get through his armor. He grabbed the dogs collar then through him up in the air " FUS RO DAH!" the dog went flying into one of the vampires. He spawned two bound swords ran towards the other vampire ignoring it's ice attacks and stabbed it as hard as he could. Vallis sat down and took a breather before continuing in the cave. After much sneaking around and the occasional sneak attack on a vampire Vallis finally reached a large room. This room was more of a temple but did not look like the traditional Nordic ruin. It was strange, there was a large area that a few vampires and their thralls were walking around trying to investigate. He saw that the vampires had killed the vigilant but as they were walking away Vallis conjured two Dremora in front of them.

The vampires got Startled " What the?!"

" I smell weakness! " the Dremora said before immediately they attacked the two vampires with their Daedric swords.. Vallis then jumped down and ran with his two conjurations to finish the rest of them.

He then investigated the area there was one button in the middle of this large circular area. When he went to press it a spike came up causing him to bleed. "Ahhhhhh!" screamed Vallis in pain. "Damn it !"

He began to heal himself and saw the wound close up. the area around him turned into this purple glow. He looked puzzled at it but quickly figured out you have to move the pedestals to make them glow purple. When he did this to all of them the middle circle began to open. Vallis stepped back in watching this coffin-shaped stone emerge from the ground. He gave it a curious look, then without any sudden movements he raised his crossbow (figuring out how it works) at a woman who just fell on her knees from the object.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawnguard

Vallis looked at the women in curiosity. His crossbow raised at her as he studied her. She was a nord but very pale she looked beautiful, and then she opened her eyes. They were glowing, Vallis knew she was a vampire. He heard her disoriented grunts as she was getting up but was shocked to see she had an elder scroll on her back. She finally mustered up the first words in a dizzied manner "Whhhhat Whhho...who sent you?"

Vallis lowered his crossbow and replied,"A man named Isran" The women did not know this name she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Is he like me?"

Vallis answerd quickly with, "What a vampire, no. but he is with the Dawnguard and they would want me to kill you."

The two got in a big conversation about where she was from and Vallis was once again shocked to learn she had not heard of the empire. How long has she been down here? Who is she? She was defensive about her past and the elder scroll. As they were leaving Vallis thought to himself I should just kill her now but resisted.

"So what now?"

The woman just said in a smooth tone,"well I could kill you and eat you"

Vallis was not laughing. "Ah come on it was a joke"

"Well somone had fun once." The woman started to stretch "I'm Serana by the way."

Vallis nodded "I'm Vallis, I guess I'll be going. But first" He raised the crossbow at her and her eyes widened.

Serana just stood there with a look of fear and Vallis could tell she was caught a little off guard by that. "Th..that was the joke. It is okay for you to make death threats but when I do, you actually think I was going to do that?"

Serana sighed ,"first, we have some very different tastes in humor. Secondly, I wasn't being serious, you however had a very serious tone in your voice. Third, your a damn vampire hunter! Of course I'm going to be scared. Look, I know you're a little confused but my family has a castle north of Solitude, maybe they will give you some answers."

"Alright, let's go then." Vallis seemed troubled. He can't understand whats making him not kill this woman in fact he's actually helping her. He had this feeling of loving hate going on.

All of a sudden his mask got pulled off, he turned around hands up with flames "FUS!"

Serana stumbled a bit and was left a little speechless by the strange attack, "Ahh! what are you doing! What was that?! I just wanted to see what you looked like."

Vallis grabbed the mask a little intimidating and put it back on. "If you wanted to see me all you had to do was ask. That was the thum an ancient form of magic used by shouting. I can do it because I am dragonborn."

Seranas eyes widened, "you're the dragonborn?! I mean the ones from the ancient stories my mother told me!"

"Yes I am, a lot has changed since you've been outside Serana. Dragons are back, when they die I absorb their soul."

"Wow dragons, just like the legends. I guess being dragonborn just adds to you being cute." She smiled gave a little chuckle and proceeded ahead as Vallis just stood there.

"Hey wait a minute!" Vallis chased her, what did she say? He was cute? Vallis couldn't understand, could vampires even feel like that? He thought they were all lifeless monsters.

After killing many draugr and gargoyles Vallis finally found what he was looking for. Nordic ruins tend to have an alternate entrance and exit.  
As they left Vallis looked at Serana and how she took a deep breath of the fresh air. Do vampires breathe? Was all Vallis could think of, at that moment a dragon noticed them and swooped down for an afternoon meal.

Vallis quickly disposed of it as Serana was in shock at what she saw. "Hey Serana, watch this." The dragons soul went into Vallis as Serana watched.

All she said was "I hope you're not trying to impress me."

Vallis's mask was covering the fact that he was actually blushing and he gasped at the fact that she was kind of half right. "Uhhh of course not. I just you know wanted to show you what happens."

Serana rolled her eyes "Suuuure, can we just get going." She continued walking.

Vallis felt very awkward but he continued his journey with Serana to Castle Volkihar.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawnguard

1 week after the events of Dimhallow.

Vallis was sitting in the little fishing boat and turned to see Castle Volkihar past the fog. He looked at the other boats, the entire Dawnguard was with him, so were some mages from the College, all of his thanes a few Imperial Soldiers and Farkas, and Vilkas. He looked up to see Odahving and Durnehviir giving them support. Then he turned his head to Isran the Old Man had gained respect for the Dragonborn and they both nodded at each other. He finally turned his head to Serana. He thought about all they have been through, they found the moth priest, read the elder scrolls, traveled to the soul cairn, battled a vampire snow elf ( Vallis put his hand on his neck he could still feel when the elf dropped the roof on him) and retrieved the legendary Auriels bow. He looked down at it and knew he would need it to defeat Harkon.

Vallis asked Serana, "are you sure your ready to do this because you know you don't have to."

Serana closed her eyes and said "no one is ever ready to kill there own parent but that man is not my father and I will do what has to be done." She then asked, "I know what were about to face but I'm curious how come you never talked about your father or your parents, what happened to them?"

This caused Vallis to have some memories about that night, he put the dragon priest mask on and said "It's complicated I'll tell you what happened after, for now just understand that me and my parents do not speak anymore probably best left at that." Serana nodded and Vallis shed a tear behind the mask.

They arrived at the island and everyone got out of their boats. Vallis had to stop thinking about the past and on the task at hand. There was a dead silence for a moment then in the distance from the castle you could see about 16 vampires swarm out then all the gargoyles on the bridge come to life. Vallis nodded at Isran and yelled "NOW!"

The two dragons began to come and start picking vampires up and throwing them. Vallis shouted unrelenting force in their direction sending them back. He conjured two Dremora which ran into battle. The mages stayed back and took care of the archers and were healing wounded. The dawnguard and the imperial soldiers were in the Front lines tearing the vampires apart with their Dwarven crossbows. Serana and Vallis were fighting the gargoyles and doing pretty well. One got the upper hand on Vallis and charged right into him. He was tackled into the wall of the bridge so hard that he almost fell off from the shear force. Even he felt that under his armor, one of the plates even managed to break off. His hands started glowing with lightning and he fried the beast.

The door opened and 10 more vampires swarmed out, Vallis shouted, " Everyone move out of the way and get down now!" They all did as he said and quickly moved out of the way, Vallis had charged up a master Destruction spell. The vampires were running when a massive beam of energy came from Vallis.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Vallis in fury as he used all his thought and power to disintegrate the creatures. all that was left were piles of ash. Serana had a smile on her face when she turned to face Vallis but that soon left. He was on the ground now. In a panic Serana ran over. "Vallis!" She cried.

He got up taking extreme deep breaths, (still tired from the attacks) and said "Don't worry I'm fine just not used to a spell that large."

He lowered his head to see his palms were black from all that. Isran approached "I think they're staying in in there now, nice work."

Vallis coughed and nodded his head "any casulaties?"

Isran told him that we lost a few good share of the Imperial soldiers a housecarl and a mage. Vallis looked over and saw Lydia dead. He ran to her side almost collapsing at the sight, " No,No, No!"

He remembered all the caves and adventures they went on, she was one of the first people he met in his early days. The two had been through a lot and he couldn't stand to see her go. Isran was in his battle mode and though that there was no time for this, this was war! However, he could see how close this person was to Vallis so he approached him and kneeled beside him. For the first time Vallis actually heard some sympathy in his voice, "I am sorry Vallis I truly am but we need to end this now."

Serana put her hand on his shoulder. Vallis took a deep breath and wiped away a tear, Vallis knew Isran was right so he put his mask back on and nodded at him. Before they went in Vallis was handing out potions to everyone and handed Serana a potion of blood. He had learned how to make them for Serana when she decided to travel with them. Serana smiled and said thank you. Some may think it's weird that the potions are made from his blood and that she is technically feeding off of him. He didn't care though, it was better than her going out killing and feeding on other people. Vallis was sure she wouldn't do that but he didn't want to find out what would happen if she got to hungry.

A few minutes later the castle was stormed, there were not as many vampires this time only about 8. However, these were Volkihar vampires and Harkons lieutenants. Vallis, without hesitation sent a spell of Vampires bane in the room to blind all the vampires. he conjured two storm atronachs then the whole group jumped in the fight. He never knew the power of these vampires and that worried him because he knew Harkon would be a much more difficult challenge. He faced off with a big Nord of a vampire named Orthjolf. When Vallis stabbed him in the heart the two made eye contact.

The vampire gave this menacing laugh, "He he he hahahahahahaha is that it mortal? TAKE THIS!" Then head butted Vallis.

It was enough to make him tremble over the table. He landed on a bloody skeleton and realized the vampires were eating it. "Woahhhhhh!" Vallis screamed in disgust and terror but was interrupted when the vampire picked him up and bashed him on the table. He ripped off Vallis's mask and smiled. "Weak like all mortals" then began to punch and whale on Vallis. Blood spewed everywhere and Vallis was sure a tooth was gone. The sheer strength of this man was enough to frighten Vallis but he had to fight it.

After about four punches Vallis blocked it smiled among all the blood on his face and said "Except there's one thing that makes me different from mortals"

The vampire paid no attention but Vallis shouted "FUS RO DAH!" the vampire hit the roof with enough force to crack it and landed on Vallis's Dremora's Daedric long sword. When he got up he found most of the room to be clear.

He was wondering where Serana was, and then "Oh no!" Vallis cried. He found Isran finishing off impaling a vampires skull with his hammer. Isran spoke first "finish this now! You have Auriels bow go and kill Harkon." At that moment more vampires entered and the dawnguard along with Vilkas, Farkas, 3 mages and 6 imperial housecarls of Vallis charged at them. Isran turned and shouted "GO,END THIS NOW!"

Vallis nodded and ran to Harkons torture room he prayed to the nine divines that Serana did not try to face him alone. He placed his mask back on and got Auriels bow ready. He walked in heart pounding faster than when he faced Alduin. He wondered in the moment he had before entering why he was so afraid, was it Serana? He entered and came face to face with his fear. There, stood Harkon holding a Daedric dagger to his daughters throat.

Vallis screamed in a raging fury "Harkon! you let her go now!"

Harkon calmly responded "the bow first boy"

Vallis then thought to himself about his situation and how he would handle it. He held the bow out and added "let Serana go first."

Harkon released his grip on Serana and held her wrist. "Drop the bow." Harkon saw Vallis drop it, let Serana go and ran after it and Vallis ran to Serana both passing each other without even looking.

Serana yelled at Vallis with anger "WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HIM THE BOW!?" Vallis took his mask off and kissed Serana. He knew at that point that his feelings have never been stronger for her, then he let her go saying with a smile "trust me."


	7. Chapter 7

Dawnguard

Vallis put his mask back on and saw Harkon trying to pick up a bow that was not there. Harkon saw the false bow disappear and heard a arrow get ready from behind him. When he turned he faced Vallis pointing Auriels bow at him. Vallis said with a sense of victory in his voice, "That's what you get for messing with an expert of illusion magic."

Harkon simply stared at him with the biggest look of defeat, confusion and anger he has ever seen. Vallis added "don't move your daughter has to talk to you, then I will kill you. Oh I forgot to mention if you hope on escaping you don't have much chance because my two dragon friends will not like that very much. Remember, don't move." He hold in his sense of laughter.

Serana approached her father and started speaking to him from a good enough distance. Harkon began to say. "You disappoint me Serana, you've taken everything I've provided for you for this pathetic being."

Serana responded in a fit of anger "This comes from the man who held a knife to his own daughters neck for some prophecy."

She pulled out the daedric sword Vallis gave her then said, "are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch him."

Harkon chuckled, "my daughter is truly lost then, choosing the life of a mortal over the survival of our race. Fine."

Harkon attempted to attack Serana but heard a noise and looked down at his arm in look of pain. "Ser...Serana your own fath..." He then exploded into a giant ball of Sun energy and the body fell over.

Vallis released a giant breath and his voice turned to slight anger "Serana please never try to face someone like Harkon without me again. We are a team now."

She smiled, "okay, I am sorry I just... I just thought since he was my father I should have been the one to face him." She quickly changed the subject before Vallis could respond. "So uh, I guess I never needed this armor that much." She was looking down at the glass armor. Vallis put the bow down and walked over to Serana and hugged her and she hugged him back. It was over.

Suddenly though, Vallis spotted Harkons body get up in the air and fly over to his fountain of blood, Serana and Vallis just stared in unbelievable horror. The very wounded Harkon transformed into a vampire lord. "So I see this Dragon has fangs." Harkon laughed.

Vallis could only muster up "How in Oblivion..."

But Harkon grabbed him with his grapple spell and shot Serana with a Fireball sending her into a wall. Harkon seemed to have infinite magicka in his blood fountain. Vallis was screaming in pain as Harkon tightened his grip.

He told the dragonborn. "Now with Auriels bow and Serana at my disposal I will control the sun. I will have the power of a god! Even the dragons will bow to me! All of skyrim, All of Tamriel will face my wrath and know I was the one to slay the mighty Dragonborn!" Harkon laughed and continued to throw Vallis against the wall and ceiling each time Vallis screeched in pain "OOF!,OWW!,AHH!" each hit a little piece of Vallis's armor broke off until finally the top left corner of his dragon priest mask broke off, he thought that impossible. Vallis could taste the blood in his mouth and feel cuts and bruises all around his body a piece of rock was lodged in his spine and it was seriously starting to affect him. He could not take it any longer, he felt tired and wanted to close his eyes. That is just what he did. He thought about his life, his father, his lost brother and Serana.

He then opened his eyes again and saw a flash of light and Harkon screem in pain. He fell to the ground, turned around and saw Isran standing there with Auriels bow. He ripped the dragon priest mask off got up and used several close wound spells on himself. He could feel most of his cuts heal and a blast of adrenaline surge through him. He leaped off of the ground, nodded at Isran and unleashed destruction spells on Harkon. Without the dragon priest mask Nahkriin however his magicka did run out. Harkon was almost destroyed but Vallis knew the only true way to finish Harkon off was to kill him in the sun.

He turned his head to Isran and yelled "HELP SERANA!"

Isran responded "what about you!?"

Vallis started running towards harkon (who was starting to heal again) and yelled "ENDING THIS!"

He started removing his armor and began growing hair on him, he jumped at Harkon as a werewolf out the window in the sun. Vallis bit Harkons wings and Harkon began scratching at Vallis's back both creatures screamed. The clawing kept coming from both creatures, Harkon managed to pounce at Vallis and bite his neck while clawing his stomach. Vallis fell and was bleeding out, the crippled vampire lord went to finish Vallis. A arrow landed in front of him and Harkon looked up to see his daughter fire the shot from Auriels bow. He was blinded and fell over. Vallis howled and pounced on Harkon. He bit at Harkons neck and the vampire screamed in pain. Black blood spilt out of the creatures neck and Vallis kept tearing apart the creature chewing and clawing at the bloody mess. he picked the body up and ripped it in half, a mist of black blood went in to the air. The very injured wolf howled in victory. Vallis then rotated his head to Serana and Isran. He gave Serana puppy dog eyes, basically saying we did it. He then began to turn back into a human and fell like a rock on the ground, the last thing he saw was Serana and Isran running towards Him.

Serana was crying now " WHERES THE MAGES?! THE HEALERS?!"

Isran looked at Vallis, his arm was broken some bones were protruding from his leg and he had giant gashes everywhere on him, his face was butchered. Isran kneeled down and heeled him as best he could.

Odahving landed right there only to say " Is the Dovahkinn dead?" Isran put Vallis on his back and Serana went on too. Everyone else just started showing up on the beach gasping at the sight of Vallis.

Isran saw one of the restoration mages and told him " I want you to heal him as best you can. I know you are injured but go on the dragons back." The mage did it immediately and Vallis told Odahving where Fort Dawnguard was with the last bit of strength he had. When he saw the Dragon fly off he turned to face everyone. He gave a little speech.

"We won today ladies and gentlemen. The vampire menace will be no more."

He looked at what was left of Harkons body."I wanna thank everyone here for what they have done today we have saved all of Skyrim maybe all of Tamriel from the bloodsucking menace. But one individual in particular, Vallis the Dragonborn truly showed us today that he is a true hero of Skyrim what he did today will be remembered forever and we need to help him. So I want everone who knows any restoration spells to come and try to save his life I will try and find a few healers. We will all meet at fort Dawnguard in 48 hours good job everyone it's over!" The crowd cheered.

Isran took one final look at the dragon flying towards Fort Dawnguard "Good luck Vallis"


	8. Chapter 8

Dawnguard

Vallis woke up in daze. The sense of fatigue had been mostly gone, the last thing he could remember was blood, lots and lots of blood. His beast form had completely taken over and he only remembered remnants of his experience. He remembered ripping the vampires body in half with his massive strength, and riding on the back of Odahving, and of course the extreme agonizing pain. He sat up and knew he was in Fort Dawnguard. When he looked down he saw all his wounds were gone only a few scars. He stood up but could not keep his balance it has felt like days since he last stood up.

He put some clothes on from the nearby wardrobe and limped out of the room to the big center room of the fort. He looked down and saw Isran talking to Serana. He called out "how long have I been out?"

Serana looked up and cried a little in joy "Vallis!"

She ran up the stairs and hugged Vallis. He looked her in the eyes and said " Did we win?"

Serana smiled even harder, "Yes! we did!"

Vallis found a stave he used as a cane and walked down with Serana to see Isran. Vallis noticed he was injured as well, the old man had a bandage covering half of his torso, and a small cast on his hand.

Isran smiled and laughed, "3 days unconscious my friend, your like god damn machine ha ha! thank you, the dawnguard could have never won against Harkon without both of your help."

Vallis looked around the fortress and said "what will you do now?"

Isran told him, "Now that the vampire menace has been dealt with the Dawnguard will now spend its days protecting Auriels bow and helping Skyrim with any other threats that involve vampires. Please, if you need any help with anything just know that the Dawnguard are at your side."

Vallis nodded and kept that in mind," I think it's time we head home"

he looked at Serana and she smiled back. Before they left Isran said "wait" Vallis turned around "I found this on the ground I don't know if you can fix it but I knew you would want it." Vallis looked at what he had handed him, it was Nahkriin. He was sure that a master smith such as himself could repair it.

He nodded to Isran in thanks and limped out with Serana on their way home. He passed Dexion and said to him "the elder scrolls have served me well Dexion."

The blind man smiled and said "I knew they would provide very useful in your journeys. If you don't mind me asking what will you do with them now?"

Vallis thought for a moment a little clueless of what to say. "What did you have in mind?"

Dexion responded quickly and eagerly, "I was wondering if I could take them from you and bring them back to Cyrodill for further study, my colleagues and I would love to add them back in the imperial palace."

Vallis nodded and began to think once again, "hmmmm, alright Dexion, they have served me well but I can think of no further use of them."

He reached in his bag and pulled out the three scrolls. Dexion only said thank you to the point of bugging Vallis before he finally asked, "if you ever find yourself headed to Cyrodill could I trouble you to take me back?"

Vallis nodded again "No problem." The old man smiled and began examining the scrolls. Vallis walked out the door with his arms around Serana. He had been through so much that he just wanted to go home and rest, he trusted the Dawnguard with the bow and knew they would take care of it. He thought though, for a split second should I bring this back to the snow elf? No, he knew the Dawnguard would do well in their mission to protect it. What else could go wrong? A question he learned quickly to not ask.

**Authors Notes**

**Thanks to everyone who followed this story and favorites it as well. This isn't the end for Vallis, in the next arc he heads to Cyrodill to meat his father once more except something goes wrong. It is a very small arc and there will be one more after it before Dragonborn. This is my first fanfic and I'm really enjoying writing it and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. On a side note check out DothThouSee's story, it takes place in the same universe as mine. I'll upload the next chapter soon :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Warm Welcoming

2 weeks after Harkons death

Vallis got out of his bed he looked beside him. He smiled as he saw Serana sleeping. Never has he felt anything so strong towards someone in his life. He managed to sneak past her tonight as he went out on his balcony to look upon The Solitude morning.

The local news arrived, he retrieved it and went back to his balcony. He sat there in his pajamas with a tea in one hand and the news in the other. He read the first article as he sipped from his tea.

Local adventurer goes missing

A Nord adventurer described to be in his late thirties has not returned from his journey. Resources say the man named Joirel, last seen on the 14th was...

Vallis exhaled and put the paper down. "Another life claimed by that mountain. I still can't believe I was able to get to the top."

He sat there watching the Sun rise as he started to think about his own life. Remembering the journey to high Hrothgar made him remember even further. He remembered the days when he almost left Skyrim when he found out he was Dragonborn. The amount of responsibility on his shoulders (slay a dragon god and save the world) was almost too much for him but where would he have gone? Back to Bruma, he couldn't after what he did. But he is glad he stayed because if he didn't the world would be gone and he never would have met Serana.

He started to think about her again, how much she changed his life. Before meeting her Vallis was pretty anti-social and a completely different person. He smiled just thinking about her,

Vallis finished his tea, got up and went back inside. He had to wake Serana up and continue her training.

**Authors notes**

**This is the first of 5 short chapters. I'm gonna try and upload all today.**


	10. Chapter 10

Warm Welcoming

Vallis had been training Serana in other schools of magic. She seemed to know conjuration and destruction very well but if she was going to come with him on his adventures she needed to know all of it.

The two were in the basement as Vallis was having Her read some spell tomes.

"Illusion magic is probably the hardest school,to me anyway. You have to have perfect mental control as you plant a thought into someones head." Serana nodded when she saw Vallis dissapear and reappear behind her.

"Ahhhh! you scared me don't go invisible like that on me again."

Vallis smiled as he continued "I wasn't actually invisible, I just made you think I was."

"Well then don't make me think your invisible again." Serana responded

The two decided that was enough for the day after spending a few hours in the basement and headed back upstairs. The two were headed to Winterhold tomorrow where Serana was going to become a mage in the college. The two were enjoying each others company and having some whine by the fireplace when they heard a knock at the door.

Vallis got up "I'll get it" Serana just finished her glass of whine.

Vallis opened the door and saw a courier. "Can I help you?"

The courier opened his bag and pulled out a letter " Here you are Dragonborn, a letter written to you all the way from Bruma quite a bit of walking. Anyway have a nice day."

Vallis just stared at the letter he knew it was from his father. The courier had already left but Vallis just whispered as he closed the door, "Yeah, yeah thank you"

He opened the letter right there and began to read ignoring Serana as she asked who it was. Vallis opened his eyes as he was shocked at what he read.

Dear son,  
I wanna say I'm sorry. I should have never kicked you out like that. When I heard everyone say what had happened, how you were just defending yourself against Wolfgar.

I realized that your reaction was only natural. I should have never got mad at your choices in life and I should have always protected you against the bullys. I have recently found out you are Dragonborn and you saved the world from Alduin. Never have I been so proud of you my son.

To know that my son is the legend of old stories the savior of the world. I also want to tell you the whole town now has completely forgotten what you have done. Son, I don't know if we will ever meet again

I don't even know if you'll get this letter. I only wished to apologize to have some closer in my life. I hope one day that you can learn to forgive me and will return to see me and everyone else here in Bruma.

Love,  
Your father

Vallis stood there for what felt like hours. The only communication he had with Serana as she kept asking "what happened? who was it from?" was raising a finger to signify one second.

After the fourth time reading it Vallis placed it on a nearby table and looked at Serana in the eyes and showed some immense though and a little confusion. Serana looked puzzled, she grabbed the note and sat beside Vallis to comfort him.

Vallis sat there still with a questioned look on his face  
and looked at Serana, "I... I can't believe it Serana I thought my father hated me, thought I was a disgrace."

Serana hugged him, "he is your father he could have never hated you. He sounds like nothing like my father did."

Vallis nodded. "Look I know that this is sudden but I gotta go to Bruma. I need to see my father."

Serana smiled at him "I'm going with you."

Vallis only smiled as he got up and headed upstairs to start packing. Serana followed.


	11. Chapter 11

Warm Welcoming

Vallis finally crossed the border into Cyrodill it has been a week since he got the letter mainly because Vallis had to get Dexion from fort Dawnguard and he found an interesting Nordic ruin which held the final Dragon priest mask. He however heard something strange come from underground. Almost like an earthquake from the surface. Serana had said that she thought she heard a loud voice call out something, but Vallis certainly did not want to carry out the Greybeards bidding. What if it was a threat? No. Impossible, they were just monks who were of peace. They even said that he was aloud to do as he wishes. "I'll just see what they want after I get back."

He was in Cyrodill now, and stared right at the tower. It was still in disrepair but it was almost rebuilt, certainly different then when he was a kid. The sun was just coming up and Vallis took a deep breath.

"It's good to be home." Vallis saw Bruma and the horse carriage he was on was directed to it.

When he finally arrived at the stables he looked up on the hill at Cloud Ruler Temple. He finally understood what the blades were and he could never understand why they were so respected. He thought them to be brutes who were just lusting for battle. He would not kill Paarthurnax, he had too much respect for him and thought him as a teacher that could provide knowledge to come for the ages. As he began unpacking he thought about how he should visit them when he gets back and maybe talk sense into Delphine. He unloaded his Armor and clothes from the carriage he paid the carriage driver and went to Dexion.

"Well, we have been through much Dexion. It's been interesting and I hope one day we can meet again." He shook Dexions hand.

Dexion responded "Indeed my friend, I thank you once more for the scrolls, my colleagues will find them most useful. If we find anything in the scrolls of some interest I will alert you immediately."

Vallis nodded and sighed "thank you Dexion, I went through a lot to get those scrolls it would be nice to learn about what they all said in greater detail. Goodbye my friend." Vallis watched as Dexion headed for the Imperial tower.

He looked at Serana who looked a little saddened by Dexions leaving She said, "don't worry I said bye on the way here."

Vallis began talking to Serana "You know you didn't have to come with me. I would have only been gone a few days."

Serana responded a little angered "Vallis, I care about you more then anything. I love you I hope you know that. We will get through anything together." Serana could sense that Vallis was troubled having to deal with his past. She never expected an answer.

As they started walking into the gates Vallis looked at the statue of the hero of Cyrodill and remembered thinking to himself ho he could never amount to anything and now look at him.

The guards stopped them and began nagging at him, "halt! who are you and what buisness do you have here?"

Vallis chuckled then said to them looking at the gate while giving a little chuckle, "my name is Vallis. I was born here.

Vallis entered Bruma and was hit with a wave of nostalgia. He looked around the town he grew up in and just had memories of both good and bad times.

"come on, his house is this way."  
Vallis told Serana in a eager way. He was getting a little anxious to see his father again and Serana could tell this and she smiled.

As they walked through the town the two could here murmurs of "It's Vallis!" and "Look the Dragonborn is here!"

Vallis found his fathers house and sat outside waiting for his father to return from working at the farm. Serana began to say, "this town has not changed much since I was last here."

This surprised Vallis, he turned to Serana and questioned her, "You've been here before?" Serana began to laugh " Yeah before my family became vampires I used to come visit my cousins here each summer."

As Serana was talking Vallis was listening with curiosity he never knew this about Serana. His smile disappeared and his head stood up straight when he made direct eye contact with someone.

Serana stopped talking and saw Vallis looking at someone, "Who is that?"

Vallis studied the man, he wore all black and hood that covered most of his face but he could see the bottom and it looked pale almost burnt white. Vallis almost fell back down as his face became like a ghost and he whispered "Wolfgar..."

At that moment Vallis's father walked up and stopped as he saw his son there. He dropped all his things and Vallis got up and ran to hug his father.

When they got in his house they all sat down after placing their things down "Dad, this is Serana"  
His father proceeded to smile and shake her hand, "hello my dear"

Serana has seen Vallis happy but not like this. She sensed acceptance in him as if he finally fulfilled his goal of impressing his father.

When they all sat down with some mead Vallis said "It's good to see you Dad whats been new."

His father went on about how his crops were going better this season than usual but Vallis could tell that now his father was trying to impress his own son. Vallis then asked "So, have you seen any Dragons?"

His father nodded "a couple of months ago there were hundreds flying over us coming from Skyrim they weren't attacking just all going in seperate directions."

Vallis thought for a moment "hmm interesting that's when I killed Alduin so the Dragons must have gone their own ways after they were free from his rule."

"Son tell me" asked Vallis's father "tell you what?"

His father responded in curiosity, "everything"

For the next few hours Vallis told about his adventures in Sovngarde fighting Alduin, the war, the companions, the college, and even Serana joined in to talk about the Dawnguard

The old man hugged his son in pride after his story and said, "I'm proud of you son. I hope you know that I always was, my ego and Nord stubborness got the better of me. I should have acted like a better father to both you and Jon."

"Don't apologize father, I am the one who should be."

"No. Don't, I already said I was sorry for my mistakes as a father, you did nothing wrong. Did...did you ever find your brother?"

Vallis then told his father as his voice started to quiver, "I've spent days looking for Jon in Skyrim. No ones seen him Dad. I think he might be dead."

Vallis began to cry and after he let go of his father he felt a large sensation of pain in the back of his head. All he could tell was that someone had hit him in the back of the head. Vallis was on the ground dazed and confused and being a little drunk did not help.

He heard cries from Serana of her yelling "WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU HIT HIM?!"

Vallis's father was also yelling "do you know who this is!?" Vallis finally blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Warm Welcoming

Vallis tried getting up three times but his body was not allowing it. He had no idea how long he was out or what in oblivion was going on. His fourth attempt at getting up made him feel a huge migraine sensation, "Uhhhh"

He was off-balance and landed on a big pile of firewood "Oooof!" His vision was like his eyes were in troll filled dark cave and his head was killing him.

He put his hand on the back of his head "oh shit" was all he could say when he felt a big mushy mess on the back of his head. He was feeling under his skin on the bare bone. He could also feel blood rushing down his neck.

He quickly used some close wound spells and his vision started to come back to him. After about 20 minutes of this, Vallis attempted for the fifth time to get up.

He was succesful, "Oh man that is gonna be a bad scar" Vallis could feel the scabbed over healing wound on the back of his head and how it is going to be one of his most noticeable scars to date.

He searched the tiny living room and saw that three people were dead. There was a Daedric dagger in the side of one of them and two ice spikes in the heads of the others. It was Serana. At this point Vallis got very mad he figured out she was able to kill three but got caught along with his father. Vallis found his suitcase and retrieved his armor and put it on. He found it kind of stupid how these attackers never took it, it told him that they were quite amateur. He put the repaired dragon priest mask on as he kicked down the front door. What he saw next surprised him a little.

In the middle of the midnight dead calm streets of Bruma, Vallis saw 6 dead guards around the street and Serana and his father tied up being held at knifepoint by two mercenaries. Between the two was Wolfgar.

Vallis was the first to say something as he walked slowly out of the house, "Gotta admit never thought you could pull something like this off! I was really hoping we could have put this behind us Wolfgar but please if you wish to continue breathing let them go."

Wolfgar laughed then pulled down his hood. Vallis felt pity when he saw Wolfgar. He still had some bandages on but his skin was mostly pale bleach white and his left eye was completely gone.

"Take a good look Dragonborn. Take a look at the life you destroyed...HERO!"

At this point Vallis noticed 10 archers on the rooftops around him emerge and ready their bows on him.

Wolfgar continued in his extremely intimidating voice, "people consider you a hero, everyone completely forgot about what you did to me. At first everyone hated you and blamed you for all that happened but when news came that you were the legendary Dragonborn none of that mattered anymore. I am going to kill you and all that you love and show this town that you are still the same loser kid from before, that the only reason people will ever care or ever recognize you is not because of who you are. It is because you are Dragonborn and without that title you would be nothing but a nerdy kid from Bruma. And I want you to look me in the eyes as you know I was the one who made you who you are. Without me you never would have left. Huh, if I could tell myself anything in the past, it would be to kill you on that night! I should be the hero! NOT SOME WIMP LIKE YOU!"

Vallis simply said "enough of your petty talk you mindless brute, whats gonna happen?"

Wolfgar smiled and pulled out two swords and threw one to Vallis "were having a traditional arena style death match, you will die tonight Vallis and just before I kill you I will make you watch the deaths of these two. Also, if you use magic I will kill them, no elf stuff. It ends here where it all began."

All Vallis could think about was saving both of them. He stopped listening to the whiner Wolfgar. He couldn't believe that this guy he had known his whole life could hate him so much. He laughed though and said sarcastically, "yeah okay buddy"

He then yelled "TIID KLO UL!" (slow time)  
Time was nearly frozen as Vallis killed the two Mercenaries holding his father and Serana and hit Wolfgar with an ice spike in his shoulder making him screem in a extremely slow manner to the archers "KILL HIM NOW!" Vallis then turned around and started to kill all the archers in one hit with the incinerate spell and the slow time wore off when he killed the last one. Simultaneously all the burnt corpses fell off the roofs.

Vallis ran towards Serana and his father and untied both.

He then hugged Serana while taking his mask off "I'm so sorry for involving you in this."

Vallis let his guard down until he heard Serana screem "VALLIS, YOUR FATHER!"

Vallis turned around to see his father, his only remaining family with a Daedric sword through his chest. He coughed up blood but was able to land a punch on Wolfgar before he stared right at Vallis, smiled and collapsed.

Time seemed to slow, all around him was a blur except his father. It was almost like he was in an explosion and lost his hearing, the only thing he did hear was his increasing heart beat.

He finally snapped out of it only to scream in horror "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" as his fathers dead bloody corpse fell on the ground, the man who raised him and his brother were dead. He ran and collapsed beside the body not even noticing Wolfgar.

Wolfgar grabbed Vallis and started punching his face and stabbed him in the shoulder with his daedric dagger. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Vallis fell and Serana tackled Wolfgar to the ground and shooting ice spells at him making a bloody mess.

Wolfgar quickly landed a punch at Serana and Vallis saw this, "NO! not again!" He shouted "FUS RO DAH!" Wolfgar went flying into a wall cracking it. Vallis then unloaded a bunch of ice spells into Wolfgar stabbing him each time causing more blood to come out, he was finished.

Vallis looked around and saw the whole town gathering around just like before. He spat some blood . He put his mask on and grabbed Wolfgar who was now almost unconscious.

Vallis picked him up and completely went in his face and basically screemed at him "I won't kill you Wolfgar and that is to prove that I am better than you that you are the lesser person!" He headbutted Wolfgar and threw him to one of the guards, "you better make sure he stays in jail." The guard looked shocked and simply but slowly nodded.

Vallis looked at the whole town watching in disbelief at what just happened it was just like before. It was a mistake to come here, was all Vallis ignored all of the people around him and went to his fathers body and collapsed beside it.


	13. Chapter 13

Warm Welcoming

Serana watched as the man who raised Vallis was now nothing but a corpse on fire as he was being cremated. It had been a day since the incident and they were now back in Skyrim, in the middle of the forest near Riverwood.

She watched Vallis as he just stood there in front of the fire gazing into it. He had rarely said much the last few days and he had not taken that dragon priest mask off much either. Serana was worried she new his fathers death would change him forever,she just hoped it wouldn't make him a darker person. She turned around to see that the Companions, General Tullius, some members of the college,some townsfolk,Brynjolf,and a few Jarls. Vallis was very respected through out Skyrim.

As the fire died down and Vallis just stood there as he watched the ashes fly away in the wind. The crowd started dispersing as they hugged Vallis or shook hands with him.

Aela walked up to him and also hugged him she proceeded to say "Take joy in knowing that he will live on in Sovngarde brother."  
Vallis nodded.

A few hours had passed but Vallis sat there and watched the remaining smoke go up in the air. Serana sat there resting her head on him not leaving his side.

For the first time in days he actually managed to say a full conservation, Serana was shocked as his voice had very little emotion in it. It was so empty.

"Serana, before my father died Wolfgar said that I was nothing. That without being Dragonborn, that being Dragonborn is the only reason anyone will recognize me."  
Vallis's head went down

Serana just looked puzzled "Vallis, those were the words of a Madman. People love and respect you for who you are being Dragonborn is just a bonus."

"No Serana it's more than that. Finding out I was Dragonborn was the biggest amount of confidence I ever felt. If I never was Dragonborn I never would have stepped foot in any cave,ruin or camp. Its the only reason I stayed in Skyrim. I would have never joined any of the guilds never saved any lives, I would have never met you."

Serana stared at him with her beautiful eyes, she truly did not know what to say. " Look Vallis, fate made you Dragonborn according to Dexion so did the elder scrolls. All I know is that Dragonborn or not you are a hero and a good person. You never killed Wolfgar that means something, it means your not evil or abusing power. You proved him wrong."

Vallis took a deep breath and removed his mask. He dared not tell her about his dark times, that was still his little secret. He smiled at Serana and placed his hand on the side of her face. "As long as I have you thats all that matters."

The two got up and left for home. Vallis noticed something though, the Greybeards were all in Riverwood as well as an unknown man. There was panic in the streets as Vallis approached them, "Ah, so this is what you called me for."

(Continued in DothThouSee's story "Offspring of Oblivion")

**Authors Notes**

**One more story arc done, I am sorry if these are pretty short but they are all mostly pre written from a couple of months ago. I can't really add much more without affecting the future of the story (which is already mostly written as well). Any future stories will be much longer and thought out. The next arc will involve a crazed mage terrorizing Vallis and Serana.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Illusionist

Three nights. Three long nights since Vallis was at his fathers funeral and the events that happened at Riverwood. Vallis looked at the scar where he cut his blood to seal the daedra. (see DothThouSee's story)

Vallis had a second mug of ale at the local bar in Solitude as he had a long thought about what happened, "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUSSSS" Vallis's belch turned into a thum and rattled the ceiling and made everyone jump in terror. Vallis laughed "HA! Sorry everyone, bartender! Fetch me another ale."

A city guard walked in and stopped him from taking another sip of his ale, " I'm sorry Dragonborn but I think you've had enough for tonight."

Vallis nodded but he wasn't really listening. He looked over to see Serana with her head down in total embarrassment. "Alright, alright come on Ssserana let's go home."

They walked out and Serana just started pacing ahead of Vallis. "What now!?"

Serana turned and just screemed in moonlight filled streets of Solitude "What now?! Are you serious?! You drag me to a bar saying that we will have a few drinks and have a few laughs. Then I see you shouting and burping, scaring, people and then getting us kicked out!"

Serana's voice calmed down a bit now as she let out a sigh and put her hands on her head, "look Vallis, I know you are upset about your Dads death but this is not a healthy way to solve your problems maybe we should go traveling like we used to that mi..."

Serana stopped talking and froze right where she was. "Serana?" Vallis called out but got no response.

"I think things have gotten a little out of hand Vallis." Said a mysterious intimidating sounding voice. Vallis turned and saw a man emerge from the shadows. Vallis studied him, He was clearly a mage but his robes were strange to Vallis. He could make out that they were Dark blue and had yellow stripes moving through them and strange yet familiar symbols on them as well. He also wore some unique armor that covered his torso and arms. It looked like dragon armor almost like a dragon priest. He also wore a mask. It was made of the same material as the armor and it looked like a steel plate crossed with a dragon bone helmet.

Vallis simply said "Who are you? Did you do this?" Pointing at the frozen Serana.

"I've been called by many names over my long life, I'm a very talented mage in the illusion school and I study the ways of the mind. Simply call me the illusionist, I'm here to bring you back to the real world Vallis."

Vallis then watched in horror as he saw the man snap his fingers and Serana disappeared.

He turned to the man in horror as he continued to say "if you thought that was shocking listen to this. You're not a dragonborn and your fathers not dead either."

Vallis just stood in horror, his girlfriend gone like she was nothing but a blur a figment of his imagination. A strange man stands there talking to him but Vallis is trying to grasp at what had happened to Serana. He felt nauseous, his skin was as white as the fur on a frost troll. Vallis had never felt so weak and not in control of a situation in his life.

**Authors notes**

**I keep forgetting to say this, but don't forget to leave a review on what you think. Say some things you like or don't like about it so far, but you don't have to be rude. **


	15. Chapter 15

The Illusionist part 2

WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS SERANA?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Vallis was freaking out as he tried searching for Serana but with no luck. His heart was pounding and it took every bit of strength to force himself not to unleash on this guy. He was in the middle of the city however and couldn't jeopardize the lives around him.

"Vallis, there is no Serana!" The man yelled. Vallis just chuckled a little as he continued searching for her.

"Your also not Dragonborn" continued the man.

"Really?" Vallis Responded in a arrogant, sarcastic pissed off manner. "FUS RO DAH!" The man just stood there as nothing happened to him.

Vallis tried again "YOL!" The fire hit the man but nothing ever happened.

"That's impossible, what are you?"  
Asked Vallis in a quite frightened manner, he took a few steps back and tripped over himself landing hard.

"I'll show you" said the man in a calm tone.

Vallis saw a giant flash of white light and he then saw himself lying on a bed. He looked up to see the man sitting in a chair beside him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Vallis freaked out and fell on the ground. "Where am I? Where is Serana?"

The man was losing his patience "Vallis! Relax, you're in Bruma, your father is not dead, you did not save the World, and you're not Dragonborn!"

Vallis screamed, "Fus!" but nothing happened.

The man continued, "look it has been two days since you lit that Wolfgar kid on fire. His father knocked you unconscious and the guards tossed you in jail. I am currently staying in Bruma for a short time and I saw what you did. Anyway, I talked to the guards and your father and I convinced them that I could help you control your anger and your magic. So I put you into a coma and I planted an idea in you. One about dragons returning in Skyrim and you were the only one to save the world from them. I did this because you now have total control over your magic. All those months of "training" in the college that was me training you through putting the knowledge in your mind."

Vallis looked completely confused, he looked down and saw he was back to his nerdy skinny self. "So, dragons have not come back, I'm not a hero and I don't have a vampire girlfriend."

The Illusionist nodded and he responded "No dragons, no thum, but you do know all your spells though, I tought them to you while you were dreaming. The world you saw was completely made up, I have no idea what Skyrim looks like, but your imagination was able to take over and you started making your own adventures and your own world."

Vallis started to cry a little when he realized Serana was fake "How could you do that to me?! I thought I was in love but you tricked me! It was all an illusion!"

The man simply said as calmly as he could, "It was either this or you spend your life rotting in a prison cell when you have real potential for talent."

Vallis got up shocked, truly thinking he was a hero. "How do I know this isn't some sort of illusion?"

The man laughed "I know it's hard to think whats real and whats fake, but think about this. In your dream did you ever notice how everything good happened to you. Welcome back to real life son, things aren't that easy here. I told your father that once I have finished training you I would send you back so it would be best if you returned to him."

Vallis was shocked what felt like months to him has been mere days since his incident with Wolfgar. He got his clothes which still had blood on them from his fight with Wolfgar and put them on. As soon as he left the Illusionists strange home he felt the familiar breeze of Bruma.

Vallis was depressed, he wasn't a hero here. He wished that the Illusionist left him in his dream, where he had Serana.

Vallis saw one of the Bruma farmers and stopped him. He tried to remember his name he thought it was Tom. "Uhh, Tom is it? Have you heard any news about dragons?"

Tom just looked at him with the biggest dazed and confused look he ever saw it almost made Vallis laugh.

"Are you crazy boy? You've been listening to too much old legends now go find your father."

He knew his father would be out at the farm so Vallis went to go to the bar he worked at. After all he thought he went through, the great Dragonborn was a mere illusion and nothing more, He sighed in one last disappointing manner before going. It was over for him, time to move on, or so Vallis thought. He looked over and saw Serana for a split second and realized how attached he grew to that world, he was still seeing what he wanted to see.


	16. Chapter 16

The Illusionist

After a few hours of working at the pub Vallis began to walk back home.

It was at this point that Vallis knew it was all a dream that he was truly back in the real world. As he walked towards his fathers house he wiped a tear from his face. He looked over and for a split second saw Serana. She then disappeared.

He ran to where she was in a fit of desperation but she never came back. His voice started to quiver and studder as he talked to himself, "great..(sniff)...Great I'm going delusional."

What he saw next frightened him even more. He saw Wolfgar healthy as ever (trying, but failing to pick up a girl with his friends). How could he be healthy when he was almost burnt to death days ago. At that moment the pieces of the puzzle were coming together plus a lot of other strange things. Vallis noticed people around the city walking in small circles, as if they were trying to look busy. He looked up as well and saw that the sky was all screwed up. Half of it was night the other half was day. He also noticed people falling through the ground. He was starting to panic now, why was the world falling apart. Unless...This isn't the real world.

He sprinted towards the illusionists strange house as he was running he saw Serana appear again she screemed "Vallis don't listen to him! its a..." She disappeared once more.

He found the illusionist oddly waiting for him. "YOU LIAR! THIS IS THE ILLUSION!"

He calmly chuckled, "Vallis I told you already that it will be hard for the next few we" Vallis cut him off

"Bullshit! if this were not an illusion where did you get that dragon plate armor on top of your robes. I don't see any dragons flying around here, also why in Oblivion is Wolfgar walking around like nothing happening to him, why is there images of Serana telling me not to trust you?, and where did this house come from? I've lived in Bruma my whole life and I have never seen this place, another thing, if I was never the dragonborn then how the hell did you know the dragon language I was able to use to learn words of power! The sky is falling apart! People are falling through the ground! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

The man was at a loss for words, he tried to explain his situation but was stuttering, "Uhhhh...Wwwwell yyyyou see the the the sky does this at this ttttime of of of year and I I have extensive knowledge on on on ancient Nordic Sk...Skyrim ruins. That is how I planted the words of power in your head."

Vallis had enough of his excuses, "liar! You told me you were never in Skyrim!"

The man released a small laugh, as if that's all he could do, "heh heh! Hahahahahahah! I clap my hands at you sir, no one has been able to see past my illusions. You must have an extreme will to see past them, I guess you are as powerful as they say you are. No matter! Your mind is nearly mine, I have come to far and too close to fail now. ALL I HAVE TO DO IS KEEP YOU DISTRACTED!"

Vallis smiled as saw the man admit to defeat but was less than happy at what he saw next. The world around Vallis turned into a big cluster of debris in the sky. The man began to transform and in near an instant turned into a dragon and began to fly around. Vallis looked around his surroundings but had to block his eyes from the debris flying around everywhere, until he saw Serana. She stood there waving her arms trying to get his attention.

A house out of no where and Vallis had to quickly dodge it, "SHIT!" The house crashed into a fireball behind him.

He knew he had to get to Serana. He jumped around the debris and began to climb and push against tornado like winds up a fallen building, chunks of flaming wood were flying into his body. All around him Vallis saw dead people and skeletons.

Vallis told himself over and over "it's not real, don't look at it!"

The dragon passed below him and he jumped on its back. "Mind if I tag along!"

The dragon sneered, "Your mind will be mine Dragonborn!"

He ignored the threat and jumped on the building below Serana. "Ooof!" He climbed the building and hugged Serana. This was the source of his will, his conduit to the real world he knew she would bring him back.

The dragon lashed out and dived towards them, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

He quickly saw another flash of light and woke up in the Solitude bar. He was horrified to see all the people in it dead and the door bordered up. He saw Serana was right beside him but before he went to her he picked the Illusionist up and punched him in the face through his mask.

He then grabbed his head and smashed it through a window "try to take over my mind will ya!" Vallis continued to punch him until he broke his knuckles.

He picked the man up and said, "not Dragonborn eh?!" Vallis shouted "FUS RO DAH!" The man went flying out of the window on the street. As the man tried getting up Vallis shot him with a thunderbolt attack. He saw the smoke coming from the man as his near dead body collapsed.

He ran back to Serana as he saw the body fall,"what happened? Are you alright?"

Serana gave him a disturbing look "No Vallis! He came in here and paralyzed us with some spell and we fell on the ground. All we could do is watch as he slaughtered the entire bar. He came over to me and said that If I kill him while he's in your mind you will be lost forever."

She sounded shocked "all I could do is watch as you screamed in pain so I began to talk to you and tell you it's a dream. As I just saw you trying to struggle I once again tried talking to you and in the next instant you were here."

She laughed a little "but I did stab him a couple of times."

Vallis smiled,"thank you Serana your one of the reasons I got out of there I saw you and heard you a couple of times and I knew I had to find you."

Vallis hugged her then smiled and said, "lets go finish this asshole."

The Illusionist woke up on the street, he could taste blood and felt his eye had swollen, his back was also burnt. A pool of blood developed underneath him. All around him he saw guards with there swords at him with Vallis and Serana there also.

He started laughing slowly but it became manically,"Fools,you cannot stop a master of illusion!"

He then shot a giant wave of air all around him sending everyone flying back. He then turned into a dragon but this wasn't an ordinary dragon, it was him, the greatest enemy Vallis had faced, Alduin.

"did you think you defeated me Dovahkiin?"

Vallis was only shocked he had no clue what to say but he figured it out. "No one fall for it, it's an illusion!" The dragon attacked him but nothing happened. "I knew it" was all Vallis said.

The illusionist simply said "I will return you simple minded fools!" As he turned invisible and opened the Solitude main gate.

Everyone ran out but saw no one.  
Vallis entered Solitude and saw an enraged guard captain in his pajamas. "What is going on out here?! Was there a dragon?"

Vallis simply looked out into Skyrim knowing the Illusionist would return. He turned to the captain saying "I don't know but it is definitely not over yet."

On this day Vallis learned truly how powerful magic can become and that also, this wasn't the last he saw of this man.


	17. Chapter 17

The Illusionist

Over the next few days Vallis had nightmares of the illusionist. He knew he was still around trying to get in his head. He had constructed a bunch of mental barriers from stopping him from entering his mind.

This didn't stop Vallis from seeing him though. Sometimes he would show up for a split second and then disappear. Vallis couldn't tell if it was actualy him or if he was going insane.

He also spent the next few days with Serana going to the college and asking anyone if they knew who he was. No one did.

Vallis was always on his guard now he feared for his life and Seranas he did not know what to do next. Sleep was no longer part of his lifestyle he was lucky to get 3 hours a night.

5 days later

It had been quiet. For Vallis this was a good thing. Serana was almost a pretty good expert in destruction now and he was proud of how well he had been teaching her.

Lately though, the land he bought from the Yarl of Falkreath a while back has finally paid off. His house that he and Serana designed themselves had finally finished being built. He initially designed most of it but Serana added a "surprise". The Illusionist has not been seen since the incident and Vallis hopes he left Skyrim all together although he knows this not to be true. He and Serana were both proud of their house, but Vallis wouldn't call it a house it was more of a mansion. They entered their house together seeing it complete for the first time. Vallis went into his trophy room proud of what he has done.

Serana chuckled "Well someone has a little too much pride."

Vallis turned his head to her and laughed a little, he had gotten very little sleep recently and his voice stayed neutral and calm, "Oh come one how could you not be proud of this?" He pointed to a dragon skull hanging on the wall.

Serana just rolled her eyes. Vallis also had a great stock of weapons and armor, he never used them but he thought it all looked cool in his armory.

"Come with me" Serana grabbed Vallis's hand and starting dragging him through the house. He caught a glimpse of his great hall. It put the Companions to shame and he knew he would be having great meals here and great stories will be told.

The couple walked up the giant flank of stairs and Vallis saw the huge bedroom. He knew it was gonna be big but Serana turned it up a notch. The bed looked like it could hold four people comfortably, the ceiling was ten feet tall there were magelights everywhere that lit when you stood near them, a lot of wardrobes and a giant balcony. His armor was also standing right there.

Vallis smiled "so, how much was all this?"

Serana kind of cringed a little, "10,000 gold."

Vallis looked over at her with a surprised face. "So 80,000 gold into this project and 1/8 of it went into this."

Vallis nodded sarcastically "nice"

"Oh no,no,no you get the enchanting room, the alchemy lab, the armory, and the lounge. I get the bedroom."

Vallis laughed a little "okay, okay your right." They both laughed.

Some time in the middle of the night Vallis was able to get out of Seranas iron grip hug and went out on the balcony. He looked out on the forest and let out a whisper of a comment, "where are you damn it?"

He turned to see Serana fast asleep. He enjoyed sleeping with her. Even though she was a vampire and her skin was cold he somehow found warmth in her.

He stretched a little and attempted to sneak past Serana yawning as well.  
Vallis chuckled "I can never sneak past you can I?"

Serana just said "you think sneaking past a vampire is an easy task? Were called nightwalkers for a reason."

Vallis seemed anxious as he told Serana "Serana, I haven't had a good nights sleep in days. I keep fearing that the Illusionist is out there somewhere I know it. He could be listening to us right now."

Before Serana could respond though they stared in disbelief as right before there eyes the Illusionist was in the forest but he dissapeared.  
Vallis simply yelled "NO! NOT THIS TIME!" He ran and grabbed some mage robes and put them on. He then shouted "DUR NEH VIIR!"(summon Durnehvir from the Soul Cairn)

The dragon suddenly appeared and looked up at him, "What can I do for you Dovahkiin?"

Vallis jumped off the balcony onto the dragons back. He cast a detect life spell and found his enemy invisible running through the forest.  
Vallis directed Durnehviir to that direction and started to unload flame spells into the forest. He saw the blob of light stop in its tracks.  
Durnehviir lowered and Vallis leaped off and landed feet first on the Illusionists back.  
"Oof!" The man cried. Vallis grabbed him and threw him against a tree. He got up and a brawl took place between the two. Vallis went to land a right hook on him but he was to fast and dodged it. The Illusionist charged Vallis into a tree and conjured two swords which he stabbed Vallis with.

"Ahhhh!" Vallis screemed in pain as there was nothing he could do as the man had him pinned against a tree with two swords in his stomach. He looked up to see the forest lighting on fire from before.  
His vision was starting to fade when he saw Serana running over shooting Ice spells at the man. Vallis noticed he pulled both swords out so he took it to his advantage.  
"FUS RO DAH!" The man went flying into another tree. "YOL!" his robes lit on fire.

"Noooo!" He screemed in pain as he was burnt to death. "Not like this!" Vallis and Serana both watched as he was burning to death. He fell into a burning tree and the whole thing collapsed on him.  
Vallis and Serana both put out the fires in the forest with their ice spells. Vallis healed a little as well with a small grin on his face. Had he finally won?

It was over. In Vallis's mind anyway. Or was this another illusion? Vallis would soon find out.


	18. Chapter 18

The Illusionist part 5

"Wait a minute...?" Vallis questioned. Serana looked at him as they both were walking home.

"What is it now Vallis? That mans dead we can live our lives without fear now."

He looked around the surroundings and began to panic. Trees were turning upside down, the colours were completely changing in the world and Vallis saw mammoths being launched in the air and falling back down.

Vallis just shook his head. "No,no,no,no. There is something wrong here... I knew it!"

Serana thought Vallis was losing his mind but before she could ask Vallis fell on his knees and started to scream. She ran to his side but he was starting to have a seizure.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Get out of my headddddddddd!" Vallis screemed and fought as hard as he could and he saw the familiar beem of light.

He awoke along with Serana in their bed to see the Illusionist in their room backing up slowly.

"Ha ha your mind games won't work on me anymore." He turned to Serana to explain to her that "He wanted to make us think he was dead so he could take the element of surprise."

Serana just looked at the Illusionist in complete rage. "You son of a bitch."

Vallis and Serana both shot icy spears through the mans torso and stomach with enough force to send him flying off the balcony into the dawn of the morning.

The couple jumped off the balcony and went to the wounded man. He laid there holding his bloody wounds. "You gonna throw me in jail Dragonborn. No prison can hold me. No mage can stop me either. When I get out I will find you and I will keep trying to take your mind. You can be sure of this. I have to give you some respect, I never thought the day would come where someone would be able to deflect my spells."

The wounded man crawled up against the tree. "It's funny really I guess Nelo...I guess he was right."

Vallis went to go and remove his mask but the mans hand lit with magic.

Vallis reacted quickly, "not this time!" He grabbed the mans hands and broke them both.

"Noooooooooo!" The man fell back over.

Vallis looked at Serana who had complete utter rage in her eyes. He looked back down at the injured man, he knew what he had to do to stay safe. He said to him in a very angry yelling cold tone that Serana has never heard, "I'm not going to bring you to jail I'm going to humiliate you and kill you at the same time. You have done too much to harm me and Serana and I can't risk it happening again."

The man chuckled a little as he held his wound and coughed, "Then I guess I will see you in Oblivion."

Vallis stepped back and brought back Serana with her. He then shouted as he looked into the mans eyes past the mask "RII VAAZ ZOL!" (soul tear) The purple aura went into the man and his soul was absorbed. His body floated in the air before finally standing on his feet. Vallis turned him into an undead zombie thrall.

Serana just stood there with her mouth open. Vallis went over to the undead being conjured a sword and stabbed him with it. The body fell and turned to ashes all that was left were his armor and clothes.

Serana was about to muster up something to say, "shh shh" Vallis told her.

He concentrated and found nothing, this was real, the Illusionist was dead. Vallis went to the pile of ashes and picked up the armor and robes and walked away. He quickly turned around and kicked the ashes into the morning air.

Serana followed him after staring at the ashes fly in the cold night air.

**Authors notes**

**I apologize for the bold text and change in size as well. It keeps doing this every time I upload something, hopefully this is the last chapter that does this. To the guest who asked how the Illusionist can get into a Dragonborns mind, well my reason behind this is because Vallis may have the soul of the dragon but body and mind of a mortal. He can fall under the Illusionists spell as easy as anyone, he's no God. What I say next is gonna be a bit of a spoiler so you've been warned. The Illusionist is extremely powerful and I mean extremely. He is not dead, and he only did this because he felt it would be funny. Vallis's mental barriers were not enough to stop him. Like Vallis said "he wanted to make us think he was dead" and thats just what he does. Trust me this will make more sense in further chapters. If you read closely you'll see the Illusionist said a little of somebody's name, who was it ? Sorry for the long note.**


	19. Chapter 19

The Illusionist: Conclusion

Vallis hung the robes and armor up in his armory almost proud of what he accomplished.

Serana came in furious at Vallis "Vallis! What was that?! You killed him!" Vallis looked a little confused as he wondered why she was mad. "You didn't even find out who he was or if he has done anything else before this! Your still not even 100 percent sure what he wanted with you! And what purpose was breaking his hands Vallis!? Wanted to torture him before you kill him?!"

Vallis put his hand on the armor, his voice was arbitrary "You know you seemed to agree with me in the dream a lot better than now, ah well. But if I didn't kill him Serana, then he would have simply returned and tried again to kill us leaving me and you living in fear."

He began to walk out of the room almost trying to ignore Serana but she stopped him by blocking the doorway. "What happened to you? 3 months ago if this happened you would have spared that man and figured out his motives. I know he did deserve to die, but the way you handled it. It's...it's almost like your becoming the things you hate most." She started to calm her voice in a more soothing tone "Vallis, is this because of your fathers death?"

Vallis got up and pushed by Serana, he had had enough. "Were done. What I did, maybe a little thoughtless but at least I can sleep tonight knowing that the one thing I still care about in my life will be safe." He started walking to his room stopped and looked back at the concerned Serana and pointed his finger at her indicating that she was who he was talking about.

She went up to the room as well thinking about what Vallis said. Did he really care about her that much? To break his own moral codes. She drank a blood potion before getting into bed with Vallis. They both had their backs turned to each other and no one said a word for the rest of the night. Vallis seriously hoped that the Illusionist was dead. He was getting sick of killing that guy, hopefully this was the last time. He thought about Serana once more, he showed her how brutal and thoughtless he could become. He hoped that he wasn't starting to become what he was before, in his dark days. No. It could not happen, not again, not again. The Oghma Infinium wasn't even involved this time, was this how he truly was?

He stopped thinking about the past before he had a mental breakdown, he whispered into his pillow almost crying, "I'm so sorry."

**Authors Notes**

**Dragonborn will start tomorrow, also Dragonborn will have longer and more chapters then these so if anyone doesn't like how short they are that will start to change. It appears Vallis thought about his past once more, will it catch up with him?**


	20. Chapter 20

Dragonborn

2 days since the Illusionists death

It felt good, Vallis got up once more out of his bed stretching. He enjoyed the last couple of days of peaceful sleep and not having to worry about anything.

He went to his alchemy labs and made a few blood potions for Serana. He arrived back and gave one to her smiling.

"Thank you" Serana took it from him and began to drink it "Hey Vallis I never asked but what exactly did Tullius want with you a couple of days ago?"

Vallis was enjoying a sweet roll while raising his finger to indicate one moment. He swallowed before saying "Apparently, the Thalmor are planning a second attack on the empire." Serana opened her eyes. Another war? Vallis told her about the last one and she did not want to ever see all of that happen again.

Vallis continued, "he said that the Thalmor embassy has been getting smaller in numbers each day and that Thalmor agents from around the province have gone. Tullius thinks they are preparing for a second battle and that this time there will be no treaty to end it, and he wanted to know that I had my allegiance to the empire."

Serana nodded as she finished her potion in her bed. "So you think that he is right?"

Vallis just commented before taking another bite of his sweetroll, "I really hope not."

They got ready and were off to Falkreath to get some fresh food and supplies as theirs has run low.  
Vallis and Serana were both used to the staring and occasional comment of "Dragonborn?" But sometimes Vallis wishes they acknowledged him as a person and not as the Dragonborn. The thought never left him ever since Wolfgar.

The two were getting some fresh food and seeds to start there own farm. Vallis purchased an apple and was eating it when he noticed something odd. There were two people dressed in robes with strange masks, it reminded him of the Illusionist.

They were asking people questions before someone pointed in his direction.

The two people approached them. Vallis studied them so much that he wasn't even chewing on the apple in his mouth anymore. Serana stood beside him with a basket of food also looking at the strange people,

One of them approached Vallis, a woman "You there! Are you the one they call Dragonborn?"

Vallis just raised an eyebrow and looked around him. A crowd was developing and some were laughing "these people are mad !"

Vallis chuckled a little as if he thought this was some kind of joke. "Yes, I am Dragonborn"

The cultists voice turned to immediate anger and shocked Vallis and Serana a little "Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver! The True Dragonborn comes ... You are but his shadow. When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None shall stand to oppose him!"

The woman lifted her hands up which were now on fire. Before Vallis could react a fireball hit the ground in front of him. It exploded and sent Vallis and Serana into the air. Time itself seemed like it slowed when that happened, he saw Serana land hard before he did.

Vallis landed hard and could feel ashes on his face and feel fire on his back. He stood up a little drowzy and saw the towns people screaming and running around while these Cultists fought the guards.

He looked down at his clothes to see it all burnt. He looked down to see Serana knocked out cold with blood downing her head. Her clothes were also burnt. Vallis knew that if he didn't get her out of sunlight she would die.

His healing spells would do nothing for her so he had to wake her up. Before he could do that he had to kill the bastards that did this.

Vallis conjured up a sword and ran behind one of the Cultists who were occupied with the guards. He stabbed one as hard as he could with his blistering rage.

The other noticed and turned to shoot the sparks at him. Vallis blocked it with a ward and started to get closer to the Cultist. The Cultists magicka ran out and Vallis shot them with a double thunderbolt spell disintegrating him.

He searched the other one's body and found a note. He took it, picked up Serana, placed her on a horse and rode back off.


	21. Chapter 21

Dragonborn

Serana awoke in her bed and jumped out right away with her magic ready. She calmed down when she saw Vallis at the end of the bed reading a note. Her head had a bandage on it, but she took it off when she found a blood potion to drink.

She herd Vallis screem, "damn it! I am getting extremely tired of this shit! Can't even go to the market without getting attacked!"

Vallis turned but seemed distracted "Oh hey how are you?"

Serana wanted to know what he was reading "yeah I'm fine, what are you reading."

Vallis began to explain "those two cultists at Falkreath were dark elves from Solstheim. They were sent by someone named Miraak specifically to kill me. They took a boat from Solstheim to Windhelm." He turned to Serana a little scared "did you here what they said? They called me a false Dragonborn a deciever. We need to see who this Miraak is and go to Solsteim."

Serana was puzzled "Solstheim? We can't go to Solstheim we just moved in here. Also, doesn't Tullius need you like right now?"

Vallis turned to her a little angered. "So you suggest that I go on with my life knowing that someone is sending people to kill me. What if they come again? This time with more men! Look, I'll send Tullius a letter explaining the situation he'll understand. Besides I'm sure the Thalmor won't be doing anything anytime soon."

Serana still needed convincing so Vallis changed the tone of his voice to a more excited tone. "Serana come on, this could be a new adventure and it could be like the old times traveling through Skyrim."

Serana rolled her eyes and took a deep breath "Fine, let's get packing"

Vallis went to the armory and put his dragon armor on and Nahkriin. He looked at the big cut through it remembering when Harkon broke it.

He went upstairs to see Serana putting his Nightangale armor on. "Wow Serana you wear that armor pretty damn good."

Serana got up and looked at herself in the armor.  
"Yeah your right I do." They both laughed a little. Serana put her hood on, grabbed a bag of blood potions and the two were off to Windhelm.

After the day trip the couple arrived at the Windhelm docks and found the captain taking people to Solstheim.

"Excuse me sir, but I heard you are providing transportation to Solstheim."

The man turned to face Vallis and he looked tired, pale white and scared. "The names Gjalund Salt-Sage and I'm sorry, me and my crew are not going back there. That island is haunted."

"What do you mean haunted?" Questioned Vallis.

"All I remember was being at Solstheim, then the people with the masks showed up and next I realized I was at Windhelm. I'm never going back there again."

Vallis told him, "yes you are, those people you brought were sent to kill me."

The man sounded shocked before agreeing with him. "Alright, alright I will. And who knows maybe you can stop whatever is going on over there."

The crew got the boat ready and Serana got on to take a seat. They were off to Solstheim.

The voyage was long and quite. No one really spoke as if there minds were focused on other things. Serana fell asleep on Vallis's shoulder as he stared into the Sea of Ghosts. He sat there with an anxious feeling trying to put the pieces together, he whispered to himself, "So there's a guy named Miraak after me, he is obviously pretty big since he has his own cult, he's telling people I'm a false Dragonborn. Could he possibly be another one? I mean the Cultist did say the true Dragonborn will return or something along those lines. Or is this guy just spreading false rumors to get me over there on Solstheim, this could be a trap. What am I supposed to do? Just sit back and let him send more guys after me?"

The next day Serana asked Vallis "so have you ever been to Solstheim?" Vallis shooked his head, the rough waters were making him sick. He quickly removed his mask and puked over the side of the boat making some of the sailors laugh.

"(cough) (cough)...I can ride dragons fine but put me on Water!"

Vallis coughed a little before answering Seranas question,  
"I was here once with my father but I only stayed for a few hours and it was only in Raven Rock. I can't remember much I was a small boy. I do remember the sea sickness though." Serana laughed and Vallis puked once more.

They finally arrived at Solstheim, Gjalund began to say before docking "Well, were here, maybe you can figure out everything strange that has happened.

They docked and Vallis payed the man and gave him his thanks.  
When they got on the docks a dark elf approached them.

"You there, I don't recognize you. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Vallis coughed a little at the ash filled air. He was too distracted by the look of this place. "I'm looking for Miraak do you know who he is?"

The man studdered and began to panic a little "I...I'm not sure. The name sounds familiar but I don't recognize it. Anyways since you will be staying here you will abide by our rules just remember, Raven Rock is sovereign territory of House Redoran. This is Morrowind not Skyrim understood?"

Vallis didn't listen to most of what he said. "You know who Miraak is?"

Once again the man grew anxious and said " I... I can't quite recall but I think... it has something to do with the Earth stone." The man pointed to the stone before turning around and walking away.

"What was that?" Serana questioned.

"I'm not sure but look at this place. These people are seriously not doing well, and did you see that guy? Something is really wrong here."

Serana also looked around before commenting, "I'll say, some of these people look as if they haven't eaten in weeks, and this land it seems so...so depressing."

They pass through the town as strangers to everyone, getting stared at as they walk by. Vallis approached the Stone hearing everyone chant some verse as they were building some shrine around it.

But for some reason Vallis was drawn to it. He did not know why but he touched the stone and found himself building while chanting the words

"Here in his shrine  
That they have forgotten  
Here do we toil  
That we might remember  
By night we reclaim  
What by day was stolen  
Far from ourselves  
He grows ever near to us  
Our eyes once were blinded  
Now through him do we see  
Our hands once were idle  
Now through them does he speak  
And when the world shall listen  
And when the world shall see  
And when the world remembers  
That world shall cease to be."


	22. Chapter 22

Dragonborn

Vallis found himself with a pickaxe chanting some unknown verse. He was able to resist the mind control and stumbled back into the water. He saw Serana also using a pickaxe.

But before he could take her away from the trance a dark elf mage approached him, he was wearing very familiar robes, very familiar indeed, but Vallis couldn't tell where he has seen them, "You there... you don't quite seem to be in the same state as the others. Very interesting. May I ask what it is you're doing here?"

Vallis's responded "I'm looking for someone named Miraak"

the mage began to think, "Miraak...Miraak... It sounds familiar but I cant quite place... Oh. Wait. I recall. But that makes very little sense. Miraak's been dead for thousands of years."

Vallis's heart dropped. The one he was looking for was already dead.  
"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but it is fascinating, isn't it. Perhaps it has some relation to what's going on here. Quite unexpected. I'm afraid I can't give you any answers. But there are ruins of an ancient temple of Miraak's toward the center of the island. If I were you, I'd look there."

"Alright thank you for the help." The man just walked away. He ran to Serana and pulled her away from the stone "Serana! You need to fight this! Come on I know you can!"

Serana just kept uttering the phrase. Vallis put his hand on her head and used all his strength to enter her mind. Vallis learned a few things since his fights with the Illusionist. When he entered he saw Serana along with dozens of other people. They all seemed connected, they were all uttering the same phrase and standing completely still. He grabbed her and used the rest of his energy to pull her out.

Vallis picked her up and ran as far away from there as he could. As they got farther Serana was able to walk again. "What happened to me?"

Vallis put her on her feet. "We were put into some trance, I was able to get out of it by exerting my will but you weren't. I entered your mind and temporarily stopped it but it will probably only last a few hours until it happens again. This doesn't effect me because of my mental barriers from the Illusionist. I found out where we need to go though, the Temple of Miraak. This guy Miraak has been dead for thousands of years I'm still not sure what that means."

"So were chasing after a guy who's able to take control of peoples minds from the dead. That's just great."

After wondering for about a half hour Vallis heard something in the forest. He turned to see a Nord mage reading a book. "Finally, it's complete. They all said I was insane, but lets see who's insane when I'm flying with the Dragons!" Vallis watched the crazy Nord build up a spell and release it. He went flying in the air "yeaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Vallis and Serana looked at each other and laughed. This man found a way to fly. But Vallis saw in the distance that he was coming back down. "Ah shit!" Vallis ran under him and waited until he got really close. He then shouted  
"TIID KLO UL!"(Slow Time) Time was nearly frozen around him. The man was nearly right above Vallis when he casted a master restoration spell of guardian circle and shouted "IIZ SLEN NUS!"(Ice Form) The man froze in place and landed in the circle.

Serana stayed back as it repelled undead but she watched as the man in ice hit the ground and exploded ice everywhere. "Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhh?! What happened Why aren't I dead?"

Vallis started to heal him some more as he also was healing himself. "I was able to save you by making the ice take most of the blow while you started to heal as soon as you entered this circle."

The man got up and pulled his hood down, "damn it to Oblivion! I was so sure about this! I spent the last year trying to perfect that spell." He put his hand out "thanks though, the names Jon."

Vallis stepped back. Slowly. This man was his brother! "No way, how is, who? " Jon was giving him a strange look now. Vallis took his mask off "Jon it's me, Vallis !"

Jon was just as surprised as Vallis the two walked over and hugged each other. Jon then said "I never thought I would find you here brother on Solstheim. And your a master mage too! This is truly unbelievable. Come with me we have a lot to talk about."

The two followed Jon into the forest but Serana was a little puzzled. "Vallis who is this?" Vallis sounded happy one of the happiest moments he has ever been. "This is my older brother Jon. I haven't seen him since we were boys he is 4 years older than me."

Serana was now even more confused "You have a brother? I thought it was just you and your father."

"Look I'm sorry I never told you but I thought he was dead and every time I wanted to tell you about him I just couldn't." Serana nodded, "it's alright Vallis I just don't want to have secrets between us. Please it is okay to tell me these things."

Before Vallis could respond they arrived at Jons house. It was quaint and cozy but it was clearly only meant for one person. Vallis also saw Miraaks temple up on the mountain nearby.

They entered and all took a seat as he started up a fire in the fireplace.  
"So brother what brings you to Solstheim? How's father?"

Vallis took a deep breath and told him everything. All his journeys and quests and battles. Jon looked really surprised.

"So you are the Dragonborn? I've heard rumors about the Dragonborn from some sailors but I never thought it was you. And father is dead. Killed by the kid you burnt, Wolfgar?" Vallis nodded. "I knew that kid was always trouble. I never had a strong liking for the man but that's not how he had to die. When I look back on all those years ago my only regret about running away was that I never brought you with me." He turned to Serana "So she is the vampire huh? Let me tell you she looks a lot better then some I've seen."

Serana laughed and sad sarcastically "Well I can see you two share that nice charm."

Vallis could tell by Jons look that he was a little overwhelmed by this information. He changed the subject "so Jon, what happened to you? When I came to Skyrim I could not find you. I thought you were dead."

"Dead? No no no. I just changed my name." Vallis seemed confused, why change the name?

"I got involved with some pretty bad people, the only way to get away was to change everything about my self. Anyways, when I got to Skyrim I stayed there until last year. Man, I have had some pretty good adventures myself. Not quite as much as you but maybe someday I'll tell you when I went to Hammerfall. Anyway I joined the College of Winterhold but I never became archmage. I was there 2 years until I got kicked out for trying to make my flying spell. They kept telling me that it was impossible and to not bother. But I knew it could be done. I found this ancient tome in the Arcaneum and I was able to translate it's language. One day though, Tolfdir found me about to try it and he stopped me. The archmage himself kicked me out. Where else was I gonna go? That was my home and all of a sudden I'm kicked out. I found myself on a boat to Solstheim I've been living in seclusion since." Jon made sure to keep most of the gruesome details away from Vallis, he didn't want his brother to hear them.

Vallis could not believe it. He was only split by his brother by mere months, and it made sense why he could never find him, he changed his name! Before Vallis could respond Serana started saying something, got up and left. Vallis and Jon followed and saw that she started working on the beast stone chanting the verse.

"NO!"

Vallis went to stop her but Jon grabbed him. "Look, I've felt this before, I know what she is going through. However, even if you do get her out, she will go back after a while anyways. We need to get to the temple like Neloth said, perhaps there we can do something. Hurry! I am not as powerful as you and I can only resist so long when I'm this close."

Vallis nodded and put his mask on. He watched Serana as they headed up to the Temple. He almost went back but Jon was right. Vallis gazed upon the ruins of his new foe,

"by the nine! What am I dealing with here!"


	23. Chapter 23

Dragonborn

On the way to the temple Vallis kept looking back at the stone with most of his attention focused on Serana. He however was able to ask Jon something, "Jon do you know who this Miraak is?"

"Only what I've read in ancient Nordic stories. He served the dragons, then for some reason turned on them. Other then that I have no clue, Nordic ruins like this creep me out."

The two finally arrived at the temple. They both stared at all the dead dragons before seeing more people building around the temple doing the verse once more.

"It has never been this bad. A few months ago it was only one or two people here, now there are dozens." Commented Jon.

They got to the top and saw a woman talking to someone under the spell. "You must fight against what is controlling you! We must leave this place! Ysra, can you hear me? You must leave this place!" She approached Vallis.

"You there. What brings you to this place. Why are you here?"

Vallis then asked, "who are you?"

"I am Frea of the Skaal. I am here to either free my people, or avenge them."

Vallis continued, "save them from what?"

"I am unsure. Something has taken control of most of the people of Solstheim. It makes them forget themselves, and work on these horrible creations that corrupt the Stones, the very land itself. My father Stron, the shaman, says Miraak has returned to Solstheim, but that is impossible." Vallis looked at Jon, they were both getting interested now.

"Wait Miraak? That is the same guy that tried to kill me."

"Then you and I both have reason to see what lies beneath us. Let us go. There is nothing more I can do here. The Tree Stone and my friends are beyond my help for now. We need to find a way into the temple below."

Jon stepped in now, "wait so you're here by yourself?"

"There are a few of us left unaffected by this curse. My father, Storn, the shaman, protects them in the village. I fashioned an amulet to guard me against whatever has taken hold of the Skaal, but it is the only one of its kind. If I cannot find a way to save them, then there is no hope for my people."

"Before we go in I'm Vallis, this is my brother Jon." She nodded at them. Frea looked to be a Nord and she seemed to have a strong will of determination. Vallis liked that.

Jon asked her, "Your with the Skaal? Maybe you can let me back into the village?"

She gave him a questioned look "It depends, were you the one who gained our trust only to turn all of our food to ash."

Jon sighed "Is that still gonna haunt me? I told you people the spell was meant to double all of your food not the reverse."

In a serious voice she said "the rules haven't changed, you are still not welcome in Skaal village."

Vallis tried to ease some of the tension "what do you know about Miraak?"

Her eyes slowly went to Vallis and he could see in her eyes that what Jon did severely offended her,"His story is as old as Solstheim itself. He served the dragons before their fall from power, as most did. A priest in their order. But unlike most, he turned against them. He made his own path, and his actions cost him dearly. The stories say he sought to claim Solstheim for himself, and the dragons destroyed him for it"

"Really? He was a dragon priest? I'm wearing a mask of one of them now."

She responded "if you've delt with one of them before then you know how ruthless they can be."

At this point a ramp opened up and two cultists came out. One of them surprised and got Jon into a lightning dual. Vallis was about to get the next one when he saw Frea throw her axe going right into her head. Jon pushed against the lightning until he was up close to the Cultist. He grabbed his hands and broke them. Jon pulled out a Orcish dagger and slit the cultists throat.

They were all gonna enter when he grabbed Vallis and whispered to him. "Vallis, I will go with you anywhere but I'm...I'm not so good with draugr."

Vallis just looked at him. "Really? Come on Jon the draugr are idiots just use fire spells and you'll be fine. Besides you made me come here instead of helping Serana. You said that whatever is here will stop all of this. The woman I love needs our help, Solsteim needs our help."

Jon smiled, "alright lets do this...Dragonborn."

The place was all to familiar to Vallis. They were standard Nord ruins with Draugr roaming them and the odd Cultist every now and then. Jon stayed awkwardly close to Vallis, he wasn't kidding when he said that he was terrified of draugr, but he still further into the tomb the surroundings started to look less and less like Nordic ruins. There were giant reptilian fish like statues all around. The three were getting close to the end when Vallis saw it. A statue of mass tentacles and eyeballs. Vallis could swear he had seen it before but he was not sure where.

Frea kept stating more and more facts about Miraak that just kept making Vallis anxious. Who was he up against? This man clearly was feared by men and dragons, and now Vallis to. There were rooms with entire dragon skeletons hanging on the walls intimidating all three. Frea stated "I had heard Miraak has turned against the Dragon Cult, but to display the remains in such a manner as this...It is no wonder the dragons razed his temple to the ground. Seeing the remains hung up like trophies must have enraged them to no end."

After killing more draugr, going through traps, and progressing through the temple Vallis hit a word wall. He absorbed the new shout and figured he would try it later.

They finally hit it. A large room that looked and felt disturbing. Strange markings everywhere and a pedestal in the middle, with a black book on it.

"I have got a really bad feeling about this." Commented Jon with a very concerned voice.

Frea also added, "this book... it seems wrong, somehow. Here, yet... not. It may be what we seek."

Vallis agreed. "You might be right, I'm gonna check it out to see if it tells anything about Miraak."  
Vallis approached it with caution.

Even though it was a book Vallis could feel the energy from it. "I'm doing this for you Serana."

Vallis felt good hoping this would lead him a step closer to seeing Serana. He took a deep breath, picked it up and opened its first page. Immediately he saw tentacles emerge from it and grab him around the arms and neck. He felt the familiar jolt of white light as his mind was transported elsewhere.

He looked around to see how the skies looked like green ooze. There were demented looking books everywhere. The water looked like green sludge.

A man standing beside two creatures noticed him. "What?!" He turned and shot Vallis with a pretty powerful thunderbolt spell. Vallis however, had a ward already up deflecting most of the blow.

The man lowered his hands and Vallis lowered his ward. "Miraak if I'm right?" Vallis studied him. Miraak was definetly a dragon priest, however his mask was much more unique then the others, it had sort of an octopus theme to it. His robes were like the others as well, purple with a fancy design going through and around it. The only real difference was he looked a lot more alive then his brothers.

Miraak chuckled a little. "Indeed I am. So you have slain Alduin... Well done. I could have slain him myself, back when I walked the earth, but I chose a different path. I can also see you have been visiting my fellow priests, well done. You have accomplished much young Dovahkiin."

Vallis shook his head, "what do you mean you could have stopped Alduin if you wanted to? What are you doing to to the people of Solsteim!? To Serana?!" Vallis was getting furious now.

Miraak just laughed in a very arrogant way. "You are truly clueless aren't you? You have no idea the true power a Dragonborn can wield! MUL QAH DIV!" (dragon aspect) The man became covered in ethernal dragon armor as he started to approach Vallis.

"No fucking way..." Vallis knew he was in deep trouble.

Back in Miraaks temple

"So do you think he is alright? It's been like 10 minutes." Asked Jon.

Frea stared at him "I have not seen magic such as this before in my time. But I feel he can take care of himself. He is the Dragonborn"

"Right, right" Jon whispered to himself before staring back at Vallis. "So You're sure I can't come back to Skaal Village?"

Frea just stared at him in disappointment, and rolled her eyes.

"I'll...I'll be quite now..."

In Apocrypha

Vallis could not believe it. Miraak is Dragonborn! His theory earlier was right! Like himself! He knew shouts Vallis had not even heard of, and now he faces him.

Miraak came up to Vallis and grabbed both of his hands. He then smashed Vallis's head with his knee making Vallis go airborne. Vallis tasted the blood but got back up. He then started shooting flames at him but the novice spell did nothing. He took it up a notch. Thunderbolt combined in both hands charged and hit Miraak. Miraak stumbled but still kept walking. Vallis could not believe it, no one has been able to stand after getting shot by that.

Miraak pulled out a sword and whipped it at Vallis. A tentacle shot out grabbing Vallis by the neck, Miraak pulled making Vallis come back to him. Miraak landed a fist into his face. Vallis landed hard on his back. "Oooof!"

Miraak then continued to kick Vallis repeatedly until he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.  
Miraak then asked in a very calm voice "tell me Dragonborn how did you slay the World Eater? I heard rumors of a shout that could stop him. Do you know as many shouts as I ?"

Vallis mustered up a shout. "RII VAAZ ZOL" (soul tear) the shout known as soul tear did not take Miraaks soul but it did hurt him a lot.

"Ahhhhh!" Miraak cried in pain as the shout hit him. He dropped Vallis who was trying to catch his breath. He got back up "very good young Dovahkiin I do not know that one."

Vallis saw he did some damage as Miraak was bleeding behind the robes.

Miraak lifted his hands up and started unleashing sparks onto Vallis. Vallis also lifted his hands and started to deflect Miraaks spell. Vallis got up and started progressing to Miraak. Miraak could keep it up no more so he stopped the spell grabbed his sword and stabbed Vallis right through the stomach.

"eehhhh...oooh..eehehhe wh...wh what... the fffffff" Vallis came up with as Miraak stabbed him. The sword was pulled out and he held his wound as he landed on his knees and looked at Miraak.

The dragon priest chuckled he went behind Vallis "FUS RO DAH!" Vallis went flying face first into a pillar. Miraak finished Vallis by landing a punch so hard into his chest that the ground underneath cracked. Vallis was now weazing as his lungs were impaled.

"This realm is beyond you. You have no power here. And it is only a matter of time before Solstheim is also mine. I already control the minds of its people. Soon they will finish building my temple, and I can return home." Miraak directed the two creatures over to the wounded Vallis, "Send him back where he came from. He can await my arrival with the rest of Tamriel."

The creatures kept shooting a spell at him as he watched in even more horror, Miraak went on the back of a Dragon and flew away. Vallis blacked out as his eyes widened at the sight.


	24. Chapter 24

Dragonborn

The tentacles unwrapped from Vallis and the book slammed shut. Vallis went flying into the nearby wall. Frea and Jon ran over to the injured man. Jon reached to pull off his mask.

Vallis had one eye swollen shut but could see from the other that Frea opened her eyes at the sight of him.

"Oh shit!" Jon had to look away.

Vallis looked completely alien to them, his face was butchered. One of his eyes were completely shut with blood pouring from it. He had giant purple bruises and cuts all over his face. His jaw seemed to be dislocated as his words were sluggish and made no sense. His nose was bent sideways with blood also pouring from it.

He just sat there for a second before falling over. hitting the floor as if he were dead.

He awoke in a small bed in complete darkness, Out of no where he felt he could not move or scream. He saw Miraak approach slowly out of the shadows and it seemed as if he was saying something but no words were coming out. Miraak got closer and no matter how hard Vallis tried he could not move. In the blink of an eye Miraak was gone, Vallis scanned the darkness and saw nothing. He felt a cultist grab his head and a dagger placed on his throat. Miraak walked out once more except not alone this time. The cultist holding him was chanting the verse he has heard so many times, but that was not the creepy part. Vallis saw in horror as Miraak walked towards him with Wolfgar, and the Illusionist beside him. They both crossed their arms as Miraak approached with his sword drawn, Vallis screaming in terror but no sound to be heard. He got his sword and jabbed it into Vallis and looked at him in the eyes while the other two laughed, "Sweet dreams dragonborn!"

"Ahhhhhh! get away!" Vallis screamed and held the place where he thought he was stabbed just moments earlier, the whole room lightened up and he clearly saw Jon jump from Vallis's sudden wake up. He looked down he had bandages all over his body and some on his face. "Man, I am glad Serana is not here to see me like this."

Jon smiled "you're awake. Its been a few hours, you might want to rest up a little. I've been trying to heal you...but restoration is not my best school of magic. I'm more of a destruction/alteration man myself."

Vallis nodded. He cast a guardian circle around him and took a deep breath as he felt all his wounds start to heal. Frea walked in as Vallis was relaxing.

"We took you to my village after your experience with the black book. Jon also brought the book back. Vallis, what happened? You came back from the book almost dead. Your brother and I had to carry you back."

Vallis sighed and put his hands over his face before saying "the situation is worse then I thought. The book took me to a strange place and Miraak was there." Jon and Frea looked at each other before Vallis continued. "We had this giant battle and I got my ass kicked. I also found out why he turned on the dragons...Miraak was...sorry, is a dragonborn, like me."

Jons jaw dropped "Well were fucked."

Vallis laughed a little "I wasn't ready this time, next time I will be. Besides I'm the one who killed Alduin, I'm the one that did what he never accomplished. However he does know some shouts that I don't. He can also control dragons."

Jon responded "I fail to see any good coming from this Vallis. He nearly killed you."

"Well he's in some sort of realm. Something is stopping him from coming back. We need to keep it that way."

Frea approached him "Vallis come with me outside. My father wants to speak with you."

Vallis ripped his bandages off, he was good as new. He washed the blood out of his armor and put it back on. He needed to get to a blacksmith as his armor was in pretty rough shape.

He walked outside and took a deep breath of the cool night air. He turned and saw some villagers kneeling around a aura and followed Frea to it.

"Father this is the injured one I brought with me, Vallis. He has confirmed that Miraak is indeed returning to Solsteim ."

Storn never left his meditation but had a hint of anxiety, "I feared that it would be so."

"But how is this possible father? After all this time, how can he be alive?"

"I fear there is too much we do not know."

Frea looked over at Vallis, "please Vallis, tell my father what has happened, and what you saw."

Storn actually looked up at Vallis. He seemed very tired and drained. Vallis knew he had to do something. "I've seen Miraak my self. We got in a fight and he nearly killed me."

Storn asked curiously, "really, how?"

Vallis took the book from Jon, "I read this strange black book, then, all of a sudden Miraak is shooting lightning bolts at me."

Storn sighed, "the legends speak of that place. A terrible battle was fought at the temple. The dragons burned it to the ground in rage. They speak also of something worse than dragons buried within. Difficult to imagine, but if true…it means what I feared has come to pass. Miraak was never truly gone, and now he has returned."

Storn asked Vallis calmly, "are you like Miraak? Are you Dragonborn?

"I am."

"Then perhaps you are connected with him. The old tales say that he too was Dragonborn. Perhaps the All-Maker has brought you two together for a reason."

Jon spoke up, "Is there anything you can tell us about Miraak?"

Storn remembered Jon, he did not like him being there. However he still answered his question. "Much of what was known has been lost to the ages," Storn began. "He was Dragonborn, yet he served the dragons. He was skilled and very powerful. Then he learned of a great power and turned against them, becoming something they feared. He was defeated long ago, but it seems he was never destroyed."

"Do you know what he learned?" Asked Vallis

Storn nodded, "the stories say that long ago at Saering's Watch, Miraak learned a word of power. A word that even the dragons dared not use."

"A word of power? Well, what did it do?"

Storn shook his head, "I do not know for sure, but according to legend they are connected to the stones of this land."

Frea turned to Vallis, "Go now, learn this shout. My father cannot keep this protective barrier up much longer. Go to each individual stone and use the shout on them." She turned to Jon, "and get him out of here."

As they were walking Jon kept ranting and raving on how the Skaal take things to personally and they need to learn how to forgive.

They arrived at Saering's Watch. Vallis noticed a Dragon flying around it, "what kind of dragon is that?!"

It was dark blue and had the body of a regular dragon. However it's head was almost snake like. Vallis would call them serpentine dragons.

"That's just great, a new type of dragon."

The two snuck up the mountain and watched the dragon fighting draugr.

Vallis studied the battle before telling Jon, "if we wait this out maybe they will kill each other."

They sat enjoying the entertainment until the dragon killed all the draugr. Vallis made a move he got up and yelled,  
"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" (Dragonrend.)

"What sort of magic is this?!" The dragon cried when it finally knew what human mortality felt like. Since it was already weak the Dragon never landed, it crashed right into the Nordic tomb. Vallis and Jon unleashed destruction spells into the Dragon until it was nothing but a burnt corpse.

Vallis awaited the familiar feeling of the dragons soul being absorbed. At that moment Miraak walked around the dragons bones. "I grow ever stronger Dragonborn."

Vallis opened his eyes and saw that Miraak was absorbing his soul. Miraak laughed a little, "we will meet again soon." He then vanished.

"Well that's just great. He can steal my souls now." Vallis commented with anger.

"Whatever, go learn the shout and we can hopefully pause his scheme a little."

Vallis absorbed the word and took a moment to learn the knowledge of it. They were off to the Beast stone, the one Serana was at.

Vallis and Jon approached the stone. Sure enough, Serana was still there with a pickaxe. "Well, here we go. GOL! A yellow aura erupted from Vallis. It hits the stone.

The stone started rumbling and the structures around it began to light up and then explode. Serana, along with the others came back to their senses as a ten foot tall creature spawned from it. Vallis immediately yelled "FUS RO DAH!" The creature went flying and eveyone ran after it. They all brutally attacked it until it was dead.

Serana approached the two not even tired after spending hours building, "so what did I miss? Anything good?"

Vallis smiled, he hugged her before he filled her in on everything as they went to cleanse the rest of the stones. The three were back together, now they were off to cleanse the stones and be one stop closer to defeating Miraak.

A half hour later

"Miraak is dragonborn?! I thought there can be only one at a time?!" Serana had so many questions.

"I can't find an explanation Serana. I've told you this three times now. Wherever he is has been, it's been keeping him alive for the past thousands of years. Now that the dragons have returned he wishes to as well. I thought I was the only one since Martin Septim but it appears he was the first dragonborn."

The stones have been all cleansed and the creatures have been all killed. When they returned back to Skaal Village, Storn told them to find Neloth at the south east of the village. He lived in a giant mushroom. The only reason Vallis didn't question how silly that sounded was because he has already seen it.

Jon stopped dead in his tracks and looked up in the trees,"hey ggg..,guys. The fuck is that?!"

Vallis and Serana both turned to see a giant creature erupt from the trees and tackle Jon down the hill.

"Jon!"

Vallis ran down the hill into the forest and saw a creature attacking Jon. Luckily Jon cast a Ebonyflesh spell.

"Ahhhhh get it the fuck off of me! Ahhhhhhh!"

Vallis thought it was a werewolf but it was much larger. Vallis had never seen one before, it was a werebear.

"KAAN DREM OV", Kynes Peace

The beast got off of Jon and stood at least 8 feet tall. It put the Werewolf to shame. Vallis was in awe at how cool it was to him, however, he did not want this creature to attack anyone else.

"I'm sorry brother." Vallis shot it with an icy spear killing it instantly

Jon got up, "FUCK! I seriously hate those things! I hate this place!" He was panting and in a curious pissed manner he asked Vallis, "Why did you call him brother?!"

Vallis sighed, "Jon, I haven't totally been honest with you. I'm...I'm a Werewolf."

Jon spat and his eye twitched a little, "No,no,no,no,no,no! NOT YOU! Lets add on to the fact that you are argubally the most powerful man in Tamriel. Now you have this?! Vallis I could live with the vampire girlfriend thing, but damn do I hate Lycans! I haven't been entirely honest either Vallis. I didn't move to Solstheim because I had no where else to go." Jon began to tear up. "I had a wife before all this. She was beautiful, we had a house by Whiterun and someone was after her. They didn't just kill her Vallis, I come to my home to see it in flames and a man holding a knife to her throat. I managed to get him off of her, but he turned into one of those disgusting creatures. I was in complete horror to do anything. Next thing I know it hits me and I go flying. I get up to see it tearing apart my wife, then run off. I came here only to find out the island is full of these FUCKING THINGS!" He pointed at the dead body.

Vallis had his head down. His brother had a hatred for Lycans.  
"Jon... look I am sorry but, I can control..."

"SHUT UP! That Lycan left nothing of her body. I couldn't even have a proper burial. I'm done with this. I can't believe my own brother is a lycan."

Jon started walking away back to his house he turned back to Vallis in a angry tone, "I'll see you in Sovngarde brot...oh wait." He spit on the ground "I hope you rot in Oblivion." He continued home


	25. Chapter 25

Dragonborn

Vallis stood motionless for a second. Seranas eyes were wide open. He shook his head and took a deep breath, his voice had no emotion to it, "Lets get moving"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, We'll talk to him after seeing this Neloth"

Vallis was quiet the whole walk. They saw the giant mushroom, "Wow Vallis we don't have anything like this at home."

They approached the tower and opened the door. Vallis and Serana looked around and saw no way of getting up.

Vallis stepped into a beam of light and it propelled him up, "Woooooohoo!" He landed on top and called down to Serana "Come on!"

" just find Neloth I'll be up in a second." Serana added in a slight frightened tone.

Vallis saw the same Dark elf from the earth stone,"You?!, you're Neloth?"

"Of course I am! Have you not seen the robes of a master Telvanni wizard?!" The elf had a slight anger to his voice but with some slight arrogance as well.

Vallis cut to the chase,"I hear you know where to find Black Books"

"You refer to the tomes of esoteric knowledge that old Hermaeus Mora has scattered throughout the world? What could you know of them?"

"The Black Books have something to do with Hermaeus Mora?"

"You didn't know? Hmm, I thought it was obvious."

Vallis turned to a worried tone in his voice, I've dealt with Hermaeus Mora before. I've read the Oghma Infinium."

"Have you? The actual Oghma Infinium? That's... I've searched for it myself for many years without success...Well then, you should know better than anyone that Hermaeus Mora is not to be trifled with. But he is subtler than most of the other Daedric Princes, as you would expect of the prince of knowledge and fate. You seem to have escaped the fate of many who find themselves ensnared forever by the lure of his secrets. Or... perhaps not."

The elf was right about his last statement. Vallis got the Oghma Infinium before he fought Alduin. He abused it's power and was able to unlock the secrets of learning his master abilities in magic. He has lied to all his members of the college, and to Serana. What takes some to learn in years Vallis learned in months. He had enough of it though, he hated the book but he loved it. It was a drug to Vallis. One day he took the book, tied weights on them and threw them into a lake. Vallis had to make sure that his secret never got out.

Vallis had to go back on topic,"I have to know what Miraak knows if I want to stop him."

"Miraak? The one all the townsfolk are always chanting about?"

"Yes. You may have noticed he's trying to return to Solstheim."

"Well, I knew something connected with Hermaeus Mora was spreading its influence across the island. I wasn't sure that it was in fact the same entity as this legendary namesake of the central temple. Although the villagers seem quite convinced."

Do you know where I can find another Black Book? "Oh yes. They're not hard to locate once you know how to look for them. I have one here that I have been using to locate more."

"You have a Black Book?"

"Yes I haven't been idle while this fascinating madness engulfed Solstheim. But my book isn't what you're looking for. I'm quite sure it is unconnected with this Miraak. But I do know where to find a Black Book that can help you."

"So you know where to find this Black Book? The one connected with Miraak?"

"Yes I do. I haven't been able to get it, though. But maybe together we can unlock the secrets the Dwemer left behind."

"The Dwemer? What do they have to do with this?"

"Forbidden knowledge was somewhat a specialty of the dwarves, eh? You don't think they would just leave it alone, do you? It seems the ancient Dwemer discovered this book and took it to study. I have found their "reading room" in the ruins of Nchardak. The book is there, but it's sealed in a protective case which I wasn't able to open. But perhaps the two of us together will be able to get the book. To Nchardak, then. Follow me."

Vallis followed Neloth back down. He payed no attention to Serana waiting there and immediately left.

Serana asked Vallis while following Neloth, "Is that Neloth?"

"Yeah, it is. Try to ignore his arrongance he is a pretty powerful mage. I've...I've found out some more info. These black books, the source of Miraaks power, are  
Hermaeus Mora."

Serana asked, "The Daedric Prince of fate and Knowledge?" Vallis nodded.

Serana could sense the fear in Vallis, "I'm gonna guess and say you've run into him before."

Vallis let out a deep breath, "Serana I gott admit, my mastery of magic never came from months of mental training. I abused the power of the Oghma Infinium. Technically I'm only an adept mage."

"So basically you cheated and lied to everyone at the college."

Vallis got a little angry defending himself, "Serana! Look, I am a better person now. I have become wiser in my journeys. I was a kid who had no idea what he was doing. I read the book once and it became like an addiction, I could not stop. I would spend days at a time reading it. I thought that I needed this to defeat Alduin."

Serana was shocked but she understood what he went through, "How... How did you stop the addiction?"

"It was not easy Serana, it really wasn't. I somehow got the will to throw it in the Sea of Ghosts underneath the college. That was only weeks before I met you Serana. Sure, I was powerful but I could not live the guilt any longer. Please, Serana you have to keep this a secret. I know what I did was wrong but think of all the good I have done with it, think of all the good that I can do with it."

Serana could not believe it. She has found out so much about Vallis within the last day.  
She just nodded. She could also not believe that Vallis got his insane magic abilities from a Daedra, she thought he was too much of a good person to do that.

"Now that this involves Hermaeus Mora I fear that I will feel the lust for power once again."

Serana stopped him, "Vallis, you made a mistake we all do. You have done more then is needed to show you are sorry. Look at what you've done. Your experiences have made you a better person Vallis, I know you will do the right thing."

He smiled and kissed her. They continued walking and arrived at Nchardak.

"Wow look at that Serana, We've been to some impressive Dwarven ruins but this one is underwater."

Neloth brought them through the ruins fighting Reavers the entire time. These reavers were far more predictable then the bandits back at home. The three disposed of them quickly.

They finally arrived at the entrance before Neloth brought out this cube shaped key, "the Dwemer of Nchardak appear to have been fond of these control pedestals. Luckily I found a cube to operate it inside on my last visit. I sealed the door when I left to keep out ignorant meddlers. Let me unlock it."

The three all entered the ruins.

Upon entering Vallis and Serana both immediately noticed the black book under some glass in a large round room.

Neloth commented,"You can see the book right there. So tantalizingly close... But trust me, no magic will open that. I'd have had the book already if I could. No, we'll have to do this the hard way. If we can restore the steam supply to this room, I'm certain I can open it. As you'll see, that's easier said than done. This way to the boilers."

They entered another room completely filled with water. Serana and Vallis's mouths dropped at how massive it was.

Neloth again added, "Nchardak, The 'City of a Hundred Towers'. In its day it was the largest of the great Dwemer Archives and perhaps the most advanced. In the old stories, when the Nords came to conquer it, it's said the Dwemer sumberged the entire city beneath the sea until the invaders gave up. I have my doubts. But the city was a marvel of Dwemer engineering. Now reduced to this. As you can see, most of the lower levels of the city are flooded. but it isn't hopeless - the old Dwemer pumps still seem to work. Watch."

He placed a cube on the pedestal making the water levels start to decrease. He then took the cube back off. "The pumps only operate when a cube is in the pedestal. And unfortunately, I have only one cube. These four boilers provide steam to the room upstairs. They're shut down, but they still respond to the control cubes. So, if we can find four more cubes, we can turn these boilers back on and restore steam power to the room upstairs. Then I should be able to open the book's protective case. Bring that cube. We'll need it."

The three spent the next hour or so going through the ruins. It was pretty standard to Vallis as he has been through many Dwarven ruins. He learned quickly along with Serana to hate Dwarven Ballistas. They penetrated Vallis's armor like it was paper. He was quite interested in the history of these particular ruins. He kept getting into long conversations on how the dwarves disappeared. Serana was extremely bored, she felt like a third wheel between Neloth and Vallis and kept calling them "nerds"

The last cube was retrieved and the steam supply was restored. Vallis and Serana were both going to get ready to head back up until Neloth shouted, "Look out! There is still one more Steam Centurion!"

Vallis turned immediately to see this was no ordinary Centurion. It was a Master Centurion, Vallis had only seen one other of these in his life before.

Neloth spawned a Ash Guardian, a spell Vallis still wished to learn.

Vallis and Serana both blasted fire into the machine but it did nothing. It lifted on of its massive arms and smashed it into the ground, sending bolts of lighting at the three. Neloths Ash Guardian proved useful, it managed to take out one of the Centurions arms before being killed. Vallis spawned two Dremora before unleashing lightning spells into it. The two conjurations hacked and slashed at the legs but were easily disposed of. The machine ran towards the three. Aside from a arm gone and a few dents this beast of a centurion was still strong. It lifted its arm and shot a giant crossbow bolt beside Vallis and Serana. Vallis tackled Serana and covered her as the bolt exploded.

"MOVE!" Vallis kicked her out of the way as a giant foot came smashing down cracking the ground.

"FUS RO DAH!" The shout made the machine stumble back.

"Now!" Vallis and Neloth both used thunderbolt on it until it tumbled in the water.

Vallis helped Serana back up. The two went across the bridge that came down and found a tiny treasure room in the back.

"Jackpot !" Vallis had found about three thousand gold lying in the room. He and Serana helped themselves.

All three headed back up and found the glass case open.

Neloth stated, "At last. I hope it was worth it. Please... be my guest. You deserve the first look. Besides, it could be very dangerous. These books are known to drive many people insane."

"Th..thanks for the support." He turned his head to Serana,"Don't worry I'll be alright, I...I won't give in to him."

Neloth yelled in the background, "Don't be to sure of that!"

Vallis opened the book and the tentacles wrapped around him. Neloth parted with, "Oh good. Be sure to say hello to Hermaeus Mora for me if you see him."

Vallis got up, he was in Apocrypha once more. He heard the familiar deep voice of Hermaeus Mora, "Ah, my champion. The Oghma Infinium was just the beginning. Come, bask in the glory of my infinite knowledge."

Vallis sighed in fear and progressed on.


	26. Chapter 26

Dragonborn

Vallis felt eerily disturbed by this place. The look of it, the sounds of it. He learned quickly to stay away from the green ooze. It was clearly acid and when he got close to it tentacles came out and whipped him.

Vallis found a book and read it. It transported him to another part of the realm. Vallis was able to quickly dispose of the Daedra that guarded this place. Until he hit a lurker. Vallis dodged its tentacle attacks and managed to shoot a couple fireballs its way. It stumbled and Vallis finished it by shooting two ice spikes through its head.

Vallis continued for what felt like years. His heart was racing as he knew he would have to face Hermaeus Mora. He eventually reached another book. He read it and he was sent to the top of a large pillar where he could see the entire part of the realm.

His fears came true when a large mass of tentacles and eyeballs appeared in front of him.

"Well done, my champion. Your journey towards enlightenment has finally led you here, to my realm, as I knew it would."

Vallis decided to act like he was totally under the princes control.

"What do you want of me, my lord?"

"Your progress since obtaining my Oghma Infinium has been rapid. Although I see you have somehow resisted its tempting power. Give it time my Champion, you will give in once more. And now, I find you here, following in my servant Miraak's footsteps. You also are Dragonborn. You also seek to learn how to bend the world to your will."

"Tell me what you want my lord, and I will bring it to you"

"You please me champion. Your loyalty will be richly rewarded. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library."

"So what's your price for the final Word of Power?"

"Knowledge for knowledge. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library."

"Why do I need this Word of Power to defeat Miraak?"

"Even dragons submit to Miraak's Voice. Without that power, you cannot face him. So say I, Hermaeus Mora, master of the Tides of fate."

"Isn't Miraak your ally? Why help me defeat him?"

"He has served me long and well. But he grows restless under my guidance. His desire to return to your world will spread my influence more widely. But it will also set him free from my direct control. It may be time to replace him with a more loyal servant. One who still appreciates the gifts I have to offer."

Once he said that Vallis knew that the only way he could defeat Miraak was accept any gifts from his master. But what about Serana? He told her that he would not give in to temptation. On the other hand he needed to defeat this man. The one who could potentially have the power to rule over Tamriel if Vallis was killed.

"I will do as you command, my lord"

"Yes, I know. And then Miraak's power will be yours as well. Send the Skaal shaman to me. He holds the secrets that will be mine."

The mass of tentacles and eyeballs disappeared. Vallis learned the second word of bend will and a book opened up and three orbs came from them. One in particular stood out to Vallis, it made his unrelenting force shout have a chance to disintigrate enemies. Vallis held his arms out to grab the orb but resisted and started talking to himself.

"What am I doing? Sure, this will make my shout more powerful but I told Serana that I would not take anything from him." Vallis made a decision.

Vallis made a decision and his voice became dark once more, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He touched the orb and felt its power absorb into him laughing as it did.

Back on Solstheim

Neloth approached Serana and asked her, "So tell me, how does the Dragonborn, the College of Winterholds Arch-mage come in the company of a vampire."

Serana looked at him and remembered what Vallis said. She understood that Neloth was very arrogant. She answered his question, "Lets say my father was a very powerful, elitist, leader of the Volkihar vampire clan. He wanted to wipe out the sun with Auriels Bow and a Daughter of Coldharbors blood. That's me. I helped Vallis and the Dawnguard defeat him."

"Fascinating, Auriels Bow. The power to wipe out the sun. And you! As I breathe, a Daughter of Coldharbor. Tell me, you do have the ability to turn into a vampire lord, yes? I would be most interested in seeing it."

Serana came up with a witty comeback, "I would, but that form tends to make me very...hungry."

Vallis returned and closed the book. Neloths attention immediately was on him,"What happened? What did you see? Different people have very different experiences when reading these books."

"I talked to Hermaeus Mora"

"You're still acting surprisingly sane, too. What did he have to say? He must have wanted something from you."

"I learned the second Word of the Bend Will shout"

"No wonder the Dwemer were so interested in that book. It was indeed one that Miraak used to advance his power as Dragonborn. But I assume there's some bad news? It would be unlike Hermaeus Mora to allow anyone to gain such knowledge without exacting a price."

"He wants the "secrets of the Skaal" in exchange for teaching me the third word"

"Hmph. What secrets could they have worth keeping from old Mora? Sounds like a bargain to me. Hermaeus Mora learns some fascinating new ways to skin a horker and you become the second most powerful Dragonborn that ever lived. Well that gives me a lot to think about. I need to get back to Tel Mithryn. I have some ideas about how to locate more of these Black Books..."

Vallis went to Serana, "before you ask, yes I am alright. You were right, I did not give in to temptation. I was very close, but I remembered you." He thought to himself, how he was building lie upon lie it had become a bad habit really.

Serana smiled and they both kissed. They then continued outside.

Vallis immediately turned his attention to Neloth, "by Malacaths toenails! Where did you come from?"

The ground rumbled as a dragon landed on a Dwarven structure. "Lord Miraak demands your death. So it shall be."

Vallis wasn't excited, he has killed nearly 100 dragons but what surprised him is what the dragon did next. It swooped down and picked up Vallis into the air. Serana screamed as Vallis went into the sky. Vallis started to stab it's stomach with a bound sword and burn it with flames. It cried in fear and dropped him.

"FEIM ZIIGRON!" Vallis turned almost ghost like as he used the Become Ethereal shout. He smashed into the ground without feeling a thing, he then got back up.

Vallis's attacks did do some major damage to the beast. It was flying with blood pouring out of it's stomach. Vallis and Neloth both hit it with a thunderbolt spell making it crash right in front of them. Vallis conjured a bow and took aim. He shot it straight through the eye, while Serana hit it with an ice spike in the other eye. It died instantly.

Miraak appeared once more to absorb the dragons soul. Vallis stopped Serana from attacking, he wanted to hear what Miraak had to say,

"My master tells me you are preparing to come and face me."  
He turned his head to Serana, "You better be prepared to defend him while he faces me. I have got something in store for you while he is in his weak state." He laughed maniacally as he absorbed the soul and left.

Neloth just gave a very intrigued "hmmmm, how interesting" before walking off.

Vallis turned to Serana, "look we are going to need my brothers help if we do this. We need to go see him, plus all of our stuff is still there."

They both head off to Jon's house. After a few encounters with the creatures called Rieklings, Vallis and Serana finally arrived. The house however was engulfed in flames and Jon was no where to be seen.

Vallis immediately noticed five cultists emerge from the forest around them. Vallis put his arm on Serana, telling her not to attack.

"Get close to me." Serana did. Vallis started to charge up a spell, he released it when the cultists started to get closer and attack. A giant ice blizzard started to erupt around them. It grabbed the cultists and made them start spinning around like a tornado. The houses flames were also put out. The spell stopped and all the cultists frozen corpses fell to the ground.

Vallis ran into the burnt house, there was no sign of Jon. He turned and noticed something lying in the snow. Jon was passed out with all of their stuff around him.

Vallis grabbed his bag and handed Serana a blood potion.

He kicked Jon, "Hey! Get up!"

A large grunt came from Jon as he stood up and nearly fell over. Jon had a major hangover.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Questioned Vallis.

"Ugh...damn am I hurting. But uh.. yeah I had a great night you should have been there."

"What happened?"

"Well it involved throwing all of...of...oh yeah, your stuff out of my house and a lot of wine and skooma."

Vallis put his hands over his head and Serana shook hers. "Jon look, those cultists burnt down your house looking for me. I know you kind of hate me right now but I need you to help Serana defend me as I go to stop Miraak."

Jon looked over and saw his house was nothing but burnt wood he laughed a little, "wow never thought this would happen again." He stared at his house and laughed a little, he never really cared, "oh man I am so...uh...so...uh...lucky that I carry my work around with me." His attention turned back to Vallis, he placed his hands on his shoulder and collapsed on the ground, "I'm sorry"

Vallis squinted his eyes a little out of confusion, "No I'm sorry Jon. I understood why you lashed out like that, you had every right to. I have been thinking long and hard about this, I am going to get cured."

Jon shook his head, "No brother, don't cure yourself because of my personal issues and conflicts. That was the past, I have tried to move on but those memories just keep haunting me."

"I'm not curing this because of what you want, I thought about this before I came to Solstheim, ever since fathers death."

The two brothers hugged each other, they were the only family each had left and they couldn't afford to be separated again. Jon inhaled the nice cold breeze of the night before saying, "Alright lets go."

Vallis nodded in agreement and were off to Skaal village. Serana whispered to Vallis, "are you serious? You're going to cure your gift because he doesn't like it?"

Vallis and Serana both heard Jon stumbling and he might have puked as well, "Oh, shit I...I don't feel so good"

"Serana I've been thinking about this a long time. Ever since my father died I knew I would see him in Sovngarde. But I can't go there with this disease. All of the Companions are cured, it's just me left. When we go back I'm getting cured."

Jon once again interrupted, "Hey, maybe this...Miraaks not such a bad guy you know, look at what he did he brought the two of us...b..back together."

Vallis laughed a little and passed Jon a cure poison potion, it cures all affects from alcohol as well. Vallis found that out the hard way. Serana continued after that.

"What about me? What happens when I die? I won't be going to Sovngarde Vallis, Coldharbour awaits for me."

"That is your choice Serana, if you wanna cure yourself then I support you. But I know that you have lived with vampirism most of your life. Perhaps Neloth knows a thing or two about curing it, you told me he seemed quite interested in your vampire form."

"I'll think about it." They arrived at Skaal village.

Vallis found Storn,"I spoke to Hermaeus Mora. He asked for the "secrets of the Skaal."

"Hermaeus Mora... old Herma-Mora himself. So he is the source of Miraak's power. Of course. We have many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving up our secrets to him. And now he comes again for what we have long kept from him."

"He said it's the only way he'll teach me the final Word of Miraak's Shout."

"So it falls to me to be the one to give up the secrets to our ancient enemy. I do not know if I have the strength to face him. The Tree Stone is still corrupted... the land is still out of balance. But with the other five restored... it may be enough. It will have to do.

"You mean you'll give him what he wants?"

"Yes. The Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Hermaeus Mora finally wins. As shaman, it is my duty to guard these secrets, but also to decide when it is necessary to give them up. I believe that time is now. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive. Give me the book. I will read it and speak to old Herma-Mora himself. I will make sure he lives up to his part of the bargain."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"That is my hope as well. I am trusting you will make this sacrifice worthwhile."

Frea started pleading with him not to go but Storn responded, "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me."

Vallis stepped in his tone getting a little worried, "look maybe we can find another way?"

Storn shook his head, he knew what he had to do. He opened the book and started to read it. It lifted in the air and tentacles came out of it stabbing him.

"Father!" Cried Frea.

"Oh shit, I gotta cover my eyes!" Cried Jon.

"What have I done!?" Vallis screamed and fell on his knees.

Vallis along with everyone else was speechless. Finally Hermaeus Mora appeared, "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me."

Storn was in agony, "you... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..."

Frea cried "DO SOMETHING!" But Vallis was in total disbelief. Was this the only way? Was there another? Has he just made another stupid choice?

"Dragonborn, you have delievered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree."

The book closed and Storns body fell to the ground, Frea ran towards it crying.

Vallis tried to muster up something as the village was watching, "I...I...I"

Frea stopped him, Vallis could not describe her feelings. She sounded very sad and disappointed but also extremely angry,

"What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail."

Serana grabbed Vallis and brought him into the shack. Jon noticed dragons coming to their direction.

Vallis knew this could have been the last moment he would see Serana. He wanted to express his feelings for her, he wanted to marry her. He knew this was a very unusual time to ask, but Vallis just wanted to tell Serana he cares about her so much. He knew he could possibly die going against Miraak so he mustered up all courage for his confrontation with Serana,

"Serana look...I know I should have done this sooner but I was to scared to ask, Serana will you m..."

Jon ran in, "Vallis go! Kill Miraak we got dragons headed our way. Serana I need you come on!"

Vallis told Jon, "If I can't do this you need to keep Serana safe understand?"

Jon nodded and ran out.

Serana knew what he was going to ask her but he motioned at her to go, She watched him with a tear in her eye and gave him a final kiss before leaving. She went to his ear and only whispered one ear before leaving "yes"

Vallis saw as she ran out and felt a boost in confidence and happiness, he was doing this not only for Solstheim but for Serana. He had to live for her sakes.

He opened the book.

**Authors Notes**

**Vallis vs Miraak up next don't know if I should upload it now or tomorrow.**


	27. Chapter 27

Dragonborn

Serana came out and stood beside Frea, Jon, a few Redoran guards from Raven Rock, and a few Skaal warriors. Jon turned to her, "you ready?"

She nodded but at that moment a dragon swooped down and picked up one of the guards. She conjured a flame atronach as Jon hit it with a couple of fireballs. The other Dragon landed and all the warriors ran up to it and started to hit it with swords. Frea got her axe and through it right in the dragons eye. It screamed in pain before grabbing one of the other guards and flying off.

Serana sighed, "Vallis's Dragonrend would come in handy now."

The two dragons swooped down and breathed fire over the village. Serana put out the fires. A dragon landed and Serana jumped on its back. Frea ran and pulled her axe out of its eye and started to unleash her swings on its face. It was seriously injured and flew into the air with Serana on its back.

Jon screemed, "SERANA!"

Serana was on top of it as she started to shoot its head with icy spears. It died right there in the air, Serana began to feel the feeling of falling as the dragon began to crash. There was only one thing that could save her. She leaped off of the dragon and turned into a Vampire lord. The beasts wings flapped but she still had a rough landing.

Jon commented, "Woah, what the fuck? Serana is that you?"

She looked around as everyone there stared in horror. She turned back into herself, "lets kill that other dragon." She walked forward leaving everyone in shock.

At that point the dragon Serana killed crashed into a few trees nearby.

Jon noticed the last Dragon extremely high in the air. He began to run.

Serana shouted, "Jon! What are you doing?!"

He laughed, "I have no fucking idea" He charged his incomplete flying spell and went flying into the air. He went way past the dragon then began to fall.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Jon conjured a large two handed sword as he was falling. He went like a spear into the Dragons head. The landing was rough but Jon lived. The dragon flew into the nearby forest. Jon jumped off and started to roll excessively. The first thing he did was puke after all of that. "Damn, I need to finish that spell."

Serana ran up to him, "Are you crazy?! You almost died!" She hugged him and did a little laugh, "Vallis will kill you!"

Jon laughed, "Vallis does not need to know especially what you did okay?"

At that moment, however Miraak appeared in the wrecked forest to absorb both dragon souls.

Frea approached with Jon and Serana and listened to Miraak.

"You have defeated my dragons. No matter, once I kill Vallis I will absorb his soul and have the power to return. You will all serve under me!" His attention turned directly to Serana, "tell me daughter of Coldharbor, how much do you know about your love?"

She didn't need to hear what he had to say so she spat at him, "I know everything about him."

"Is that so? It came to my attention that you only just found out that this man was his brother."

Serana looked confused she knew he was right but did not want to admit it. Miraak laughed a little, "How romantic of him. I wanna tell you this before I kill him, your beloved savior of Skyrim is not all that he seems to be. Underneath lies the heart of a cold blooded killer."

Serana got really mad and Jon had to hold her back from trying to attack the image of Miraak, "That's a lie you bastard! Vallis would never kill someone out of cold blood! He is not like you, you monster!"

Miraak laughed violently, "You fools! You really have no idea do you? Sure, you may think he has changed but beneath all that, he is no better then what you percieve me to be. So please, have a valid argument before you defend a murderer of children. Oops to much?" He just stared at the shocked Serana before disappearing. "I look forward to meeting you all soon."

She was at a loss for words, she turned to Jon, "Vallis could never be a murderer could he? He has killed people that are threats but in cold blood? And...and children."

Jon shook his head and took in a deep breath, "Who really knows, I mean maybe the Oghma Infinium did something to him that he never told you."

Frea asked, "What now?"

Serana stared back at the shack, "now it's up to Vallis."

In Apocrypha

Vallis had to go through a lot in the realm but he was finally here. He stared up and saw Miraaks tower. There was a word wall that had the second word of Dragon Aspect. He absorbed it, he knew he would need it.

At that moment a Serpentine Dragon named Sahrotaar came and landed beside Vallis, "You go no further. I will bring Miraak your bones."

Vallis knew what he had to do, he shouted all three words of bend will, "GOL HAH DOV!" Vallis was surprised at how the dragons attitude changed.

"Hail, thuri. Your thu'um has the mastery. Climb aboard and I will carry you to Miraak"

Jon jumped on and they lifted off. Vallis knew He would have no problem with Dragons now. All would serve under him.

Sahrotaar added as they approached the tower, "beware. Miraak is strong. He knew you would come here."

At that exact moment a dragon came and bit Sahrotaar in the neck. Miraak was riding it. Vallis jumped off Sahrotaar and onto Miraak's dragon. Miraak commented, "You have no hope of victory Dragonborn."

Vallis laughed, "Watch me"

The two got in a fist fight on top of a dragon. Miraak jumped and kicked Vallis in the gut. Miraak then blocked a punch from Vallis and hit Vallis with his own fist. Vallis tackled Miraak and began to unleash punches on him. Miraak charged a kick and jumped back  
up. Vallis began to dodge and block a series of kicks and punches from Miraak. Vallis then did a counter right uppercut. Miraak did a little grunt. Vallis then kicked him as hard as he could off the dragon. Miraak went flying right through one of the pillars on top of the tower. He got up looking completely unharmed. Vallis then shouted at the dragon he was on, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!"

It landed and Vallis got off and approached Miraak who was also walking towards him.

"So that was dragonrend? Interesting, I will use it well once I absorb it's knowledge from you."

"Even if you do kill me what makes you think no one will stop you."

Miraak laughed, "You have killed Alduin for me and I thank you for that. He would have proven troublesome. He was the only threat I had left Dragonborn. I will have an army of dragons at my disposal."

The two began to slowly approach each other eye to eye, or in this case dragon priest mask to dragon priest mask.

Miraak gazed upon Apocrypha and added, "you know I've watched the world in my time here, how it differed from my time how it is the same. I still see Nords are as ruthless and barbaric as they have always been. But I wonder, how did they let elves defeat them in a war? These High Elves seem to be a serious threat out there, no where near as much as the Dwarves were though. They are extinct however, now nothing poses as a threat to me. I will not fail like you, I will not fall for such trickery by illusionists, I WILL WIN!

"Your arrogance will get the better of you"

Miraak did not listen,"so the First Dragonborn faces the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate again!"

Vallis sounded cold hearted and angry, "Let's end this!"

"Yes lets, MUL QAH DIV!" Miraak was wrapped in his dragon aspect armor.

Vallis shouted, "MUL QAH!" He only knew the two words.

"So, you use my own Shout against me. You learn quickly." Sneered Miraak.

Miraak shouted "WULD NAH KEST!" (Whirlwind sprint). Miraak punched Vallis at the extreme speed making him fly into the wall.

Vallis got up and dodged a fireball. Miraak shouted,"IIZ SLEN NUS!" (ice form)  
He dodged most of it but his arm still got encased in ice. Vallis returned the favor with the same shout but Miraak had a ward up.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight Dragonborn." He got his sword out and wrapped the tentacles around his neck like before. Vallis was ready this time. He pulled the tentacle and made Miraak propel towards him. He then punched him in the face as he came flying. Making him fall.

Vallis stepped back and conjured two frost atronachs. They started to whale on Miraak as he was getting up. One hit him making him go flying. Miraak quickly killed both conjurations before turning his attention to Vallis. He started to shoot sparks at him but Vallis already had a spell charged up. Vallis shot Miraak with a lightning storm. Miraak had a ward up but it did nothing to the master spell. He was electrocuted violently.

Vallis stopped and went over to him, "your finished!"

Miraak had smoke coming from him but his dragon aspect armor took most of the blow. "Not yet."

Miraak then jumped in the air kicking Vallis in the head. He then used his whirlwind sprint to go to the center of the tower in the puddle of acid. He called a dragon to come down. It died and he absorbed it's soul, getting his power back.

He stepped out, "try harder Dragonborn."

Vallis conjured two Dremora and they ran after Miraak. Vallis then conjured a bow and began shooting Miraak. Miraak got hit by a few arrows and few slashes by the Dremora but he was able to kill both.

Miraak ran toward Vallis with his staff. Miraaks ward was up so none of Vallis's attacks were getting through.

Miraak aimed his staff at Vallis and fired. A bunch of tentacles went on the ground and stabbed Vallis through the chest. Miraak ran and stabbed Vallis in the shoulder. He began to punch him violently until he yelled, "FUS RO DAH!" Vallis went flying into a wall.

Vallis got up painfully, most of the plates on his armor had come off. Miraak came up to him and choked him by the neck.

He began to say, "Herma Mora tells me about everything you have done. How you abused the power of the Oghma Infinium to your advantage." He began to laugh, "don't worry, so did I once, I can't wait to retrieve it and have its power once more. He also told me about the Daughter of Coldharbor you fell in love with. How sweet, I can't wait to tell her your dead then kill her slowly and painfully. You can die knowing she will spend the rest of eternity burning in Coldharbor."

As Miraak stood there holding Vallis by the neck he wanted to hurt him mentally now, "I have been watching you for some time Vallis, the rest is told to me about Herma Mora. People think you are a hero but I've seen what you have done and it makes me laugh. Yes you have changed...a little, but that does not change the fact that you killed all those innocent people." Miraaks voice turned even more menacing,  
"even the children." Vallis's eyes widened under the mask he could not believe Miraak knew about that.

"I've seen you fight that powerful illusion mage, how you lost all your will and thought you killed him in cold blood." His voice calmed a little, "even if you do defeat me listen to my words, people will die because of you, someday your going to lose all control and on that day you will realize I was the true winner. That is of course if you could kill me."

Miraak pulled out his sword and took off Vallis's mask, "You do not deserve to wear this."

Vallis's face was completely red, he could no longer take the choking and knew he had to do something.

Vallis mustered up something before Miraak attacked, "I...I ...,wwwas able to learn a new power from the beast stone." Vallis remembered what Jon told him, how legends say that the gods will give powers to those that are powerful and worthy enough to use it. The beast stone was a conjure wearbear spell.

At that moment Vallis conjured a Wearbear. Miraak yelled in pain as it tackled him to the ground.

Vallis spit out some blood and healed a little before yelling in fury at Miraak, "DO NOT EVER THREATEN SERANA AGAIN!"

He looked over to see the Wearbear scratching and biting at Miraak. He was able to finally kill it after much trial and error. He stood up and Vallis noticed he wasn't doing so good. Miraak had cuts and blood all over his robes and a part of his mask cracked. He also had what looked like a rib protruding from his robes, covered in blood.

"Heh, did I hit a nerve Vallis? I will enjoy killing her even more now."

Vallis's hands raised up and he screemed in fury, "YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD, DO YOU HERE ME?! I WILL KILL YOU."

They both started shooting sparks at each other and got into a duel. Vallis was losing. Without the Dragon Priest mask his magicka would run out. Vallis was on his knees trying to hold the lightning up but it was no use. Miraak started to unleash lightning onto him until Vallis had enough Magicka to use a spell. He turned invisible and snuck around Miraak,

"Hiding is beneath you Dragonborn. I know things the greybeards would never teach you!"

Vallis went behind Miraak and stabbed him with one sword and cut his throat with the other. Miraaks blood went everywhere as he again, called another dragon down to absorb its soul.

Vallis used this time to heal a bit and cast an ebonyflesh spell. He found Nahkriin and put it back on.

Miraak emerged good as new. Vallis had had enough he screamed in anger, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" He charged a fire storm spell and Miraak was completely lit on fire. He screamed in pain as Vallis tackled him once more. Vallis hit Miraaks face until the mask cracked even more then it already was. Miraak blocked his hit and headbutt Vallis. He took his sword out and its tentacles wrapped around Vallis's arms. Miraak kicked him to the ground and took off Vallis's mask.

He laughed again in arrogance, "You really seem to love this mask a lot ." Miraak began using the mask as a weapon and used it to hit Vallis in his face. Miraak hit Vallis so musch the mask broke and shattered.

Miraak added, "to bad I hated Nahkriin almost as much as Vahlok."

Vallis ripped out of the tentacle handcuffs and punched Miraak right in the throat. He dropped the mask that was covered in blood and held his throat as he wheeped.

Vallis knew that the next thing he would do would hurt both him and Miraak. He shot a lightning rune and a flame rune under him. As soon as Miraak stood on it Vallis exploded into a wall. Miraak took the full blow as he stood there being lit on fire while being electrocuted.

Both men healed a little but Miraak could no longer shout. Both men were also severely injured, Vallis had lost most of the plates on his armor so he just took the torso part off. Miraaks robes were burnt in so many places it looked like he swam in the pits of acid around them. And Vallis saw how much damage he had done to him.

"Herma Mora is laughing at us you know (cough)"

"Heh, Yeah I know."

"You fight well, better than I expected. It will do you no good, I am stronger here."

Vallis conjured a bow and shot it at the bottom of Miraaks mask. This finished the crack and half of his mask came off. Vallis could see part of his face and those eyes. They were pitch black.

They were both real tired but did not stop until one was dead. Miraak shot an ice spike through Vallis's hand, it did some serious damage. Vallis took that gauntlet off, he could not feel that hand. He turned his head to see Miraak hit him with the bottom of his sword. Vallis returned the favor by conjuring a sword and repeatedly stabbing him with it.

Vallis must have hit an artery because Miraak had blood squirting out of the bottom of his neck. He tried to heal but Vallis would not let him. He tried to tackle Miraak but he dodged and tripped Vallis into the pool of acid.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Vallis screemed. He got out and healed himself as much as he could but still felt the burning, He looked down and saw how much his flesh had burnt to a crisp. Miraak was crawling on the ground from blood loss and the amount of damage he has taken.

Vallis limped over to him. He could not use one of his hands or legs. Vallis picked up one of the broken pieces of his dragon armor and stabbed Miraak right in the back.

Vallis's other leg gave out as he collapsed beside Miraak. They both sat up. Miraaks arm was covered in blood as he was holding his wound. "Vvvvver...V...very good (cough) Dragonborn, but I'm not done either."

Miraak pulled out the dragonplate in his back (with blood now coming from that wound) and jammed it into Vallis's stomach continuously slashing it open.

Vallis could not feel it though, come to think of it he could not feel much at all, he had lost too much blood.  
Miraak tried to get up but stumbled over. He got up once more still holding his bleeding neck.

Vallis was turning pale now. He knew he didn't have much time.

Miraak spoke, he sounded scared, defeated, "I do not understand, fate decrees that you were to die. (cough) I...I may be nearing my end but I will not let you win!"

Vallis started feeling tired but he could not give up. His stomach had organs showing. He knew that if he got up, it would all fall out.

he tried to muster up something, "Ffffff..."

Miraak almost tripped over himself, "Whhh..ugh...What?!"

"Ffffff...FUS RO DAH!" Miraak went flying to the middle pool of acid. At that moment Vallis noticed Hermaeus Mora appear and stab Miraak with a tentacle through the chest. He was extremely pissed at Miraak.

"Did you think to escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here. No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me."

"Mmmmm...may he be rewarded for his service (cough) as I am! Do not make the same mistake as I Vallis." Miraak coughed up some more blood as he said that.

"Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded"

Miraak disintegrated right there. His ripped clothes and broken mask fell off, his skeleton dropped on top of it. Vallis took Miraaks advice and wanted to remember it but he was so tired.

Vallis let out a sigh of relief as he fell over, "I...I did it. I did it S...Serana... Jon, tttake good care of her." He closed his eyes, he was so tired. He dropped his hand and all his insides fell out, he lied there for a moment taking in his last breaths. At that very moment though he lifted in the air and started to absorb Miraaks soul, plus all the dragon souls he had stolen from him. His eyes opened and widened as he felt all his wounds heal. His insides went back in him and sewed shut. He could feel his arms and legs again. His broken nose, fat lip, and black eye all healed to. All of his burns were gone as well to. There was no visible sign of any scarring.

He dropped on the ground and to his amazement he has never felt better.

He walked over to Miraaks remnants and took his stuff as a way to remember this day.

"I hated you, you son of a bitch I won't fail like you. I can handle masters gifts and still retain my morals."

He grabbed the pieces of Nahkriin also,and put them in his bag. He walked over to the book in the middle and returned to Solstheim.


	28. Chapter 28

Dragonborn: Epilogue

Vallis stood up out of the chair and saw Serana, Jon, and Frea sitting there.

Serana jumped and hugged him. Jon was the first to ask in a very serious manner, "Did you do it Vallis, is Miraak dead? Why are you barely wearing anything?"

Vallis opened his bag and dropped Miraaks mask on the table. His skull was still in it and it fell out to.

He turned to Frea, "Storn didn't die for nothing. Miraak will never threaten Solstheim again."

She got up and hugged Vallis, "Thank you. Whatever your other reasons for acting, you have done the Skaal a great service. We will not forget what you've done."

Vallis put Miraaks stuff back in his bag and started to head out. Frea stopped him for a moment, "One more thing, Skaal-friend, if you will. I know it is not my place but... may I offer a word of advice... of warning?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"As shaman of the Skaal, I am charged with the spiritual well-being of my people. While you are not of the Skaal, you are Skaal-friend, and so I give you this warning. Herma-Mora forced you to serve him in order to defeat Miraak. Do not let him lure you further down that path. The All-Maker made you Dragonborn for a higher purpose. Do not forget that. Walk with the All-Maker, Skaal-friend."

Vallis nodded, "Thank you. I will remember that, trust me I will not give in so easily like Miraak, not again at least." He thought about what he said, was it to late? He already accepted one of Hermaeus Moras "gifts" He didn't care though he thought at the time that he was better than Miraak, that what happened before won't happen again.

As they headed for Raven Rock Jon had to ask, "So what was the fight like? We showed those dragons out here not to fuck with us."

It seemed Serana was also curious about this, "What happened Vallis?"

"Me and Miraak got into an epic battle, I mean it was huge. I hurt him pretty bad but he hurt me worse, Hermaeus Mora came in and finished Miraak off. I was almost dead you should have seen it, my insides were hanging out of my stomach." Serana closed her eyes in a look of disgust while Jon gave a little chuckle. "Anyway, I died. It was for a split second but I know I did. But my body lifted up and I absorbed Miraaks soul. It instantly healed all of my wounds, in fact I felt more powerful then I ever have. As for my armor, It was fucked up beyond repair so I just left it there."

As they were headed for the boat Vallis stopped and Serana questioned, "what is it Vallis?"

He had a sense of pity and sorrow in his voice "Look around you guys, this place is not doing well. Were not done here."

Serana looked like she really wanted to go but Vallis was right, the people looked like they haven't eaten in days. So she let out a sigh but agreed to it.

Jon said, "Well fine but lets get off this burning rock as soon as possible."

Vallis agreed, "Alright, come on we got work to do."

The three left the docks and were back at it once more. They would spend the next week in Solstheim before heading home.

Serana held Vallis's hand as they were walking and stared in his eyes. Vallis was looking into the eyes of his future wife, that is unless some other plot to destroy the world comes. She completely forgot what Miraak had said about Vallis...For now.

Vallis stopped dead in his tracks. He had just realized something, something that he should have realized sooner.

"Serana...The illusionist wore pretty similar robes to Neloth didn't he? Was he a Telvanni wizard?"

He realized the signs, before he died the Illusionist said "I'm sorry Nelo..." It was Neloth he was talking about. Indeed it was true, it must have been. The illusionist was a Telvanni wizard.

**Authors Notes**

**That concludes Dragonborn. Everything up to this point has been written in late March early April of this year. It will take a while before I start uploading the next story arc but I have begun writing it, up next the Aldmeri Dominion invade Cyrodill, hope you have enjoyed up to this point. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

10th of Suns Dusk: The War Begins

A cold dim breeze was in the night sky. The Imperial soldier looked upon the Khajiit homeland of Elsweyr as he stood upon one of the great walls. The great walls were constructed along the borders of Cyrodill ever since the great war ended and the Khajiit and Bosmer announced their allegiance to the Thalmor.

The soldier gazed into the deserts of the province as he stood 60 ft in the air. Something about it though seemed odd. It felt less calm and more uneven than usual. Sure, most nights were boring and dull but something about tonight gave the soldier a chill running down his spine. He went and grabbed a scope used for scouting and looked into Valenwood.

Something caught his eye, a ball of light was moving in their direction. As it got closer it got bigger, and was on fire. The soldier knew immediately that it was a shot from a catapult.

"EVERY ONE TAKE COVER!" The soldiers all ducked under cover as the large ball of fire hit the wall. It created a huge impact and explosion that sent at least 12 soldiers to their doom.

Everyone else was feeling drowzy from the unexpected attack, they were covered in ash and some appeared to have bits of rock lodged in them, others weren't getting back up at all. The commander arrived from his quarters seeing the devastating carnage as he approached one of the soldiers.

"Soldier! Status report!"

The injured young man did not respond, he had an extreme terrified look on his face as he looked through a scope.

"Give me that!"

The commander noticed that a second catapult launch was headed their way but that's not what caught his eye and that's not what made him almost collapse out of fear. Through the scope the commander could see and army, no, a legion of Thalmor soldiers marching to the gates.

The commander dropped his scope and before the second fireball struck managed to muster up, "by the eight..."

The ball struck, obliterating every living thing left on that wall.

Back On Solstheim

The past week had been busy for Vallis, he certainly did what he said he was going to do. He, along with Serana and Jon reopened the mines, stopped the ash spawn threat, saved the high councilors life, saved the kidnapped Skaal member, got rid of the Thalmor threat on the island, and even helped Neloth with his experiments and problems. He found and read all the black books taking all of their power, not telling Serana and Jon the truth. After all that he was recognized as a citizen of Morrowind and received a house in Raven Rock.

Jon and himself sat in the giant mushroom tower of Tel Mithryn waiting for Neloth to return. Part of the agreement of helping Neloth was that he would tell them some info on the Illusionist and even cure Serana of her vampirism after she came asking.

Of course Neloth being the arrogant individual he is agreed on one condition, he was allowed to see Serana in her Vampire lord form once. Despite some arguing from her she reluctantly agreed.

Vallis himself also donned a new look. With his armor completely destroyed the dragon priest mask Nahkriin was unrepairable at the moment he had to improvise. He wore heavy Stahlrim armor and the dragon priest mask Dukaan. He even donned a weapon, a Stalhrim war axe. He liked Stahlrim armor it was lighter and stronger than dragon plate. His dragon plate armor at home was stronger however.

Neloth appeared with the unconscious Serana in his arms. She was a human now, Vallis had never seen such colour in her skin tone.

Vallis asked in a concerned way, "so it's done, she's cured."

Neloth grunted, "of course could you doubt anything from a master Telvanni wizard! I learned some interesting things from the Vampire Lord indeed very interesting. But yes another miracle performed by the great Neloth!"

Jon just looked at her peacefully lying there with a very soft voice he said, "wow she's so beautiful now."

Vallis turned and looked at him, his tone changed to embarrassed, " I mean not that she wasn't already...I'll...I'll be quiet now."

Vallis ignored him and turned back to Neloth, "so I assume that she's gonna need her rest for a couple of days."

"Of course! She has been a vampire since the first era. Literally, part of her has been taken away and she needs to heal."

Vallis nodded slowly as he looked at her sleeping. He still couldn't believe it was her, sure she still looked generally the same but she seemed...alive.

"Now then the other part of our agreement, you said you could give me info on the illusionist."

Neloth sneered, "Yes, yes, yes, I will, its been over 60 years I need to think...Ah yes, his name was Zenoth Baren. He was a master Telvanni wizard like myself and many others, by the sounds of what you told me the man you killed, is him. He was a master of illusion, better actually he found ways to actually take over someones mind. I told him that one day his arrogance and short sightedness would get the better of him." Vallis remembered saying the exact same things to Miraak.

Vallis responded,"So he was a Dunmer? I knew I recognized his voice. he mentioned you before I killed him he said I should have listened to Nelo, but I had no idea what it meant."

"He always was a strange one, kept to himself most of the time and when he did speak it was all about how he was a master illusionist. Him being dead pleases me, one more enemy off my list that want me dead."

Vallis got out of his seat and went to the unconscious Serana and wrapped a blanket around her. He picked her up and started walking out. He turned to Neloth one last time, "thanks for the help and info I couldn't have defeated Miraak without you."

He sneered a little but accepted the compliment, "Yes obviously, but I suppose some thanks comes from me as well. If you never showed up who knows how bad this island would have gotten. My apprentice would have done nothing and certainly not me. But maybe it would have been interesting to see how things unfolded. Anyways I can finally get back to my work." He turned around and walked towards the enchanting table.

"hmmm, well goodbye to you to." He picked up a very powerful thunderbolt stave Neloth let him make at his stave enchanter and was on his way.

He brought Serana outside with Jon following, "So, what do you think about all this, you know Serana getting cured."

Vallis responded with no sign of emotion in his voice, "She's mad enough at me so don't mention this to her, but I couldn't be happier."

Jon was surprised, "Really?! I thought you didn't mind?!"

Vallis gave a slight disappointed grunt and took his gauntlet off. He had scars all over his arm, "you see what I do for her, for her disease? She thinks the blood potions are just regular potions but she doesn't know that one of the alchemy ingredients is mortal blood. My blood. I do this for her own good."

Jon didn't know what to say but Vallis continued, "have you seen her when she gets hungry? One night before we defeated Harkon I never realized how much she needed blood. She literally tackled me with the strength of 10 bears and began to drink my blood. She apologized after but I never go over that, I never wanted her to do that to someone else, so I found out how to make blood potions."

Jon nodded, he understood Vallis's hatred towards her disease, the same he had to Lycans. Both kept their hatred buried.

A dragon was waiting out there to take them home. The bend will shout came in handy, every dragon Vallis used it on served under him. He could see how Miraak would have used that to his advantage.

Vallis carefully placed her infront of himself so he could hold her as they were flying.

It went in the air and was on its way home.

"Wooooooooo!" Vallis turned to see Jon screeming with joy and excitement from the ride.

He inhaled three giant breaths, "You smell that Vallis?! No more ash! Hahaha no more ash! Its been too long since I last felt fresh air! Woooooooo!"

Vallis chuckled a little but kept it to himself. His brother, even though he was older was a lot less mature than himself. He couldn't blame him though, all that he has been through. House burnt down, wife torn apart by werewolf, kicked out of the college. He had to find someway to keep his mind off of all that and do the best he can to stay positive, something Vallis needed to learn how to do.

Serana however had become a little more distant lately. The thought came back to him of what transpired a couple of days ago.

2 days earlier

The three were relaxing in Vallis's new house when out of the blue Serana asked him a question. She sounded as if she did not want to know the answer but something was making her ask.

Curiosity perhaps, "Vallis, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be truthful okay..."

He saw Jon sitting nearby, "do you want to talk in private?"

"No. Your brother needs to know too. Vallis, were you a murderer before you defeated Alduin? Did the Oghma Infinium corrupt you?"

Vallis got a little angry, "WHAT?! How could you know that? I mean...no! By the gods no!"

She too raised the tone in her voice, "Don't lie to us Vallis, Miraak told us what you did! Look me and Jon in the eye and tell me he was lying!"

Vallis let out a sigh, his voice became full of regret and sadness, "He wasn't lying"

Serana or Jon never said anything either by shock or they just wanted him to continue. By the looks on their face it was a little of both.

"As you both know I became addicted to the power of the Oghma Infinium. I was actually a lot stronger at that time then what I am now. There was a cost however, The increase in power made me feel like I was better than everyone else, my mortality was gone. One day, about a month before I killed Alduin I...I wanted to test my power. I found the nearest bandit camp and I...I...I slaughtered them."

Seranas face dropped in horror, she had to sit down. Jon however gave him a look of "go on"

"The power I felt was incredible, people were literally turning to ash the second my lightning touched them. I lit fire to all their tents, their food, themselves. I killed all the men but my bloodlust was not over. I went to the top of the fort tower they claimed, which happened to be on a cliff. As...as I went up there I found the mothers and children crying and trying to hide in fear. They all stood in front of their kids to act as some protection

Vallis began to cry now but forced himself to continue, "All...all I saw was red! I didn't care who it was I was (sniff) killing. I remember the evil I felt and the temptation. I shouted unrelenting force."

He wasn't looking at either of them most of the time but turned to Serana. She refused to look at him Jon however, just sat at the wall eyes open.

He continued, "Just like that they were gone, six children and three mothers."

Vallis took in a deep breath to try and finish his story, "At that moment I realized the man I was, was gone. All I was, was some kid who lusted power, selfish, no care for anyone else. That same day I went back to the college and threw the book into the water. I pledged on that day to help anyone I could in any way I can. I prayed to Gods every night begging for forgiveness I didn't deserve. And finally months later, after...after I finally found some inner peace and forgiveness, karma came and bit me in the ass. How Miraak found out, I have no idea. Hermaeus Mora probably."

He turned directly at Serana, "now you know why I was so afraid when I heard Hermaeus Mora was involved. I never fell for it again, I never gave in, I..."

Serana got up quickly and without even making eye contact with Vallis slapped him across the face. Her vampire strength made him fall out of his chair. She left into the other room in a quick manner.

He laid there holding the place where he got hit. He rapidly tried to chase after her but Jon stopped him and shook his head.

He sat Vallis down and told him in an unusually serious tone for Jon, "Look I think it's best that she have some alone time."

Vallis tried to push him away but he pushed him back in his chair, "LISTEN! What I'm about to tell you is a little advice. The past is the past Vallis. I know what you did was horrible, I've done my fair share of bad things also. (sigh) by the gods have I done some bad things. Anyways, look at what you have been able to accomplish so far, you've defeated Alduin, stopped a vampire menace from blocking out the sun, you told me about that daedra that was terrorizing riverwood near the bottom of the throat of the world, stopped a crazed illusion mage, defeated the evil first dragonborn, and resisted Hermaeus Moras "gifts." You've more then redeemed yourself for those actions. I mean think about all the people you've helped on Solstheim alone. I can't imagine what you've done in Skyrim. Serana, just needs some time. She is probably not mad about what happened, she's just mad that you keep lying to her about your past."

Vallis stared into his brothers eyes, he was right. Vallis thought about it and smiled to each person he has helped. Whether it was clear out a mine of draugr, retrieve a mammoth tusk, or retrieve a stolen golden claw. He took Jons advice and gave Serana her space. The next couple of days Vallis aplogized she said she accepted. The final morning she went to Neloth by herself. She told Jon to tell Vallis she needed to do this by herself.

Present

As the dragon flew over Skyrim Vallis directed the dragon to land in the familiar area around Falkreath, "Very well, I will find a place to land."

As Vallis (holding Serana) and Jon got off the dragon went back in the air it said before it left, "If you need my assistance any further just use your thum to call me."

Vallis nodded and thanked the creature as it flew into the distance. He approached the mansion size house and Vallis laughed at the look on Jons face.

"Wow, you live here? I should have come back sooner."

Before Vallis could enter he noticed something over the hill. General Tullius was arriving on carriage wearing ebony armor. He approached the two with two other men also wearing ebony armor by his side.

By the furious look on his face Vallis knew it wasn't going to be good.

Two words, two words was all Tullius said to tell Vallis. The scary part is Vallis knew what it meant.

"It's begun."


	30. Chapter 30

.

10th of Sun's Dusk

"Solstheim!? Why were you on Solstheim! You knew I suspected an imminent attack and yet you still left?! I've been spending the past week trying to find you!" Tullius was extremely furious but why wouldn't he be, The Aldmeri dominion have taken control of southern Cyrodill in a matter of hours. It wouldn't be long until they conquer the entire Imperial city. Vallis knew he sent a courier to send Tullius a message but must have been killed. He didn't tell Tullius however, he knew that the general would not want to hear his excuses.

"look, I had to stop the first dragonborn from taking over the world...so yeah, that's where I've been. It's a little complicated."

"Yeah, yeah, your the hero of Skyrim savior of the world. Enough of that shit. You are a soldier of the Imperial Legion and I am ordering you to march on Cyrodill in the next day. With your power we might just be able to stop the Thalmor."

His attention turned to Jon, "who are you?"

"I'm his brother."

Tullius held up a piece of paper signed by the emperor himself, "by order of Imperial conscription every able bodied man and women are required to serve in this battle. You're a soldier now."

He turned back to Vallis, "when Serana wakes up tell her that she too has to do her part."

This wasn't good, Vallis hasn't had a real break since before the Dawnguard came along. That was about two months ago. He was hoping to finally gain some rest, but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

He noticed the imperial soldiers wearing ebony armor and wanted to know what that was about, "sir, what's with the ebony armor?"

Tullius responded as him and his soldiers got in the carriage, "ever since the great war we have had a protocol in case of a second attack by the Aldmeri Dominion. This protocol uses all the empires ebony supply to forge ebony armor with. As we speak thousands are being made. After, the best enchanters in Cyrodill add magic resistance to the armor. In your case however, you can wear whatever armor you like simply because we need you to stay alive." He nodded and the carriage was off.

Tullius shouted one last thing as the horses pulled away, "I'll see all three of you at the border tomorrow !"

Vallis carried Serana inside and put her in bed. Jon asked, "well I guess we better get suited up and training."

Vallis noticed something odd however, there were certain things out of place from before. He added in a tired tone, "I think we've been robbed." He pointed to the broken glass.

"I want you to go through the house and see if any rooms have been cleared." Jon nodded and ran upstairs

Vallis was worried now, he had some extremely valuable pieces of armor here that he hoped were not stolen. He wanted to hire some mercenaries to guard the place when they left but he had no time to find any. He sighed in relieve that his extremely large safe holding all of his most valuable things have not been touched. He went to his trophy room and for the most part nothing was gone, as he went to the Daedric artifacts none were stolen. Vallis was starting to think that someone just threw the rock at the window or something.

He noticed it however, "aha, so, somebody was here."

The mace of Molag Bal was gone. Vallis thought to himself it must of been Daedra worshipers specifically towards Molag Bal. If that was the only thing stolen he didn't really care, it was one of the scariest things he has seen anyways. But, as he left he took one final look in his trophy room and what he saw almost made him fall to his knees.

He put both hands on his head to grasp the situation and asked himself in a frightened manner, "th...that's impossible, he's dead. HE'S DEAD!"

The Illusionists robes have been taken. Vallis punched right threw his old iron armor. He calmed himself down however, "I can't tell Serana, we don't need another thing to worry about. I can't believe that son of a bitch managed to trick me that last time."

He took in a few deep breaths and calmed himself down even more. He went into the other room where his forge was and pulled out what was left of Nahkriin. He started to repair it as best he could to get his mind off of things.

Jon came down looking for him, "ah, there you are. Was anything stolen down here because as far as I could tell nothing was taken from upstairs."

"Yeah actually, I had the mace of Molag Bal but it was taken. Likely by Daedra worshipers who knew I had it."

"That was it?"

Vallis nodded. Jon stood there for a couple of silent moments but had to ask something to break the tension. He could tell Vallis was distracted, by what who knows but he knew he didn't want to talk.

"Hey Vallis, can I borrow that ebony armor you got over there and take it to the enchanting room?"

He looked over to see what he was talking about and just nodded in agreement. He stayed in that room repairing the mask most of the night until he crashed on the couch.

Serana woke up and could tell the familiar environment she was in, and the first thing she did was take an enormous deep breath, "I feel like I can breath again."

Her thirst for blood was also gone, and as she looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed her glowing eyes were gone and her skin had actual tone to it. Her stomach made a loud growling noise as she held it. Was this hunger for food and not blood? She hasn't felt this feeling in centuries.

The first thing that came to her mind after that point was food. She ran to the kitchen and found some fresh meat hanging over a fire.

Vallis sat there looking bored and uninterested, as he turned he spoke to Serana in the same way, "hey, you're probably hungry aren't you?"

She nodded in desperation and ran to sit beside Vallis. She ate six plates full of food while Vallis only had two. He spent the next half hour or so explaining their current situation and what will be happening in the morning. He made sure not to mention the Illusionist.

Her look was the same one he had when Tullius first told him. She obviously did not want to do this, but Imperial conscription was forcing her to.

She noticed something was wrong in Vallis's voice as if his mind was focused on something else. She went with Vallis to the forge room and he gave something to her. It was ebony armor except it looked different, it seemed lighter as well.

Vallis explained in his still neutral voice, "that is the ebony mail. It is the Daedric artifact of Boethiah."

He really did not want to explain how he had to sacrifice one of his own followers to get it, but luckily she never asked. He continued,

"As far as I can tell it is indestructible. That is why I want you to wear it."

She responded in a questioned manner, "Well why don't you ever wear it?"

"The armor has an enchantment that when a threat gets close it poisons them. I've seen this before in my dark times using the Oghma Infinium, it is a very painful way to die. But, this is war. Those high elves do not deserve any remorse or forgiveness. They already have killed hundreds. So what do you say will you wear it?"

She studied the armor it seemed to give her comfort in knowing that it was almost indestructible but the idea of someone getting killed that way disturbed her. But what Vallis said was true, this is war. She decided she would wear it but make sure to kill anyone who got close to her before the poison could affect them.

She wondered though, "what will you wear?"

Vallis actually laughed at that point, "I've been working on something big the last couple of months. You'll see it soon, but don't worry it is as far as I can tell as strong as what your wearing."

As she was leaving the room she heard one word from Vallis, "wait"

"I never forgot your answer on Solstheim you know. I made this for you, and I wanna say one last time that I am truly sorry for not telling you about my past."

Serana dropped the armor at the sight she saw. All anger and hate she had towards him at the current time were gone. She put her finger into the ring and was totally speechless.

Vallis added still sounding distracted, "It is made of dragon bone and incrested in flawless saffires and flawless diamonds. It's probably worth about 30,000 septims."

She hugged him in thanks and didn't let go but what he said next scared her a little.

"Just in case we die in this battle I had to make sure you had a ring."

Her happiness also dropped as well, realizing she had to go to war in the morning. But her love for him has never been stronger. She told him, "no more lying okay?"

At that moment he wondered if he should tell her about the Illusionists missing robes but decided once again that they had enough to worry about at the current moment.

A small explosion was heard down the hall followed by Jon screaming, "OH, SHIT!"

The two ran into the alchemy lab and saw papers everywhere, some strange red ooze coming from the alchemy lab, and Jon standing there in enchanted ebony armor and a mage hoof trying to clean up the mess.

Vallis was the first to yell, "What in Oblivion happened!"

Jon kept repeating the phrase "I was so close, I was so close" it was scaring Serana and Vallis.

He stared the two in the eyes and they saw that he hasn't slept all night.

He started telling them in a crazed and tired manner, " I found out where I went wrong in the flying spell! It's not a flying spell! It's a jumping spell! Ha ha ha ha I mistranslated the ancient spell tome! Anyways, I am so close to figuring out how to make it work I just need..."

He collapsed on the ground in extreme exhaustion before Serana added, "why is that spell so important to him?"

"He's spent the last two years of his life trying to perfect it. I bet he wants to finish it to add some closure in his life and that's fine, but he can't do it like this, not like this, it's affecting his health."

Vallis put Jon on a couch nearby, "will wake him up when we have to leave in a couple of hours in the mean time I think we should get some rest, but first I have to show you something."

Vallis went to his safe and conjured up a magical key that opened the door. Serana saw sacs of gold and piled of rubys and other gems as well. Vallis had more gold in here then what he knew to do with.

He added, "Follow me."

She did and as they got further into the room that's when she saw the armor standing there. She was gazing in complete awe.


	31. Chapter 31

10th of Sun's Dusk

Jon yawned miserably as he sat dazed and extremely tired in the back of a carriage. The night before had been rough for him, staying up late was probably not the best thing to do before going to war. Now, he sits there in the back of a carriage wearing enchanted ebony armor waiting for Vallis and Serana to show up.

He saw Serana walk out wearing a strange set of blue and black ebony armor while wearing the Nightangale hood. She also had two Dragon bone swords by her side as well.

Vallis commented, "wow, you look like a real bad ass you know."

He could tell she was smiling underneath the mask. He was shocked when he heard very heavy footsteps walking out of the house and opened his eyes wide when he saw Vallis walk out.

He wore a set of Dragonbone armor with the once again repaired Nahkriin on his face. Dragonbone axe by his side.

Jon chuckled, "why are you only wearing this now?"

Vallis and Serana both put their bags in the cart and got on. Vallis directed the cart to the border.

He answered Jon's question as soon as he got comfy, "ever since I've killed Alduin, dragons have become less and less common. It took me months to get the bones nescecary to finish that armor. I never wore it to Solstheim because we were in a rush and the Dragonscale armor is much faster to put on. Plus, this son of a bitch is heavy." He stretched as he tried to get comfy in his armor.

Serana noticed his axe and asked in curiosity, "what's with the axe I thought you prefer magic only?"

Vallis held the fire and frost enchanted axe in his hand, he looked Jon in the eyes as he answered Seranas question, "our father was an excellent weapons master, even though we hated to use them we became excellent in using weapons. I thought I might need to be ready for anything when we do this battle."

There was a bit of silence for a moment, they were going to war! To actual war! Vallis had to admit he was scared and he wished Serana and Jon stayed back, but he knew that they would not listen regardless if they were forced to go or not.

After about a 15 minute ride the carriage arrived at the pale pass border, Vallis looked up and saw the ruins of Helgen. He remembered clearly of the events that took place there how on that day his life was changed forever.

The group of three got all there equipment ready and started progressing towards Tullius. They walked through a forest of at least 2,000 soldiers getting dressed in armor and sharpening their blades. Vallis noticed Tullius was to looking at Helgen it seemed he remembered as well.

Tullius approached all three, "Well, you guys seem ready for a fight, especially you Legate. Is that made from dragon bones?"

Vallis smiled and was about to respond until a young Imperial courier was running up to Tullius.

Tullius had some bad news however some that made all three of the groups hearts drop. "I'm afraid High Queen Elisif is dead. The Dark Brotherhood did it, but we...but we suspect that the Thalmor hired them."

Vallis was to pissed too get sad now. He knew that the Thalmor have been planning this surprise attack for a while and now Skyrim along with Cyrodill is in a weakened state.

"SIR! I have this immediate status report from General Rados!"

Tullius took the paper and begun to read it. His face almost turned red immediately as he tore the piece of paper to shreds. The young courier knew to back away.

Serana asked in a concerned manner, "What happened? What was that about?!"

Tullius said angrily and sarcastically, "Some more great news. Along with Leyawinn, Anvil and Kvatch have been compromised. We need to leave now!"

Jon just muttered, "son of a bitch!"

Vallis was thinking to himself, "At this rate if we don't hold them back how long before they reach the Imperial City?" They had to leave now, even though Elisif was dead the primary goal was to take back Cyrodill.

Tullius got some mead and started to chug it before saying, "We have 3000 soldiers guarding the Imperial city, but at the rate there at with the sheer strength they have, Id say less then a month. I only say this because the further inland they go the more soldiers there are."

Vallis nodded and asked in a polite manner, "is it okay if I address the soldiers, I have something that might boost their confidence."

Tullius just opened his eyes and responded, "its all yours legate but remember we march within the hour. Our army will be split in two now. You along with Serana, Jon and 1000 soldiers will be reclaiming Anvil and Kvatch. All of them will be under your command. Congratulations son I'm promoting you to field Commander I trust you will do well."

Vallis was in shock but took the new title with honor, "t..ththth thank you sir..."

Tullius nodded and called upon the men in the forest, he had to yell loud though to get the attention of all the soldiers, "MEN! OUR NEW COMMANDER HERE WISHES TO ADDRESS SOMETHING TO YOU! FALL IN AND LISTEN!"

Vallis climbed upon a rock to get a view of as many soldiers as he could. Serana stood at his side. He saw all the ebony armors approaching his location. He used his knowledge of the thum tomake his voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Men, women, everyone! I don't stand before you right now as your Commander or the Dragonborn. I stand before you as a soldier like you. Were all scared and I would be lying if I said everyone I am speaking to here today will return home safe and sound. I know a lot of you, I've fought along side many of you, I've gotten to know a lot of you. You all know the dangers I've faced whether it be Alduin, vampires, Daedra, the Aldmeri dominion. Today none of that matters, Today I am just an ordinary citizen of Skyrim and ordinary citizen of the Empire willing to fight for our home! WILLING TO DRIVE THESE EVIL THALMOR OUT OF OUR HOME!"

The crowd was cheering now and Vallis continued, "Songs will be told of our victories in this battle, but if I am...no if we are unable to stop these high elf bastards! THEN SOVNGARDE AWAITS US!"

Vallis heard the cheers of 2000 men and women,he wondered if everyone he knew was here, Delphine? The Dawnguard? The College? Probably not that last one. He gave them some slight hope of winning. Now though he wanted assure them they would win.

He made his voice loud once more as he told the people of Skyrim, "I have a little surprise for you my friends, one that will make those Thalmor sons of bitches run back to Summerset isles."

Vallis stood back as the crowd watched him shout six or seven times into the air. They all looked around puzzled as they heard cries of beasts in the background. The crowd was shocked and some pulled out their swords at the sight of seven dragons landing on the mountains behind Vallis.

He raised his arms and told them, "Please no one be alarmed! They are all under my control! This is my gift to you children of Skyrim. The dragons will help us fight this scum!"

The crowd was roaring now. Vallis must have done something right because they were all cheering his name. Serana hugged him as they got down from the rock. Jon put his hand on Vallis's shoulder.

"nice, brother."

Tullius approached them smiling, sonething Vallis hasn't seen in a while, "I don't know how you learned how to do this I don't care, but this will change the results of the war now that we have the upper hand. I want four dragons of your choice to come with me and the other three with you."

Vallis remembered that technically there is 8 dragons if he calls Durnehvir. He turned to the dragons and told them the plans.

one of them then said, "much blood will be spilt on this day master, I will not disappoint."

He laughed and nodded. Tullius told him that it would be best if they start moving now. Vallis was in the front with 2000 men and women following him, he turned around and smiled as they were entering Cyrodill.

He asked Tullius, "so how many men do we have all together?"

Tullius told him, "Morrowind is gathering up what troops they can spare and Cyrodill has 7000. All together were probably looking at 11,000 men. I've alerted the governments of Hammerfell our current situation but I doubt they will show up."

"What about High Rock?"

Tullius cringed a little at that name before he answered, "High Rock may be part of the Empire still but, they might as well not be. They are very close with Hammerfell and will typically do only what they do."

Vallis like these odds even though he wasn't sure how many soldiers the enemy had he didn't care. He felt a surge of optimism go right through him.

As they entered Vallis immediately noticed the smoke coming from all three of the captured cities, and his optimism dropped a little.

Tullius told Vallis, "this is where our teams split up. I will be meeting up with Commander Torden and his forces near Leyawinn. You will be taking the other half and meeting up with General Rados where he will be taking command."

Vallis nodded and started to head to the direction of Anvil. He turned to see the soldiers already knew who to follow and looked up to see Odahving along with the other dragons flying up high.

as they were walking Jon and Serana found Vallis. Jon was the first to ask, "so whats our plan, just march in on some of the best mages, sneak thieves and assassins, and archers in Tamriel."

"For now I am in charge but when we hit the Imperial fort near Anvil then General Rados will be taking command. We will do as he says."

Jon was curious about Vallis's rank in the Imperial army, "brother how is it you managed to reach this rank in under a year. It took father 15 years to be where your at, and from what you told me you weren't even a real soldier were you."

Vallis responded as basic as he could, his mind was focused on more important things, "I was more of a special forces tactical weapon than a soldier. I was also more of a mercenary as well. I got payed much more than the average soldier did. I guess Tullius saw something in me as he kept ranking me up. I don't understand why he did it, I only know that now I have 1000 lives in my hands and until we reach the fort I would like to stay focused." Vallis progressed to walk forward faster. Jon just looked at Serana.

The forces hit a hill and Vallis alerted them all to stop. He noticed a Thalmor spy camp hiding in the hills below them.

Everyone was going to pull their swords out but Vallis put his finger on where his lips would be under the mask.

Vallis did sort of a whisper shout to the dragons up above, "Odahving! There is a Thalmor camp ahead of us you know what to do."

Next the group heard a loud screeching noise which the Thalmor spies heard as well.

Odahving landed right in the middle of the camp creating a shockwave that put all the torches nearby out. The dragon started to brutally attack all the soldiers in the forest before Vallis screamed, "NOW!"

The entire force of 1000 soldiers ran into the forest and Vallis could see the fear in the Thalmors eyes. Odahving picked two up with his feet and flew off with them. Vallis and his soldiers made a perimeter around the remaining 70 men.

He heard one of the Wood Elf soldiers ask in complete horror as he saw 1000 soldiers around them, "isn't this a little excessive?"

Vallis laughed, "you should have thought about that before attacking here."

One of the ebony imperial soldiers asked in the background, "orders sir."

Vallis let out one menacing word, "eliminate."

He heard the screams as all of the elves, and Khajiit were being slaughtered by sheer numbers.  
He didn't want to admit it but he liked it a little. Something Serana could tell just by looking at his body language.

After all that was done Vallis motioned the soldiers further into the direction of Kvatch.

After about an hour hike Vallis could see Skingrad and an Imperial fort nearby. It was empty however and Vallis wished to know where everyone went.

Serana had to ask him about what had happened before, "what was that back there?!"

He responded a little monotone, "what was what?"

She yelled a little, "what do mean what was that?! You just slaughtered 70 men. They could have had info."

Vallis laughed a little, "you need to get to know your enemy Serana. They were all wearing standard Elven armor, superior officers tend to wear glass armor or Thalmor robes. Besides they never knew anything, they were just stationed there probably awaiting orders."

Serana opened her eyes a little, Vallis seriously told her off she was about to unleash her rage on him but they finally approached the fort. It was completely empty, obviously some people have been here recently but other than that it was like a ghost town.

At that moment a few guards wearing ebony armor and holding ebony bows came out of hiding.

"Halt! Identify yourselves!"

Vallis did as they asked, "I'm commander Vallis, with the Skyrim reinforcements."

The soldiers brought down there bows as Legate Endius approached Vallis and removed his helmet. He was a young Imperial, with short black hair and an extremely serious look on his face. It immediately turned to happiness, "Dragonborn! Ha ha we knew you would come, Rados said you would!"

Vallis nodded and looked back to see all the soldiers pool into the fort. "Where is everyone else?"

The eager young man responded, "Well as you've noticed it's begun to turn night so most of the soldiers are taking rest in the quarters below. As for the rest they are scattered in camps nearby, the same with General Rados, he'll be back tomorrow morning."

Vallis asked, "I have 1000 soldiers with me right now, is there enough resources to keep them here."

He said to him as he saw the soldiers approaching, "we've dug trenches under the fort that go a few miles each direction. Eventually it will get bigger but for now It's gonna be cramped and its not gonna be a leisure either."

Vallis told him, "were not here for leisure Legate were here to fight, this will be fine."

After about an hour or so of getting settled in, some soldiers took watch, others made camps outside the forts and others went down into the trenches beneath the fort. Vallis joined Legate Endius in one of the briefing stations with Serana and Jon. Food was a little low so they only got a couple pieces of bread.

Vallis asked and told the man pointing on the map, "We encountered a small Thalmor camp a couple of km south of here, it appears that they were watching you."

He nodded, "yeah we've encountered a few of those, here, here, and here. We were able to take care of them easily though. These bastards are relentless, what they have been able to accomplish in the last day, it's unbelievable. Come morning will listen to what the General has to say."

Jon asked him, "what do you think we should do."

He responded a little intimidating, "It doesn't matter what I think, I'm just here to keep my men alive and take orders." He turned to Vallis and told him, "you should tell your soldiers to not question their superiors."

Jon felt offended but Vallis stopped him from doing anything, "don't worry about them, there special forces and my family. They are some of the most powerful mages I know, they will provide useful."

Serana smiled underneath the hood at Vallis defending them. It was ruined however, everyone in the room heard a loud whistling noise and Vallis opened the door and looked to see where it was coming from. A giant blue icy ball crashed through one of the towers and landed right in the middle of the fort crushing a couple dozen men. The tower that it crashed through also crashed down on the other side.

Vallis was in shock but yelled at everyone in the tower, "STAY INSIDE FOR A MOMENT!"

The blue ball immediately started to protrude thousands of ice spikes around it. Vallis knew what was coming, he yelled at the surviving soldiers, "TAKE COVER!"

The ball made a noise and all the spikes shot out at extreme speeds. Vallis had to react quickly at the hundreds of spikes coming towards him.


	32. Chapter 32

10th of Suns Dusk

Vallis cast up two master wards to block the spikes but noticed that they were sharp enough to cut through the building but not all the way through. He used all his strength to hold the barrier up and finally the barrage of ice spikes stopped.

The big blue ball was gone all turned into ice spikes. All that was left was a giant crater.

Jon was the first to ask, "the hell was that?!"

Vallis was still in shock and taking deep breaths, "no idea, some sort of catapault mechanism built by the Aldmeri Dominion."

Vallis noticed something going on in the distance. The catapault used to fire that shot was destroyed but Vallis noticed a small battle going on nearby.

He yelled, "soldier, tell everyone to suit up. As fast as you can! GO!"

He turned to Serana, Jon and Endius, "It appears those imperial camps you were talking about have gotten into a small battle against the dominion."

Endius was shocked, "WHAT?!" He pulled out a mechanism and looked through it to see what was going on.

Vallis did not understand what it was, "what is that thing your using?"

Endius looked at it, "oh this, this is a scope. It's pretty impressive, it amplifies your sight when you look through this eyepiece."

"Wow incredible."

After about 15 minutes Vallis ran into the battle with 400 soldiers, Jon, and Serana. Vallis ordered Endius to stay back.

The Imperial forces joined up and started to jump into battle with the enemy. Vallis called the dragons one by one as they came. He saw them start breathing fire on the mass amounts of Dominion soldiers and officers. He saw Serana getting circled and was about to help her but an explosion hit him nearby.

Vallis healed a little and waited for his hearing and vision to come back. He noticed Serana with a necromanced Khajiit by her side getting in a sword fight with them. One got to close however and started to feel the affects of the ebony mail. He dropped his weapon and turned black as the poison started to enter his system and melt his insides. Serana quickly overpowered the last three and was able to decapitate all of them with sharpness of the Dragonbone blade.

He got up slowly and noticed the chaos and carnage going on around him. All around he saw bodies from both sides, men with heads gone, and some in pieces. Aside from Jon and Serana fighting he dodged incoming lightning and fire attacks alike. He saw conjurations killing people, mages from both sides getting in duels together and maces and swords being cracked and slashed into skulls. He looked up to see one of the dragons crash into the dominion killing itself in the process but also killing dozens of the enemy as well. He felt sorrow in his heart, he was only standing for a few seconds but it felt like hours. Vallis actually felt pity for the creatures death, as if a part of him died with it. He realized then and there how loyal his dragons were to him, they felt like family to him.

The quiet moment never lasted however, six soldiers surrounded Vallis all with bound swords and lightning spells. They all unleashed sparks on Vallis but he just stood there and took it. His armor and a lot of the rings he was wearing gave him magical resistance. He would have to say he was nearly 90% immune to magic attacks. There spells felt like tiny static shocks to Vallis.

They all stopped in shock as Vallis never even reacted to their attacks. Vallis chuckled and cracked his neck, "my turn. I've made this spell myself!"

Vallis's arms became in a sand like material. He slammed on fist into the ground as a bunch of rocky spikes came out of the blood stained grass. They all went through the six soldiers.

He looked over to see Jon getting in a mage duel with 4 Thalmor mages. He managed to kill one but they were all trying to get past his wards.

Vallis started walking and two khajiit swordsmen tried to ambush him. One leaped towards him but Vallis was able to counter trip the Khajiit. He then grabbed his tail and threw him into the other Khajiit.  
Vallis kept walking and noticed two Bosmer archers in the trees having target practice with his soldiers.

Vallis shouted "YOL!" the trees leaves began to light on fire making the wood elves jump out of the tree.

He got to where Jon was and went behind one of the Thalmor mages. Vallis kicked his knee in and sliced his throat with the axe. This caught the attention of all the other mages as they started to focus their attention on Vallis. Jon took advantage of this and tackled one to the ground.

He started shouting at him, "YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" He conjured two swords and began stabbing him repeadetly. Vallis grabbed the last two by their necks and pinned them to a tree. He began pressing as hard as he could until they were choked to death.

Vallis looked upon the battlefield to see a few Imperial soldiers finishing off the Dominions soldiers. He noticed Odahving and the other having a snack from the dead Thalmor bodies. Vallis noted that they stayed away from the dead Imperial soldiers, they had respect for their fallen allies.

He was about to regroup with Serana and Jon when an unknown Khajiit assassin shouted, "for the dominion!" He jumped on Vallis's shoulders from a tree which made Vallis fall over. He pulled out a Daedric dagger and started repeadetly stabbing Vallis in the neck.

Vallis screamed in pain, "Get him the fuck off of me!"

Serana shot an icy spear through his forehead killing him instantly. Vallis was pretty well equipped for battle but because of the dragon priest mask, his neck was the most vulnerable.

Vallis ripped off the blood covered mask immediately as his neck was spraying blood everywhere. He quickly cast a guardian circle and his wounds started to mend themselves. He sighed in a bit of a pleasure sounding way.

He looked up now at what was going around him. Of the 400 men he brought to fight it seems that a 100 to 200 casulties. No one could take a step without hitting a dead body.

A young injured soldier ran up to Vallis, he had 6 elven arrows in him and a giant gash that never made it all the way through his armor. The empires Ebony Protocol saved a lot of lives on this day. The soldier was panting and told him, "Sir! It's General Rados. He's hurt." The soldiers voice went to complete sadness.

Vallis told him, "thank you soldier, this is going to hurt a bit." He pulled out each arrow from the young mans back, each time the man released a grunt.

Vallis then healed him and progressed further to General Rados location. What he saw shocked him. The general had a great sword impaled through his stomach pinned to a tree.

Vallis ran up to him, "Sir! Commander Vallis, what happened?!" Vallis tried to heal him.

The injured old man stopped him right there and started to tell Vallis sluggishly, "Don't bother son, I can feel my insides about to leak out the second you pull out this sword. I was doing fine until 4 of them cornered me, bastards! They were trying...to take Skingrad so I gathered up as many soldiers I could. Li...listen to me commander. I'm putting you in charge of this operation. It's your job to reclaim Anvil and Kv...uh...Kvatch."

The man had his last breath before falling over. Vallis along with everyone nearby had heard what the General had said.

Vallis stood up and heard and saw one soldier scream, "enemy reinforcements!"

Vallis looked over and saw another what looked like 200 soldiers on their way. Vallis used the power of his thum to shout in a loud voice, "FALL BACK."

Vallis noticed everyone retreat to the fort some limping others carrying each other. As Serana was running back she turned to see Vallis still standing there waiting for them to come closer. She quickly ran back to him.

"Vallis what are you doing?! Come on."

Vallis kissed her, despite the circumstances it was one of the most passionate ones they have had. Vallis looked her in the eyes and told her, "look Serana I'm about to unleash my full power on these guys. I'm going to kill them all in one sitting. I can't be sure the extent of the damage I'm going to cause so I need you to fall back and trust me." He smiled

He let go of her arms and started to walk towards them, not looking back. Serana knew to run this time.

Vallis waited there for all of them to arrive. His heart started racing as they all started to circle him. They all conjured and pulled out their swords. Vallis saw an Altmer woman come riding on a horse and got off right in front of him.

She started to laugh, "well it seems the mighty dragonborn is a fool. I expect Nords to be stupid but I thought they were geniuses when it came to fighting." She looked around and raised her arms a little, "even with your power of the thum you still can't defeat all 250 of us. Without your army you are dead! Or you can come with us if you like, our leader might have some use for you." Her sinister, arrogant grin frightened Vallis.

Vallis laughed a little and told her, "you do realize that without any of my allies with me or nearby, that you get to taste the full extent of my power."

She got angry and told him, "I believe it is you who underestimates me and the power I have at my fingertips." Vallis seemed like he could sense fear in her voice, but it could have been rage or fury.

Vallis smiled under his mask.

Serana looked shocked at what she was watching. All 250 soldiers were circling Vallis. Jon had to stop her from running after him.

"NO! LET ME GO I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

Jon held on to her with all his strength, "You can't do anything! If you go down there, they will kill you, you need to trust Vallis!"

Vallis shouted, "TIID KLO UL!" (slow time.) Vallis saw as they tried to react very slowly, but he looked in the sky and uttered a second shout, "STRUN BAH QO!" (storm call). The sky turned black as night with thunder louder than a dragons roar and lightning brighter than the fires of oblivion.

Vallis raised the thunderbolt stave he made at Neloth's in the air as the slow time shout wore off. The lightning came and struck the stave. His eyes began to light up as he smiled from the sheer power he was feeling surge throughout his entire body. A massive amount of dark purple light and energy was produced, sparks were flying everywhere killing soldiers by the dozens. It ended up creating a shock wave sending all the soldiers back. Even Jon and Serana fell over from it, they were far away but they fell the sheer power.

Vallis collected as much lightning energy as he could before he slammed his stave to the ground. The lightning energy was thrusted back and it erupted, melted and destroyed everything nearby. The purple light made Serana and Jon look away from blindness. He kept it up as much as he could screaming from the amount of concentration he needed for this to work.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The thunderclouds began to dissipate and his stave broke in half.

When Jon and Serana looked back they saw a mega crater, no bodies, no trees, no nothing in sight around that area. In the middle of the crater was a patch of grass still intact. The soldiers began to run to his aid, while Jon and Serana lie in shock at what had just transpired.

Vallis was lying in the crater, as lifeless as a corpse.


	33. Chapter 33

10th of Suns Dusk

Vallis attempted to open his eyes but had no luck. He really tried until his eyes had to rip open. He could feel the sensation though, it wasn't pleasent. It was as if something had drained him and he could barely stand up.

"Owwwwww!" Vallis realized his eyes have been collecting sleep, for a very long time.

He blinked a bunch of times before realizing he was in a tent. Where it was he had no idea.

"Hello! Is anyone here?!"

A priestess of Mara ran in and sat him down gently. She was a beautiful young Imperial that was also a master healer.

she gave him a bowl of soup and dropped some herbs in it. She told him in a gentle voice, "eat this, the herbs I put in will make you feel a lot more awake."

He asked her while drinking it in a concerned way, "what happened, where am I? How long have I been out."

She told him still in calm manner, "hey it's okay you're safe. You're in Skingrad, the Imperials have set up base here since the destruction of the fort. You have been unconscious for 5 days, don't freak out though nothing major has happened since, a few barriers have been put up and thats all I know. Oh and those flowers right there are for you. A young man and women dropped them off about an hour ago."

Vallis tried to grasp the situation, he has been out for five days, nothing important has happened, he knew now to never do what he had just done ever again if it weakens him that much. He however had to get back to wherever Endius, Jon, and Serana were.

She stopped him from getting up signaling that he needs to take it easy.

At that moment a Khajiit male entered the tent. He was wearing the same robes as the priestess and had a serious look on his face. He was quite tall for a Khajiit, Vallis noticed him having some trouble trying to walk through the small tent.

The woman was alarmed, "who are you?! Get out now!"

The man laughed and said, "do not worry I have orders to come here."

She was still suspicious, "we'll just see about that." She started walking out of the tent when both Vallis and her saw two lightning fast slashes. The khajiit had two daggers from his homeland.

Vallis immediately noticed the woman fall to her knees, blood started to spray out of her neck as her body fell on the ground. Vallis tried to get up but realized where the second slash hit, he looked down and saw a large gash on his chest where he was sliced. He felt a poisonous effect from the scratch, similar to when he got shot by Karliah.

Vallis tried his hardest to move but it was like his body was a useless shell. He fell right in a pool of blood next to the priestess, face getting covered in it. The khajiit came up to him and slammed his foot in the back of Vallis's head knocking him unconscious. Not again.

Vallis had got hit pretty hard, his mind was foggy and he felt blood dripping down his face. However he acted unconscious as the khajiit was dragging his body in the sewers of Skingrad.

The khajiits light yet intimidating voice echoed throughout the sewers, "damn skeevers, Imperials must learn to keep such places clean for master assassins like me."

Vallis did not know what to do, the poison was wearing off but he was still numb and he couldn't make any sudden movements or else he may get poisoned once more.

He raised his arm, it was extremely hard, as if a 50 pound weight was attached to it. He conjured a dremora in front of the khajiit

His eyes widened as he saw it appear right in front of him, "What!?"

The cat let go of Vallis and did a flying kick on the daedra. He pulled out a few throwing knives and whipped them all at the creature. It cried in pain after each hit. The dremora swung its sword but the Khajiit was to fast, he ducked underneath it and stabbed in the back with a dagger.

Vallis used this moment to his advantage and attempted to get up. He used the walls as balance, his feet were tied up and he was gagged. It appears the khajiit never had enough rope or else his arms would have been tied up. He lit the ropes around his feet on fire until the broke off, he then pulled the gag out.

That same second Vallis heard the sound of the dremora die. Vallis limped over to the corner and saw nothing, the khajiit was gone. He tried running back to the ladder he came from but tripped under his own weight.

Vallis was still weak from the poison. As he groaned getting up he felt two hands grab his shoulders, the khajiit had snuck around Vallis undetected. The assassin through Vallis head first into a wall. It seemed he was trying to knock him out unconscious.

Vallis mustered up some strength and elbowed the man in the face. As he cried in pain Vallis quickly layed another few punches on him.

The assassin countered and broke Vallis's hand like it was a twig.

"Ahhhhh !"

Vallis fell over into the mud filled sewers in pain. The khajiit was walking slowly towards him laughing and wiping blood off of his face. Vallis realized what he could do now that the assassin was right in front of him.

"IIZ SLEN NUS!" (ice form). The khajiit became covered in blocks of ice and fell over.

Vallis limped over and went on his knees beside the khajiit. He broke the ice by his face and knocked the assassin out cold. Vallis laughed and got into a big fit of hystaria.

He started to heal himself and this also woke him up as well. However, Vallis looked down at his hand, it was still bent. He forgot to put the bone back in place before healing, now it was healed in a bent position.

Vallis got furious as he realized he had to rebreak his hand, "Ah Fuck! I'm an idiot!"

He ripped off some of his shirt and put it in his mouth, he needed something to bite down on if he was going to do this. As he put the shirt in his mouth he coud taste the blood of three different people.

He grabbed his hand and his breathing became more intense by the second. Then with a quick and strong force by his hand he snapped it back in place. Vallis screamed in pain into the gag as he healed himself at that moment once more. He fell on his back taking a breather for a second.

Vallis grabbed the rope used to tie him up and he did the same thing to the assassin. He carried the unconscious body on his back as he climbed the ladder back to the surface. He walked through town with soldiers and civilians staring at him. He was covered in blood and carrying a what looked like dead body. People were getting scared, but Vallis did not care. He found the Imperials base of operations (it was the old mages guild)and entered with the body in his arms.

Endius ran up to Vallis as he dropped the body on the floor. Jon and Serana were close by.

She screamed as she saw Vallis covered in blood, "Vallis! What happened?! Are you hurt ?!"

He looked down at the unconscious body, "this assassin killed the priestess taking care of me and attempted to kidnap me by dragging me through the sewers. Dominion bastards." Vallis spat at the body.

Endius was not surprised at all, he told Vallis as Serana started to approach him, "this has already been attempted twice in the last 5 days. Khajiit spies sent in specifically to kill or I mean kidnap you. We have been able to catch each one, but they kill themselves before we can get any info out."

Jon looked at the tied up cat, "well looks like we have some interrogation to do gentlemen."

Endius picked up the body and brought it to an enclosed room and placed him in a chair.

Vallis was hugging Serana, it felt so good to be with her again. Jon was extremely curious of Vallis, "hey brother, how did you know you could do that massive lightning attack."

Vallis told him, "I found out by accident once. When I used that shout it seemed that the lightning was attracted to me. I was able to do what you saw earlier but not on that level. When I use a stave, I can control it a lot easier. It can also alter my other shouts, like unrelenting force has lightning going through it and there are various others. However I can not use it in battle, the effect can also attack our own men."

"That is seriously impressive little bro."

Vallis chuckled, "I won't be doing it anytime soon again. Now I have a question for you, whats happened in the last 5 days?"

Jon let out a sigh as he began to think, "well, let's see, we still don't have Anvil or Kvatch. No reinforcements have come for either side, as far as I can tell anyways. Uhhh, Oh! Some good news, Morrowinds troops arrive shortly. No real battles have been fought we took out a few camps but haven't gotten into a massive fight."

Vallis nodded his head, "any news from Skyrim about the death of Elisif, how about Tullius."

Jon let out another sigh, "Vallis, Tullius and the reinforcements attack on Leyawinn have gone dark. Tullius is M.I.A and we have no info on the situation there. We sent some of your dragons to do some high altitude recon missions and they could see nothing but fog. It's been like that for the past 3 days, the situation hasn't gotten any worse so it's not our problem...for now."

This news troubled Vallis, what were the Thalmor planning? Is Tullius dead?

After thinking a little about what Jon said Endius walked out and nodded at Vallis.

Vallis told the two, "I have to go interrogate this guy, he has to know something about whats going on."

Serana grabbed his arm before he left, "you won't hurt him to bad will you? That's torture."

Vallis raised his shoulders and turned his head a little, "well, every interrogation gets a little loud so you may here me shout at him, but I won't hurt him."

She nodded and truly believed he was telling the truth. She watched as he slowly approached Endius.

Endius grabbed his arm also and told him something in a whispered manner, "do whatever you think you have to do to get info from him. Technically he's dead, so whatever you do to him is off the books."

Vallis simply stared at the young Imperial before uttering up, "I understand."

Endius let go of his arm as he watched him enter the room. Vallis opened the door and closed it behind him. The room was in total darkness except in the middle. There Vallis saw a table with a lamp on it and two chairs. One already had the seated assassin there, now awake but tied up.

Vallis pulled up a seat and got comfortable, he placed his hands on the table and pulled out his calm friendlt voiced.

"So, I guess you already know who I am, what is your name."

The cats ears went up as he finally made eye contact with Vallis, he told him in a dazed yet surprised way, "Name?! Name is Dar'Vassa."

"Okay Dar'Vassa, you are in Imperial control now, I'm going to ask some questions, you are going to answer them. Simple enough right."

"Dar'Vassa will not betray Dominion, Dar'Vassa will not betray Alkosh."

Vallis sighed a little but continued on, "you know, I have authority to do what ever means necessary to gain what I want. Let's begin, who sent you and why were your orders to kidnap me?"

The prisoner remained silent, he stared into Vallis's eyes with his thieving menacing, feline eyes. Vallis stared back at him almost frightened by the intense stare he was receiving.

Vallis however laughed, he got up and slowly walked behind the khajiit, "I'm gonna ask one more time Dar'Vassa, who sent you and why were your orders to kidnap me."

Still, dead silence, as if it were a really awkward situation.

Vallis was had a furious sounding laugh as he grabbed Dar'Vassa's neck. "Oh, you really should have answered me buddy. This is going to hurt."

Vallis found a couple of glass cups on one of the shelves in the storage room and placed them on the table. He grabbed the back of the khajiits neck, and with the force of a giants club, Vallis rammed Vassa's face into the glass cups.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Ah! Ahhhhhh!"

As Vallis saw the blood and glass covered mess of what was left of Vassa's face and the echos of his screams showered the darkness of the room, He smiled. Like before, when Vallis used the Oghma Infinium, he felt a surge of psychotic lust coarse through his veins.

He laughed maniacally as he began to punch the bloody injured khajiit in the face as hard as he could, each time Vallis could hear the gushing sound of blood. Vallis didn't care that glass was getting in his fist he was enjoying this, it was a loving yet frightening situation.

He stopped however and took a few deep breaths. He noticed that Vassa was starting to doze off,

"Woah! Woah hang on, I'm not done with you yet."

Vallis lifted both his hands and they lit up with restoration magic. He healed the Khajiit so that he would stay awake.

Vallis started wiping some sweat off his head as he started to take a seat and talk to Dar'Vassa, "I'm gonna make a deal here with you Vassa. I will pull out the glass and heal you back to perfect health. If you do not, well then I think we can find some more fun things to do around here. Could of swore I saw a bear trap back there."

Vassa's eyes opened and he screamed in some sort of last fit of desperation and grief, "please no! Please! Dar'Vassa will tell you anything! No amount of money, can withstand this. Please heal Dar'Vassa and Dar'Vassa will tell you anything."

Vallis laughed, "there we go see! We could have avoided all this from the beginning!"

Vallis started to take pieces of glass out and healed him as best as he could. He smashed his arms on the table now furious and startling the khajiit, "TALK NOW!"

The khajiit started talking immediately and left out nothing, "Dar'Vassa trained as lethal assassin all of life. Vassa train and train and train, Vassa even in dark brotherhood. After many years of killing, high elf general named Orelon approach Vassa with big sack of gold, says I join Aldmeri Dominion. Vassa joins and then Cyrodill is invaded. Vassa gets orders from Orelon to kidnap you. It sounds like they fear you."

Vallis took in the information and healed the injured khajiit back to his full healthy self. He sat back down and asked Dar'Vassa, "who is Orelon is he the leader of this operation?"

"Dar'Vassa only knows that he is important high elf general. He is tasked with takeover of Cyrodill."

Vallis got up and thought about this info before asking, "Where is he now? Where is Orelon?"

"Vassa does not know, but Vassa does know he has something big in store. But Vassa is only assassin not lieutenant."

Vallis smiled and thought he knew everything to ask but he remembered to ask, "how many soldiers are at, Kvatch and Anvil?"

"Hmmmmm, Vassa would have to say 1000 in each city. They have taken all the citizens as slaves and are forcing them to do labor."

Vallis took note of this, "How about reinforcements? Are there any coming? What is this fog over Leyawin."

"Vassa has no knowledge of reinforcements, only assassin, hired for job."

Vallis got up and opened the door, his eyes were blinded by the sudden change in light. After a couple seconds of waiting for his eyes to adjust he heard the soldiers talking,

"And then I told him, I used to be an adventurer like you but then..."

They noticed Vallis who told them to throw the prisoner in jail.

As he went upstairs Vallis looked outside and smiled as he saw the Morrowind reinforcements have arrived. He saw the familiar bonemold and chitin armors from Solstheim around the town. He went upstairs and saw Jon, Endius, some Imperial sergeants who stood standing straight in sign of authority to Vallis. He also saw some Morrowind soldiers do the same.

Endius ran up to him and asked in a rush, "did you find out anything that can help us?"

Vallis didn't have much to tell but he let out a sigh and said, "the khajiit did not know much, he was only a hired merc. However he told me there were about 2000 soldiers at both Anvil and Kvatch."

Jon came in and interrupted Vallis, "we have twice that many men here now with Morrowinds forces here!"

Vallis closed his eyes, Jons interruption annoyed him a little, "They have slaves, citizens of those cities. We can't just barge in risking the lives of all of them. I want as little casualties as possible, we still have Leyawin to worry about. Anyways, the khajiit also told me that the forces are led by a General Orelon."

Endius seemed to know who that was, "Son of a bitch!"

Vallis asked him, "what?! Who is this?"

Endius continued, "he is one of the best military strategists in Tamriel, we have to seriously be careful."

Serana moved in and acknowledged their situation, "well we need to come up with a plan then don't we?"

A mysterious voice came from the shadows, one that Vallis recognized. "I have a plan, if you'll here me out."

Vallis turned and noticed a Dunmer wearing Chitin armor standing beside a few others wearing bonemold armor.

"The names Teldryn Sero, I have an idea."

**Authors Notes**

Gonna take a break on uploading for a bit, still have to finish the ending of this arc. Leave a review on what you guys think so far.


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Notes**

**Finally break! I've been having exams, so it has taken a while to finish the ending for this story. I'm finally able to upload it.**

10th of Suns Dusk

A superior officer told Teldryn to get back, Vallis raised his hands and told them, "it's okay I know him from Solstheim, I wanna hear what he has to say."

Teldryn shoved off the officers arms and moved forward, "damn house Redoran, making me go to war. For a fair price anyways."

Vallis had heard Teldryn say he was the best swordsmen in Morrowind and he believed him. He spent hours with Serana and Jon having drinks together, and he grew to consider him a friend.

Vallis asked, "so what is your plan?"

Teldryn reminded Vallis of a tonned down version of Neloth. He could sense pride in him but in a good way. Vallis knew to trust what this man had to say.

"Being one of the only few survivors of an Altmer POW camp who managed to escape, I know a thing or two about them."

Serana asked, "wow Teldryn you've been through it all haven't you?"

Teldryn laughed, "Indeed I have Serana, indeed I have. Anyways, I was held captive for 6 years, it would drive a man nearly insane the things they do to you. I don't even like talking about it...but...but I have to. I was able to escape one night however and what I found out that night remains to be true."

One of his superior officers yelled at him, "Come on man! Get on with it!"

He turned to her yelling back, "yes! Yes! I am simply adding backstory. (sigh) what I found out that night is that High elves are terrible at detecting, in the dark anyways. Nords can detect better than them, no offense. I was able to kill most of them in one night from sneaking. I wasn't even trying and they still couldn't see me."

Vallis found this new info a little interesting, not sure that it was true but Vallis did want to know more about this, "so this applies to all of them?"

"After I escaped I was able to kill plenty more using the same method. At that time I was only a novice in sneaking, thats gotta mean something."

Vallis nodded, "We'll take note of that thanks Teldryn."

"Of course my friend."

Vallis could hear Teldryns officers getting pissed at him for addressing Vallis, he continued back to the briefing table with the rest. He turned and asked Teldryn, "Come to the briefing table with me."

Teldryn loved the look on the officers face as he walked back with Vallis.

"So what do you think about all this Endius, High elves have poor eyesight?

Endius nodded as he looked around at everyone, as if he has heard of this before, "It's not unheard of, I mean there are rumors that their egos are so high that they think pesky noises are not worth their time in looking. It's the khajiits you gotta worry about, I mean most are masters at sneak."

Vallis objected the statement, "well as far as I can tell Khajiits tend to be scouts not guards, so I doubt there will be any that will be able to see us."

Jon brought out a map and put it on the table, "Vallis, remember when we were kids father told us about the secret exits from each town?"

"Vaguely, what are they?"

Jon continued as he pointed out different points on the map, "after the Oblivion crisis most of the great cities including Kvatch had several escape tunnels put underneath them. It was the hero of Kvatch's idea. The Empire was losing huge profit after the emperors death and could not afford to install them in each city. It has since been lost to only the knowledge of a few people."

Endius snapped his fingers, "yes! I have heard about these through legend and myth. Never been able to find one though."

Jon had a bunch of x's on the map, "this was my fathers map, there are entrances hidden here, here, here, and here."

Vallis looked at that map. He had a memory, of that same map from his childhood. Vallis smiled as he remembered one of the few good times with his father and brother. He missed him very much at this point.

Vallis spoke up, "Well Endius whats your plan?"

He held his chin, he nodded a few times and paced back and forth. He put both arms out on the table.

"Alright I have an idea, Everyone come in."

They all came in and listened, they all had a look of curiosity, they really wanted to know Endius's plan.

"Okay, Look. We attack at night, we will have a select few good at sneaking go through the tunnels. Those individuals will find as many prisoners as they can and bring them to the exit. We will need escorts on the other side waiting for evac. We will need squadrons of 50 soldiers on these 4 hills all with catapaults aimed at the gate. We will have a small army of 300 men ready on standby here."

He sighed as he realized a flaw in his plan, "We need something from inside the city to lure them out so we can attack."

Vallis stepped in, "I'll go I can summon a dragon from inside and that will hopefully give them enough pressure to lure them out."

This made Endius a little happier, "alright good, but you are the most important man in this room, are you sure you want to risk your life doing this?"

Vallis thought this over, Rados was dead, Tullius along with the other Imperial generals are MIA, he was next in charge for this operation. Vallis didn't care, he knew he could do this as long as Serana was with him. He turned to her and they both exhanged smiles.

"I can do this but here's how it's gonna work, Serana, Teldryn, and myself will go in."

Jon sounded furious, "what about me?! I'm not good enough?!"

Vallis chuckled a little at his brothers small outburst, "No no no brother, you will be joining Endius in the head on attack when we lure them out. They need support and you are one of the most powerful mages to do it."

Jon sighed as he felt a little left out, "finnnne, I mean yes sir."

Endius raised his voice a little, "it's a plan! Everyone understand?"

There was some muttering but the majority seemed to get the gist of it.

Vallis told everyone, "Okay, get all the soldiers prepared we strike tomorrow night."

The room marched out, and Vallis sat down.

Serana sat next to him and rested her head on him, "you should get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"(sigh) I guess you are right where can we sleep the night?"

"Upstairs, the town has given us this house for me, you and Jon to stay in. Endius will stay with the soldiers."

"Alright let's head up."

Jon was the first one upstairs and he must have been exhausted because he never even said good night to them, just found a room and collapsed on the bed.

Vallis was admiring the history of this building, "to think this was once home to the famous mages guild of Cyrodill, even the hero of Kvatch himself stood in this same building."

Serana grabbed him and started pulling him to a bedroom. She was telling him in a playful voice, "come on you nerd, will have enough time to look at all this in the morning."

Vallis yawned, "Yeah, you're right let's crash."

Vallis entered and noticed his armor there, "I see you guys had no trouble getting this off of me."

He placed his hand on it for a split second before getting into bed. Serana came in next to him. Before she got into the bed Vallis took a long glance at her. Vallis already knew this but by the gods was she beautiful. He loved her with a passion, and he couldn't wait for all this shit to be over so he could settle down with Serana, maybe start a family. At this moment however Vallis didn't look at her as his fiance, he felt a surge of lust go through his body as he admired hers.

The clothing she was wearing didn't help, it was just her underwear that she was sleeping in but Vallis was examining her every part with a passion. He loved how well the bra revealed her cleavage and how much the curves in her body would sway as she walked towards him. He wished the moment could last forever, just looking at her like this. He didn't want to go back out there, he just wanted to be with her now.

Serana stood there with a confused look on her face. She turned her head around to see what Vallis had been looking at with so much interest. She finally realized it was her that he was looking at, his look almost made her laugh, it was as if a child had discovered something new in their young life.

She got under the covers with him and stared into his eyes, she clearly missed him in the last 5 days. Vallis could no longer take it, he moved in and his lips locked with hers. He pushed her down on the bed as both began kissing passionately, he had both hands on her face while she wrapped her legs around his waste and arms around the back of her head. He truly felt it, the warmth coming from her body, the feeling of life. Although he could feel this feeling in her before she was cured, Vallis still could feel the darkness and emptiness that was a vampire. It was gone now.

Despite all that was going on outside, all that was happening in his life Vallis could not give a shit at the current moment.

The kissing was not enough for either however, as Vallis released his lips from hers both took deep breaths and looked at each other in the eyes. They both knew what was going to happen next. As Vallis began to pull down his pajama pants as slowly as he could before losing control, his heart beating faster then when he was in battle. The moment of intimacy could be ruined by nothing at this point, or so Vallis thought.

Before anything could happen, Vallis and Serana's attention turned to the door. Both heard some fumbling and moaning coming from the outside. The door flew open with a sound that startled the couple. Jon emerged, almost tripping over his feet. He wreaked of alcohol, skooma and the look on his face was that of a proud face in Vallis. He also had a case full of bottles.

Serana quickly grabbed the covers and put it over herself. Vallis had a look of extreme anger on his face.

"By the Gods man! What is wrong with you?! What are you doing?!"

He stood there (having a challenge with it) smiling before adding in a very drunk voice, "Ttththats...that is my brother! Ssss...Sa... Say Vallis, I...I found this (burp) case of alco...alcoholic beverages just sitting around (hiccup) sitting around asking to be drinken! This shit is two hundred years old and it tas..tttass..tastes amazing."

Serana looked at him in disgust, Vallis could tell by that look that the intimacy was gone. At that moment Jon collapsed right in the door way. The case dropped but no bottles were broken. Vallis and Serana just sat there in the awkward silence, wondering what the hell had just happened?!

Serana just tried going to sleep and Vallis tried cuddling back up with her. She pushed him away before adding, "no way in any realm of Oblivion is this happening now. Bit of a mood killer after he just barged in and plus he is right there !"

Vallis didn't seem to mind, "so what, he's passed out. He wouldn't even notice." Serana rolled her eyes and tried getting some sleep. Vallis sighed and grabbed a pillow. He went to Jon and placed it under his head, before returning to bed for another miserable night.

It was back again, the nightmares. Vallis was a ghost, he could talk to anyone and he could not be seen. He was a wraith in the current situation, it wasn't a good one either.

Vallis saw Serana standing in a circle motionless. Around her was total darkness and enemies. Vallis saw that Miraak, Harkon, Wolfgar, the Illusionist all circled her. Vallis watched in horror unable to move now, as Serana started getting slaughtered by all of them.

He sat up in his bed as fast as he could sweat pouring down his face. He looked around in horror to not see Serana, but she walked back in wearing full armor.

She could sense the fear in Vallis as he started panting, "what happened?!"

"(pant) (pant) Nightmare..."

She hugged him in the very cold armor. What did this dream mean? Was it foreshadowing something to come or was it a simple nightmare?

He had to move on with his day and be prepped by tonight, having to relive each moment of that dream every minute of it.

As dusk fell upon them, their plan fell into action. Due to the armor, the soldiers were practically invisible in the night. Vallis looked at the position of the soldiers and remembered how it looked exactly like their plan on the map, coming to life before his eyes. He saw a few getting catapults ready in the trees, while others waited patiently for orders.

He noticed Jon on the ground crunched up in a ball covering his face. It seemed that 200 year old alcohol also provided an increase in hangovers as well. Vallis knew he could fix the effects with a potion but wanted to punish Jon for rudely interrupting them last night.

The moonlight reflected in his eyes as he saw the secret entrance into Kvatch, he turned his head slowly back at Endius in a sign to get ready for what's to come. Vallis should have sent a dragon in for recon but he felt it was to risky.

Serana, Vallis and Teldryn both approached a small grass and moss covered dent into the ground.

They could have burned it away, but didn't want to risk giving away their location. The three had to pull all the moss away by hand, Teldryn was less then pleased.

"I thought we were fighting Thalmor, not doing yard work!"

They pulled the last of it away and hit a heavily rusted iron door. Vallis went for the handle but it was locked extremely tight, he was thinking like a nord when he should be using his brain. He pulled out four lock picks and tried to open the lock with them, he crouched down and started to attempt to open them. Teldryn and Serana both turned their heads to see if anyone was watching. All three broke however, with one left Vallis realized he could not open this.

"Shit!"

Serana turned her head back around and noticed Vallis was having trouble opening the lock, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Ah, this is a damn master lock. I am but a novice at lockpicking, so it seems were gonna have to ram this door down with something."

Serana was giggling at his struggles, he is usually so perfect at everything he does yet he can't get through a door.

"May I ask what is so funny?"

Her giggling turned to hard laughter, "It's...It's just that you are great at everything, but you can't get through a door? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

His face turned to a little defensive but he started to laugh a little as well, "I am terrible at lockpicking, and pickpocketing. Maybe it's because of my Nord impatience? I don't know."

Teldryn rolled his eyes under his helmet as he began to aggressively approach Vallis, "for the love of Azura! Give me that pick!"

He snatched it out of Vallis's hand and more or less pushed him out of the way. He was sick of this time wasting and put matters into his own hands. Vallis thought he was impatient, but compared to this guy!

After a couple minutes of precise locating Teldryn actually got through the lock.

"Good job Teldryn! I would have been out here all night!"

"Yes, can we proceed now?"

Vallis nodded and attempted to open the door, it was still as hard as it was before.

"Son of a bitch why didn't I realize this!?"

Serana wondered what was wrong with the door now, "what is it now mister perfect?"

Vallis kicked the rusted metal before walking off in a failed manner, "the door has been exposed to ice, snow, mold and other elements so much over the past 200 years the hinges have seized and rusted shut. It's time to approach this situation a little more physically."

Serana crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "what do mean more physically?"

As Vallis got farther back he started to run as fast as he could back to the door. Even in his armor he was an unstoppable force, he was either going through the door or he is going to really hurt himself. As he got closer he leaped off the ground with the force of a sledge hammer hit his shoulder onto the rusted door. With a very loud thud, the hinges ripped off and Vallis fell inside along with the door. Vallis's armor took the blow, he felt nothing. A blast of wind came out from the sudden breach of the door.

"(cough) (cough)...Uh...200 year old dust." Vallis tasted the old air as he was trying to spit it out.

Teldryn let his hand out and helped him up. He told him in a jokingly manner, "I guess being quiet is out of the question now."

He laughed a little but told him in a serious tone, "let's just get moving."

Vallis casted a candlelight as they entered. Jon was right, the tunnels were definitely headed in the right direction. They were obviously funded by the empire because the interior had nice stone work, and it seemed that it could hold a lot of people if need be. There were a few skeletons, some bones, and a lot of cobwebs around. A spider came and landed on Vallis's face and he freaked out.

"Ahhhh!, Shit get it off!" He started to wipe his face as much as he could until he was sure it was gone. As he was breathing hard he looked over to see Teldryn and Serana laughing.

"what?!"

Serana tried to stop herself before telling him, "You face dragons, vampires, trolls, bears, and even GIANT spiders. But a little one like that freaks you out. That is hilarious Vallis!"

"They just creep up on you and...and then they crawl on you with their little legs, uh! It's disgusting. The big ones don't do that, they just show up and I kill them."

Vallis kept on going still fighting through cobwebs and getting startled by spiders for the next couple minutes until he hit a brick wall with a lever beside it.


	35. Chapter 35

10th of Suns Dusk

Jon found that walking off the hangover was helping, no matter how minimum it was. Endius told him it was fine to walk around but if anything happened, he wanted him to come back immediately. He also gave him a scope to do some scouting. Serana, Teldryn, and Vallis have all gone to do their rescue mission while he was stuck outside hoping for something to happen.

He sort of drifted away from the position of the Imperials, a little closer to Kvatch but not by much. As far as he could tell, he couldn't see anyone there. There were massive barriers built along the walls to make sure the best of spies could not get in, but even still it seemed...deserted. He saw something odd however, he pulled out his scope and saw a massive abundance of Thalmor soldiers on approach. It appears this was going to be a battle at night.

Jon started sprinting back with a purpose, ignoring the nasty effects of the hangover as he hit each bump and crack in the earth.

Endius along with everyone around him turned a little surprised. Jon was running towards them while pointing back,

"THEY'RE HERE! THAT WAY!"

It was too far for anyone to see so Endius brought out the much larger telescope and put it on the stand. He looked through it and couldn't believe at the sight he was seeing. A legion of soldiers from the Thalmor, making their position to strike.

He left from the view of the telescope and turned to see a few ebony soldiers becoming scared with the look on his face. It was stone cold, not as if he were afraid, but if he were

"Sss...Sir?"

Endius was trying to think, he needed to come up with something, "Quickly! Head back to Skingrad, we need reinforcements, 500 men at least, GO!"

The two soldiers quickly ran with no hesitation as Endius looked back through the telescope. 2000 strong Thalmor. He saw something strange however. One was riding a horse, he wore bright red armor that Endius has not seen before. It reminded him of steel plate armor just a lot more smoother, more colorful, and definitely brighter as well. His helmet was like a dome shape that covered his entire head, with the exception of two black eye holes and a mouth hole. That was General Orelon.

Jon came running back, out of breath now, "(pant) what (pant) do you see?(pant)"

He heard Jon ask in a yelling manner that would have normally startled him if hadn't been for the current situation, "Teldryn?! Serana?! WHERE IS VALLIS?!"

He stopped looking through the telescope to see what Jon found so interesting. His eyes opened as he literally saw Teldryn Sero dragging Serana by her arms as she was crying her eyes out in pain and suffering.

He immediately looked back through the telescope and saw Orelon approach a red box with a handle on it and a wire headed into both directions of the two towns. He pressed down on it and almost instantly the blindness of fire and intense sound of a sonic boom created by an explosion made him look away from the microscope. He watched with the rest of the army in horror as Kvatch had been blown to ash. Not to far in the distance they noticed Anvil was gone as well.

He slowly turned his head and saw Serana on the ground losing it as Teldryn tried to comfort her, then he saw Jon fall to his knees with tears flowing from his eyes, it just hit Endius, Vallis never came out of Kvatch.

He turned and with the force of all of his voice he yelled, "AIM THE CATAPULTS THAT WAY AND FIRE!"

The catapaults turned their direction and was aimed at the army, "FIRE!"

As the soldiers released the latch, both catapults broke in half at the arm and failed to shoot anywhere but 10 feet in front of them.

"What in Oblivion?!"

He avoided looking through the scope because the intense light coming from the fire was very blinding through the lens. He didn't need to however, he could only watch as the legion approached, marching in their direction. Endius was going to return the favor, "Everybody, come on were marching!"

He heard some mumbling, "that's suicide!" They followed orders regardless.

He saw that Jon was walking too but wasn't focused, his eyes stayed open, and he looked towards the ground. Endius also noticed, that Teldryn managed to bring the mourning Serana to her feet and get her to walk into the crowd.

After a few minutes of walking, hearts racing in each soldiers chest, fire blazing in the background, Dragonborn dead, the heavily outnumbered soldiers of the Empire came face to face in a standoff against the Aldmeri Dominion. They saw Glass armor, to elven armor, to mage robes alike.

Orelon came out on his horse with the voice of a raspy old high elf reading a scroll in a victorious manner, "people of the Empire, your hero is dead, your soldiers heavily outnumbered, your very lives on the balance, your cities in flames. I General Orelon of the Aldmeri Dominion give you this one chance of salvation to surrender now and every life here will be spared. That is my word, now make a choice Imperial Legates!"

After a couple moments of awkward tension and dead silence Jon stepped forward and pulled out his sword in a slow dramatic manner. He lifted it in the air while shouting, "For Skyrim! For the Empire! For Vallis!"

He was soon joined by Serana and Teldryn who also unsheathed their weapons. One by one the silence broke as the cry of 450 soldiers cried out the same chant.

"FOR SKYRIM! FOR THE EMPIRE! FOR VALLIS!"

Orelon simply laughed and began to speak which made most of the soldiers stop chanting to hear what he had to say.

"Is that your final choice?"

The arms holding the swords never went down, they stayed up.

Orelons voice became angry and selfish, as if he never got his way, "Very well! You made this choice!"

He unsheathed his Daedric sword from the holster and held it in the air as he shouted, "ATTTTTAC..."

He was interrupted, by what no one knew. It sounded like a creature coming from the distance. As it got closer it became apparent that it was a dragon. When it got even more closer everyone could notice a glowing man riding on the back of it. It was also joined by three other dragons.

It was Vallis wearing Dragon Aspect armor as he rode Durnehviir into battle, and was joined by Odahving and two Legendary dragons.

17 and a half minutes earlier.

Vallis had his heart racing, he did not know who or what was going to be on that other side and he wanted Teldryn to stay back with Serana when he opened it. That was not going to happen, Teldryn and Serana eagirly awaited the opening of the hidden door.

As Vallis pulled the lever down the bricks beside it made a clicking noise, they all started to protrude from the wall and a bunch of dust flew off as well. Vallis turned to his companions and asked them,

"Get your weapons ready and prepare for some sneaking."

Both of them turned invisible as Vallis began to turn the hidden door. He poked his head out of the crack and saw that this secret entrance was on the other side of a coffin, he realized that they were below the church.

"Alright, were inside the catacombs of the church. As soon as I open this find survivors and take out anyone as quickly as possible."

The door opened and all of them cast muffle and invisibility spells. Vallis noticed something however, the coffin that was on the door had a special inscription on it,

"here lies the hero of this town, the one that helped Martin banish the Daedra, the one that helped save the entire world. Although there names have been lost in time, we will remember them as the Hero of Kvatch."

Vallis couldn't believe it, these were the remains of the Hero of Kvatch, buried here in the town that he saved. He saw that the casket was slightly opened, out of curiosity he opened it and found no remains at all.

"Isn't that strange. It's probably more of a sign of remembrance then an actual coffin."

They started to spread out among the church catacombs and hoped that this place was not full of Thalmor soldiers. After a few minutes each of searching they all regrouped in the middle of the catacombs.

Teldryn told them in his usual tone, "This place is dead, kind of ironic considering were in a morgue."

Serana recommended, "maybe we should sneak upstairs and see what the situation is outside."

"good idea let's get going then."

Vallis seemed distracted by this place Serana asked him, "what's with you? You seemed attached to this place."

"Well it's interesting to know that 200 years ago, this place was flowing with Daedra and the town completely destroyed. As you can tell this place is still run down. I mean...llll"

Vallis could not speak, none of them could except Teldryn, "by Azura's star, what act of horror is this?!"

The entire upper level of the church was covered in bodies. Citizens of the town all killed by the Aldmeri Dominion. Serana threw up in an area that wasn't full of this blood filled carnage, tears running down her face. Teldryn remained silent but Vallis fell on his knees.

His voice was some twisted combination of guilt, sorrow, sadness and anger. He let out a small whisper as he started to cry, "what is this? BY THE GODS WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! Why would they kill them all? My God, no,no,no,no,no,NO!"

Vallis got up and started dodging all the bodies as he was about to slam the doors open with his rage. He didn't care what was waiting for them he slammed the doors open as Teldryn shouted,

"NO WAIT!"

He didn't care however the doors opened, his rage disappeared and it turned to fear. The whole town of Kvatch was deserted, the only thing that stood upon their eyes were hundreds of red barrels and dynamite as well.

Serana spoke up, "Is that dynam..." She froze in place as a paralyze spell hit her. Vallis lowered the green spell as she fell to the ground still frozen.

Vallis told Teldryn in a serious tone, "If I can call some dragons I can surprise the high elves. We have been betrayed, someone tipped them off about our plan. Now instead of taking me hostage they've become desperate. Now they have taken extreme measures to insure my destruction."

He went down to the frozen Serana and lied a kiss on her cheek, "I knew she wouldn't let me do this. I am ordering you to take her out of here, just in case."

Teldryn shook his head, "not an option, I stay with you, besides these will go off any second."

Vallis stood back up slowly and looked at Teldryn. They both knew that Vallis was staying there no matter what, "listen I have been through worse then this, I will make it. I just wanna have a chance to potentially get some strong reinforcements and surprise the enemy. So go! Get her out of here and you as well. I will not see anything happen to her. GET OUT NOW!"

Teldryn picked her up and started to turn back, "this is with out a doubt the stupidest thing I have ever seen."

Vallis laughed as he started to go outside, "I know, now go."

He climbed the wall to make sure that both Serana and Teldryn got out safely. He saw Serana in tears as Teldryn dragged her. He had to focus on the situation at hand. He just wanted some time to call some more dragon friends and surprise the high elves. As he was about to walk down he noticed hundreds of fuses being lit.

"shit"

Vallis ran to the outer end of the wall he shouted, "TIID KLO UL!" (slow time) Vallis jumped off the ledge as the explosion commenced. Even though he was in slow time, the explosion was still faster. He felt the heat surge throughout the body. He felt the mask start melting on him. The explosion propelled him flying along with debris to the nearby area. He was knocked unconscious for a short time but awoke to rubble on top of him. He pushed it off of him and stood up with the last bit of strength he had. His hearing was almost all gone, he heard only ringing. His vision was dizzy and looked like a blur. He looked down to see pieces of concrete and stone lodged in him. He remembered one of Hermaeus Mora's gifts, it would let him heal all injuries on him, along with restore magicka and stamina. As he used it he felt everything come back to normal, he watched as all the bits of rubble were literally forced out of his body as his wounds healed. Half of his armor was plagued with ash.

"Ughhhh, (cough) that was the dumbest, stupidest, thing I have ever done, hopefully the last too."

He looked over passed the blazing flames and noticed the army of the enemy mobilizing.

"Heh, atleast it worked, they think I am dead so now I can surprise them."

He shouted all the dragons he could and finished with, "Dur Neh Viir!" The dragon materialized from the Soul Cairn and noticed Vallis.

"How can I be of help Qahnaarin?"

Vallis then shouted before climbing on Durnehviir, "Mul Qah Diiv!"

His body was covered in dragon armor, he felt the surge of power flow through his veins as he climbed onto the dragon. He thought himself to look like a badass while wearing this. The others soon joined him.

One asked, "what is our plan Dovahkiin?"

"Here is what were gonna do, I want you to land behind them, you beside them to the right and Odahving opposite from you. I will land on the front riding Durnehviir. Then you box them in, we won't have a chance like this again, let's go."

They all roared as Durnehviir came off the ground, the rest followed in an orderly fashion. Vallis noticed the flames coming from Anvil as well, he now knew that the Aldmeri Dominion had no regard for life. The soldiers below watched from both sides in awe at the belived dead Dragonborn. All dragons took their place from each side and started to scare and box in the massive army of soldiers. Even though there were 2000 soldiers down there the Legendary Dragons had no problem boxing in the soldiers.

Durnehviir landed with a thud in front of Orelon, knocking him off of his horse. Vallis hopped off the dragon and saw Orelon wearing the bright red armor getting up. A mask covered his face but Vallis could read him like a book, he laughed at the utter look of disbelief that was being given. The soldiers never made a move, they knew not to.

Vallis waited for him to get up before shouting, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you general, you may have the numbers over us but the Imperials have 400 strong, 2 legendary dragons, a red dragon, an undead dragon, and me. You have no chance of winning this."

The general bursted out laughing, he couldn't stop, "you fool, you really have no idea what is going on in Leyawinn do you?! I guess the fog is really working."

"What is past the fog?! Where is Tullius?!"

"Heh, heh, all in good time. Now, shall we begin? You can't use your ultimate attack like before, your allies are near."

Vallis smirked at him and looked back at Serana smiling. He knew he was in trouble when all this was over. He turned his attention back to Orelon, "I'm going to enjoy this. I learned a very powerful spell on Solstheim, it was one of the most powerful creatures I've ever faced and now I want you to see him."

Vallis's arm lit up with blue and ice, he charged up a spell then released it. In the middle of the large group of soldiers, the frost giant known as Karstagg conjured up.

Vallis screamed at the Imperials now, "ATTACK!"


	36. Chapter 36

10th of Suns Dusk

Karstagg let out a mountain shaking roar as a blizzard of snow surrounded him and he began to slaughter all the nearby Thalmor. The dragons lifted in the air picking up soldiers as they did, they would fly back and forth shooting fire and ice onto all the helpless soldiers. The dragons were able to dodge most of the magic being shot at them but they still cried out in pain at the occasional shot hitting them.

The Imperial army poured in, the mages were all locked in duels. Conjurers from both sides spawned daedra to aid in the fight, destruction mages unleashed their power onto everyone, and healers stayed back to aid the wounded.

Karstagg lifted one of his legs into the air and slammed it down as hard as he could. All around him, the Thalmor soldiers went flying hundreds of feet into the air. His blizzard that surrounded him was making a tiny tornado that froze and spun soldiers in an icy whirlwind of death. Vallis was on the back of Durnehviir and told him,

"fly lower and conjure some mistmen to aid in the fight."

"Of course Dovahkiin."

Durnehviir flew down and used his power of the thuum to summon dozens of mistmen to assist in the battle.

Durnehviir told Vallis in a laughing tone, "The arrongance of these Altmer, I can smell it from up here, so predictable, so pathetic. I do hope they pay dearly for this."

Vallis patted his back, "They will...WATCH OUT!"

Dozens of more bodies sent flying by Karstagg had almost hit them. Durnehviir, although he may be old dodged everyone. A few fire balls were attempting to hit them, but they were so far up.

"Your quick thinking in summoning that beast Karstagg was of great intelligence Dovahkiin. He will definitely be the the turning point of this battle."

Vallis saw a clear spot amongst all the carnage of fighting and dead bodies and told Durnehviir to land there. Vallis got off and told him,

"Take out as many as you can!"

The dragon nodded and flew off the ground. Vallis began walking among the battlefield and without hesitation dodged a falling body that was launched by Karstagg.

Ten injured Thalmor soldiers all surrounded him, swords pulled out. Little did they know however, that when Vallis had dragon aspect armor on, it enhanced everything he did, shouting, magic, fighting.

Vallis gave a little laugh, he did a front flip behind one of the soldiers and punched him with a force to send him flying into four others. He pulled out a heart stone and threw it on the ground in the middle of them.

"Have fun.."

An ash guardian conjured and Vallis could here all the cries of pain they were feeling.

He searched all he could for his main target, Orelon. He wasn't hard to find, he just kept his distance from Karstagg and wore that obvious bright red armor.

Vallis turned invisible to avoid any conflict as he approached his opponent, he had to save his energy.

Vallis appeared out of no where in front of Orelon. He heard a chuckle from him,

"So I see that you wish your fellow soldiers to die."

Before Vallis made a move, he told him, "no, I wish to see them burn your corpse in the fires of Oblivion."

5 mins earlier

She blinked once, then twice, then a third time. What she saw was true. Vallis was indeed infront of her own eyes. She had no luxury of getting mad at him at the current moment, the sense of battle was so imminent that she didn't want to be in the front lines.

Vallis conjured a giant beast, the same beast she saw on Solstheim. She remembered how hard to kill it was, how everyone there almost died. Now it was on their side. She smiled at the advantage they had for once. Vallis screamed

"ATTACK!" He then climbed on top of Durnehviir and joined the other dragons in the fight.

She pulled out her dragonbone sword and screamed along with the rest of the soldiers as they went into battle. She saw Karstagg slaughtering everyone around him, and sending some flying into the air. At this point she was missing her vampire powers, but with the power of this armor she thought that she was invincible.

She conjured a Dremora and turned invisible to sneak around some soldiers. The dremora was fighting four soldiers and she snuck around all of them. She slit ones neck while the others fought the Dremora. She tackled two more and they started to scream from the effects of the poison coming from the armor. She stabbed both of them in the hearts to put them out of their misery. The last one was a commander and she killed the Dremora with ease. Serana got up and they both started to walk around in a circle staring into each others eyes.

The commander screamed and lept at Serana, she dodged and countered by kicking the commander in the back. The commander ran back but Serana countered again by giving her an uppercut.

The high elf women pulled out another elven sword and started a sword fight with Serana. Both of them were grunting and screaming but neither could lay a hit on the other. It appears Vallis has trained her well.

Serana went to strike the glass armor but the woman dropped one of her swords and punched Serana in the gut. She then grabbed both of Seranas hands and twisted them making her scream in pain and drop the swords.

The woman then punched her in the face once more making her fall to the ground. Is this what her own blood tasted like, all she could remember was the taste of undead black goo that she called blood from her vampire self.

Despite all the explosions and screaming nearby, Serana could here the woman clearly. She wiped some blood from her mouth and spit the rest out before she yelled,

"I've had enough! Kill this Nord bitch!"

She felt the cold elven metal touch her throat, was this the end? She closed her eyes as a tear fell down.

"I'm sorry Vallis."

At that moment however, she heard the sound of lightning and the sword she fell against their neck had fallen. She turned to see the Khajiit dead on the ground. The High Elf commander screamed.

"What?!"

A conjured Daedric arrow struck her right in the head and she fell over like a rag doll. Serana got back up as she saw Jon running towards her and putting away the bow.

He kept Serana balanced as he asked her in a protective manner, "where did you go?! We agreed on sticking together!"

"I could have handled myself Jon, I didn't ask for your help."

"Regardless, if we stick together we can watch each others back. Vallis is fighting Orelon as we speak."

Seranas eyes widened, "WHAAA!"

Durnehviir crashed into a few dozen soldiers, his face covered in blood.

"I grow tired."

The old dragon was conjured back to the Soul Cairn. Another one collapsed in pain as well. The Legendary Dragon spent its last breaths killing as many soldiers as he could.

Vallis threw his axe at Orelons armor. It made him stumble a bit but it bounced off. Vallis was questioning this, nothing is stronger then dragonbone.

Orelon laughed, "like it dragonborn?! It's ancient enchanted diamond armor. Nothing can penetrate this armor! Not even dragonbone."

Vallis didn't know what to do, he wanted to think for a moment but he had no time before he heard Orelon cry, "Get over here!"

Orelon raised his arm and a magical bright yellow chain erupted from his hands wrapping around Vallis's neck. The chain pulled Vallis back into his hand and he started choking. Orelons other hand had three green magical lightning whips that stretched about three feet long.

He chocked Vallis in an intimidating manner, he started to squeeze his neck as he told him, "I know spells that you could only wish to have such knowledge of."

The man raised Vallis in the air and got his other arm ready. Valllis said in a choking manner, "heh, so..s..so do I."

Vallis's arm became covered in sand and rock as he clenched his fist. Two giant rocks came out of the ground shooting Orelon in the air. He went flying back into the mass battle of the soldiers. Serana quickly ran up to Vallis and hugged him.

"If you weren't wearing that stupid armor I would have slapped you in the face...How could you be so idiotic and thoughtless?!"

Vallis pulled her off and looked back into the battle, "I did not want you to worry, I wasn't hurt to bad anyways.

At that moment there was silence. Dead bodies as far as the eye could see. Vallis turned slowly to realize that Karstagg was gone, probably finally killed. The dragons might have flown away due to their injuries and all that was left were the remaining Thalmor army staring at the final three. Vallis turned to shockingly notice that the remaining Imperial forces were far behind them. The Thalmor had killed everyone that was there at the time.

"Get back now."

"What do you mean?!"

"GO FIND JON! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

She ran back at the frightening tone in his voice and heard Vallis. He was taking in large breaths, as many as he could as large as he could. After about his fifth one, the army in front of him began to charge. He just stood there and shouted,

"FUS RO DAH! FUS RO DAH! FUS RO DAH! FUS RO DAH! FUS RO DAH!"

He did this in all directions, until he could do it no longer. Vallis noticed dozens at a time disintegrating due to his ability from Hermaues Mora. His throat was killing him but he had to fight it, he needed two more powerful shouts. Vallis inhaled in a wheezing tone before shouting,

"STRUN BAH QO!" (storm call)

"VEN GAAR NOS!" (Cyclone)

The two storm shouts did as Vallis hoped they would. Instead of a small tornado spinning around, it combined with the storm clouds above and became a massive unstoppable, uncontrollable lightning whirlwind of destruction and death. Vallis wanted to watch what would happen but he did not want to get sucked in by the tornado. He started running back and noticed Serana still nearby. He wanted to yell at her to get down but he could not speak. The Tornado was obliterating everyone and everything in its path. Bodies, both dead and alive were being sucked in.

She only stared at what Vallis had created and ignored him running after her. She stood there and got struck by the purple lightning which sent her flying into the grass like a lifeless body. He wanted to scream but still couldn't. His throat felt like he swallowed a glass of acid, mixed with being on fire.

He ran to her body with tears filling up in his eyes. He felt no sense of life coming from her.

"what have I done?" Vallis thought to himself.

He casted a guardian circle and shielded her body with his. He did not want the risk of her getting struck again. As he was holding her, guardian circle around them, he started to use healing hands on her.

Vallis heard coughing and moved down to hold Serana in his arms. He could feel the life returning to her. He cried and thanked the gods as he rocked her back and forth. He looked up to see the morning sky returning and the storm clouds dissipating. Vallis did not want to turn around. He was afraid of the mess of bodies that was surely nearby. He did anyway.

He had to take his mask off at the sight. Bodies, bodies, bodies, bodies. Khajiit, Imperials, Dunmer, Bosmer, Altmer, and Nords alike.

Vallis even noticed a couple of Thalmor soldiers limping and crawling away, no sight of Orelon though. He knew he hadn't seen the last of him.

As he turned to see Serana, he noticed her eyes wide open towards the sight of him.

He asked in what little strength he had left in his voice, "what?" blood came out as well.

She just pointed at his face and gave him a frightening look. Vallis looked around and located a shattered piece of glass armor. He wiped the blood off of it before pointing it at his face. What he saw next would ruin his entire view on of his face was gone. His hair, completely gone, his eye had turned white with a scar running down it, and the imprint of Nahkriin had fused into that half as well. It seems that Vallis had gotten burned pretty bad in that explosion. He nearly dropped Serana and rushed to get back up. He healed himself as much as he could and looked back into the glass. No change. Vallis was indeed scarred for life. Living with the imprint of a dragon priest mask on half of his face.

He put the mask back on and looked down, his look had been ruined. He could only wait to see what the rest of his body had looked like coming from the fire. He was now a freak.

He felt two arms wrap around his torso and he grabbed them. Serana, although weak told Vallis.

"don't worry about that, you did well today. You...y...you."

She fainted behind him. It appears that the effects of getting struck by lightning were more serious than Vallis had thought.

He picked her up once more among the carnage and began to walk back, past both smoking cities. The Imperial army was headed towards their way as well. He took in a cool breeze to ease away the effects of his killing throat.

**Authors Notes**

**I based Orelons spells on what I have seen from the Elder Scrolls Online, thought it would be cool to bring that in. Yes, that was a Mortal Kombat reference.**


	37. Chapter 37

10th of Suns Dusk

"We stand here today victorious in our goal. But as most of you know, the costs were great. Some of you are asking, was it worth it? I am to. Those High Elf bastards killed everyone in those towns and blew them up. They have slaughtered our forces here and we did the same to them. We may have one this battle but in my books it was a loss, someone tipped them off of our mission, someone is a Thalmor Spy. We will set up Imperial barriers around the bordor and secure this part of Cyrodill. I apologize sincerely for all that I have done, I...I failed you. In two days, were marching to the White Gold Tower and joining the Imperial forces there to see what this fog is. One final strike."

An Imperial soldier who had most of his armor destroyed emerged from the crowd, "Victory? VICTORY?! Kvatch and Anvil are GONE! Do you know how long it took to repair it the first time?! Some of us had families in their...Including m...mm...me."

Vallis took that in, the soldiers feel like they are fighting a lost cause. The speech was a hard one to give, in the aftermath of the battle the soldiers wanted to rest, not listen to this. There mission was a victory but the costs were to great. Endius was no where to be found but he was presumed dead. He went around picking up any weapons he could scavenge, anything that could be used. He brought Serana home and took off his armor. He put some mage robes on and covered his face with a hood so no one could see the scars.

He went to the rigged catapults to investigate. Vallis looked at it in curiosity. He heard a familiar voice approaching him.

"notice anything unusual."

Vallis turned to see Teldryn walking up with Jon beside him.

"That was unexpected I have to admit. Although what you did was stupid, it worked. We obviously have a traitor on our hands. Here is the weird part."

He approached the catapult and looked at the arm and how it broke in half.

"These were rigged, no soldier could do this especially a Nord. No offense. Someone had known the weak points on one of these. This is why they are obsolete weapons for this reason. Only experienced soldiers could do this."

Vallis asked in fear because he didn't want to know the answer, "Yyyy...you don't mean?"

Jon stepped in now, "we think it was that bastard Endius. Before you argue lets look at the facts. This whole thing was his idea, he knew where all the positions were. He made all 400 soldiers march on 2000 of them, who does that? One of the soldiers said that he told them to run back and bring back 500 soldiers. So now there is 900 against 2000. Why not ask for more? Now he is no where to be seen. We believe that he escaped."

Vallis tried to take in the new information. This is no position for a guy like Vallis, he really does not know what to do. If Endius is dead then so be it, if not he will be soon.

"Whatever, if that son of bitch didn't die here today, he will die by my hands. Now lets head back to Skingraad."

Teldryn and Jon hopped on a couple of horses, Vallis lifted his hand and conjured Arvak. He placed his hand on the creatures head and climbed on top of it. He directed his way back to Skingraad, making sure not to look back.

When he walked in the city he could see blood everywhere, he felt responsible for all of this. He saw soldiers with limbs gone on crutches, others had bloody bandages covering there faces. Some even had third degree burns over their bodies. He walked slowly with his head down and saw all his comrades nearby. Isran and the Dawnguard, a few of his friends from the college, he even saw Delphine, giving him a dirty look.

An injured soldier ran up to him in a threatening manner she was very tired, "We've been fighting for days, and your saying we have to go back out tomorrow. Were exhausted."

A crowd started developing around Vallis, his friends were shouting at him asking for, "food!" or "water!" or "more rest!" Vallis stood there and took it all until he heard one obvious Stormcloak Nord male say.

"Who put him in charge anyway, why does he deserve to be in charge! He fell for the traitor Endius's lies! Maybe he is a traitor! We should be protecting Skyrim our home! Not these traitors that we call an empire!" A crowd was starting to agree with him."

Vallis pulled down his hood and the crowd went silent at what they saw. The scars were clearly visible, the scratches, the white eye, the burns, the imprint of the dragon priest mask, the burnt off hair. He started to tell them in a slow, sad, and guilty tone.

"I know that you think I failed you. I do too. I know a lot of you think I am to young to be in charge and I agree, what am I doing? This is my fault, this is all my fault. But you all have to realize this, I don't tell you this in some sort of mission in search of arrogance or too much pride. Without me, Endius would have succeeded, you would all be dead and this area would be taken over. One more step in the takeover of Tamriel. With my dragons, my power, Karstagg and all of you, they never stood a chance. I am no traitor, if I was I would've sat back and watch each and every one of you die, my face wouldn't look like this, like a monster. I am stuck looking like this for life now. No amount of magic can repair this, I took these scars in the name of the empire, in the name of Skyrim and because I don't want those bastards to win."

He put his hood back up and started to move through the quiet crowd, he stared at Delphine as he walked out.

"If you guys want more rest, sure why not. two days, three days, a week a month! We'll just wait here for the Dominion to return."

He walked to into the old mages guild, where he was staying. He did not look back at the crowd.

He went towards an old mirror and started to take his robes off. He wanted to see the extent of the burn damage. Scars of third degree burns ran down his body and they were ugly. He covered himself up and slid to the ground, head between his knees.

"Is this punishment? Is this for all the bad decisions I have made, for all the people I have killed? When will this shit end?!"

He got up and kicked the mirror in with his foot. He went upstairs and his guilt only increased at the sight of Serana. She had a giant imprint of where the lightning had struck over her body, it looked like giant nerves connecting throughout her body. He never knew the extent of the damage. He laid on the bed and tried to relax. When he closed his eyes all he saw was the battle.

He opened them then closed them again. This time, he saw Miraak. Another time he saw Harkon, then Wolfgar, then his father, then that daedra that terrorized Riverwood.

"when will I get a break?! WHEN WILL I GET A BREAK! I cannot handle this stress!"

He saw out of the corner of his eye that someone was entering the room, he was alerted when it was Miraak. He felt no sense of danger so he didn't even bother trying to attack him. He was wondering if he was seeing a delusion or a ghost, or maybe his mind was in a weak state

Vallis asked in a tired tone, "what are you doing here?"

He laughed, "I hope you remember what I told you Vallis, someday people will die because of you. I can see you have already started that mission. The day will come soon when death will wrap it's cloak around people close to you, and it will be summoned by you."

"Why should I listen to you? You're probably just my mind losing some sanity."

"I am very real Vallis, trust me on this."

"Then why are you telling me things I already know?"

Serana was awake at this point but was still feeling droozy, she heard Vallis talking to someone.

"who are you talking to?"

Vallis turned back around to see Miraak had disappeared. It was his imagination. Vallis was indeed losing his mind.

Serana pulled him down on the bed and rested her head on his chest, feeling her with him made him finally close his eyes, he could now sleep peacefully.

2 days later

Vallis had awoken to Serana gone once more, his voice had returned to it's full force. He felt like he could shout again if he had to. Vallis got up and started to put his armor on. He wiped away the ash, the armor still looked brand new. The armor was indeed very powerful and strong.

Jon was in the hallway and was about to knock on the door but Vallis opened it first, fully suited up.

"Oh, I was just coming to wake you up. It's been two days and the soldiers are ready to go to the Imperial city."

Vallis didn't even care at this point about how long he was out, he just walked past Jon down the hallway. Jon quickly caught up with him.

"Hey! Don't you want to know what's out current situation?"

"Sure."

"...Well the barriers have been able to hold, in fact there haven't been any attacks on it yet."

"That just means they're getting ready for something bigger. Let's move."

"Don't you wanna get some food?"

"I'll eat later."

After a long quiet walk, Vallis could see the mist everyone was talking about. As they approached the Imperial city Vallis was approached by an Imperial General who was in a camp. He couldn't even learn the mans name before getting his orders.

"Vallis the emperor himself has asked to see you, Teldryn, Jon, and someone else named Serana. It appears Kvatch and Anvil have been destroyed, (sigh) son of a bitch, but you did wipe out the Thalmor scum there, good job. Say goodbye to your men, they are under my control now. Thank you for your help."

Vallis didn't want to sit out the final battle against the enemy so he could guard the Emperor, "don't you think I would be of better use in the battlefield."

The man nodded, "yes, yes you would. But I have orders from the Emperor himself that he wants you to go up."

A circle of people surrounded Vallis, they were all people he knew coming to shake his hand goodbye. Vallis thought they all hated him. Some said things others just gave him the look of goodbye.

Isran came up and grabbed his arm with an iron grip and had a smile on his face, "I expect to be sharing a mug of ale at fort Dawnguard when this is all over, good luck."

Vallis smiled and told him as he hugged his old friend, "I'll see you in the battlefield, then I will share that drink with you."

He got to Delphine and shook her hand, they both exchanged looks on their faces. Vallis had to break the near year long tension.

"Don't go just yet Delphine."

"We have nothing to talk about."

"We have lot's to talk about and I fear we may not get a chance to do it again."

"What do you want."

"I wanna stop this, what is your problem?!"

"My problem? MY PROBLEM?! Vallis, I trained you, I shared secrets of the blades with you and you refuse to do your destiny as dragonborn and as a blade. Now you have even more dragons under your influence. You are dead to me."

"Delphine, I encountered Miraak."

Her eyes opened wide after that remark, "Mmm...Miraak?! The first dragonborn?"

"That's how I learned the ability to control dragons. What you need to realize is that not all dragons are bad. They were influenced by the true evil one, Alduin. Some still follow in his path, but most just want to be left alone. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you truly are a blade."

He walked away, into the Imperial city with Teldryn, Serana and Jon. He did not look back. As he entered, the Imperial soldiers around the city were standing in solute as he walked by. Only now has he realized the situation. The city had people who looked like they were starving in it, garbage littered the roads and beggers were asking for money and pleading for help.

They entered the Imperial Tower and saw the Elder Council waiting for them. A dark elf wearing Imperial robes approached them, "you must be the ones the Emperor asked for. Come with me."

He directed them to a lift similar to the one that was at Neloths place. Jon and Teldryn went up but Serana was hesitant like before. Vallis looked at her and held his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry, I got you."

She closed her eyes and hugged him as they went under. She never understood her fear of heights, but the thought of Vallis in her mind eliminated that fear. The tower was tall, Vallis could feel the rush in his stomach as he went up. Vallis finally reached the top and saw a large cylinder shaped room. This was the new part, remade after the end of the great war. Vallis adored it's decor and noticed a man in fancy clothing at the window standing in front of a large desk with a chair turned around.

It was him, it was the emperor, Titus Mede II. He heard the familiar voice, the old raspy voice of the man he fought two days earlier.

"So nice of you to drop in."

The chair turned around and Vallis saw Orelon sitting there. He turned his head to notice, Jon being tied up, beside him was a very tired Tullius, who had a beard growing, also tied up.

He felt his mask get removed, as the cold metal of a Daedric blade hit his throat. Even the slight touch made his throat bleed.

Orelon sat there laughing as Vallis was getting gagged and tied up. The emperor put his head down, and Vallis noticed Endius emerge from the shadows with an evil grin on his face.


	38. Chapter 38

10th of Suns Dusk

"You fucking prick! I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU DAMN TRAITOR! I WILL KILL YOU!"

Jon was screaming in the background at the sight of Endius but the Imperial stayed silent.

Orelon got up from the chair and prepared himself for a long lecture, "I can probably assume that you know about half of what's going on, and the other half you don't, am I right?"

Vallis stared at him with so much hate and confusion it answered his question for him. Vallis tried so desperately to move, but the sharpness of the Daedric blade would slice him in the smallest of movements. They also put some sort of magical barrier around his hands so he wouldn't use any spells. Orelon removed his diamond helmet and placed it on the table. Vallis saw for the first time what Orelon really looked like. The man defines what war is just by looking at his face. Cuts, scars, and burns alike riddled the old mans yellow skin. Vallis listened to what he had to say.

"I bet you're wondering how we got up here aren't you? A long time ago, a thief broke into the Imperial palace and stole an elder scroll. The way the thief did it was recently found out, so we took the same way. Now don't think of your emperor as a traitor or anything, I am holding his family hostage in exchange for his allegiance, plus I have agreed to not destroy the White Gold Tower...For Now. It's amazing isn't it, what a man will do to save his family and this empires legacy. Anyways my friend Endius here has been my biggest contribution as you now know. It seems he is the smartest Imperial alive. My only mistake was underestimating you Vallis. Endius was the one who let that assassin inside, Endius was the one who gave me your plan. He did all that I asked, yet you somehow always got through didn't you? Your always getting in my way, even before this petty battle."

Vallis got a look of confusion on his face after Orelon said this, what did he mean?

"I was the one who sent those Thalmor to Solstheim to retrieve Stahlrim. I thought it would be useful in this battle, but unfortunately you got in my way once more."

Vallis looked over at Tullius and Orelon noticed his head movement.

"Ah! Him. He showed up at Leyawin with the rest of your reinforcements and dragons to try and drive us out. The mist you see out there came in handy with that. Anyways, I noticed this man was a general of the Imperial army, and when he mentioned your name I thought things would get even more fun. So I tied him up and brought him up here to watch the finale."

Orelon looked outside and realized the time. He got a little excited and told his soldiers to bring everyone up at once. Vallis got dragged up stairs to the outside, top level of the tower. He was pushed into a wall as was everyone else and Orelon lifted his head in the direction he wanted him to see. What he told Vallis next was a heart stopper.

"You want to know what it is don't you? That mist is no ordinary mist Vallis, that is hot steam created by Dwarven mechanisms. A dwarven airship crashed on Solstheim and was buried under ice and snow. It was unrepairable. Most people do not know that another one crashed as well, the city of Leyawin was buried right on top of it. This one, we believed could still be of some use. As we speak my top Dwarven experts and engineers are turning it on. With a Dwarven airship on our side, nothing will stop in our way, not even Dragons can penetrate its armor! It's next to having the Numidium! You've lost Vallis, watch now as the events of your failure unfold. Enjoy. Then, when you realize the extent of your failure I will execute you and the emperor, then the Empire will be under the Aldmeri Dominions control."

Vallis saw the Imperial legion marching towards the mist, thousands of men and women. walking into their own demise. The mist was starting to decrease, minute by minute Vallis began to see the horror of what was to come. As the steam completely disappeared, Vallis saw that an entire Legion of Thalmor were waiting as well. Above them, floated a behemoth sized Dwarven airship. It had two giant spinning propellers, and steam shooting out the bottom of it. It looked like a floating pirate ship made of Dwarven metal. Despite the horror, Vallis realized something, in Orelons arrogance, he failed to see that Teldryn was no where to be seen. He must have used his mastery at stealth to escape.

Vallis turned his head to notice the expression his companions were giving, including the emperor himself. It was obvious to him that Titus Mede did not want this to happen. Vallis heard a loud boom and saw that the airship was firing artillery shells towards the crowd, killing hundreds at a time. The Thalmor forces did not even have to move.

Orelon was laughing now victoriously, "you will all bow before the Aldmeri Dominion as you realize that on today! the 10th of Suns Dusk, 4E 201 The Empire finally loses, you failed!"

Orelon was right, Vallis's will to fight was dropping by the minute, he did not know what to do.

He heard a slashing noise, and turned to see Orelon with a Daedric dagger lodged in his shoulder. He fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Teldryn Sero had just stabbed the general, he was just barely able to untie Vallis before Endius came behind him and threw him to the ground.

Orelon got back up and ripped the dagger out grunting as he did. He healed himself and screamed at Endius, "KILL HIM NOW!"

He got hit in the head by a thrown object, when he looked down to see what had just been thrown he opened his eyes to see it was Vallis's cuffs. He looked up as quick as he could, but not before a dragonbone axe came flying into his chest. This time Vallis used enough force for it to go through.

Endius had Teldryn pinned down and was choking him as hard as he could. Teldryn was using all his force to push him off and he even managed to ask,

"sssss..so, wwhy did you do..do it traitor!"

"Because! We can't win! Why fight in a pointless war on the losing side? When you can't beat them, join them!"

Teldryn sprung his leg out and kicked the Imperial off. Teldryn got off and pulled out an elven dagger and sword from his holsters. Endius pulled out two ebony swords.

They both started to circle each other, and were ignoring Orelon and Vallis fight. Teldryn told Endius.

"you can't hope to beat me you know. I am perhaps the greatest swordsmen in Morrowind."

Endius just spat on the ground and told Teldryn as he cracked his neck, "welcome to Cyrodill."

Endius started to charge and scream, "ARRRGGHHHHH!" Teldryn stood in the same spot, waiting for his right moment to make a move. Endius was about to do a running strike, but Teldryn tripped one of his feet. Endius could only feel on quick movement as he was falling to the ground. It was a slash, then he saw blood. Endius landed on the ground, his body did anyway, Teldryn slit Endius's throat in the blink of an eye. He heard Jon comment in the back,

"wow, that was anti climatic."

Vallis held both of Orelons fists as he was trying to throw him on the ground. Orelon quickly retaliated with a headbutt and a strike to Vallis's face. Vallis got up and charged up an incredibly powerful ice spell which made his hand get covered in ice. Vallis then did an uppercut, on him with the force of the ice added. He screamed in pain but it was still nothing.

Teldryn finished untieng the emperor, Serana, and Jon. They all started to run towards Orelon, he screamed at them,

"DO NOT INTERFERE!""

He cast a giant magical barrier that nothing could pass, it would hold a long time.

Serana asked Jon in a quickly manner, "Can you get passed it?!"

He studied it before saying back, "it's gonna take a while, but I'll try my best. For now, were forced to watch Vallis fight Orelon."

Vallis saw and incoming fireball and turned around to let his armor take the blow. He sprung back around, looked Orelon in the eyes and told him,

"you know, you're the second asshole I've fought on top of a tower."

"Yes and I'm going to be the last!"

Orelon released his magical whips and tried numerous attempts to hit Vallis with all three. Vallis dodged each by doing several barrel rolls in each direction. The whips left a hot magma substance each place it struck. Vallis shouted at him,

"FUS RO DAH!"

Orelon stumbled, but remained upright, Vallis had never seen this before. He thought of another thing that could stop him, Vallis began to charge up and release a lightning storm onto Orelon.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD! HA HA HA"

Orelon raised a hand and warded off the spell. Instead of hitting him, the lightning started to disperce around him and hit the wall behind him. Vallis nor everyone else could believe the sheer power of what they saw.

Vallis grew tired and brought down the spell, his magicka had run out. He fell on his knees, and Orelon walked up to him, he picked Vallis up by the neck and began to ram his face into the wall repeatedly, Vallis could feel his nose break, his jaw dislocate and the blood running down his face.

"ODAHVING!"

Orelon stopped as he heard the approach of a dragon, he turned his face back to Vallis grinning as he did it.

"That was a stupid plan dragonborn, watch as your dragon companion dies before your eyes!"

He slammed Vallis's face onto the railing of the Imperial tower. Vallis could see it all, the fighting, the explosions, the dead bodies, the dwarven airship. His eyes teared up when he saw Odahviing on approach, only to be shot down by the artillery rounds of the Dwarven airship, Orelon laughing behind him.

Orelon forced Vallis's mouth open, it was easy since the jaw was dislocated, He put Vallis's top part of the jaw onto the the railing and began to strike it with as much force as he could, Vallis was crying in pain as he could feel some of his teeth crack and break off. Serana and Jon watched in desperation and horror as they nearly penetrate the barrier.

Vallis forced himself up and uttered the words, "Mul Qah Diiv" (dragon aspect). Vallis felt the power surge threw him as lifted Orelon off of him and threw him into a wall, He tossed a heart stone in front of him as he was getting up and conjured an ash guardian to deal with him. Vallis went to go take down the barrier, but Orelon already defeated the ash guardian.

"so this has turned to conjuration now?! VERY WELL!" He raised his arms in the air and smashed them down, conjuring a small army of 15 dremora. All of them had their swords out and were headed after Vallis.

Vallis killed five of them instantly, but the last 10 were surrounding him, Vallis was thrown to the ground as he was being pelted by Daedric swords. Even with the dragon aspect armor, he could feel every blow. He shouted,

"ENOUGH!"

He smashed his arms down and an ice storm, came and obliterated all of the Daedra.

The two started shooting thunderbolts at each other, Vallis's dragon aspect armor was absorbing each attack, Orelon got struck too many times and collapsed, smoke coming from him.

Vallis knew what would finish Orelon, he shouted "RII VAAZ ZOL!" (soul tear).

Unfortunately Orelon had mustered a ward up, the purple aura hit it and bounced right back at Vallis, he never knew what would happen if Soul tear was used on him. The purple aura hit him with such an impact that it made him fall over and his dragon aspect armor was forced off. He turned and threw up, it felt like someone had poured acid into his body and veins. He could only feel pain. So this is what it felt like to get struck by Soul Tear and live, it was one of the most unpleasant feelings Vallis has ever felt.

Orelon unsheathed his Daedric dagger and started to approach Vallis. Jon was able to get rid of the barrier, and all three of them ran into the battle, except the emperor. They circled Orelon all with their weapons ready.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me?!"

Serana shouted, "you will not hurt him!"

"SO BE IT THEN!"

He unleashed a wrath of magical whips that he spun around and hit Jon with. Jon retaliated with a thunderbolt and Serana shot an icy spear threw his shoulder, Teldryn dodged every single shot of the whips and came in for the kill. He attempted to slash at Orelons armor but the diamonds were to strong. He looked up and saw Orelon make direct eye contact with him, he laughed and headbutt Teldryn. He then slashed at Teldryns face, splitting the mask of the chitin armor. He then slashed at the other parts of his body, completely destroying his armor, Teldryn fell over unconscious, covered in burns and scratches.

He turned his attention to Jon and Serana who were trying to hold him off with lightning bolts. The spells did nothing against him. He simply fast walked towards Jon as Jon was slowly walking back trying to hold him off. He grabbed Jon's head and stabbed him in the stomach, with his Daedric dagger. He ignored Serana's attacks as he made Jons head meet his kneecap, Jon fell over in his own puddle of blood with a Daedric dagger lodged in his stomach.

Now Orelon turned back to Serana, He used his chain spell to bring her towards his hand as he began to choke her. He removed her hood and looked into her eyes.

"Damn! I see you got yourself cured, I really wanted to go up against a Vampire Lord. No matter then, your death comes only quicker!"

He conjured a Daedric sword and went to stan her threw the chest, but the sword never went threw.

"I see you are wearing the Ebony Mai..."

The poison started to take effect and Orelon collapsed feeling its power.

"Ah! Damn! This is a whol...whole new level of pain. I can't ev...even...FEEL ANYTHING!"

Vallis tackled Orelon to the ground, his rage was fueled at the sight of his dying brother, and at the sight of him holding Serana. He began to smash the diamond armor with his dragonbone gauntlets.

"ARRRRRRHHHHH!"

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE, YOU FOOL!"

The diamond armor cracked, and began to light up. Orelon quickly grabbed Vallis's face and shot a firebolt at him, making him get off.

He quickly got up and struggled to quickly get the torso part of the armor off. He lifted it over his head and threw it at Serana. It was now glowing magma red. Orelon quickly conjured up a ward to defend himself from the explosion as he said, "The armor has a destructive enchantment if it gets infiltrated. HA HA HA!"

Serana watched as it was about to explode. Vallis shouted,

"TIID KLO UL!" (slow time)

He pushed Serana out of the way and grabbed the armor, he quickly ran to the edge of the tower but it was to late, the armor exploded, creating a shockwave of red destruction that destroyed the entire upper part of the tower. It sent everyone except Orelon flying back, they were all incapacitated, except Serana and Vallis. The effects of the shout wore off. The entire ground looked like it was about to collapse if any sudden movements were made.

She saw as Vallis was hanging over the edge of the tower, his foot caught between a crack was all that was holding him. Vallis's dragonbone armor was mostly incinerated, except for the top left half of it.

Orelon (now without a torso to his armor) walked towards Vallis slowly, enjoying the view of the battle and seemed to like the situation Vallis was in. He looked over and saw Vallis trying to pull himself up with no success.

"How's it hanging?! Ha ha ha ha!"

He sat on the ledge beside Vallis and looked at him and desperate look he gave him.

"Oh! I have an idea!"

He went to the dying Jon's body and pulled out his dagger that he stabbed him with before. He went back and crouched beside Vallis's foot,

"I have found a solution to your current problem!"

Serana got up and limped over to Orelon, "NO!"

He smiled and lifted his hand, he gave Serana a slight touch of sparks. It was enough to make her fall back over with smoke erupting from her body.

His attention was back to Vallis now, "now for more pressing matters."

He got the dagger, and began to slice Vallis's foot off. Each time Orelon went back and forth, Serana was forced to hear Vallis scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!"

Orelon had blood getting sprayed on him but he never seemed to mind.

The daedric dagger got through quicker then Orelon wanted it to, he wanted Vallis to suffer the pain a little longer. Vallis released from his severed foot and fell from the tower.

"Ah damn! Well at least he will die painlessly now!"

Serana put her head down into a puddle of tears, she just watched her love get his foot cut off and fall to his death.

Orelon picked up Vallis's severed foot and examined the destroyed dragonbone boot that was around it.

"hmm, interesting. Here's your boyfriends foot back."

He threw it right beside Serana, she could not look.

Vallis felt like time had slowed once more, he saw skin and flesh hanging from his wound, he even felt some of it hit his face as well. He saw the bone sticking out, he truly has failed this time. He saw as the top of the tower started to get smaller and smaller, he realized the ground was imminent. He remembered one final thing before he hit the ground, a shout.

"Feim Zii Gron!" (become ethereal)

Vallis hit the ground and felt nothing. He was as light as a feather. He had to quickly summon a Hermaeus Moras powers once more to heal himself to full capacity. He got up and took a few deep breaths, he felt as good as he has ever been. He looked at the wound and saw that it had healed up and now he was just footless.

He used a stave as a cruch and pulled himself up. He wondered if he could ever put his foot back on, or if he would need to replace it. He looked around to see people were gathering around him to see what had happened. He took the rest of his armor off, it was just dead weight now. Vallis scanned his surroundings, he needed to find a way to get back up to the tower, kill Orelon, save Jon, Serana, Teldryn and the emperor, stop the dwarven airship, and do it all with one foot and no weapons.

Vallis realized where he was, he looked up to see a giant statue of a dragon. This is where Martin Septim sacrificed himself. It was giving off an unusual bright yellow glow though, something Vallis had never seen before. Vallis also felt a strange sensation coming from it, it felt good, warming, comforting.

He heard an old familiar voice ask him, "who are you? What is going on?"

Vallis turned to see Dexion standing there, still blind, and still with an elder scroll.

"Dexion! It's me Vallis!"

"Ah Vallis! My friend! It has been along time. Tell me, can you feel it to?"

"That strange sensation? Yeah, why? What is it?"

"I believe it is the statue reacting to your presence."

"My presence?!"  
Vallis looked around to see other moth priests were gathering around him. It seems this is where they have taken refuge since the war began.

"Martin Septim was dragonborn like you. Perhaps you can interact with it like Martin did. This definitely has something to do with you, because I felt no such thing until you arrived. Touch it and see what happens."

Vallis had nothing else to lose, he desperately wanted to get back up there, but this statue was drawing Vallis to it. He limped over there on the stave and placed his hand on it. His vision turned white as his mind entered elsewhere.

Vallis only saw brightness, he looked down to see he was wearing some robes and his foot was back also. He felt really warm, like as if all his negative emotions had left. He was soon joined by others, at least 20 of them, all different races and genders dressed the same as him circled him. One in particular, a young Imperial stepped forward and approached Vallis. He asked him in a soothing tone,

"do you know who I am?"

It just came to him, where he was. This statue brought him to place full of other Dragonborn from the past, he definitely knew who the man in front of him was.

"Mmmma...Martin...Septim?"


	39. Chapter 39

10th of Suns Dusk

"We have watched you Vallis, your victories, your defeats, your good times, your bad ones. Before I continue, there is one man who wants to speak with you."

A nord emerged from the ground, he had dark brown short smooth hair, his face had no wrinkles or any sign of age to it whatsoever. He looked young and prosporous, and greeted Vallis.

"Hello Vallis."

That voice, Vallis knew out of sheer horror and remembrance, who it was.

"Miraak"

"It is good to see you Vallis, I wanted to apologize for what I did to you, how I harmed you and your family like that. It was a shame that I learned the error of my ways after I died, imagine the good we could have done if there were two Dragonborns in the world. I want to tell you, not to fall under influence from Herma Mora's gifts. You saw what it did to me. I do not expect you to forgive me, but I can finally rest in piece now knowing that I have delivered my apology. Goodbye Vallis, I will see you one day again."

He disappeared in a cloud, as if he were fading away into it, and Vallis took in his warning, what has he done? It was to late, Vallis has already taken control of Hermaeus Moras gifts. What has he done.

Martin Septim came back up and talked to him, "we were hoping you would come here sometime in the course of this war, I fear it may be too late though. We have all decided that we will supply you with the power of the Amulet of Kings, of Akatosh himself. I know you have done so much already, but this is the only aspect strong enough to save Tamriel from the siege of the Altmer. You are the last dragonborn, give the title a good view. Be wary though, once you have this power the dragonfires will be left unlit. The only way to seal the dragonfires is sacrifice yourself as I did, you will be gone from this world but you will be remembered as a hero. Where and when you seal it is up to you, but do it before any daedra can escape from Oblivion. Go now, save the Empire my family built, do not let it die in vein! Do you accept this responsibility to bear?"

Vallis knew this choice was huge, probably the largest in his life. He had virtually zero time to make a decision but if he didn't accept this power, then the world will face the wrath of the Altmer, "I...I do."

Another flash of light came, Vallis was sent back into the real world. Vallis dropped the stave and watched as the statue disintegrated into dust. Bright yellow energy began to flow into his entire body, he felt a strange sensation in his stomach as he realized he was floating. He went out of the temple and a strange, yellow aura was developing around him. He was slowly making his way back up to the tower.

Dexion watched and smiled at what he saw, once he was sure Vallis was gone, he turned back into his real self. A purple aura surrounded him as the vision of Dexion left, and that of the Illusionist was brought back.

The Illusionist looked up at Vallis and laughed a little, "Heh, heh, hahahahahahahah, this is working out much better then I could have hoped to plan. I must go before he realizes I have the elder scroll." He quickly made his way out of the temple with the elder scroll on his back.

Jon was turning pale white and Teldryn was hardly moving at all. Jon held his stomach as he was trying to crawl over, Serana was sitting against the wall. Jon managed to get to her and she held his head in her lap. They were both crying, not from their wounds but from what they just witnessed. Jon grabbed Seranas hand and told her with his last bit of strength, 'llll...le...let's ho...hope that we (cough) we see Vallis in Sov...Sovngarde. Goo...Goodbye Serana." He let out a fading breath and that was it, Serana watched as his eyes were beginning to fade its colour and she screamed,

"JON NO! NOT YOU TOO! PLEASE!"

She so desperately wanted to heal him, but she felt like a spec inside of a giant hollow shell, she had zero strength to do anything but watch. Orelon laughed at the sight and went to Titus Mede. He grabbed the mans expensive robes and lifted him over the ledge of the tower. Orelons voice filled with excitement and victory,

"Well old man, it appears the Empire has finally lost. Where is your so called god Talos now?! Huh!? Hahahahahahah. You know I bet you let is in the tower because you knew we were going to win, didn't you?! Any emperor puts his empire in front of anything including his family. It was a wise decision, perhaps I may spare you, you might be of some use. Now let..."

Vallis floated up to the top, he was engulfed in blinding yellow flames. His eyes had yellow flames coming out of them, his clothes were all burnt off. He landed on top. He looked over at the shocked Serana holding an at deaths door Jon covered in blood in her arms, he raised his hand in the air and a strange magic went into Jon, Serana and Teldryn. He woke up immediately, and she got up as fast as she could. It was some sort of ultimate restoration spell. Vallis turned his attention to Orelon, who had the emperors neck in his hands. For the first time, Orelon looked frightened. Vallis raised his arm once more and made Orelon let go of the emperor. He grabbed the emperor out of Orelons arms and threw him to where Jon and Serana were

Teldryn was removing some destroyed armor, but he asked at the blinding light, "Is...Is that Vallis?"

Jon responded, "no. It's Akatosh."

Orelon felt as if his body had lost control, he could not move or do anything. He stood in complete shock and wonder at the sight in front of him. Two ebony arrows came and struck the high elf in the shoulder. He turned his head in pain at the sign of Tullius with a bow, joined by a squadron of soldiers.

He turned his head towards Vallis and told him, "GO! TAKE CARE OF THAT AIRSHIP! WE GOT THIS SON OF A BITCH!"

Vallis looked towards Serana one last time and smiled before he turned into his final form. The flames began to get brighter, as Vallis existed no more, he turned into the avatar of Akatosh, just like Martin once did. He roared in the sky with a force of a thousand thuums. In the background everyone could hear that more roars were heard.

Akatosh looked down at everyone looking up at him, he told them in a soothing voice,

"behold the power that is Akatosh!"

He raised his wings into the air and propelled himself up. He began to make his journey to the Dwarven airship. All around him from hundreds of directions, hundreds of dragons began to follow under their leaders orders. Soldiers below from both sides dropped their weapons and ended their fighting to watch in complete horror and awe.

Orelon was watching and whispered as he held his wounds, "we stood no chance."

An Elven sword went through his heart, Orelon looked down at the sight of a sword protruding from his chest. He was lifted in the air, and raised over the edge of the tower. Teldryn let go of the sword and saw Orelon drop.

He took a few breaths before saying, "I better be getting paid extra for this!"

The Dwarven airship took aim. and fired artillery shells at Akatosh. The divine did a spinning barrel roll and flew with the force of a giant flaming bullet into the dwarven hull and right out the other side. The propellers began to slow down, and the steam began to stop propelling out. The ship started it's descent into the river that lead right beside the Imperial city. It crashed right into the water beside Bravil. The splash was seen from kilometers away. The ship starting making a ticking noise and within an instant exploded. The boom shot bits of Dwarven metal and other parts into the atmosphere, leaving only a black burning mess in the water.

The dragons all started to go down and obliterate every last thalmor they saw. Akatosh flew over the Imperials and his presence, healed their wounds and gave them the will to keep fighting.

The dominion began to retreat, the dragons would not allow it however, they slaughtered any remaining runners and ate their corpses. Explosions were heard and dragons were killed, but the high elves stood no chance. They were becoming obliterated, if they didn't have dragons breathing fire or ice on them, then they had a sword or an arrow go through their heart. Akatosh landed in the middle of the battlefield and noticed there were virtually no sign of any reinforcements. He let the dragons finish their goal to kill any remaining Thalmor and roared once more into the sky. The dragons stopped what they were doing and turned their heads at the sight of their true master. This was indeed him, they would follow him to the end of time itself they trusted Akatosh, unlike Alduin. The dragons roared one by one, lifted off into the distance and went back their own seperate ways. Akatosh dashed back into the air and flew back to the Imperial tower and landed on the edge.

"I sense Valor in each one of you, the time of anxiety and fear is over for a time. But I fear that the events which took it's hold on this day will either unfold a series of happy and joyful events, or a path of sorrow, death, and destruction."

Akatosh looked into the sky and his size and his brightening glow began to shrink as he was saying,

"in the end, the choice will fall upon your hero, the last Dragonborn I will select. One final test awaits him, that of sacrifice and pain. Let us see if he can pass it."

The beast began to shrink back into a human shape, it left no statue this time. The Dragonfires would remain in a weakened state, until Vallis returns the spirit of Akatosh to his original place, which in turn would kill him, as it did Martin Septim.

Vallis's weakened, naked body fell on top of the tower, steam coming from him. An Imperial soldier passed him a mage robe to cover himself up. Vallis felt his face and head and noticed all his hair had been burnt off, hopefully he would grow it all back. Serana came and shared a long awaited kiss with him under the moonlight. He put half of his weight on her, his foot was still gone. She released her lips from his and looked at him in the eyes,

"I can't believe I am getting married to a God." She smiled and hugged him as hard as she could.

The emperor along with everyone else approached him, they all started to clap as loud as they could. Vallis had no memory of what happened, so he smiled and asked,

"What did I miss?!"

The emperor himself came up to Vallis and yelled in the sky, "you have done this empire...No, let me rephrase that, you have done Tamriel a great duty today son. I can not even begin to imagine the honor you have, becoming the avatar of Akatosh. I proclaim this day, the 10th of Suns Dusk to be hear by known as the day of the Dragonborn! Everyone cheer for Vallis!"

The people up on top of the tower were cheering like crazy. A couple of minutes later, the emperor told the news to the Imperial army. The crowd of soldiers down below were crowding and cheering and roaring. Vallis noticed even an injured Delphine clapping to him in respect, perhaps they were friends once more. The Emperor wished to speak with Vallis alone, Vallis just wanted to be with his brother and Serana.

Vallis walked in the room of the Elder Council with a cruch by his side, the Emperor was waiting for him.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, take a seat Vallis, don't strain yourself."

Vallis opened a chair and sat down, giving the emperor a curious look. He wanted to know what he had to say. The old man thought about what to say next and took a large breath.

"What you did today, will never be forgotten. For the first time in years, I can restore Talos worship. who knows, maybe Hammerfell will consider re-joining the empire, and Elswery, and Valenwood as well. What we have accomplished in a little over a week, could never be done in 20 years. I have you to thank for that. I...I apologize for making you and the others get captured by Orelon. They had my family, and said that if I follow his orders he wouldn't make me watch as my family gets slaughtered before my eyes. But that is still no reason for my actions Vallis."

Vallis seemed shocked by this response and told him back, "of course you did! Yes you have the most responsibility in the entire continent but when it comes to family they always come first!"

Vallis listened to his own words, he just contradicted himself and proved himself to be a hypocrite. What he just said is true, yet he has never done any of that. He remembers all the lies he kept telling Serana and Jon, especially Serana. The old man took a seat as well, and made direct eye contact to Vallis.

"I appreciate your modesty but I was weak, I did not give in because I felt my family was in danger I gave in because I thought we would lose and waste resources on a pointless battle. When I heard that they destroyed Anvil and Kvatch just to kill you, I knew that they would stop at nothing to win, this would not end with a treaty as last time did. I wanted to save lives with as minimal collateral damage as possible. I realized though how much of a mistake I have made. I understand if you have no respect for me but hear me out further, Elisif is dead. Skyrim needs a ruler. I've thought long and hard about this, I want to know if you wanted to become the new high king of Skyrim."

Vallis's eyes opened after hearing that. He has never ruled anything in his life how could he do an entire country of Tamriel? What about the spirit of Akatosh, he would have to sacrifice himself to keep the Oblivion Gates closed. No high king could do this.

"Whh...Wh..What?! I I can't do that, I know nothing of..."

"Being king is more then just politics Vallis, you need to have honor, courage and respect. You have shown all those things today and even more throughout your life. You have done more for Tamriel in the past year, then I have in my entire career as Emperor. Killed the world eater, stopped the vampires, defeated the first dragonborn, I want you to accept this title as a gift from me, consider it a thank you. Save your modesty."

"Bbb..But I'm, I'm only in my mid 20's! I am to young! And don't the Jarls chose a new High King?"

"That may be true, but they will respect my judgment. I will assume that they can also back up my reasons on how you deserve this title, regardless of age."

The two shared a final look, the emperor needed an answer. He chose Vallis, this was a huge honor to be selected for this title. Vallis had the power to defeat all who could ever hope to attack him, an entire army at his fingers. Even if the Oblivion Gates opened, so what?! Vallis and Akatosh were one, merged together. If any Daedra came out, Vallis would send them back to the fiery hells of Oblivion. He let out a menacing smile but tried to hide it as best as he could, the power, the wealth, the security, the power, the power, by the gods the power!

He looked at the emperor and told him, trying to hide his extreme excitement and lust for power, "I accept."

This was perhaps Vallis's greatest achievement in life, even greater than killing Alduin. He thought this was the end of all the craziness, the empire was at peace and Vallis could finally rest, did he forget to mention the lust for power.

It would seem like the proper end of a journey for a hero, but Vallis would only celebrate...for a short time. He completely forgot about the Illusionist, he didn't even realize he was speaking to him. He definitely did not know he was in possession. Where ever he was now, he was planning something big, something the world was about to face.


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors notes**

**These next three chapters are just what Vallis does as he first becomes king, providing a little gap before the next and final arc.**

A New Leader

15 days, it has been 15 days since Vallis's inaguration as High King. Vallis thought that the Jarls would need more convincing but they all agreed on the Emperors decision, Balgruuf especially. They all swore Vallis in as the High King. Nearly all of Skyrim was swarming to see, finally Skyrim had a leader. Vallis was worried about the responsibilities that he would face but that was not his greatest fear. He feared what lurked inside him, what Martin Septim told him. Although it may be true that he holds the power of Akatosh lurking within him, Vallis could not use it at will. It seemed that only under the right circumstances, and if the threat was large enough Vallis could use that power. That is not what confused him however, he desperately wanted to know if the Oblivion Gates were now open, if the Dragon Fires remained lit. Why didn't it turn back into a statue? What does all this mean?! He would spend nights pondering about it, he looked outside upon the world expecting to see it riddled with Oblivion gates. Perhaps he was worrying to much, maybe he himself was the new barrier between worlds. Vallis just hoped that he would find out in time before it is to late.

His new life as king was political, boring and dull. Vallis needed some of that in his life though, the past few months have been full of adventure, death, fighting, anger, stress and fear. Vallis needed a break from all that, and if it required him to talk about the rate at which Skyrims tax funds should be handled, or the tade agreement between other provinces of Tamriel, so be it. He has taken some actions that have started to make the Nord population of Windhelm start to resent him. He fixed up the entire grey quarter of it, sure it cost quite a bit but the dark elves now had the richest place in Windhelm. He has also provided new laws regarding racism mainly falling under Windhelm. The majority of the people there still believe the civil war is going on, and that they are Stormcloaks. The new law states that any act of hate or threatening towards outside races will not be tolerated, and will result in a 75 gold fine. Surprisingly,the majority of his council agreed with him on this new bill. Skyrim is not just home to the Nords anymore. He understood now though, the high elves will be treated the worst, some even killed.

He may have lost his foot in battle and no amount of spells could change that (as far as he knows). But Vallis grew to thank the Dwarves once more. They had plans for replacement arms or legs which had steam operation and springs as well. Fortunetly for Vallis, he only lost a foot. He was no longer a cripple, the dwarven foot resembled that of a human skeleton foot, with springs for shock absorbing. As he got out of the King sized bed with Serana, he put on the fake foot and stood up. Although he could not feel it, he looked normal walking with it, no one could tell he had it, if he covered it up.

Everyone else was busy as well, Vallis assigned Jon to assist at the College while he was gone and Serana would become his queen after their marriage. Teldryn is staying in Skyrim watching over Vallis's home in Falkreath. For a price obviously.

He smiled as he watched Serana sleep, he wouldn't wake her he couldn't. He placed his fancy noble king armor on, then his kings cape. The armor resembled that of steel plate except gold, and there was only the torso part. He went over and found the Jagged Crown. He was offered a more modern crown, but after what he went through in that civil war, he wanted to wear this. He placed it on and left his quarters to see his assistant waiting there for him. He was an older dark elf whom without his help, Vallis would have probably destroyed the entire kingdom at this point. His name was Nerab, Vallis was told that his assisstant was the best in Skyrim.

"Good morning sir, breakfast will be prepared shortly. Would you like to know what is on your agenda today, or do you still remember it."

"Refresh my memory."

"Well this morning after breakfast you will be joined by a young male Imperial inventor who wishes to show you a new weapon that he thinks all soldiers should have. Then you will be asked to discuss new trading posts or routes between Cyrodill and Skyrim. Later this evening, two high elves wish to discuss the terms of their new cult that they have started."

"Is that all that is planned for today?"

"Yes sir."

The mans accent reminded him of Karliahs, perhaps the two of them are related?

Vallis sat down to eat his breakfast in a giant dining hall with some of Skyrims richest most powerful people. Most he has met before. Vallis said hello to all the noblemen and women as they left until there were only two people left. It was Brynolf and Karliah he was expecting this sooner or later. Brynolf wore fancy clothing for a change.

"So how can I help you two? (whispers) meet me in the room down the hall to the left, here is the key. I will be there shortly."

Karliah took it and walked with Brynolf down the hall. If Skyrim found out he was part of the guild, he would be ruined. Vallis snuck in and locked it as he entered. The room was basically his closet, it stored all the useless junk he did not need.

"Make this fast, I can't be gone to long, what are you two doing here?!"

Brynolf answered first, "relax lad, we simply are here to make a deal. The Thieves Guild has never in their history have someone who has this much political stature in Skyrim. With you as high king I can only imagine what could be accomplished."

Vallis folded his arms and placed his hand on his face, "look guys if you are looking for money, I can't give it to you. If you didn't know our government is recovering from a major battle. For now I can't just londer it out to you. The people need that money."

Brynolf shook his head and laughed, he put his hand on his friends shoulder, "Of course not Vallis, what you have done to the guild, no amount of money can repay that. Me and Maven simply want you to call off the guards of Solitude for a couple of hours tomorrow?"

"why is that? Doing a heist?"

"More or less. We have found out that there is a hidden catacomb beside the prisons of Solitude that potentially have a treasure worth 10,000 gold. With the guards distracted, we could sneak into the prison and investigate this theory. We would even let you in on it. What do you say lad, up for another mission?"

"(sigh) You guys are good friends of mine, that is why I am doing this. But this is the only time I can help you for a while. You are lucky that what you are stealing is unknown by the community so it wont be missed. I'll think of something to distract the guards for a couple of hours at the most tommorow but that is it, understood?"

Brynolf patted Vallis's back, "that is the spirit! We wont let you down Vallis, don't worry we'll get this treasure."

Karliah walked up to him as well, "you won't regret this."

Vallis said one last thing but did not turn towards them, "if you both somehow get caught, do not expect help from me. I have a position as king and cannot be seen affiliated with thieves, understood."

Karliah just stared at Brynolf, they never answered Vallis but knew they had no choice. The closet door was opened and Vallis let the two out, even though he was king, he was still a member of the guild. Vallis talked to himself,

"perhaps I can host some sort of appreciation party for the soldiers of Skyrim, all guards are welcome to attend."

He realized the time however, he had to go an attend the days meetings. Even though his life has calmed down a little, his lust for gold did not.


	41. Chapter 41

A New Leader

Vallis sat in his table among the high council of Skyrim and waited for the young Imperial to approach with his new invention. The room was part of the castle in Solitude and had a large table with nine people sitting at it, Vallis at the end. The council consisted of one representitavie from each hold.

The only reason the council has bothered is because he had been pleading twice a day for the past two months, they just want him to shut up. His skin was pale, and looked as if he hasn't seen light in days. His hair a greasy mess, and he dressed like a slob. Expected for an inventor. He set up a dummy used for hitting it with swords and shooting with arrows. He started to announce his invention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the high council, High King, My name is Gus, what if I told you that the world of magic and bows are now eliminated. People who are not experienced mages will find my product of some use to them. It has the deadliness of a bow and the convenience of putting it in your pocket."

This was starting to intrigue Vallis, he didn't even know what it was but he was intrigued.

"The item I am about to show you can penetrate armor with ease, no wards can stop it and no healing spell can fix its power. It is called a Gun. Let me show you the device."

The man pulled out an object from his pocket, it looked strange to the crowd but they let him finish.

"Here is how it works, you pour this powder into the barrel here, it is the same as in the dynamite you use. Then you put one of these inside."

The crowd looked at it in curiosity, it was a little metal ball.

"You put this in as well, then jam it in with this stick attached to it. You pull this switch up here and you are ready to fire."

The man lifted the mechanism known as a "gun" at the dummy. He took aim and pulled a switch like thing under the top. A loud noise was heard, it surprised a lot of the crowd, a small explosion was created at the tip and the bullet came out at lightning speeds. The dummy was hit by the bullet near the center and exploded hay.

Most of the crowd stood up and cheered, including Vallis. He wanted one of these "guns".

The man bowed, but he was not done yet.

"Still need convincing? Let me show you one more thing as I reload the gun. Bring in the ebony armor!"

A stand holding armor was brought into the room, it was placed at where the dummy was.

"Folks I am going to shoot my own personal armor, and the bullet will be able to pierce it."

He took aim once more and fired, this time the loud noise did not scare anyone. The bullet went right through the ebony armor. Vallis opened his eyes, ebony is extremely hard to get through. The crowd was again clapping, Vallis realized that this was bigger than Skyrim, the empire needs a weapon like this.

The man began to propose prices, "now, the reason I brought this to you was because the minerals used to make one of these can be rare but with the funds of the kingdom of Skyr..."

"No."

Vallis got up and went to the man,

"I already have an answer and it is no."

"Bbbb...But you all loved it. High King please!"

Vallis laughed a little, "Look this is bigger than just Skyrim, you need to bring this to the Elder Council in Cyrodill. Once they see this they will throw their money at you. I am going to write you a letter of recomendation saying I personally sent you. One condition however, once your weapons are created, you bring a supply to Skyrim. You have created something that will revolutionize modern combat as we know it. Do we have a deal."

The man was at a loss for words, "Rrrreally?! RREALLY! THAT IS AWESOME! Thank you so much! Do not worry, I will make sure that Skyrim is the first to get these. I cannot begin to show you my sincere thanks my king, you will not regret this."

Vallis stopped him from leaving to tell him one thing, "you make sure that Summerset Isles does not get their hands on these."

"Yes my king!"

He ran out of the room, Vallis wondered if he would take the letter to Cyrodill straight away. He turned his head to face an angry council.

"What is it guys?"

An old Nord woman stood up and began to tell him off, "you may be king and it may be your choice, but we are your guidance in making these choices. You need to take in consideration of our opinions. We thought the idea of Skyrim having these weapons only wo..."

"Let me stop you right there, you sound like a Stormcloak. The empire needs this type of weapon for non mages. Do you realize if the Aldmeri Dominion can muster up the will for another attack, the edge the empire would have. I am trying to think of this as a benefit for the entire continent, not just Skyrim."

The crowd remained silent, Vallis was probably right so they awaited who would approach next.

It was a group of Imperials, who all looked like buisness men or women. They had a few Imperial Guards with them as well also. Next to them stood a group of Nords who looked furious at them.

One of them stepped forward and raised his arguement, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the high council we represent the various trading companys in Cyrodill that used to trade with Skyrim. Over the past year, our profits along with the empires have gone down increasingly each day. Whether it be Civil War, or dragons it has stopped. Skyrim needs resources from Cyrodill as much as Cyrodill needs resources from Skyrim. My architects back at the Imperial palace have come up with a potentially expensive yet beneficial solution. We want to rebuild Helgen as a large trading post between Cyrodill and Skyrim. Be aware though, we will not be rebuilding homes, this is strictly for trading purposes only."

The Nords beside them stepped in, "As high king how could you even consider doing this! There were homes there before, our families want them back!"

The Imperial was getting angry also, "The Empire has agreed to pay for a fourth of the expenses to repair Helgen. Skyrims trading between Cyrodill will be restored and the money will substancial."

The two crowds began to argue with each other and an angry mob was rising, Vallis stood up and announced, "ENOUGH! You have both raised your points, now leave as I discuss the information with the council!"

The room leaved and Vallis turned back to the council, "so what do you guys think I should do, one at a time."

The old Nord woman from before spoke up, "This would bring in lost money from the past two wars, we need this. Besides they have agreed to pay for a quarter of it, I am sure that the money will start coming in soon. The Nords will not be happy, that is fine Vallis. They do not know the extent of how much this will benefit us. Finally we can restore Skyrims kingdom as it once was before, this is the first step." The majority of the council agreed with her.

The people came back in, Vallis directed his attention to the Imperials, "the council and I have both strongly agreed that Helgen will be rebuilt as a large trading post between Cyrodill and Skyrim. Bandits that live there will be neutralized as quickly as possible and construction will begin as soon as possible."

He turned his direction to the extremely furious Nord, "look brother, Skyrim is not doing so well, neither is the empire. With this we can start bringing some prophet back in, and in turn begin to return Skyrim to its original state before all of this, before Alduins return, before thr civil war, before the great war in fact."

The man spat right in the castle out of disrespect for the new king, "I see the new king is another Imperial dog, doing as he is told. No less the one who killed Ulfric as well. You are taking away hundreds of houses that we hoped would return one day, that hope is now dead. You may be the dragonborn and you may have saved us countless times, but that you are not the rightful king of Skyrim. Come on let us leave."

The man grabbed his comrads and left the room, the Imperials had a look of victory on their face. Vallis had to learn to make hard descisions like this, he also had to learn how to handle the outcomes of each descisions. He put his head on the table and tried to forget what he has done.

The Imperials smiled and cheered, "thank you high king! The outcome of this construction will result in much more advantages then disadvantages. We will start as soon as possible."

The Imperials all left, they all walked out in a victorious manner. Chatter was amongst them and Vallis could see gold in their eyes. Has he just given into an evil company? No. Skyrim needed this, the money will help bring Skyrim back on its feet, with all the commotion and disasters finally at an end, that can begin. Vallis was bored of the political stuff but he had to get through one final task today, listening to a couple of cults.

Two hooded high elves entered the room and Vallis could smell the tension rising from the council, he hated the Aldmeri Dominion with a passion but he did not base their actions on all high elves. They wore strange green robes similiar to the greybeards except it was a lot newer and cleaner. There was also an insignia on the back of the robes, it was two dragons crossing their heads around a shield.

The woman stepped forward and introduced her self and her companion, "Good evening high council, and especially you High King Vallis. My name is Casara and this is my partner Ganril."

The two bowed before speaking further, the woman still continued to speak, "We wish to make our cult a real religion of Skyrim, with written consent from the king himself. Also, we wish to speak with the king alone."

A member of the council erupted from his seat and told off the high elves, "you must be insane to have a request like that! The fact that you high elves are even here is a stroke of luck, you know what?! The answer is already no! Get ou..."

Vallis told the man and the entire room, "no, it is fine. I can handle myself my friends. If these two make an assassination attempt on me I will drop them where they stand. Trust me, if these people wish for my consent only it must be personal. I respect there choice and there courage for asking, now if you could all please exit the room."

The Nord looked at Vallis and wanted to spit at him, in fact all gave some sort of look of disgust towards him. They got up and left, one spat at the male high elf, he just nodded and wiped it off. It appears he was used to this treatment.

Vallis felt sorrow and grabbed anything he could nearby to give it to him, "here take this, I sincerely apologize for all of them. I understand you may feel uncomfortable about this, but you can understand my suspicions."

Vallis raised his hands and conjured two dremora, he told them to wait in the corner.

The man smiled and took it with gratitude, "thank you God! You have no idea what it means to touch your hands. Me and my wife appreciate meeting you like this! We also appreciate the laws you have taken to provide equality amongst Skyrim! Thank you so much God!"

"Your name, Ganril is it? Why do you call me god?"

The man and woman both got excited, "you are our god high king! You are the one who turned into Akatosh, no mortal could do that. Me and my wife have started the cult of the dragonborn, in honor of you God! We simply need you to make it so that it is a true religion of Skyrim!"

Vallis had to hold in his laughter, "yyyo...You think I (heh) I am your God?!"

Casara spoke up, "We not only think it god, we know it. We are a small cause of only a few hundred people but with your assistance we can grow, we can show others the true living god amongst us."

Vallis could hold it no longer, he collapsed on the ground and began to burst into tears, "hahahahahah! Hah! Haaaaaaa! Hahahah! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HAHAAAAAA!"

Vallis should have expected something like this to happen, he has shown a lot of people his true power and gave them something to believe in. Some it appears, have taken it to literally. He had to ease them off without seeming like an asshole. He had to admit, an entire religion based on him would be nice but the people of Skyrim, no the empire would not allow him to do this. He also remembers what he read about the last three who thought they were gods, the old Tribunal of Morrowind. He did not want that to happen to them.

After calming down a bit, Vallis crawled back up to a confused looking couple of Altmer, llll..(heh) look, I appreciate this offer infact I am honored to have this privelage. Are you sure your worshipping the right person...Nevermind, nevermind, nevermind. Look at this from my position though, if I sign off that your religion is a real religion then I will be hated. Imagine, a king who has his own religion I will be considered the most arrogant narcisstic person on the planet. I will not ban your cult however, you are free to worship who or whatever you want. Know that I cannot help you, but I do support you."

The two smiled and bowed, "we understand God, we will do whatever it is you say. We will spread your influence and we will make you proud God. Before we leave however, can you bless us with your thuum?!"

Vallis almost laughed again, "heheheh, you(heh) want me to shout at you?"

The two stepped back and held hands, they lifted their arms and got ready to embrace the shout, "we are ready god! Shout at us, let us feel your power, let us be blessed by it."

Vallis covered his mouth and thought to himself, "these guys are nuts! Whatever, they might actually leave if I do this."

"very well! I will do this but if you get harmed then you cannot blamed me, you wanted this!"

Casara closed her eyes and put her head back, "YES GOD! Let us feel your power! Bless us!"

Vallis stepped back and got ready, "can't believe I am doing this shit! Here we go!"

"FUS!"

The two staggered back and started to inhale deep breaths, "we have been blessed by our god! We have been blessed by our god!" The two fell to the ground and began to cry.

Vallis was leaving now the two were in tears at what they felt, Vallis shook his head in a disgusted manner.

"UHHHHH! This was a long day!"

He walked through the castle back to his quarters, it was getting dark out. Every person he passed greeted him until he hit his assisstant Nerab.

"how was everything today sir."

Vallis smiled at his accent once more and told him as he was approaching his room, "just another day in the life of the king Nerab, good night."

"good night sir!"

Vallis entered his royal bedroom and towards Nerab one last time as he closed it. Two guards went and stood in front of it. Nerab did a little manical laugh as he was walking towards his quarters. Vallis did not realize how much of his life he has shared with his assisstant, including details about artifacts that Vallis had put under protection. Vallis noticed Serana standing there with a look of pain on her face as she held her stomach. For the last few days she had been throwing up, sweating a lot, and some major mood swings.

"hey Serana, how are you feeling? What did the doctor say?"

She turned to Vallis and her expression turned to that of a warm welcoming, "oh...Vallis. Yeah I am a little better, the healer said I have a stomach virus. She gave me some herbs to fight the bacteria."

Vallis made a joke as he started to turn the mage lights off and take his royal clothes off, "Ah?! Virus! Its not contagious is it?!"

She laughed a bit as she got in bed as well, "Vallis! No its not! Why do you bring doctors here if you are a master at restoration?"

He got comfortable before answering, "the restoration I know is a little different then the ones healers use to heal the sick. I am better at healing wounds and fighting undead. Healers at temples know how to use herbs for fighting bacteria and make potions with them. I am pretty good at alchemy but they are artists at it. They know as much as I do in restoration and far more. However, I have skills in other areas of magic where they probably do not."

"Good night Vallis, I love you."

"I love you too Serana."

He kissed her and she turned on her side while he wrapped his arms around her. She sat there still awake while Vallis passed out from exhaustion. She was thinking to herself,

"I can't believe I lied to him, he has the right to know! But he is under so much stress right now, I can't just lay this on him. I will wait until after the wedding to tell him...I'm pregnant. I can't wait long until he starts to notice."


	42. Chapter 42

A New Leader

"Congratulations my lady, you are pregnant!"

"pppp...pregnant?! By the gods !"

The healer seemed confused, as if she expected Serana to at least suspect this, "Is there something wrong my lady?"

"Listen to me. You cannot tell the high king please! I want him to wait until were married to tell him. It will be a much bigger surprise."

The woman was cheerful and offered a deal, "how romantic, waiting until you are the high queen to tell him?! I won't tell him but you have to invite me to your wedding, how does that sound? I would really love to see something as historical as this!"

Serana smiled and responded, "of course healer! Just make sure it is your goal, that you do not tell anyone, especially Vallis."

A few days later

The mission Brynolf told Vallis about was a huge success, Vallis managed to keep the guards distracted while Brynolf and Karliah sneaked into the prison catacombs and found the treasure buried within. It was a small statue of Talos placed in front of an altar. Someone was worshiping him in secret after the great war. The small statue was worth over 20,000 gold. More then Brynolf had guessed. Vallis got half and the other half went to the guild. Although it was successful, Vallis was waiting for Brynolf to come back and ask him for some more favors for more gold. The sad part is Vallis would do it to.

Vallis inhaled the extreme cold air and felt it surge through his lungs. He did this as the snow hit his topless body. He sat at the very peak of the throat of the world, the highest point in Tamriel. He was cross legged and only wearing a pair of pants as he felt the chill on him. The greybeards taught him how to meditate and acheive enlightenment using the thuum. This would take decades for a normal person, but in Vallis's case it would only take a few years if he did it right and regularily. The cold breeze was not affecting him in any way at all, he was so into his meditation right now that nothing could disturb him. He wondered if he was connecting closer to Akatosh when he did this. The time had come, he felt the bond between him and his inner dragon. He got up and shouted

"FUS RO DAH!"

The sky rumbled as his body felt relaxed from that shock, it was an amazing feeling that few could ever begin to imagine how it felt. He would come to the top of the mountain three times a week to meditate for up to 6 hours. He needed absolute peace, and silence. No one came with him any times. He would usually take the walk, but it became time consuming. He now rides Durnehviir to the top.

Vallis yawned and stretched, he put on his clothes and began to walk down to Paarthurnax. The old dragon noticed him and commented with his very wise sounding voice,

"With the power of Akatosh in you Vallis, you will become closer to the the thuum in all of history, even closer then Tiber Septim. You remind me of him you know, It has been centuries but I remember him clearly. I feel such honor to speak to you, in theory I am speaking to my father Akatosh and for that I will always remember you."

Vallis smiled and looked up at his old friend. The dragon had provided him wisdom and knowledge that others would kill to have. He grew to call him family because of his dragon blood. Vallis had to ask him for more advice,

"Paarthurnax, you have been a great help to me in my journeys, but I ask of some more advice."

"of course Dovahkiin."

"When I defeated Alduin you told me that the world still has use of me, that I will be called upon once more. You were right my friend, I just couldn't believe it would happen so close together. I have defeated the Volkihar vampires, defeated my old nemesis back at home although unfortunetly it cost my fathers life. I fought a crazed illusion mage that is still out there."

Vallis remembered that moment, the Illusionist. Where was he? Vallis would actually prefer if he showed himself instead of making him live in fear and anxiety. It did not matter anymore, Vallis was king.

"What else have I done, I helped the greybeards stop some Daedra near Riverwood with the assistance of a very brave adventurer. I wonder where he is now? I defeated Miraak. That reminds me, do you remember him."

The old dragon thought and let out a breath, "Miraak! Indeed I remember him, I was there when Alduin oredered his immediate death when he found out about him being Dragonborn. You should have come visit me before battling him, I could have provided information."

Vallis smiled and looked up at the dragon sitting on the word wall, "Your right I should have, I know I should have, I know I should have."

Paarthurnax became curious and had to ask, "Vallis you must tell me, how has he lived so long?"

Vallis remembers the being he calls master, he told Paarthurnax

only two words, "Hermaeus Mora."

"Ah I should have guessed a Daedra was involved, Miraak must have used the power of Mora's Oghma Infinium to defeat so many of my brothers and take over Solstheim. To think, a dragon priest was the one to stop him. Anyways, I stray from the current conversation, what were you saying Vallis?"

"I was saying all that I have accomplished, After stopping Miraak, I helped defeat the Aldmeri Dominion and became Akatosh. I am now High King of Skyrim."

"So what advice do you ask of me Akatosh?"

Vallis almost chuckled when his old friend called him that, but it made sense. Paarthurnax could sense Akatosh in Vallis, he takes comfort in knowing that he is talking to him. The cold snow hit his face and body as he continued to ignore it and talk to the dragon.

"Martin Septim himself told me that the only way to keep the dragonfires lit is sacrifice myself as he once did. The Oblivion Gates will open, when and where is unknown. I just fear the day will come and I haven't made a choice."

The old dragon nodded as he took in this information, "does your loved ones know?"

"no they do not, I...I can't tell them."

"I am your mentor and your friend Vallis, but this is a choice described between you and your family. It will take years before any daedra realize the gates are open, I would worry about their followers. How they wish to bring their lords to our world. I remember the Oblivion Crisis, a gate was even conjured up here. The greybeards at the time broke their vow of peace to protect me, they defeated the daedra and went into Oblivion to take out the sigil stone. It makes me womder if the greybeards would continue to act with such Valor."

Vallis knew the time would come when he would have to tell his family, "so other then this you have no other advice for me?"

"Only what I am about to tell you next. Sacrifice rarely comes at a time of our convenience, you may find yourself having to sacrifice yourself under pressure instead of your own will. This is your last task the gods have made out for you, they wish to see if you are willing to make the ultimate descision and take your own life for the benefit of others. I do not know why this is so but it seems that the world they have sent you on no longer needs you. It is only a theory, but maybe for the first time in our lands history we could have finally reached a time of peace. You must realize that a hero's journey, or any journey for that matter must come to an end at some point, it is up to you however how that journey ends."

Vallis lowered his head, perhaps he was right. Perhaps the world as he knew it no longer needed him, and the gods have made up their minds saying that it is his time. Was this planned from the beginning? Was it really his time?! Was it really the end of his journey?

"Paarthurnax, thank you my friend. I will take your information and cherish it. Just in case I make up my mind and do decide to do it, this may be the last time we see each other. Thank you and goodbye."

Vallis walked off a little farther into the blizzard covered distance. He heard Paarthurnax say in a very sad and depressed tone, "goodbye dovahkiin."

"DUR NEH VIIR!"

The dragon conjured and Vallis mounted the undead creature. He told it to fly off but he noticed his old friend and walked towards him,

"Paarthurnax! Is that you! It is me Durnehviir! My friend, it has been a while!"

The old dragon hardly recognized his old friend and told him in a manner that was full of sorrow, "Durnehviir, my old friend I thought you died in the dragon war. I can see however you did make the deal with the ideal masters even after I warned you."

The two talked for a while until Vallis directed Durnehviir back to Solitude. He made eye contact with

Paarthurnax one last time as he flew off into the distance. He already talked to the greybeards, now it was the hard part. Now it was time to talk to his family about what he was going to do.


	43. Chapter 43

Blood Rain: Prologue

Astrid stood over the table holding the map of Skyrim in her hands. The Dark Brotherhood was indeed a shadow of its former glory days. Having one of the most prosporous guilds in Tamriel, now reduced to living in a run down cave near Falkreath. That is how Astrid saw it anyway, but she kept that to herself. Most people did not know this, but even the hero of Kvatch himself was the listener at one point. They get one or two contracts a day if they are lucky, there would be more gold coming in if the brotherhood had a listener to respond to the night mothers requests. Instead, they get Cicero.

The only real break they had was about a month ago, a hooded Thalmor agent approached their door directly. Astrid remembered his arrogance so well, but his sac of gold even more. The brotherhood has always hated the Thalmor but, these are desperate times for the guild. If there is a lot of money involved, it kind of has to be done. Astrid wondered to herself, why not just send in a Thalmor assassin? Perhaps hiring the brotherhood was a bigger convenience than actually sending someone in.

20,00 gold for the death of The Jarl of Solitude. He also said that the brotherhood would be spared when the Aldmeri Dominion took over. That definitely did not happen. Astrid remembered how the news spread like wild fire,

"Dragonborn defeats Aldmeri Dominion, crowned new king of Skyrim!"

She rested her head on the table, how the brotherhood could use someone like him. He could make them famous once more. Alas, this was just her dreaming once more, a life in the day of the new dark brotherhood. As her eyes closed, she felt a thud. Not so much of a loud noise but, something banging in the distance. This was strange because it was near impossible to hear anything outside that was going on.

She put her head back down, the thud came back, this time louder and stronger. She got out of her chair and ran down the stairs that were right beside her.

She saw her husband, the werewolf Arnbjorn,

"Arnbjorn, do you hear that noise?"

"(sniff) (sniff), it's not just the sound. There are people up there, one of them is a wolf like me,"

The thud turned into a smash, the ceiling began to crack. Nazir ran in,

"Everybody brace yourselves!"

The ceiling had one final earthquake sized smash before the ceiling collapsed. Dirt, grass, and bits of concrete alike all fell in and riddled the room. Astrid and the dark brotherhood all tumbled over and were coughing up dirt. Astrid was starting to hear another smash, the front door was being knocked down. She yelled,

"Everyone! Defend your family and your home!"

They all heard a boom at the front door, then the sound of metal falling over. They must have rigged it with explosives of some kind. She looked at the giant hole in her ceiling, they all gazed in curiosity and horror at the sight of a large undead looking dragon. He just stared right back.

About a dozen ropes fell in, Imperial Ebony Soldiers were climbing down them. They all unsheathed their weapons and raised their spells. The rest poured in from the door, the one who was leading them also came inside, He didn't require a rope, he simply jumped in the ten foot hole. He wore the Dragonscale armor, the jagged crown and a royal cape as well. This was the High King of Skyrim.

Vallis, the dragonborn. He was joined by his two elite Imperial guards.

Arnbjorn would not tolerate this, he turned into a werewolf and charged at the high king. Astrid wanted to stop him but she knew that when he turned into a beast, nothing could stop him. Vallis waited for the beast to get closer before shouting.

"KAAN DREM OV!" (kynes peace)

The Werewolf sat down like a dog and began to lick Vallis's face as if it were a real dog. Vallis pet the dog behind the ears as it began to pant. Vallis then used all his might to slam his fist into the beasts face, knocking it unconscious. Arnbjorn collapsed and began to start turning into a human.

He approached Astrid in a threatning manner and grabbed her arms.

"LET ME GO IMMEDIATELY!"

Vallis got some metal chained handcuffs out and tied them around her arms, "shut up! You are lucky to be alive! You know how much convincing I did to persuade the council in letting your little group live? You, Astrid, the dark brotherhood, you are being placed under Imperial arrest for the assassination of Skyrims High Queen Elisif. Added on top of all the other murders you have done. My men are ordered to arrest, but if they feel threatened then they have permission to use deadly force."

Astrids eyes opened at this information, she knew that her family was in jeopardy, she knew that they would do anything to protect the family.

"PLEASE! LET ME TELL THEM TO STAND DOWN! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO IS?! WE PROVIDE SERVICE TO ALL OF SKYRIM!"

Vallis retaliated by raising his voice, "Service? SERVICE!? You people kill for money and do in honorable way. As far as I see it, you are just over priced mercs with a slight sense of honor...Scratch that actually, you don't even follow your own rules anymore!"

The Imperials were storming each room and surprised the man known as Festus and the dark elf Gabriella. It was so unexpected, plus the Imperials had such numbers that the two put up no fight. They were handcuffed and brought to the center room with Astrid and Arnbjorn. Gabriella noticed how screwed they were when she saw Astrid was already tied up. She kept shouting, "PLEASE! FAMILY, STOP FIGHTING!"

Two Imperials entered a room, a female Orc and a male Nord, one had his magic ready and the other had a bow. one asked the other, "so who are we still looking for?"

"An argonian, a redguard and a jester."

"A jester?"

Out of the darkness, the mad man known as Cicero snuck behind the two, he had two daedric daggers as well. When he got close enough to them he smiled and whispered,

"Are you talking about Cicero?! Hahahhahaha!"

Before the two could react, Cicero stabbed them each in the neck. The blade easily pierced the ebony with ease and slit their necks. Blood shot out from each as they fell on the ground. Cicero picked up his blades and screamed in terror,

"Must protect the night mother! Must protect the night mother!"

He ran to the room holding the sarcophagus of the corpse that was the night mother.

Nazir and Veezara were both sneaking around hidden vents in the sanctuary. Nazir asked in a panic,

"what is this?! Where is Astrid?! Babette?!"

Veezara told him as calmly as he could, "The Imperials have found us, I knew killing someone with that much power was a bad idea!"

"but we needed the gold!"

"not helping us now is it?!"

Both of them turned their heads to the direction of someones voice, it was Vallis announcing something.

"people of the brotherhood! I am your high king, we have your leader and three other members already. Give up now, or I will have no choiced but to destroy the entire sanctuary looking for you."

Veezara pulled out a glass blade and told Nazir, "enough talk, we must kill the king and free our family."

The redguard would have usually laughed at some thing as stupid as that but due to the circumstances, he didn't.

"Veezara! That is the high king and the dragonborn! How do you plan on doing this!"

Veezara sneered and crawled through the hidden upper catacombs, "I'm going to shoot an arrow to get his attention, then I'm going to sneak up behind him and kill him."

Nazir pointed out however, "no need, he is taking notice to that word wall over there. Go and sneak behind him or at least free our companions. If I recall, he lost his foot in the war, maybe you can kick off his prosthesis he will be rendered unable to fight momentarily. His Imperial guards should be easy to take out."

Veezara studied the two Imperial soldiers that followed Vallis, they were no ordinary Imperial soldiers,

"Those soldiers down there are probably top elite king guards, whose purpose is to guard the High King with their lives. They are probably trained, but I have an idea to surprise attack on the high king. Were going together, are you ready?"

"Let us do this for our family brother!"

A small group of soldiers thought they have cleared the place out as best as they could, but the jester has locked himself inside behind the iron door. A soldier approached the officer and told him about the situation,

"sir! The crazed fool has locked himself behind the iron doors and barred the other sides of each door."

"Hah! That fool! Get the Iron battering ram."

"Yes sir!"

The officer along with his squad heard a strange noise coming from the corner of the room. They looked over and the serious tone of the situation only got worse when they saw a little girl hiding in fear in the corner.

"By Talos himself, what is wrong with these people!"

A young Imperial women rushed over to the frightened child and removed her ebony helmet. She crouched beside the little girl and tried to comfort her and take her mind off of the situation.

"Hi there my name is Cynthia, what is yours?"

"(sniff) (sniff) mmm...My name is Babette..."

The woman tried to make her voice sound as comforting as possible, "you are safe now, we are Imperial soldiers here to stop the brotherhood. How old are you? What happened? Why are you here?"

The soldier came back with the battering ram, but he noticed everyone was listening to the little girls story. A medic was brought in as well to provide healing to the injured little girl.

"Thh.. They took me (sniff) and they have been keeping me here, those bb...bad people from the dark brotherhood."

Cynthia wrapped her arms around the girl to comfort her she could here mutters of, "maybe now the king will let us kill them all after he sees this."

As she was hugging her, Cynthia felt a massive amount of pain in her neck, she heard a sound of tearing and looked over to see that the little girl had blood red glowing eyes and a chunk of her skin in her mouth.

"Vvvv...Vamp..." Cynthia fell over, her blood waa gashing everywhere.

"What the Fuck! That girl is a vampire! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Don't let it touch you!"

Babette leaped at one of the soldiers and completely ignored his armor, she tore it apart until she reached his torso. With her vampiric strength Babette smashed her hand in the young mans chest, past his ribcage and ripped his heart out. As she held it she was covered in blood, she smiled at them as they all watched in sheer horror what she did next. She told them in her frightening little girl voice,

"To answer your question, I am 300 years old."

She smiled disturbingly amd went to go and eat the heart. Everyone was too disgusted to do anything, except the medic. His training in restoration spells have made him great at fighting undead foes.

"Get back you undead bitch!"

Babette was blinded at the light that was stendaars aura erupting from the medics body. She hissed as her skin was starting to burn a little the closer he got to her. The man told the soldiers,

"Okay move in now and kill her! While she is weak."

With her last bit of strength Babette hissed at them and slammed open the iron door Cicero was using to barricade himself in, She ran right passed him and bursted through the other door as well.

The Imperials swarmed in trying to find her but instead they only saw Cicero guarding a giant metal sarcophagus. He had a daedric sword and was swinging back and forth screaming,

"Get back! Get back! Cicero will not let any harm be done to the night mother!"

The officer was approaching the mad man cautiously and slowly, "calm down jester! You are coming with us!"

"NEVER !"

Cicero ran towards the officer a little but turned around and started gaining momentum to the night mothers sorcophagus. As soon as he hit it the large iron cylinder fell through the glass behind it into the water. An unsuspecting Imperial elite soldier was crushed by the dead weight of the coffin as it splashed into the water.

A few minutes earlier

Vallis noticed a word wall and needed to absorb the unknown word. He walked towards the wall in the puddle of water and learned the new word. His guards stayed close to him and watched his surroundings.

"Marked for death eh?"

He stood in there for a few moments longer as he was trying to concentrate on unlocking the new word he just learned. By now, he hoped that all the rest of the members of the brotherhood were found or killed. He was standing there for a few moments before he felt someone grab his foot and he was dragged underwater. The puddle he was in, seemed to connect to a larger underwater resevoir. He cast an alterarion spell of breath underwater as his foot was being pulled. This could have only been the argonian Veezara that they were looking for. Vallis saw that his dwarven foot was taken off of its latch and removed. The argonian then got two daedric daggers and began to repeadetly slash at Vallis's armor. The dragonscale was strong enough to resist the slashes. Vallis grabbed the mans arms hoping to attack in someway, but the Argonian surprised Vallis with a wip across his face with his tale. Vallis and Veezara were both struggling to attack each other but they wern't getting anywhere until Vallis realized what Veezara was trying to drown him, and will if he keeps this up. Vallis mustered up the ability to headbutt Veezara and swim back to the surface. The spell just wore off so he didn't need much of a breather, however his dwarven foot attachment was off.

He crawled out of the water at the sight of Nazir freeing his comrades a dead elite guard and another severely injured standing under the night mothers chambers. He heard Nazir laugh at the sight of him as he was freeing Astrid.

"Those elite guards were not as strong as I hoped them to be high king. I was expecting more of a fight. Then again, I am a member of the best known assassin group in Tamriel. I will let you live out of sheer respect, but you better not come after us again."

The Imperial guard shouted at him in pain, "I'm sorry, I failed you high king!"

At that moment, a giant coffin came crashing out of the window above him, it alerted the attention of all that were present especially the Imperial guard who was crushed.

Nazir screamed at Cicero, "what in Oblivion are you doing! Just get up and help me un tie Astrid you jester fool."

Vallis heard the voice of an Argonian as he turned his head to face Veezara, "hello my king!"

Vallis was smacked across the face, it felt like his jaw just went head to head with a sledge hammer. Veezara got out of the water and noticed Cicero and the broken glass everywhere, "Cicero, you stupid fool!"

The small Imperial squad ended up back to the main room and noticed the high king injured, they went to his side and awaited his orders. Vallis was humiliated, pissed off and blistering with rage.

"STAND BACK! I WILL HANDLE THESE ASSASSIN FREAKS!

MUL QAH DIIV" (dragon aspect)

He emerged from the water, covered in ethreal dragon armor, it even gave him an ethreal foot for a short time. The soldiers stood out of his way as he started to walk towards Nazir. Veezara made an attempt to leap at the dragonborn, but Vallis caught his throat mid-air. He slammed Veezara to the ground and whaled on him until his face was destroyed. Nazir had no clue what to do, so he simply started to slowly walk back put his hands in the air, go on his knees and laugh.

"Hahahahahah, alright, alright, you got me!"

Vallis went up to him and also started laughing, the Imperial soldiers didn't know what to do do they started laughing also, most of the room was in a hysterical fit. Vallis just punched Nazir in the face with the force of a dragon, knocking him unconscious. Cicero was so infatuated with the condition of the coffin Vallis could here mutters of,

"Cicero did not damage the night mother did he!? Oh please forgive Cicero!"

He found the Dwarven foot floating within arms reach of the puddle, he picked it up and reattached it. He then turned back to the Imperial soldiers.

Vallis told them, "get that crazed jester and tie these two up in chains. Make sure that they do not get their hands on ANYTHING as they will use it to escape somehow.

Vallis walked over to Astrid who gave him a look of disgust, "you are finished Astrid. I have to admit, it took me a while to find this place but it was worth putting all the effort."

Astrid spat out at him, "why not just kill us?! That is what is going to happen anyways!"

"Under my rule, the death penalty is only applied if the jury in a court decides it. This is a new Skyrim with new rules."

Vallis overheard Cicero being taken away from the coffin, he would not stop freaking out. He also heard a female soldier call out to him, "Uhh...High King.. Yy..You might wanna see this."

Vallis walked over and almost threw up at the sight of an old corpse still lying inside of it. He dared not smell anything in that area. It must have really gotten to him because he swore it whispered, "Listener" to him.

"By the gods! That is disgusting! Soldier close that coffin Immediately! Uhhh! What is wrong with you people!"

As he saw the members being taken out of the sanctuary and being loaded into a caged horse carriage, he made eye contact with Astrid. She gave him a look of regret and sorrow, he just looked at her with disgust and spat on the ground. The Imperial officer approached Vallis and asked him,

"what will we do with this place now?"

"Will clean it out and make it an Imperial fort."

Vallis looked up at the sky and realized by the position of the sun that he was late.

"SHIT! I have to prepare for my wedding!"

Vallis called Durnehviir and flew off to the direction of Solitude. The dark brotherhood watched as he did, plotting that one day they can strike back.


	44. Chapter 44

**Authors Notes**

**I have changed the date of the dragonborns arrival to Skyrim to the beginning of 4E 201, Morning Star. Instead of it being the month of Last Seed.**

Blood Rain 2

A flyer was soaring in the cold night winds of Solitude, it was one of hundreds passed out to everyone. The wedding of Vallis and Serana was going to be huge, everybody already knew that. However, the king was charging 200 gold per seat, to people he does not know, it was a genius scheme really. There were not many seats at where the wedding was being held only about 75 extra seats. But that was potentially 15,000 gold in the kingdoms pockets. The funny thing was that only 5 seats remained. Being announced only a couple of weeks ago, it surprised Vallis how many people wanted to come watch this. He never expected the seats to reach this full, or at least this fast anyways. Vallis's scheldule lately has not been as king for Skyrim, but wedding planning. Capturing the Brotherhood was the only action he has done since the war. He nearly got his ass kicked too, was he losing his skill? Of course not! He only went up against some of the best skilled assassins in Tamriel and won, that was something to be proud of. Serana, has been out of control, she has taken charge of the planning and Vallis doesn't even seem like king anymore. The only thing he has had any say in was the pricing of guests and the location of the wedding. He thought of the most romantic place in Skyrim, hidden from the world but uncovered by Vallis and Serana. The Forgotten Vale, specifically the Inner sanctum. The portals used by Vallis to get there when he unlocked the wayshrines will be of a lot of help. He has already sent a team of Imperial soldiers to clear the place out of any Falmer and keep watch there until the wedding. Knight-Paladin Gelebor was so thrilled, he agreed without hesitation.

Vallis stood on the balcony of his castle, watching the morning sun just coming up. Serana was finally getting some sleep after the past two days of planning. He took in a moment of nostalgia and grief at the date of today, it was the 3rd of Morning star, the day Vallis arrived in Skyrim one year ago. Of course no one else really noticed or cared about today, it would always have a place in Vallis's heart and memories. It amazes him what can happen over the course of a year, how much he has changed. By the gods he has changed a lot.

Vallis never put on his king attire, instead it was just regular master mage robes with a hood. He left a note to Serana and ordered the guards to not follow him. The only way he convinced them to not follow him is that he told them that he is dragonborn and can turn into Akatosh. They believed him and honored his request. Vallis was making a few stops today, he was walking instead of taking a dragon. He needed some alone time for once, no kingdom to worry about, no Serana for a couple of hours, just some hiking like the old times.

His first stop was Riverwood, Vallis was actually surprised that he had not faced any Forsworn or bandits on the way up. When he got to Riverwood, he made sure to keep his hood up so no one saw him. He really wanted to say hi to everyone but it would draw too much attention. No, Vallis was here for one reason today. A man who helped him a couple of months back, a man who risked his life to send a daedra back to Oblivion, an adventurer who said that he was always available for help if Vallis asked. His name was Joirel. (DothThouSees Offspring of Oblivion)

He was working away at the sawmill as Vallis expected. Faendal was talking to him as Vallis approached. Joirel could not see who it was due to the hood, Faendal walked away back to work and Vallis pulled down his hood.

"Hello Joirel. It has been a while."

"VALLIS?! I... I mean high king! Whh...What happened to your face?!"

Vallis laughed at the surprised look on the young Nords face, he brought his hand out for a handshake. The man was completely caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Vallis. He did not like the expression he had towards Vallis's scars, that kind of brought down his self-esteem a little.

"Just some battle scars, what's been happening lately Joirel?"

The man shook off his shocked expression and went back to chopping wood while talking to Vallis.

"Nothing much, oh other than you know that massive battle between us and the Thalmor!"

"Oh!? You were there? You fought?!"

"I was given a set of Ebony Armor and was sent in with you guys, but I tried to keep my head down and out of trouble. I never killed anyone, I was probably that one asshole you see running around not knowing what to do! Some called me a coward, no. I wasn't a coward I'm just an adventurer from Riverwood, I got into a few sword fights sure, but was always interrupted by something."

Vallis placed his hand on his friend's shoulder as he rested back on the wood fence. Joirel continued,

"I thought I was dead when I saw that giant flying...Dwarven thing. I saw...I saw dead bodies everywhere and magic bolts of fire, ice, lightning come out of no where. Then we all stopped fighting and saw you...As Akatosh destroying that thing and winning the battle"

Vallis thought about it again, how he has to sacrifice himself to keep the Oblivion Gates closed. He tried to forget it as he talked to Joirel.

"I still kept the ebony armor, lately I have just been working here as usual. How about you? Mr high king of Skyrim. I can only assume you are here to ask for my assistance in something, or you want me to go somewhere."

"You are half right Joirel, here take this." Vallis passed him an invitation to his wedding.

"Y...You want me to attend your wedding? WOW! I am honored! Of course I will go! Awesome, thanks! I never get to go to anything like this. I don't mean to sound rude, but who is it? The vampire?"

"Yeah, her name is Serana. She is not a vampire anymore however, she got herself cured. Anyways, I have to get going before someone notices me and freaks out."

"Why would that matter?"

"I am the most protected person in Skyrim, if they see I am alone with no escort they will freak out."

"Gotcha, anyways thanks Vallis. I will see you tomorrow, congrats."

Vallis nodded and put his hood back on, he continued out of Riverwood until he thought it was safe. His next stop was Fort Dawnguard, he promised an old friend a drink. He was feeling a little lazy however so...

"DUR NEH VIIR!"

The dragon spawned out of Oblivion and looked at Vallis jumping on his back once more,

"Must I only be called when you need a ride?"

"Hey, I have brought you into fights before! Besides, you serve me now remember."

"Of course Dovahkiin, did you not mention before that your brother was making a flying spell though?"

Vallis remembered this, he wondered if his brother failed in making it, or he just gave up. It was no easy task to create a spell.

After enjoying the cool breeze of the Skyrim air Durnehviir was landing into the canyon fort Dawnguard was in. Vallis noticed his dragon was distracted at something.

"what is it?"

"I sense danger nearby."

Vallis took this into account, he started to notice something that he never saw while landing, it was smoke erupting from fort dawnguard. Vallis directed Durnehviir to fly over the fort while he ran ahead. Vallis did not know what he was expecting to see and since he had no armor on, he shouted,

"MUL QAH DIIV!" (dragon aspect)

Vallis began to sprint towards the fort and noticed something that was shocking and Ironic at the same, six vampires were lighting the building on fire. Vallis acted quickly and lifted his hands, he shot a hot blazing light of vampires bane which acted like sunlight to them. They all screamed in pain at the intense heat and were temporarily distracted. Vallis used this to his advantage, he went into the middle of the disoriented group of vampires and started to conjure up a master spell of fire storm. Vallis raised his arms then shot them to the ground, unleashing the spell. It killed all of them instantly as they were lit on fire and sent flying as well. Some even fell off the hill they were on.

Vallis turned his attention to the flames being created and his hands turned as cold as the morning breeze. He started to riddle the wall with ice, putting out the flames, as most as he could anyways. Vallis made his way inside the fort now, he wasn't surprised at how destroyed it was either. Broken glass everywhere, parts of the wall had collapsed, fires, smoke, dead vampires and dawnguard members covered the middle area. Where was Isran? Was he dead?

Vallis made his way slowly through the wreckage trying to make as little noise as possible, the glass was making that goal hard. He went to the kitchen area to see the table was smashed in half, blood was everywhere and his companions all lied dead on the floor. Gunmar and Agmaer were the only ones he recognized, the others were bloody messes that Vallis could not describe. One of them were held up on the wall by giant metal nails in their shoulders, Vallis could not be sure but he thought it was Sorine. Isran was not there however, as far as Vallis could tell. He went down on his knee and placed his hand on Agmaers cold lifeless shoulder. Vallis's eyes were closed at the sight but flung open when he felt someones hand grab his. He looked down to see an almost dead Agamaer looking at Vallis. The dragonborn quickly cast a guardian circle to start healing Agamaer, Vallis could keep him awake a little longer, but he could not stop the internal bleeding and various other injuries he has had. Vallis held his friends hand trying not to cry as he asked him,

"How did vampires do this? H...How?! What happened?! Where is Isran?!"

Vallis's eyes shot open, he knew the true purpose of the vampires being here there was only one reason. Auriels bow. He whispered to himself in fear,

"the bow..."

Agamaer coughed up some blood and wasn't doing well at all at this point. Vallis realized that the only thing keeping him alive was the guardian circle. The young man was able to muster up something after basically coughing up more of his insides.

"ttttt...Tttttttth... ...M...Man...With t...the mask. Bow...(cough) gone. Isran...Tt..Taken."

The guardian circle vanished and just like that, the blanket of death wrapped itself onto one of the last remaining survivors of the dawnguard. Vallis could only worry about what he said at this point. Man with the mask? Vallis could think of a dozen people who wore masks that wanted him dead, Miraak, dragon priests, the Illusionist. By the gods, could it be. Vallis tried breaking down the situation as he let go of his dead friend and gently placed him on the ground. He wiped some of the blood off of him as well. His dragon aspect armor also wore off to.

"okay, so I come back from Solstheim someone has broken into my house and stolen the Illusionists robes and the mace of Molag Bal. Nothing happens for a month and then I..I walk into this. Vampires who have stolen the bow with a masked man. This makes very little sense on how vampires could do this alone, so that means...It was him. It was the Illusionist..."

Vallis felt an unpleasant sense of anxiety, he felt as though the Illusionist was still there and he wanted to get out. Vallis heard a large boom and the ground started to shake, Vallis was launched flying by a piece of debris that fell through the ceiling of the fort, followed by more rumbling. Vallis had to get out of there as quickly as he could. As he started running, he noticed that where he was standing has collapsed. The entire building was falling apart. He opened the door just barely to only turn around and see that the entire front section was about to fall on him. He thought fast and shouted,

"Feim Zii Gron!" (become ethereal)

He felt nothing but saw entire building had been destroyed, pieces were flying and phasing through him every second. His vision was only of white concrete dust. While he was still a ghost Vallis ran as far as he could to make sure that when he did leave, he wasn't in rubble. He still heard the sound of explosions and rocks tumbling. He had to get out of here now !

"Durnehviir!"

The dragon came, instead of landing he picked up Vallis with his feet and flew off. Vallis demanded explanation. As he saw the now destroyed fort dawnguard, it was rubble now. Nothing but a trench of dust and ash covered pit that was one of the most beautiful sights Vallis had seen in Skyrim.

"Durnehviir! What is this! I wanted to see what caused this!"

The dragon responded as it was on its way back to Solitude, "too dangerous Dovahkiin, did you not see the fallen?"

"No?! What in Oblivion is that?!"

"Exactly, you are right."

"WHAT?! TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"

"The fallen are dragons that are not dragons anymore, they have sold their souls willingly or forcefully to a daedra. Only one daedric prince is able to do such thing however."

"Molag Bal."

"Indeed Dovahkiin, I have seen a few in my time but not as many as there were destroying that fort. This is also troubling to you as well Vallis. These dragons have no sense of will, morality or a soul. Your shouts are useless against them."

Vallis took in this new info like a punch to the face, daedric dragons!? He turned his head back to the smoked that was erupting from the rubble and caught a glimpse of one. It was darker than Alduin, it had large black spiked coming out of its back which means it might have been a frost dragon at one point. Its eyes glowed blood-red and it had a black mist surrounding it, almost looked like when someone was poisoned by the ebony mail. He climbed up Durnehviirs body and on his back as his eyes could not leave the creature. The wind hit Vallis's face and his hood fell down giving him a better look at the fort and its destruction. Durnehviir continued,

"Alduin himself feared

these creatures Dovahkiin, any he saw were executed immediately or banished back to Oblivion."

"They can be sent back just like any other daedra?"

"of course, the banish daedra spell is one of the only ways to harm them. If you hit them enough times, they are sent back to Oblivion."

Vallis was almost going to puke at the knowledge that these creatures made Alduin scared. What do I do now? He asked himself. He asked Durnehviir as he saw Solitude on the horizon.

"Why did Molag Bal create these?"

Durnehviir took in a deep breath and told Vallis, "They were created because the daedra actually feared Alduin. They did not want him to devour souls and end the world so they created a way to stop him. Specifically Molag Bal."

"By the gods they have the bow."

"Do not fear, without a daughter of coldharbor they cannot use it for the dark intentions they have in mind. Serana was cured was she not?"

"Yes, but Valerica is not. By the gods if they find her in the soul cairn. You need to keep her protected at all costs once you return okay?!"

"I will with my life Vallis, but I cannot die anyways. So any being that wished to trespass in my realm will face my wrath."

Durnehviir landed at the gates of Solitude.

"I will return to the soul cairn and warn Valerica, I suggest you use your power as high king to warn your people of the upcoming danger."

Vallis nodded and went inside. Thankfully the town was still reasonably calm, but the guards were not. As soon as they noticed Vallis they grabbed him.

"High King! General Tullius wishes to see you right now, it is of grave importance!"

He made the guards let go of him and instead followed them up to the castle. The guards pointed upstairs and Vallis ran, he emerged from the stairs to see a pissed off looking Jon, Serana, and Tullius. There was also an injured man sitting next to him, he had bandages covering his whole face and blood soaked underneath them.

It was Isran.


	45. Chapter 45

Blood Rain

As Tullius unleashed his rage on how the king cannot just wander off when he feels like it. Or how Seranas yelling of how you could be so irresponsible. His brother saying how their father would be so proud of them now and Vallis is shaming that pride. Vallis took it in, but he didn't really care. He has stumbled on something that is much larger then the kingdom. He was so zoned out and thinking about what he has just witnessed that the words thrown at him meant nothing and he completely ignored them. Isran just had his face in his hand, he was obviously very tired from something. When he finally came back to reality he just heard Tullius screaming,

"I have had Imperial troops out looking for you! You need to take escorts with you when you leave! You also need to tell more then two guards!"

Serana came in again, "why are you acting like...this?"

She noticed the pale look in Vallis's face and started to ease her voice down. Vallis found the nearest chair and collapsed on it, his head on the table. His brother was starting to become worried,

"Vallis? What happened?"

His head slowly emerged from the table, his anxiety hasn't been this high in weeks. His voice defined fear as he looked at Isran.

"I...Was at fort Dawnguard, I wanted to have a drink with Isran like I promised, the place was destroyed by vampires and these giant black things..."

Tullius was not buying it, "spit it out! What black things!"

He turned his attention to Tullius now, "Daedric dragons...Controlled by Molag Bal. I can't stop them, they have no soul so my shouts do not do anything towards them. My god, they smoke black and there eyes, by the gods the eyes. They were as evil and red as a Daedric prince."

The room was silent, Isran was the only one who didn't look scared because he probably knows what Vallis is talking about. Jon was about to say something but Vallis interrupted and said,

"That isn't the thing that scares me though, Auriels Bow is gone and he is back..."

Tullius and the others already seemed to know about the bow from Isran, Jon stepped in and asked what Vallis meant,

"Who's back Vallis? Who has gotten you shaken up?"

"shouldn't you be at the college?"

"I came when I heard about you, back on topic, what did you mean when you said he is back?"

Vallis's eyes opened up, he didn't even want to mention his name, "the Illusionist..."

Serana looked like her heart dropped, she remembered the hardship that man put herself and Vallis through, she can now understand why Vallis looked like he was about to scream in terror. The kings assistant, Nerab finally found Vallis.

"King! I have looked for you all morning! We have a wedding to plan, remember...What has happened?"

Serana went up to Nerab and sat him down, he was totally confused he thought it was just another ordinary day.

"The king is a little shook up, perhaps you can get him a cup of tea?"

The old dark elf smiled and grabbed Serana's hand, "of course my lady."

He got up and ran with a purpose, now they could talk about buisness. What Vallis said next almost made Serana slap him across the face,

"We have to cancel the wedding and focus our resources on finding him."

Serana basically screamed at him, "Are you insane?! We have, no I have waited too long for this, so much planning so much time put into it. It is tomorrow! Vallis! We can't just do that you know! You just want to chicken out because some asshole you could not beat is back. You said he has the bow, but he can't use it without a...daughter of Cold...Mother..."

He looked at her, "don't worry, I have Durnehviir guarding her in the soul cairn, no one is taking her."

Tullius and Jon both stepped in, Tullius started first, "this wedding cannot be cancelled! All of the seats have been taken that is 15,000 gold!"

Jon added, "he is right Vallis, you and Serana have waited for this since Solstheim. You cannot just end it, think about her."

Vallis stood up and told Jon off, "I do think about her! But I have an entire country of people to think about as well! Their lives are in my hands! If the Illusionist is involved then I cannot just ignore him!"

Nerab stood at the door with a plate full of tea and added in his British accent, "Sir, if I may. If you cancel this wedding and start sending troops around Skyrim won't that cause a panic? Panic can make people do a lot of crazy things."

Tullius nodded, "your butler is right, this will cause some worry in the public."

Vallis had to think, what should he do? He was lost, he felt alone like the weight of Skyrims future fell upon him. He slammed his hands on the ground and told everyone,

"Alright! The wedding will still happen because I desperately want it to as much as Serana. But, we have to hold off on the honeymoon to Stros M'kai deal? I want to start investigating this asap. Is that understood?"

Serana rolled her eyes and hugged Vallis, "(sigh) fine! But you so owe me big time for this! I wanna go bigger then Stros M'kai once all this is over deal?"

"Deal." Vallis smiled.

Nerab tried desperately to hold a victorious smile erupting from his face. Vallis was as clueless as all nords when it came down to looking at all the evidence that was right in front of them.

**Later that Evening**

"I was sitting enjoying a mug with Sorine when those bloodsucking bastards came in."

Isran turned his attention to Serana, "you are lucky you are not a vampire anymore or else I might have ended up killing you."

Serana just huffed, "yeah, yeah. Just continue with your story."

Isran put his feat up on the table of the bar and took a sip of his mug, Tullius, Jon, Vallis, and Serana were all waiting for him. The bartender was getting ready to close up whenever Vallis was ready to leave. He ended up chugging the beer down and slamming the cup on the table, he went on in his usual raspy negative voice.

"I could not believe the nerve of those sons of bitches, we took care of them easily, that was until the second wave. They were joined by some guy with a mask and weird robes, probably this Illusionist asshole you were talking about. He severly started to cripple us, he planted thoughts or Illusions I guess in the Dawnguards minds. I would not fall for that bullshit, I have to thank my stubborness for that. Anyways, the dawnguard looked like they were seeing whatever they feared most, some were on the ground thinking they were being attacked by spiders, others thought they were being picked up by a dragon. The Illusionist looked impressed by my ability to ignore his mind games. He started to use traditional magic on me, he forced me to tell him where the bow was or else he would kill all of us. I had no choice but to tell him. Of course the slimy son of a bitch lied to me and slaugtered all of my fellow Dawnguard before my eyes. He had the vampires beat me until he told them otherwise. He told me to say hello to you and that he was back. He opened the doors followed by his vampire scum companions. He brought me outside and thats when I saw it, the dragon you were talking about. I...Felt...I felt the evil coming from it, how it stared right into my very soul. He climbed on the back of it, and ordered the destruction of Fort Dawnguard. I almost unleashed on him at the point, but his vampires knocked me unconscious. I awoke to be being dropped off near Soltitude, it seems that he wanted you to really know he was back. I saw smoke coming from the direction of the fort. My...My..My fort...My friends.." Isran fell over from the intoxication but got back up.

"I will do anything to help kill this guy but you need to still have your wedding Vallis. There needs to be some good in this upcoming darkness." His new mug arrived and he chugged it, this is how he was trying to heal from his experience. His friends dead, his home that he has spent years and thousands of gold on, he has nothing left. Vallis put his hand on his friend's shoulder and told him out of sympathy,

"Don't worry Isran, we will kill him. We will kill that Illusionist bastard. For now though, stay at my house in Solitude, here is the key."

"I don't need your sorrow and pity."

"This is not of sorrow or pity, it is a friend doing another friend a favor. Now please, take it."

"Fine, thanks I guess."

He got up and stumbled his way out of the bar, knocking over a chair on his walk out. Vallis didn't even tell him where the house was. Perhaps Isran just felt awkward and humiliated, perhaps he only took the key because he felt he had no other choice. Tullius heard all he needed and said he would see them tomorrow and he left. Jon was drunk as usual and decided to crash with Isran at Vallis's house. The wedding was tomorrow, so that meant that Vallis had to get some serious sleep for the night. He thanked the shopkeeper for their patience and he and Serana were off.

As they walked the streets Serana asked him in a jittery way, "So are you excited?!"

"For what?"

Her voice turned to a serious angry tone,

"for our wedding...tomorrow."

"Oh, yes of course I am. I'm just still distracted from today you know. Just a little shook up."

Serana made Vallis wrap his arm around her as they walked around the cold night of the Solitude streets. Vallis added as his voice was getting a little more relaxed.

"I also cannot believe it you know."

"Believe what Vallis?" Serana cuddled up closer to Vallis as they walked towards the castle.

"Where I am, how I got here, the things I have faced, the people I have met. All because I showed up at Skyrim on that certain day. If I was only a few hours early, only a few early. I wonder how my life would have changed."

"Well it all ended out for the better didn't it?"

Vallis smiled when she said that. Despite all that he has been through it did end out well, "Did I ever tell you what happened when I touched that statue?"

"Yeah...I saw it, you became Akatosh."

"Well that was after, before that I spoke with the earlier dragonborns from the past, including Martin Septim."

"Who? Wasn't he one of the emperors?"

"Ah, I forget you are from way before that. He was the one who defeated Mehrunes Dagon and ended the Oblivion Crisis."

Serana remembered when Vallis went in depth about all of that, how he was a huge fanboy of the Hero of Kvatch, "oh yeah! I remember, you met him?"

"Yes I did, along with Miraak."

"MIRAAK WAS THERE TOO!"

Vallis turned his head to see people staring at them and looked at Serana with a stare of "what are you doing?" Vallis continued a little shocked after her screaming,

"Yeah... He was saying an apology to me, how sorry he was for all that he did to us. How he should have used his power for good and helped me when he had the chance...I forgive him."

"How could you forgive him? After all he did to you, the pain, the fights?"

"You can't go through life hating. You gain nothing from it, Miraak wanted some closer and I gave it to him. Besides, he revealed secrets about my past that I never would have told you otherwise, I thank him for that. I thank him for exposing what I did so you found out before it was to late."

"You know, you can very wise some times and other times you can be an ass."

"Hahahahahah, yeah I know."

They entered the castle and Vallis said his goodnights to the butlers and maids of the castles and of course his assistant Nerab who bowed. When he saw Serana enter the bedroom with Vallis and the guards stood in front, Nerab proceeded to walk down the hall laughing as he did.

"I have a busy night tonight."

Vallis turned off the mage light and got under the covers with Serana. Tommorow morning was going to be the happiest moment of his life, yet he only felt fear and anxiety. Serana hugged him and fell asleep on his torso like most nights. Vallis just stared at the moonlight wondering.

"Where in the hell are you Illusionist?"

Vallis remembered he was a Telvanni wizard, but could not remember his name. He has been through so much that it just slipped his mind. If Neloth shows up tomorrow then he will be sure to ask him.

**The Next Morning**

Chaos. Chaos. Chaos. That was all Vallis could describe the castles behaviour at the moment. Everyone was hectic to get ready for the big day and it was still 5 hours away. Serana was getting her wedding dress put on by the maids and Vallis was getting his noble clothes put on. Serana wanted him to look his best, she actually ordered him to. He put on another one of his various kings armors, this one a sleak silver. He wore a bright red kings cape behind him, with a black and red noble suit under the armor. Of course he put the Jagged Crown on. The only way Serana would let him wear that is if he take it off when the ceremony starts, which he had to agree to. When he thought he was ready he headed outside, Serana was already gone. She said that it was bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the ceremony, Vallis just thought "what was the worst that could happen?" She would not tolerate it though. Vallis realized that Tullius, Jon and Isran all left with her. He looked one final time in his mirror to see if he looked how Serana called it, "presentable." He thought so. He went to the deck outside and realized that he should arrive in style.

"DUR NEH VIIR!"

Vallis waited for the familiar undead dragon to show up but he didn't. Vallis tried again,

"DUR NEH VIIR!"

Once again no answer, Vallis was wondering what was going on? He thought about calling Odahving but cringed when he remembered his old friends death. Although Vallis was starting to worry once more, he had no time. He came to the conclusion that Durnehviir was busy or otherwise occupied at the moment. He remembered another dragons name, one he met in blackreach and did not kill,

"VUL THUR YOL!" One of the only remaining dragons alive since the dragon war of the merethic era. The dragon took a while, but it was expected since he was in blackreach. He landed with a thud and noticed Vallis

"Hello Dovahkiin, it has been some while since I have seen sunlight, its so...Blinding. Do you require me to take you to a destination?"

"Yes I will guide you there, let us go."

Vallis climbed on top of the beast and as they flew, he wondered where Durnehviir was. He wanted to know what was the current situation.

"Right down there Vulthuryol, on that balcony."

"Of course, I will land there."

The crowds watched as Vallis took a big landing on the balcony and clapped when he got off. He whispered to Vulthuryol,

"I want you to join your brothers and watch me from the skies."

"Of course."

He started to fly up as high as he could, Vallis had made it so that dragons would watch him everywhere he went, and alert anyone if he was kidnapped or in trouble. Vallis waved and smiled at the crowd of people that came to see him. Brynolf, Karliah and the rest of the guild. The entire college as well. Tullius wearing some fancy Imperial ceremonial get up, along with Hadvar and a few of his other Imperial buddies. Neloth was talking to Joirel, and Nerab was showing guests to their seats. Teldryn was walking around wearing black morag tong armor. Serana was still sticking to her routes and would not show up until the ceremony started. He was not happy however to see that most of the paid seats were that of the dragonborn "cult." He could see the high elves he met before among them. Half of the audience was wearing those green outfits that Vallis very much did not want to see. Of course they all wanted to see him and they screamed at the sight of their "god." Vallis rolled his eyes and positioned some Imperial guards to stop them from wanting to get closer to him. He saw Jon getting a drink obviously. He wore just a ceremonial mage robe. Isran joined Jon, dressed in what seemed to be Vallis's clothing from his house. Vallis couldn't blame him though, everything he loved, everything he had was gone. That is probably why he got along with Jon so well, both have lost something important in their lives. He smiled when he actually saw that Isran started smiling.

Knight-Paladin Gelebor smiled and approached him, "Vallis, my condolences go out to you, but I cannot stay to witness this wonderful event."

"What?! Why not!"

"Vallis, I know Auriels bow has fallen into the wrong hands."

Vallis was stunned, he had no idea what to say, "I...I."

"It is not your fault Vallis, I trusted the Dawnguard to take care of the bow. I shouldn't care what has happened to it because I did give it to someone knowing full well I would never see it again. However that was before I knew vampires were involved. As a follower of Auriel I must take my journey to recover it."

Vallis put his hand on Gelebors shoulder, "listen, this is all my fault. I cannot begin to explain to you what I have seen. But it would be better if we worked together to retrieve the bow. You can't do this alone."

Gelebor let out a breath, "I am very old Vallis, I wish to retrieve what I swore to protect even now I feel its presence. As if it were here with us right now."

Vallis gazed upon the frozen wasteland of the forgotten vale. He noticed the two dead dragon skeletons he fought with Serana. He took in a big breath and begged the snow elf.

"Look, just stay for the ceremony please! We will start tonight in our search."

"I could never allow such a thing, you must enjoy your glorious night."

Vallis laughed as he hunched over the railing. He remembered throwing Vyrthur off of.

"Still you have to stay, if you leave you will arise suspicion among the crowd. Please stay."

"Vallis...I will. But I want to search for this on my own. You enjoy your evening and I will begin searching, is that understood!"

"Fine, fine! But make sure you pay me a visit tomorrow and we can start our search together."

Vallis began to walk towards Neloth and Joirel and overheard Gelebor one last time, "Oh and Vallis, make sure you keep that Telvanni wizard a fair distance away from me. If I hear one more question about the dwarves or my people I will take my leave."

Vallis couldn't help but laugh, that was so of Neloth to be the only one who could bother a snow elf. As Vallis approached Neloth talking to Joirel he waited in to hear this conversation. Neloth wore what all the Dunmer attending were wearing, traditional Morrowind fancy robes. Neloth had them on, Brelyna had them on and so did Nerab. Vallis never could quite understand Dunmer culture, but he put that thought aside to listen to the conversation. Neloth was taking command. Joirel was wearing the nicest thing he could find which wasn't much. Vallis didn't really care, Joirel was an adventurer he remembered when all he wore was his armor, sometimes even to sleep.

"Vallis tells me that you are quite the explorer and adventurer yes?"

Jon was helping himself to a sweetroll and looked around in an awkward position to see if Neloth was talking to someone else but he realized it was him. The young Nord swallowed his sweetroll as fast as he could without choking, Neloth was awaiting an answer.

"Yyy...You mean me?"

Neloth rolled his bright red eyes, "Yes you! Do you think I am speaking to the table?"

"I am sorry, I'm just not used to speaking to people with such high stature as yourself."

"Yes...Well back to what I asked before."

Joirel remembered, "Oh! Yes, I would call myself that I guess."

Neloth seemed intrigued he responded in his usual , "so tell me, how do you think this ancient Falmer carvings and stone work relate to todays modern Altmer? I wonder if the Falmer or "Betrayed" as that snow elf calls them still keep some sort of civil manners to remember as well. It is unique as well to note that the Snow Elves are closely related to the Aldmer, I wonder if they are the closest to them? What is your input on this?

Vallis laughed, he knew Joirel could never answer a question like that. He saw the look on Joirels face and anticipated what he would say next. Vallis was amazingly surprised at Joirels reaction. He took in a mouthful of air and told Neloth.

"Well that might be true, I feel that the Falmer, Betrayed, or Snow Elves were very closely related to todays modern Altmer. There religions, their appearance is also very simliar. When I look at Gelebor, I see High Elf. His skin is the only real difference. I wish to understand more information about the Dwarves from him maybe as to how the Falmer came to be?"

Neloth was also surprised at the Nords response, he tried to hide it but it was obvious. Neloth continued a little more excited.

"What a very good question! I plan on making a labrotory up on this balcony for further study. When I do that I want you to join me, this will not be for many years however, still much work on Solstheim. Ah! I must ask that Snow elf about Dwarven airships, Gelebor was it?! I wish to ask you a question, from one intellectual mer to another."

Neloth scurried past Vallis and ran up the stairs to meet his new found research. Vallis walked towards Joirel and heard mutters of

"Not you again Telvanni!"

He tried not to laugh, but when he saw Joirel he had to ask,

"How do you know so much about Elven lore?"

Joirel laughed, "That is not even that much! I can go into long hours in depth of the reasons why the Snow Elves chose to attack Sarthal. Who did you think I was Vallis? Just some random clueless Nord Adventurer?"

Vallis wanted to respond but noticed the male Imperial priest of Mara walking up infront of the wayshrine. Vallis knew it was time and he heard the music of the bards start to play. The wondering guests took their place except Teldryn and the guards who stayed on watch with a purpose. Joirel smiled and pushed Vallis up to the Altar. As per his agreement with Serana he took his crown off and placed it on the table. Gelebor made the wayshrine go back into the ground so that everyone could see the morning sun hit them. Vallis stood upon the stairs, his heart beeting as fast as the ice cold winds of Skyrim blows. He saw his brother in the front row giving him the thumbs up, Isran raised his bottle in Vallis's honor. This was it, Vallis had done all he could in his life, all the problems, Auriels Bow, The Illusionist, it didn't matter right now. After looking over the crowd thats when he saw her.

Serana stood at the doorway, she wore that bright white wedding dress, and had a bouquet of roses in her hand. The dress was so vibrant, it felt like it reflected off the suns rays. The dress itself was magnificent, fit for a queen of Skyrim. It had such colorful, powerful red designs going through the dress, Vallis could see what Serana was spending so much of her time on. As she started walking down the isles, the people in their seats stood up, she made direct eye contact with Vallis and gave the most beautiful life bringing smile he has ever seen. She was still walking down the isle but Vallis felt so close to her right now, he smiled the most un-awkward one he could. As she walked, Vallis thought to himself how he never wanted this beautiful moment to end, how life, even though it was stressful could never be better. The way the dress looked on Serana, Vallis could not get over it. It was so her, it felt like it erupted Serana on the dress. She got closer and closer, Vallis felt like his heart was going to leap out right past the armor. Was he really this nervous, or was this just the immense feeling Vallis had towards Serana at this moment.

She held the flowers in her hand as she walked up to Vallis, she gave them to him, still with that alluring smile. Vallis placed them gently beside him and he held Seranas hands in his as he to looked Serana in the eye giving her the most awkward cute little boy smile she has ever seen. The two turned their heads at the priest who raised his hands and begun the ceremony.

"Good people of Skyrim! We are here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of our High King Vallis and out lady Serana! Indeed joined by Mara herself, no indeed we are joined by all the divines to witniss such an event unfold in our history. Love has found its way around these two, and they have made the choice to spend their lives together by the holy bond of Mara. Do you High King Vallis take this lovely lady Serana to be be your wife until death do you part, as Mara as your witness?"

Vallis took in a deep breath, he definitely did not need to think his answer through. He first layed his eyes upon the crowd watching him. He almost rolled his eyes at the sight of his followers crying. He thought to himself at that moment for some reason, "Gods do I feel like Miraak." He let out a warm, calm breeze from his body.

"I do."

"Do you lady Serana take this man, Vallis, dragonborn, high king to be your husband until death do you part, as Mara as your witness?"

Serana let out an instant jittery,

"I do!"

"Then by the power invested in me, by the power of Mara, by the power of all the divines, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

It has happened, he was a husband to the girl of his dreams. He felt a flashback of that moment he held a crossbow to her as she awoke from her coffin. He laughed a little at remembering their first embarrassing encounter. He got closer to Serana, eyes once again locke with hers. He put his hands on her face, the morning sun reflecting off her eyes made her look all the more beautiful. He went to go and lay the sealing kiss, the one that made it so, the one that Vallis had waited for since Solstheim. As his lips was mere millimeters away, he heard it. His head came right back up when he heard the familiar old terrifying voice, along with some clapping.

"I hope you didn't forget me Vallis. Hah! Congratulations!"

Vallis was confused to see Nerab standing there, why was his accent gone? Why did he sound like...Him?

"Do you not remember my name Vallis? Need some convincing?"

Vallis swore his heart skipped a beat and time slowed down at what he saw next. A purple mist of magic covered Nerabs face altering it. He was still Dunmer but looked much more war torn and experienced. He ripped his ceremonial Dunmer robes off to reveal his true outfit. They were Telvanni robes with the strange armor on top of it. Vallis had his eyes locked when he saw him put on that mask, and then that hood. It was him, the Illusionist here at his wedding. A giant magical barrier was shot right behind him to contain the crowd for a moment. A moment was all the Illusionist needed. Vallis at this point almost collapsed in terror, he paid absoleutly no attention to Serana or anything else, just him and his arrogant walk towards them.

"Come now, Neloth must have told you my name."

Vallis remembered now, his name was...Zenoth Baren. His assistants name was Nerab, just Baren backwards. By the look on Vallis's face the Illusionist gave a little chuckle,

"so I see you finally realized it didn't you? You simple minded fool! Watch closely, I got you a wedding gift!"

Vallis still in shock as he realized how close the Illusionist has been to him this entire time watched as he took out Auriels bow and loaded it with a blood red elven arrow. He took aim and fired it at the sky. Vallis understood when he turned around that he wasn't shooting the sky, he was shooting the sky. His fears came true when the bright sunshine of the morning weather disappeared into the glowing red abyss of oblivion. All of the guests were in awe of what unfolded before their eyes.

The tyranny of the sun was finally wiped out.


	46. Chapter 46

Blood Rain

Darkness has taken the light, the bright glowing red abyss of Oblivion now clouded the depths of the sky. Every inch was blood red, the sun itself was an enormous red mass of a wormhole. Everyone watched in awe, everyone except Vallis, who still had his eyes locked on the Illusionist. His hands still holding Serana's.

Jon was trying to open the barrier until Neloth stepped in. "Step aside, we will be here all day if you keep at it like that!" Joirel was watching with the rest and asked.

"What is this?! What is going on?!"

Isran spat on the ground, "It's what I've spent my entire life trying to fight. Watching it unfold in front of my eyes."

Neloth walked up to the barrier and placed his hands on it. "Ahhhhh!"

Tullius asked now, "what is it?"

"Very few mages can achieve a barrier of this...Complexity. Zenoth still has it in him I see."

"Enough with the scientific observations! And take it down!" That was what the mojority of the people there screamed.

Knight-Paladin Gelebor conjured a beam of light and it struck his hands. A sword of Auriel appeared in his hands.

"Vallis! Take Serana back and let me take care of this!"

Vallis did it without hesitating, he was too afraid to do anything. Gelebor jumped down and before he could say anything they all heard the Illusionist cry out in a deep menacing voice.

"Master was right! His blessing made it so that the sun could give me powers like this!"

Gelebor got his sword ready and started to circle him. The magical barrier deceased and everyone made a giant circle around him. A few of the guests had also joined in as well. The Illusionist put the bow back on his back and lifted his hands in the air chuckling as he did it. Neloth spoke first,

"Zenoth Baren! As I live, I never thought I would see you again. It is a shame that it was under these circumstances."

Gelebor interrupted, "enough Telvanni! You! Baren as they call you. Hand me the bow and I promise your life will be spared."

The Illusionist stared at Vallis for a moment who was trying to hold Serana back from killing him, then at Neloth.

"You fools have no idea the damage your high king has done do you?! This is all his fault! It only benefits me, hahahahah. My master has given me power from the red sun, with this power I DO NOT FEAR THE LIKES OF ANY OF YOU!"

His arms (already in the air) started to swarm of red electricity. It started to make sparking noises as Zenoth was laughing. A beam of red lightning came from the red abyss of a sun and struck Zenoth's hands. He released the spell and all around him, everyone collapsed with red lightning moving through their bodies. The spell was lasting longer then that of a normal lightning attack, the Illusionist watched in enjoyment at the sight of his old enemies and newly founded ones were screaming in pain on the ground of the balcony, getting electrocuted. At that moment as the spell was just wearing off the Illusionist walked over to the side of the balcony and told everyone,

"It has begun, the beginning of the end of this puny world. My master Molag Bal will come and take back what is rightfully his! He has waited to long for this! He does not want a repeat of what happened in the second era! Hahahahaha. As we speak, the cities of Skyrim, no of Tamriel are being attacked by vampires! The red sun enhances their strength and brings them out of hiding, they have waited so long for this day!"

A bunch of sounds of things being conjured were heard but it wasn't conjuring, it was teleporting. All around the balcony, vampires started to appear and pulled out their weapons. They all started to slaughter the guests, blood was splattered on the walls, bodies went flying, magic was shot, screams were being heard, and smiles from the vampires. The Illusionist was laughing as it happened. The main focus now was stopping the vampires, They chased the civilians into the halls with the majority of Vallis's personal guests chasing after them. Vallis closed his eyes at the echos of his followers crying out in pain as they were being killed,

"Save us God!"

The Illusionist brought up a ward and stopped an icy spear. His head turned into the direction of Vallis, but it was Serana who was shooting. The Illusionist kept it up as he started walking closer to Serana. Serana unleashed her rage on him.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU RUIN OUR DAY! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT?! YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE DEAD YOU CRAZED DARK ELF!"

As Serana realized that her spells would not do anything she just stopped. Vallis seemed to get the worst of that shock as he still was getting electrocuted. The Illusionist looked in Serana's eyes and began to speak,

"First of all, it is Dunmer. We find it offensive to be called the other, show some civil respect." Serana's rage was only getting higher as she almost lost control.

"Do you realize Serana that at this moment your mind is in a weakened state? I could make you think you were falling off of a cliff and you would fall over that ledge right there. But I think I am going to keep things simple for the sake of time constraints."

He leaped at Serana and forced her against the railing of the balcony, her waist at the ledge, his hands grew red once more as he shot Serana off with his red lightning. She went flying off into the distance as her dress was now on fire also. This gave Vallis the adrenaline boost he needed he escaped the brutal pain of electricity and got up and ran past the Illusionist. He put one foot on the ledge and propelled himself off of it. He quickly dove after Serana and caught her, her dress on fire from the shock. She was unconscious and she had a red glow coming from where she got struck by the lightning. Vallis shouted out as they were iminently approaching the ground.

"TIID KLO UL!" (slow time)

As time was nearly frozen for a moment, Vallis prayed to any gods that were still watching over him at this point at what he was about to do next. He so very much hoped this work.

"DUR NEH VIIR!"

The Illusionist walked down the stairs and past the wayshrine. He entered the blood pit of carnage that was the seating area and gave a little chuckle. Tullius, Teldryn, Gelebor, Neloth, Joirel, Isran, Jon and a few of Vallis's cult members all ran back into the room. The rest was hunting down vampires and evacuating too realized the extent of the damage done as they looked in disgust. Neloth noticed the Illusionist approaching their direction and he walked up to him spitting at him,

"ENOUGH OF THIS ZENOTH! You cannot hope to escape this, you have never been able to best me at a duel. I suppose having these people with me increases my odds ever so slightly, but the majority of your death will be from me."

He simply laughed and stared right at Gelebor, "you Neloth, and that FALMER are my only real threat, these other fools pose no problem. Besides, I have no intention of killing you here, that would be far to easy."

The entire group got in battle position, whether it be pulled out a sword or a bow, or raise their hands to start a spell, they were ready. Gelebor told them all, "focus on getting that bow, I can end all this now if I have it!"

The Illusionist sent a wave of energy similar to Vallis's unrelenting force upon the group of Vallis's friends. Gelebor, Neloth and Jon were the only ones left standing as they had wards up. The others went tumbling across the room, The Illusionist cast a blinding red light that made the few left standing cover their eyes. When they came to he was gone, turned invisible. Neloth screamed,

"do not believe anything you see!"

Joirel was attempting to get up, he placed his hands on the ice covered wall and used it as his balance. His head hurt after being launched into this wall. When he looked down however, he noticed he was falling. The wall was gone and he was tumbling through the air.

"AH! SOMEBODY CATCH ME!"

Neloth and the others looked over to see Joirel rolling around the ground in fear, as well as Isran, Tullius, and a few cultists. It appears that the Illusionist had cast a mind trick on them. Teldryn wouldn't fall for it, he closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. It was hard to listen with all the screaming people who thought they were falling but he tried. Teldryn felt someone sneaking up behind him, he quickly pulled out his elven sword and slashed the Illusionist. He became visible once more and the others who thought they were falling came to their senses. The Ilusionist cried in pain as he fell over with a large red gash across his chest.

"Your little tricks will not work on me Illusionist!"

When he tried to get up Teldryn grabbed his robes and began to knee him repeadetly in the face. He sent him crashing into the ground with an uppercut right in his jaw.

"You give the name Telvanni, no, you give the name Dunmer a disgrace of a look."

Isran wanted his turn, Neloth was about to leave after him but Isran insisted on getting him. He got his face and started smashing it against the wall,

"This is for the dawnguard! This is for my friends! This is for ruining Vallis's wedding! This is because YOU DESERVE IT!"

He rammed the Dunmers face into the wall as hard as he could and The Illusionist fell like a piece of dead weight. Isran grabbed the bow and tossed it to Gelebor. Each person started taking turns kicking The Illusionist as he lay there at deaths door. Neloth finally called them off and went to his old friend.

"I am not sorry for any of this, curse you for making me get dirty in my ceremonial robes!"

Neloths hands glowed blue and he shot the Illusionist with as many sparks as he could, disintegrating them. Gelebor got out a proper arrow for the bow and shot the sun with it, nothing happened. They all turned their heads at each other as they wondered why it wouldn't work. They heard a voice in their heads that was that of the Illusionist's

"DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY! I said the red sun made me stronger, so no one! Regardless of how much will they have can ignore my Illusions!"

They all woke still on the floor to see The Illusionist standing on top of the wayshrine, everyone was severely disoriented and had a massive headache. The Illusionist however was stronger than ever. They all noticed red lightning started to go through the mans body, they saw him turning completely red, his eye holes in his helmet had lightning spewing out of them as well. He lifted one arm at the sky and a huge bolt of red lightning struck his hand. The Illusionist shot out the beam from his other hand. Neloth quickly got up and cast a ward around his confused injured allies. He shouted in a manner that he was having trouble,

"I might require assistance with this if you do not mind!"

Jon and Gelebor got up beside Neloth and they grabbed his hands as they were raised, they joined him in making their own wards to block the massive amount of energy coming at them. Jon had to close his eyes, it felt like he was staring right into the sun. They could all feel the heat and power of that energy, it was relentless. Isran knew some minor ward spells but got up and assisted them. Teldryn did as well. This left Joirel, Tullius and a few cultists left standing. The cultists knew restoration magic and they joined the warding and did whatever they could. Joirel opened his coat poket and pulled out a few scrolls.

"no, no, not that one, ahah!"

He opened the scroll and read it, it brought up a ward infront of him and he joined as well. With the combined force of all these people the spell wasn't getting through but the sheer force of it was forcing them back, they kept the ward up and the lightning was not getting through. The entire balcony was getting destroyed, piece by piece were falling off, The Illusionist muttered,

"Impossible!"

He gave it as much power as he had and brought his second hand down to blast away at the ward. To his surprise it still wasn't going through, instead the lightning was shooting right back at the Illusionist, it all came back at him and exploded red energy. The entire balcony aside from the wayshrine crumbled, the Illusionist launched back lit on fire by the lightning. The ward went down and everyone took a breather. Neloth went down on one knee taking in deep breaths,

"I...I have to admit, even for me that was a little difficult, even for me. I suppose I owe you people some thanks...I suppose."

Jon was holding his head from the massive amount of effort he put into stopping that ward. "Oh man shut the fuck up Neloth! You could have never done that without us! Learn to accept that."

They saw a red glowing hand come up beside the wayshrine. The hand pulled up and it was the Illusionist, now severely injured by his own attack. He still had red lightning going through him but his clothes were almost completely destroyed.

"Yy..You are gonna.. to do better than that!"

"No they won't!"

The Illusionist turned around to see Vallis and Serana riding on the back of Durnehviir approaching with speed. Durnehviir shouted and conjured some bonemen to surround the Illusionist. They all started to slash at him with their swords and he collapsed from the strikes. Vallis took Serana off and claimed victory, that was until he heard that noise engulf the area.

10 min earlier

"DUR NEH VIIR!"

With some luck Vallis was able to conjure Durnehviir. The slow time effect wore off and Vallis never landed on Durnehviir he crashed into him. He dropped Serana who had a hard landing on the ice, and he completely crashed into the ice. He was now under extremely cold ice while his friends were battling the Illusionist, where were his other dragons? His cape got in his face, which only made things worse for Vallis because he was sinking with the armor and he couldn't get the cape off. Vallis ran out of breath and had to breathe, without even thinking, Vallis took in a breath. The cold water filled his lungs as he began to drown. At this point it was to late to cast a breath underwater spell because he was already blacking out. His wedding day destroyed, his guests slaughtered, the sun turn to a red abyss, vampires invading everywhere. Harkon was smiling wherever he was in coldharbor. Vallis had visions of his life going through his head, perhaps this was indeed it for the mighty dragonborn, perhaps all it took was a little water. It wouldn't be long now, only a few minutes. Vallis's eyes shot open at the sight of Serana's lips around his, he quickly pushed her off and puked and coughed up water. Durnehviir was also watching. He was coughing and wheezing non stop. Trying to get his breath back he asked,

"w... happened? I...I thought I was dead!"

Serana got up now, she defined bad wedding day. Her clothes were almost ripped or burnt off in certain places, there were scratches all over it, her hair was a mess, her makeup all over the place from being wet. She let out a soreful response to Vallis,

"Durnehviir dove in the water after you, I then tried to get the water out of your lungs."

"Thanks alot Serana you are a..."

He heard tears coming from Seranas direction, he looked over and his look turned to sorrow at the sight of his wife with her face in her palms crying. He went to get up but threw up a little more water first. Vallis then went and comforted his wife. Even though they were both soaked in the ice cold weather Vallis was hugging her, she was hugging him back but she had her face in his chest crying at the same time. Vallis dropped a few tears as well but tried to keep it together. What he has just seen, what he has just felt, it was all because of the Illusionist. Vallis took enjoyment in thinking about the various ways he was going to torture and kill his enemy, how long he was gonna do it, before the Illusionist begged for death. He heard Serana bawling her eyes out as she told him,

"Eee..Every gir..girl (sniff) dreams of this day when they are little! I waited centuries before I finally met you! I...I (sniff) I tried to make this day perfect, but it only resulted in death and destruction."

Vallis let out a sigh, what he said next would shock next, "you...You can't stay with me Serana."

Her head pounced off his chest and Vallis made direct eye contact with her tear filled eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I LOVE YOU VALLIS!"

"Serana, I love you more than anything. When I look at you I feel like everything evil I have done does not matter anymore, anything negative I am thinking of goes away. That doesn't change the fact that you are in constant danger always being with me. If you left, if you found someone else, you will live and I will bear the responsibilities of Skyrim."

Serana slapped Vallis in the face, twice. "Do not ever say that Vallis! I keep telling you time and time again we stick together, we live together we are together! Nothing will change that, one of us will have to die to end the bond we share!"

Vallis and Serana's attention turned to the balcony of the Inner Sanctum. Red light was coming from it, Vallis knew that the Illusionist was fighting his allies. He stood up as fast as he could and went over to Durnehviir, Serana grabbed his hand and made him look at her. She told him in a soft heart crushing depressed voice,

"you still owe me that kiss."

Vallis smiled, "of course, my queen."

He put his hands on her bloody face and he locked his lips into hers. He felt her, he embraced her, part of him told him it was long enough another part told him to stay. Vallis felt like they were standing there for an enternity, with the bright red light of the sun beaming down on them. The kiss was interrupted when Vallis noticed the sanctuary collapsing, he climbed on top of Durnehviir and Serana went behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. Durnehviir launched in the sky. He told them as they approached,

"I am sorry I never came earlier Dovahkiin, I was still weakened from when that mage came in with his vampires and took Valerica."

Serana cried out, "mother!?"

Vallis noticed the Illusionist still standing on the wayshrine so he told Durnehviir to conjure some bonemen. Durnehviir landed wherever he could and Vallis got off feeling some sense of victory as he saw the Illusionist was finally down, until he heard it. The roar, the scream, the shout. Vallis heard a second sound, that of one falling at an intense speed. Vallis along with the tired weakened others looked over to see two dragon skeletons crashing into the ice beneath. He heard the roar once more but also heard the Illusionist,

"heh...(cough) you didn't..(cough) think I was gonna lose the battle of the nee revolution of Nirn in a petty battle with your friends did you? (cough)."

Vallis stepped on the back of his foe's head, as he screamed in pain Vallis shouted at him, "What is that?! What is coming?!"

He heard Durnehviir in the background, "it's the fallen..."

Vallis couldn't even respond when he saw a large shadow covered, blood red coloured eyed dragon land on top of the sanctuary. It shouted, but instead of the traditional dragon shout, it sent out darkness. This darkness went straight into Durnehviir, sending him back to the soul cairn instantly.

The fallen dragon emitted some sort of darkness which snatched up Isran, a cultist and Jon. The fallen dragon then smashed the rocks below him, the boulders collapsed on the entrance to the inner sanctum, cutting Vallis off from his allies. He looked up to see the fallen dragon staring into his very soul with those terrifying eyes of his. He looked over to see Serana felt the same. Vallis shouted,

"YOL TUUR SHOL!" (fire breath)

The shout did almost nothing, except make the daedra scum more angry and roar right into their faces. It made Vallis cover his ears along with Serana, the Illusionist shouted at the dragon,

"Get us out of here! Take us back!"

The dragon shot out darkening tendrils, they grabbed Vallis, Serana, and The Illusionist. Vallis was instantly sucked in. He felt cold, more than he should be anyways. The darkness that wrapped its blanket around him made him see nothing and hear nothing and feel nothing. It honestly felt like he was dead or unconscious, but dead at the same time. Vallis just awaited amongst his thoughts, wondering where they were being taken and what would happen to them.

Vallis awoke in a disoriented manner, he felt like only sleeping but someone poured a bucket of water on him. He was fully awake and his eyes shot open when he realized where he was. He saw the giant hole in the wall was still not repaired, he was at castle Volkihar. He looked down to see that he was securely tied up. He had Iron chains on his torso, feet and arms. He had some iron mask to cover half of his face, it looked like that of a vampires mouth. It reminded him of something that is on cannibals to prevent them from eating others. He looked over to see Serana tied up in the same way as he was, aside from the mask. He saw 8 vampires all standing by the altar of Molag Bal, in front of it was his still unconscious brother, one of his cultists and Isran who was now awake. By the look on Seranas face, she knew who these people were. They were all tied up in iron chains and Isran had his mouth gagged to shut him up from spewing out language. The Illusionist appeared from behind Vallis and walked forward. His robes were all still tattered and worn, but he couldn't care less he was healed now. Vallis tried shouting at him,

"Rii Vaaz Zol!" (soul tear)

Nothing shot out, it felt like Vallis threw up something then coughed it down. The Illusionist laughed and turned back to Vallis,

"nice try Vallis, but that little mask you are wearing is enchanted to stop people like you."

He walked towards the vampires and each pulled down their hoods, each one of them were a different race, it seeme that they were all from the different provinces of Tamriel. The Imperial one seemed to be the leader, he had long silver and slick hair. His eyes glowed red and his fangs were massive, even for a vampire. He wore some variant of royal vampire armor. It had designs of vampire skulls as the shoulder plates, it had a silver armor plating of fancy designs and a straight red cape that hit the floor up to his neck. He had a red large collar as well that covered the back of his neck. He looked young, about Vallis and Serana's age, but who knows how long he has been alive. He walked down the stairs a little and approached Serana, his smile wreaked pride and over confidence.

"Hello Serana. I see that you have given away your gift from Molag bal, maybe he will give you a chance of forgiveness if you are willing to do the ritual again."

Serana looked up, the fear in her eyes was the same Vallis had when he saw the Illusionist appear. She was so scared, but she uttered his name in fear,

"A...Al...Alucard."

"You know this guy Serana?"

"I saw him a lot growing up, he is the leader of Cyrodills vampires. H...He..He was once also my lover."

The young vampire left and he caressed Serana's face, she turned her head away and made sure to not make direct eye contact with him.

"Even though you are one of those filthy humans, once you become a daughter of coldharbor we can pick up where we left off."

Vallis screamed at him once he saw him put his hands on Serana he struggled to move, "Get your hands off of her! You vampire piece of shit!"

Alucard smacked Vallis across the face and told him in his civil voice, "I have to thank you for killing Harkon for me. Now I am the leader of the vampire court, I am also the richest and most powerful. You may be the Dragonborn, but Serana is mine! She was supposed to marry me! But then she disappeared, lost from me. She may be in love with you, werewolf scum, but once you are killed and she is a vampire, she will love me once more."

Vallis did not know this about Serana nor did he want to know. She lied to him, he knew what it felt like, he really did not like it at all. He felt slightly betrayed, a little jealous of this prick of a vampire and mad at Serana. He looked at her as she gave him a look of "I'm sorry." Vallis muttered,

"Serana...Why?"

The Illusionist came and put his hand on Alucards shoulder and told Vallis, "You shouldn't be so mad Vallis, I mean you didn't tell her that I was alive, didn't you?"

Vallis looked over at Serana who was giving him a confused look.

"What does he mean Vallis?"

"Serana...I..I..I knew that he was alive since we got back from Solstheim, about a month and a half ago. I still don't know how he did it, but he lived and he stole back his equipment."

Serana looked like she could cry, she was getting sick of all of Vallis's lies and deceit. This only made Vallis close his eyes and open them to hear the Illusionist walking around and telling his story. Alucard went and joined his court of vampires, not taking his eyes off of Serana.

"I suppose before this starts I owe the two of you a story, or an explanation of sorts. A long time ago in the second era, Molag Bal tried to bring his realm of Oblivion into Nirn. His followers underestimated the heroes at that time and their unlikely alliances. It was a time of war and evil, perfect for him to takeover. Anyways he was stopped, and was humiliated by the other daedra. As you know only one other prince has gotten closer to achieving this goal, Mehrunes Dagon. A prophecy however, written on this elder scroll."

Vallis seemed shocked at the sight of the scroll, he saw Dexion with it in Cyrodill. The Illusionist laughed as he noticed Vallis looking at him confused.

"Oh yeah, this? Thanks to our friend Dexion, he is no longer with us. Who do you think you were talking to in Cyrodill? It was yours truly, heheheheh. I wanted you to touch the statue, it all worked out in the end though, but we will get to that in a bit."

Vallis couldn't believe what he was taking in...Dexion is dead.

"You son of a bitch...That was Fucking you?!"

At this point, all the unconscious people were up and listening to the Illusionists story. Jon was gagged also, he wouldn't stop shouting and swearing. The Illusionist took off his mask and dropped it on the floor.

"Indeed I was, anyways I was telling you about the prophecy fortold on this scroll. It says that Molag Bal would return in the two hundreth and second year of the fourth era. Specifically after the world eaters defeat and that battle you just fought. We needed some main components however to bring Molag bal back. We have acquired them, and with the dragonfires unlit this will become a lot easier. That is why Harkon wanted this bow Vallis, he wanted to end the tyranny of the sun for his kind and also bring out Molag Bal. It wasn't until recently that we found out Molag Bal needs a conduit, a body to come back. That is why I am here, I am the conduit, I will become him. A few months ago when I attacked you, it was because I wanted to find out the locations of the scrolls, the mace and Auriels bow. Unfortunately, my arrogance got in my way and I underestimated you and Serana. When you became high king, I killed your real assistant and took his place. You told me all that I needed to know, thank you for that."

He smiled at Vallis as he gave him a look of confusion, as his mind started to unravel what he just learned. The Illusionist continued.

"All I needed was Valerica, that was something I learned from Serana when I entered her mind all those months ago..."

Vallis interrupted him, "how did you go in the soul cairn? Did you give part of your soul away to it?"

"I have no soul Vallis, I gave it to Molag Bal long ago because I knew this day would come. Now let me finish. We killed your mother Serana, it was necessary for the resurrection of our God."

Serana had tears running down her eyes as she screamed, "Noooo! WHY?! NO NO NO! Mother! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! HOW COULD YOU KILL MY MOTHER?!"

"CALM DOWN SERANA! You will understand like your father once did that this is for the benefit of us all."

"FUCK YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! AND I HATE YOU ALUCARD! I ALWAYS HAVE, DO NOT THINK FOR A SECOND THAT I WILL EVER LOVE YOU!"

He smiled and laughed, "you will soon my love."

The Illusionist continued his villainous monologue, "All I needed now, was to shoot the bow, and I needed you as well Vallis."

"me?!"

"The prophecy says that we need the blood of a dragon to summon Molag Bal. Coincidentally Molag Bal has asked that you remain alive when he comes. Were killing two birds and one stone here. I never guessed that Neloth would be at the wedding however, things would have been a lot smoother had he not been there..."

Vallis stepped in, with a wave of confidence he told the Illusionist and all the vampires there, "you have caused me more trouble then anyone else I have faced. But when it comes down to it, you are all the same. I do not know how yet, but I will stop you, you're even giving your villian speech. Miraak, Harkon, Wolfgar, Orelon. All did the same thing, they are all dead or thrown in prison. How do you think you can stop me?"

"Because unlike them, I am the best, and I have a daedric prince at my side. Let us begin shall we."

Alucard smiled, "with pleasure conduit."

The Illusionist pulled out the scroll and began reading it, he was interrupted when he heard Vallis laughing, alot.

"WHAT DO YOU FIND SO FUNNY?!"

"I am the high king of Skyrim. My nation is under attack, Tullius has definitely sent soldiers looking for me."

"Why would they look in a place like this?"

"Because I have dragons following me all the time, they are ordered to tell the Imperials if I am taken."

The Illusionists eyes opened up, he ran out of the doors and to the front door of the castle. He was shocked when he saw at least 50 boats full of Imperial soldiers on their way. He put down the iron bar on the door and he put all the locks on the door. He ran back to Harkons altar room and told everyone,

"We need to get this done now!"

He pulled out the elder scroll and interrupted any thing Vallis said when he started to open it. The Illusionists mind was sucked into the scroll, he sounded like a zombie reciting the lines.

"Red abyss strikes the land with it's darkening blindness. The lord of Domination will return. With the corruption of the great weapon, and the daughter of coldharbor destroyed, we call upon his greatness, the blood from that which he has created, vampires."

The vampires all went up to the altar and used the mace of Molag Bal to cut themselves and pour their blood in.

"The blood from a daughter of coldharbor!"

Alucard pulled out a potion and poured it in, this was the blood of Valerica. Serana's head went back down as the thoughts of her dead mother coming to her head. Vallis shouted in fear as the ritual was being performed.

"WAIT, STOP YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

The Illusionist just continued after the blood was poured in,

"The blood of those who seek to oppose our great lord!"

The vampires picked up Isran and Jon, and a cultist of Vallis despite some struggling they were able to use the mace to spill their blood in the altar. At this point, the altar was starting to glow red from the words of the Illusionist, Vallis cried out again,

"PLEASE NO!"

"The blood of a dragon!"

Alucard pulled Vallis out of his chair, completely ignoring the shackles. He brought his arm over the altar and used the mace to cut open Vallis's arm. He then smashed Vallis's head off the altar and threw him across the room. Serana cried out,

"Alucard no!"

The altar shot red energy into the room, the vampires embraced it. The Illusionist made one final statement, with Vallis, with a bleeding head shouting,

"NOOOOOO!"

He raised the elder scroll of blood into the air, it was being connected by the altar, he let go of the scroll and it was levitating with the help of the red lightning coming from the altar.

"It's almost time! Hahahahahhah!"

The sun made its position as it always does at this time of day, its energy connected through the hole in the wall to the altar, which went to the scroll, which went to the Illusionist.

"MOLAG BAL! I GIVE MYSELF TO YOU! USE MY BODY AS A VESSEL TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY YOURS!"

An oblivion gate opened right there in the room, killing Vallis's cultist. It also sent Serana in her chair back to Vallis. He started to untie her, and he wanted to leave. He heard the Illusionist, now with a very deep monstrous voice,

"No one said you could leave yet!"

The whole room started emitting red energy and the vampires watched in joy at the sight of the arrival of their master. The oblivion gate started shooting fire at the Illusionist, who was now crying out in pain. The room exploded this red energy sending everyone back. The Illusionist started to transform. He started to grow rapidly, his body his muscles. His clothes were being ripped off. The look of a dark elf was becoming less and less, his head now looked like a giant crocodile with horns emerging from his head. He sprouted two large vampire like wings and a tail emerged from him as well. His legs and feet became giant monkey mixed with lizard like monstorous claws and scales. The skin turned dark green and he stood 8 feet tall. Digusting disturbing sounds were being made from the Daedric prince as he sprouted his wings and went back into a slouching position. He roared as loud as he could.

Vallis could watch only in fear and horror as before his eyes, the Illusionist exists no more. Now, it is a daedric prince, not talking through some altar, but right there in the mortal world. He got even more scared when he heard it's large threatening, deep, monster of a voice scream,

"WHERE IS MY CHAMPION?! WHERE IS THE DRAGONBORN!?"

**Authors Notes**

**named the imperial vampire as Alucard as a little easter egg.**


	47. Chapter 47

Blood Rain

"Where is he!?"

Molag Bal looked around the room to see his vampires have begun bowing to him and starting to say some sort of prayer. Isran managed to get untied after many attempts at getting his hands out. They were covered in blood after he forced them out of the shackles. When he saw Molag Bal he realized under all his pride how powerful he really was. Molag Bal locked his blood-red eyes with the Dovahkiin, now struck with fear. He yelled at Alucard,

"You, Imperial! Bring those two to your master at once!"

Alucard got up and approached the two who were struck in fear. He grabbed the two by the neck then he through them over to Molag Bal. Molag Bal lifted them both up in the air with some sort of levitation spell. Isran and Jon sat back and watched not knowing what to do. Molag Bal looked at both of them in the eyes. He said in his monstrous voice.

"Serana...I thought you loved my gift. Very few can call themselves a daughter of coldharbor, of course you will have to go through the ritual once more."

"No never! I will never be reduced to such levels again you monster!"

"YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE! I am here now! Nothing is as powerful as I! This realm is mine! I will not fail like I did before! You will go through the ritual once more, and I will enjoy every minute of it."

Vallis yelled at him, "don't talk to her like that you freak!"

"Ah, my champion. I have noticed you have spent a lot of time with the other Daedra since our encounters."

His voice turned more menacing and threatening, "You have even denied the gift of vampirism in favor for that retched Hircines lycanthrope. You could be of use to me in this new realm. Once I bring Coldharbor with me into Nirn, I want you to be ruler here. I will make you the first ever son of coldharbor, Serana will be your queen in the new world. Imagine it, a world of your own no one in your way to stop you. You will be in total control, you will have power that only some could dream of, what do you say my Champion, or should I say king of the new world. As a token of how much I am being honest with you I will take this off."

The large crocodile faced daedric prince ripped Vallis's mask off, Vallis took in a nice deep breath. Vallis thought to himself, he felt feelings of lust and greed come over him. He really wanted this, in fact he was scared how much he wanted this. Molag Bal continued with his convincing argument,

"Just think what you could accomplish with my power! Your word would be law! No one could, no one will ever challenge you. You would never age, you would be ruler for all of eternity!"

He stared into the princes blackened red eyes and liked at what he was hearing a lot, a sinister smile waged its way on Vallis's face. Serana was getting scared and Isran had to do something to make sure Vallis made the right choice. Vallis was about to make his answer that is until he heard Isran run up to the beast, he had made his decision, it was stupid but noble and very heroic.

"Vallis do not listen to him! He is the Daedric prince of corruption! He is trying to corrupt you, change who you really are!"

Vallis took this into account, but isn't this what he has always wanted? Power, when he looks back on things he realizes he hasn't been the best person in his life. Maybe this was for the better, besides he had no chance against a Daedric prince. The daedra turned its head at Isran and roared. Molag Bol opened his mouth and showed his teeth,

"BEGONE SLAVE!"

Bal turned his body and raised his foot in the air, he kicked Isran into the wall beside them. Isran went head first into it and half of his body was lodged into it. The force was so large that that the entire wall collapsed on Isran, he died instantly from the force. Vallis, Serana, and Jon all had the same look of grief on their face, Vallis had tears running down his face as he realized his friend spent the last moments of his life trying to warn Vallis to not give in to the daedras ways. As time seemed to slow again, Vallis had to accept what he had just seen but he couldn't he didn't want to. He had to make sure his friend did not die in vein.

"Isran!" He heard Serana and Jon as well,

"Is...Isran!"

"Noooooooo!"

Vallis turned back to Molag Bal, he could hear the Imperials now trying to get in the front door, "I will never serve you, you beast! You hear me! No daedra!"

"THEN YOUR FATE HAS BEEN SEALED! I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"

Molag Bal lifted his hand in the air and it lit with purple magic, not until Vallis said,

"I don't think so! FUS RO DAH!"

Molag Bal dropped the two with his spell and went stumbling back. He dropped the bow as well. He tripped on the steps behind him and fell on his altar. He cried in pain,

"Kill them now!"

When Vallis looked up, the bow was right in front of him. He went to grab it, but Alucard placed his foot on it and put a purple daedric sword to Vallis's face. Smiling with that grin of his.

"I don't think so dragonborn."

Vallis had to think fast, he had no chance against a daedric prince and his eight vampire lords. Especially since he just pissed them off, Vallis remembered what he could do, he shouted

"Karstagg!"

The frost giant conjured in the room and roared, shaking the entire area. He went to strike Alucard but he turned into a pile of bats and flew away. As Karstagg went to strike the others they all flew away as well. He was finally against Molag Bal.

"What kind of creature is this?! I sense its power!"

Karstagg grabbed Molag Bals neck and threw him through the wall, he went right after him. Vallis took this moment to his advantage, he grabbed the bow now and rushed over to free Jon. He desperately wanted to mourn for Isran, but he had no time. He went to Jon and broke his shackles, he had a very quiet voice something Vallis was not used to,

"Vallis, Isran..."

"I know Jon...I..I know, but we need to leave before he comes back."

Vallis helped Jon up as he healed a bit from where he was cut earlier. They all ran to the front door, Vallis over heard Serana, she was obviously disappointed in Vallis,

"when were you planning on telling me the Illusionist was back?"

"Listen Serana, we were going to war, you just became human again and I did not want you to worry."

"Doesn't matter much now does it? Isran is dead." That didn't make Vallis feel any better.

The doors slammed open and Vallis saw the Imperials with their ebony armor enter with a battering ram. Tullius soon entered. Tullius saw the extent of what was happening, Serana, Jon and Vallis all look shook up. Vallis had dents in his armor and blood running down his forehead, he noticed that he had the bow however.

"Vallis what happened in there?"

He was very shook up, a daedric prince has entered Nirn. He told him in a fearful voice,

"we need to leave now, Molag Bal has come."

As soon as Tullius heard that he shouted back at his men, "FALL BACK NOW! RETURN TO YOUR BOATS!"

Vallis grabbed Tullius's shoulders and asked him in a panic, "Where is Gelebor?! If he can shoot the sun with the bow Molag Bal can be weakened."

Tulius moved Vallis's hands off his shoulder, "he is back at Solitude, Vallis, is Molag Bal really here?"

At that moment a loud crash was heard, everyone looked quickly behind them to see that Karstagg came crashing through the castle, destroying a large portion of castle Volkihar along with it. He disappeared like any other conjuration would if they had too much damage done to them. They all heard a loud roar come from behind the castle. They saw the colossal beast with its wings fly over the castle headed in their direction. The look on his face showed that he was not impressed. Vallis yelled,

"Everybody brace yourselves !"

Molag Bal landed on the beach in front of the castle with the force of a meteor, he created a shockwave sending everyone back and tumbling. The soldiers nearby ran at the eight foot tall beast and started hitting at him with their swords. Molag Bal just roared and slammed his foot down making them all fall back, he felt arrows and magic attacks strike his back and turned to see soldiers shooting at him. His fist glowed with purple magic and he shot a bunch of purple darkening projectiles off of them. The soldiers collapsed and were crying in fear, they pulled their helmets off and their skin began to start turning purple as well. They started screaming as they fell and their skin turned dark black before disintegrating, leaving nothing but ash and the armor they wore.

Vallis took action, he shouted,

"DUR NEH VIIR!"

When the dragon conjured and he noticed Molag Bal he asked Vallis in a panic, "is that who I think it is Vallis?"

"Molag Bal, yes. Now go to Solitude and get Gelebor, he is a snow elf. Make sure he has sun hollowed arrows!"

"Of course Dovahkiin!"

The dragon got up really high to avoid Molag Bal and flew over to Solitude. A few soldiers were trying to sail away in a boat, but the daedric prince grabbed it before they sailed off. He lifted it out of the water and smashed the boat on the beach, killing a few soldiers and injuring others. Vallis now knew it was his time to strike, he swallowed in some confidence and ran ahead, despite Serana's cries to stay back.

"MUL QAH DIIV!" (dragon aspect)

Vallis ran behind the prince and kicked his back leg in as hard as he could making the prince fall over on one knee. He climbed on the tall creatures back and conjured two swords. He began to repeatedly stab him in the neck, making him cry out in pain. Vallis then repeatedly started shouting in Molag Bal's face,

"YOL! YOL ! YOL ! YOL !" (fire breath)

The daedra had enough and he grabbed Vallis off of his back and threw him on the ground. He then placed his scaly, lizard like, large, monkeys paw on Vallis. Bal repeatedly punched Vallis in the face and clawed him as well. Because of the dragon aspect armor though, he only felt about half of it. But since the blows were coming from a daedric prince, it was still a lot. Serana could not stand this anymore and told Jon,

"we need to do something!"

"Right lets move and kill this daedric bastard!"

Jon went and jumped on the creatures back and wrapped his hands around his neck. Jon's hands started to glow lightning blew and jammed his hand into the daedras eyes and started to unleash as much as he could. Vallis was let go of as Molag Bal started to feel the effects of lightning striking his eye. He shouted at Jon,

"ENOUGH MAGE!"

He had spikes quickly emerge throughout his body which stabbed Jon making him fall to the ground in pain. Molag Bal roared and went over to Jon, now stricken with fear. He picked him up by the collar and was bringing him to his jaw, now open like a crocodiles. He felt an icy spear go through his hand and cried out in pain as he dropped Jon. He looked over to see Serana was the one who fired it. His wings sprouted up and he charged at Serana looking her dead in the eyes as he did. Vallis, now recovering from getting beaten by a daedric prince, watched as his wife was against Molag Bal. Once he had his hands around her neck he tightened his grip. He told her in his monstrous voice,

"It is time you become a daughter of coldharbor once more and you serve me!"

She could not say anything as the grip was to tight, but it seems she had no choice. That was until Molag Bal heard Vallis's voice from behind. His voice was now altered, deeper yet more soothing.

"Let her go, daedra."

Molag Bal turned to see Vallis now glowing the orange fire from Akatosh like he did before. Molag Bal dropped Serana and attempted to fly away but Vallis charged at him with the speed of light and grabbed his tail. Vallis ripped it off spewing purple blood everywhere and cries from Molag Bal. He turned Molag Bal around and with the speed of a thousand saber cats, began to strike at Molag Bals torso. With the effect of the divines fire, it was also burning him as well. Vallis began to unleash strike, after strike, after strike. Until he delivered the final blow, he ripped one of the daedras horns off, gave him an uppercut breaking his crocodile jaw and shot him back with some of Akatosh's blaze. He went crashing into the castle and a large chunk of it collapsed on top of him. Vallis began to turn back to his normal self, the divine fires deceased. Everyone ran over to Vallis and at this point Gelebor showed up as well riding Durnehviir.

Tullius ran up to the incapacitated Vallis, "what happened ? How did you trigger that power again?!"

"I...I ..I don't know.. I can't even remember what happened."

Gelebor rushed over, "nevermind that for now, where is the bow ?!"

Vallis tried to remember, "I dropped it over there."

The bow was lying right in front of the bridge that led to the castle, when Gelebor went to reach for it, he heard something come from the castle. He grabbed the bow slowly while looking at the castle, he heard the loud roar once more. A chunk of castle was broken off when everyone saw the fallen, the daedric dragon emerge from the castle. Molag Bal was riding him. Vallis quickly shouted as the dragon made its quick descent to the beach,

"QUICK GELEBOR SHOOT THE SUN!"

As fast as he could, he got an arrow ready and shot at the red sun. Vallis's heart stopped in anticipation, he watched as the bow struck the sun but also as Molag Bal was headed their way. Everyone was blinded by the sudden change from the red darkness, to brightning shining light that was before. Molag Bal and his dragon got severely stunned by the sudden change in suns. His power was weakened and he was forced to retreat in a panic. Vallis went to climb on Durnehviir after him, but Gelebor made him stop. He shook his head at Vallis not to even bother. All the soldiers cheered as they saw one of the most evil daedric princes retreat from a fight. Tullius told all the soldiers to shut up and,

"Do not get excited yet! We weakened him, stunned him. This isn't the last we have seen of Molag Bal."

Vallis removed his now destroyed king armor and tossed it on the ground. Serana came and hugged Vallis, she asked as he wrapped his arms around her,

"what will we do now?"

"Now we head to what is left of Fort Dawnguard."

A few hours later

Vallis stood among a group of at least a thousand citizens, soldiers, and friends at the rubble of Fort Dawnguard. He had a speech ready to tell everyone to remember the dawnguard. He stood on a piece of rubble that was once one of his many homes. He had friends here, had memories here, now they were nothing but those, memories. It was time Vallis addressed his people,

"Citizens of Skyrim! I understand it is odd that I brought you here today instead of Solitude. Earlier today, vampires took out the sun for their own benefit with an ancient weapon known as Auriels Bow. Their mission was to takeover Tamriel. As a lot of you know, vampires invaded our cities and attacked and killed citizens. Luckily the guards of our great country were able to fend off most of them today, while we handled the situation. I wish I could tell you it is over, I wish I had better news. As your king I an providing you with the truth that you deserve to hear, no more hiding. The vampires succeeded in a part of their mission. They have successfully brought Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of domination, corruption and slavery into our world."

The crowd started to freak out a little now, a scared young farmer asked the king,

"Is this like the Oblivion crisis?! Will that be happening again."

Vallis noticed the mans question and responded, but he made sure to leave the part about the dragon fires being unlit out.

"Good question! I have faced the daedric prince in battle and I have some good news. He is not invincible! He can be killed! I have killed one God in my life, I can sure as hell kill another. But for now, I want you all to remain calm and trust me when I say this, everything is under control!"

Some Redguard went to run ahead but was stopped by a guard, he shouted at the king,

"How do you know that?! Where is he now?! You don't have him, so the situation is obviously not in control!"

A lot of the crowd started to agree with them but Vallis spoke, "I am your high king, you have to trust in me, you must have some faith in me. I promise you all that no harm will come to you by Molag Bal.

Now the reason why I brought you to this pile of rubble, is because this was once Fort Dawnguard. Vampire hunters, killed by the things they swore to protect us from. They were all my friends, I witnessed their leader, my good friend and mentor Isran die, before my eyes, by Molag Bal's hands. I...I..I want to stop this monster from taking over our home. That is why I plan to build a memorial in their honor here, for the sons and daughters of Skyrim who died for their cause, they were my friends I will dearly miss them. I...I will. Thank you for your time."

Vallis stepped down and put a napkin over his eyes, his friends, were gone, they would never come back, this was it. He went passed Serana and Jon who gave him the same look he had. He went over to Gelebor who put his hands on his shoulder. Vallis asked him in a very low, sad tone.

"Are you sure you cannot help us Gelebor? We could use your help you know."

"These are troubling times Vallis, but I have a duty as a student of Auriel to take care of this situation. I have to destroy the bow."

Vallis didn't even argue with Gelebor, "the world is not ready for such a weapon Gelebor, but you can still join us when it is destroyed can you not?"

"Once I destroy it, I will have to repent for my sins against Auriel, I will have to pray at each wayshrine, I am sorry Vallis but it is something I must do."

"I understand Gelebor, go."

"Thank you Vallis, do not worry however. You have the blood of Akatosh and Auriel in your veins, you can defeat Molag Bal. Like you said, you have killed one god right?"

Vallis laughed and waved goodbye to his friend, he went to Serana and Jon and pointed at a carriage awaiting for them outside of dayspring canyon. As Vallis sat in the carriage, he had his hood covering his face, being very quiet. Serana has seen this before, when his father died he did the same thing. Vallis was indeed depressed at Israns and the Dawnguards demise. She knew at this point to just let him be with his thoughts and not talk to him. As Vallis was thinking to himself he remembered what Parthurnaxx said. It was something along the lines of how the world no longer needs him. How maybe peace has been achieved in this world. Well that was obviously wrong but it was only a theory. Vallis also remembered as he sit there in the carriage of what Akatosh said, according to Serana, how he has one final choice left, one of sacrifice and pain. Was that choice coming?

As they got into Solitude Vallis was still being quiet, he wanted to get in the castle and find out where Molag Bal went, and how he was going to stop him. He noticed however, an apple rolling towards him, he stopped it with his foot and looked at where it came from. A dark elf woman had dropped her basket as she looked shocked at the sky. Vallis turned to see what she was looking at, and his expression changed to be basically the same as hers. Vallis watched as the atmosphere itself was turning a red-purple colour. The clouds were all black and it was consuming the bright happiness of the day. He looked at its source, it was the throat of the world, a giant portal had opened above it and it was consuming everything in this darkness. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as two giant anchors had fallen out of the portal, each one making a giant earthquake feeling and sound as it struck the ground below the mountain. Purple lightning was starting to develop around the moutain as well now.

Vallis asked, out of complete anxiety, "w...W..What is this?"

Serana moved in front of him a bit as she responded, "it has started, Molag Bal is bringing his realm of Obvlivion here, he is bringing over Coldharbor."

The sky itself had seemed like it was melting, it got all demented and twisted. It started to rain, this was no ordinary rain however, this rain was coloured red. Vallis opened his hand to see blood was hitting it.

This rain was...Blood Rain.


	48. Chapter 48

Blood Rain: Welcome to Coldharbour

"We are marching on the throat of the world."

Vallis was in his castle in Solitude 3 hours after the portal opened, he was talking to basically everyone, everyone he has known showed up, the companions, Imperials, Mages from the college, concerned guards, and citizens. Neloth. There was so much noise among everyone, it was crowded and Vallis could not hear himself think. Vilkas yelled out,

"We can't just charged in on a daedric prince Vallis! People are scared."

Vallis was pacing, he had no idea what the situation was, how the greybeards were doing how Parthurnaxx was.

"Alright! Alright! I do not care, the weight of Tamriel is lying on my shoulders! MOLAG BAL IS LITERALLY PULLING OBLIVION INTO NIRN! Get every available soldier we have, were going to attempt to cut the anchors and march up on him. Where is Joirel?!" Vallis remembered his young Nord friend.

Neloth shouted out, "the young adventurer returned to Riverwood after we returned, he said he had something to take care of."

A voice was heard in the background responding to Vallis's plan of cutting the anchors, it was soft and disturbing like a ghost. The crowd moved out of the way as he talked. Vallis was a little disturbed by the sound of the man. He wore black mage robes and he was a wood elf.

"That will not work high king." There was some muttering amongst the crowd, wondering who this guy was.

"I am sorry who are you?"

Tolfdir from the college came in now, "I do apologize Vallis, but he is a colleague of mine his name is Ardell and he is an exorcist and expert of Daedra."

"Okay, so what did you mean when you said that it wouldn't work?"

The man approached Vallis and pulled down his hood, his eariness was disturbing and the room was quiet awaiting his ghostly voice. He looked young, as if he was only in his 20's but seemed to know what he was talking about.

"You do not think that what you are trying to do hasn't been done before? The last time this happened that wouldn't work. In fact you are lucky there are only two anchors and not multiple ones."

"So how do we close it?"

"Simple really, you either enter coldharbor and remove the sigil stone or you kill Molag Bal himself."

The whole room started to laugh, his motives had very high expectations. After the room calmed down a bit and Vallis did as well he asked Ardell,

"That is gonna be a hard task you understand. We can't just kill him and I am not to fond of entering Coldharbor myself, plus he has that dragon."

"You have the power to end all this Vallis. You have Akatosh in your veins."

"Yeah well I can't control that, it is kind of random you see."

"Power is not without control, you better start learning how to control it my friend, before the Oblivion Gates start popping up."

This brought a bunch of people to ask, "Oblivion gates?"

"What Oblivion Gates?"

"It's the Oblivion Crisis all over again!"

The wood elf responded in his usual tone, "they will start popping up shortly, you see he knows that we are coming. He wants to make sure that it works this time, unlike the second era. Oblivion gates are going to be coming all over Tamriel, it will spawn Molag Bals crocodile offspring of Daedra called Daedroth. They won't kill unless they have to, but they will start collecting slaves. That is in his title you know."

Vallis knew at this point, what he had to do, what he had to tell everyone, "everyone! I haven't been entirely honest with you, when I became Akatosh, I spoke to Martin Septim. He told me that I would have to sacrifice myself like he once did to keep the oblivion gates closed." The room went silent.

"I..Am unsure if this is as simple as killing my self, or I have to die in a heroic way, who knows. But if worst comes to worst, I am prepared to do what is necessary in order to save us all."

Serana ran in and grabbed Vallis's arm, "NOOOO! You can't kill yourself!" Vallis was about to respond but the wood elf interrupted him,

"She is right Vallis, it is too late for that."

"Why?"

"Molag Bal is already here, he needs to be killed in this world before you can do anything like that."

Vallis had no choice but to announce, "I want guards of each hold getting prepared for an attack, I want them to defend their cities. Any civilians will help in any way they can to defend their homes, set up barriers, fight if you have to! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Oblivion Crisis has returned with a vengeance. I want the couriers to start bringing messages to all provinces about what is coming. All remaining soldiers are going to come with me up to High Hrothgar and end this! I will see everyone outside Ivarstead!"

The mysterious wood elf stopped Vallis from moving and told him in his ghostly voice, "you have an elder scroll yes?"

"Yeah, I do now. Took it from the Illusionist after he turned into Molag Bal, why?"

"Bring it with you, if I learned anything from my travels, they help you in the most strange of ways."

"Greatly noted, I appreciate your input on this."

"No problem at all, it is my pleasure."

The room turned to a hurry as everyone seemed to have a mission or a purpose at this point, Vallis made his way to the Solitude holding cells where he had to "chat" with a few prisoners. He approached where the dark brotherhood was being held, and with the straightest face he could told them,

"I need your help."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, but Nazir had started laughing like crazy, making Astrid ask in her seemingly seductive voice,

"Why would we help the man who seeks to destroy us?"

"Molag Bal is trying to bring Coldharbor into Nirn, I need to stop him. At this point I would give a troll a sword and shield if I have to."

Astrid sat back down in her cell, "so a daedra takes over our world, I am interested in seeing that."

Vallis knew she was making it obvious that she wanted something in return for helping him.

"Listen, you are some of the most skilled assassins in Tamriel. We need your skill to fight, I will make a deal with you. If I let you out and you come with us and fight and live, I will set you free and make sure that you are not punished for your crimes as long as I am king."

Cicero ran up to his cell and asked in a desperate attempt, "WILL YOU LET CICERO SEE THE NIGHT MOTHER! POOR CICERO MISSES HER!"

"Yes, you can have all your things back...Including your rotting corpse god. I will even repair your sanctuary, just please! PLEASE! Say yes, I am very desperate. I have the lives of the whole continent in my hands."

Astrid looked at Nazir who was giving her the same look back, "Alright, high king. We will accept your offer and fight with you, Molag Bal has always been considered weak in our minds anyways."

Vallis opened each of the doors and they all walked out, except Cicero, he was doing a little dance. Vallis told them one last thing,

"If you betray me, I will use every resource I have available to find you, and you will not be coming to jail next time. You will all be obliterated. Now, suit up, I will meet you at Ivarstead. Remember, I am putting my trust in you, your lives depend on it."

Vallis walked out and was intercepted by Tullius who was getting pissed at him, "How could you let some of the most dangerous criminals in Skyrim free!"

"I have a few reasons, I am desperate, they are skilled, they can fight, with luck they will all die out there. If not, I will just throw them back in jail. Now get the men ready, we assemble at Ivarstead, let us end this before it can even begin."

Tullius let out a deep breath and pointed his finger at Vallis, "If they so much as start talking funny to my men, I will kill them! Do you understand!"

"That is fine with me."

Vallis put his dragonscale armor on and Nahkriin, it felt good to be back in his classic style. It has been a while, since he has. As he was prepared to leave he saw Serana approach him wearing the Ebony mail and other Ebony armor items. Vallis noticed this and told her,

"make sure Molag Bal doesn't see you wearing that." She looked down at the armor and responded curiously to him,

"why?"

"He has a strong hatred for Boethiah, hopefully he doesn't notice the armor."

Serana came in there to tell Vallis something of grave importance, something she wanted to tell him after the wedding, but obviously couldn't. When she found out about her pregnancy almost a month ago, she wanted to keep it a secret as a surprise on the wedding day, unfortunately that could not happen due to suns being blotted out by crazed Illusion mages. She told him in a very joyful yet regretful voice,

"Vallis I have something important I really think you should know."

"We have to be fast my queen, what is it?"

"Well, you see before the wedding..."

An Imperial soldier ran in and told Vallis in a panic,

"My king I am sorry for the interruption, but the first Oblivion gate has opened outside Morthal."

Vallis's eyes opened under the mask and he started to run, he looked back at Serana.

"We will have to talk about it when this is all finished, now we need to go now!"

Serana understood and she guessed it could wait a little while longer.

**Half an hour later in Morthal**

Vallis was approaching the hold by horse, he was joined by about ten Imperial guards, Neloth, Serana, Jon, and the dark brotherhood.

"Listen up! I wanna see what we are up against, so we are entering the gate and we will remove the Sigil stone. Remember, Molag Bal's Daedra are typically not strong, they wish to enslave you not kill you!"

Astrid commented to Vallis, "any particular reason, why we are here and not gathering at Ivarstead with the rest?!"

"I don't want you out of my sight, you don't get that luxury just yet."

As they approached, Vallis saw Daedra and vampires alike, doing what he just said. They were putting civilians in magical chains and lining them up. These Daedra were disgusting, they were walking crocodiles, they had slimy red and green skin, they slouched over and there backs were littered with spikes as well. Some even had armor on. Vallis also noticed a few Dremora walking around. The Oblivion gate had a dark blue aura connecting to the sky, it also had daedra coming out of it, every so often.

Vallis whispered out to everyone, "we need to go down there and enter the Oblivion gate and remove the sigil stone. With that gone, it should close the gate. Kill any daedra you see, and do not let the vampires touch you."

A guard asked questionably, "just like that?"

"Just like that, if you know any banish daedra or restortation spells use them now. Lets go!"

Everyone charged in a caught the daedra by surprise, Vallis's hands went up and lit purple with the expel daedra spell and he started shooting them. The spell hurt them, but did not expel them back to Oblivion, why was that? Vallis quickly switched to an incinerate spell and fire cloak to cover himself. As they were getting into magic and sword fights Jon asked Vallis as he just kicked in one of Molag Bals crocodile daedra's jaw.

"Hey Vallis, I think I know why your spell didn't work!"

As Vallis finished Killing a Dremora, he responded a little out of breath, "why is that brother?"

"I believe it only works on conjured Daedra, these ones are actually coming from Oblivion itself."

"hmmm, that makes sense!"

As the daedra surrounding the area were killed Vallis was surprised to note that there were no casualties. He told everyone,

"Me, Jon, Serana, and Astrid will enter the gate..."

"Why am I to enter?"

"Because, I know the dark brotherhood will not do anything stupid, without you. Now, I want everyone else to make sure nothing comes out but us, and start tending to the civilians aid."

The soldiers cried out, "yes sir!"

Vallis approached the entrance to the gate, he wrapped his hands around Serana's as they were about to enter, a bunch of bats came flying out of no where however and materialized. It was Alucard.

"ENOUGH! Your medaling ends here mortals, Molag Bal..."

Jon just yelled, "SHUT UP!"

He pulled out Vallis's elder scroll, and opened it at the vampires face. His eyes seemed to be blinded by the sight of it.

"Ahhhhhhh! My eyes! I can't see!"

Jon then hit him against the head with it, knocking him out cold. He looked around to see everyone staring at him,

"What?!"

Vallis just shook his head laughing, took the elder scroll back and entered Coldharbour. Jon entered as well, still asking

"what did I do that was so funny?"

Everyone entered and Vallis immediately noticed the difference, he had been to Apocrypha and the Soul Cairn but this was much different. Coldharbour was freezing, yet the sky looked like it was on fire and ready to melt. It was a very dark purple colour. It looked like they were in a demented twisted version of Skyrim. Vallis looked around him to see, souls and skeletons hooked up to chains doing work. He saw bodies hung on debris. Dead black trees everywhere and destroyed houses as well. Burnt corpses and everyone could hear screaming around also saw the throat of the world in here, he saw that was where the dark anchors were coming from. He could not reach there however, he had no where near as much power to do so. He looked over to see daedra running at him with chains, they wished to enslave the mortals! Vallis quickly disposed of them with a incinerate spell. Right before their eyes Vallis saw the Sigil Stone. He heard Astrid in the background,

"So this is Coldharbour? Molag Bal sure knows how to impress."

He also heard Serana, "I never thought I would have to return here, let's just get the stone and get out of here, I am starting to have bad memories."

As Vallis went to grab the stone he was stopped by Jon, "wait brother, Sigil Stones are never left unguarded, this is to easy."

"You're right it is what do..."

A loud creature was heard in the background, it let out a huge roar. Everyone looked around in fear at what it was. After a couple of moments the sound was heard again, A giant monster with massive wings landed in front of the group and roared at them. It was easily 10 feet tall and it looked like a black, rougher version of the vampire lord, with huge horns as well. Vallis was the first to ask, "Guys...Wh...What the hell is that?!"

Jon leaned over and whispered, "I have no fucking idea..."

Serana knew what it was, she has seen one of them before. She looked at the massive, muscle bound creature as it was looking intimidating. She whispered out to them,

"don't make any sudden movements guys. That is a daedric titan. It isn't attacking us because it is warning us to leave. If we go back now, then we will have no trouble."

Vallis told her, "we need to get that sigil stone!"

"Vallis, that is the strongest type of daedra there is! You will die!"

"I have gone against Molag Bal himself this will be easy."

Serana closed her eyes, "you are an idiot you need to think..." Serana opened her eyes and looked to see Jon with his mouth open and Astrid looked unimpressed.

"That fool."

Serana turned to see Vallis running towards the Titan. Vallis slid under its legs and climbed on its back. Its wings sprouted and it flew up in the air.

"OH SHITTTTTTT!"

Vallis was on its back as it was airborne! He climbed to its face and held on as long as he could, he went to its face

"YOL TUUR SHUL!" Its face was stunned by the flames as the beast cried in pain.

Vallis was already in the air as he was falling, he yelled at everyone,

"GRAB THE STONE! GRAB THE STONE!"

Astrid quickly ran over to the stone and ripped it out of its pedestal. After a few moments Vallis got himself ready to hit the ground, he then teleported and went flying out into Skyrim.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

He landed right in a horse stable and got up as fast as he could to see the Oblivion gate blow up. His guards ran over to his assistance but he didn't need it. The Oblivion gate was now nothing but a pile of smoking rock. Vallis noticed Alucard was gone, he must have escaped.

Vallis knocked some debris off of him and approached Astrid,

"You actually saved me?"

She gave him a look of "what are you talking about?"

"I only wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, besides you are the key to my families freedom."

"Well thanks anyways."

Serana asked Vallis as she hugged him,

"what is our next plan?"

"Now that I have seen what Coldharbour is like, the death, the pain, the torture. I know now we cannot let him win. We are going to Ivarstead to reconvene with everyone else."

He walked over to the smouldering oblivion gate, and looked back at them,

"We will kill Molag Bal.

**Authors Notes**

**Next chapter will be the last (besides epilogue) Vallis goes against Molag Bal for the last time in this all out battle to save Tamriel. Molag Bal is bringing Coldharbour to Nirn, will Vallis be able to stop him?**


	49. Chapter 49

**Authors Notes**

**Well, this is it. I have had fun since march writing this story. I have come a long way from only writing a few hundred words per chapter. It has been a journey (no pun intended). Now, my story has over 12,000 views and over 100,00 words after this chapter...Wow. Not bad, considering it is my first story, that is the equivalent of a 400 page book! I thank the story titled Legends of the Dovahkiin by ss3dj for inspiring me to write this. Go check out his story, it is far better than mine. I will be writing more stories and I hope that this story was a learning experience for me. The first chapter alone has 3,000 views. Thanks to everyone SO MUCH! I hope you have enjoyed it. This chapter may end up being split in two to avoid an overload of words. I have a question though, all these times where I tell you to go and check out DothThouSees Offspring of Oblivion, has anyone? Leave a review or PM if you have. That explains the character of Joirel in earlier chapters. I have also made many references about his story throughout mine. I suggest you go check it out if you haven't. Sorry for the long note, enjoy**.

Blood Rain: The End part 1

"The last year and a half has probably been the hardest for all of us, including myself. But, this is it. This may or may not be the last time you hear a speech from

me or it could be the last speech made by me. This daedra, Molag Bal, is one of the most evil things in existence. I know a lot of you are scared, but, we are 400 men strong. Skyrim, no Nirn itself depends on our victory here today. So let us show that this DAEDRA SCUM HAS NO RIGHT TO TAKE WHAT IS OURS! I have brought every Daedric artifact I own and I am trusting one with each of my companions. These artifacts might be strong enough to fight Molag Bal, and his daedra."

The entire crowd cheered, Vallis always had a way of either brightening the mood or making it completely worse, there was no middle. Vallis was happy to see everyone was coming with him, Neloth (who didn't stop complaining about the cold), Farkas, Vilkas, Aela, Tullius, Teldryn, Delphine, the blades, Tolfdir and the majority of the college, Astrid and the dark brotherhood, Serana, Jon, himself, and the Imperial legion. The thieves guild never showed up because Brynolf told Vallis, "we are thieves, not soldiers."

Vallis realized in anxiety that he is probably going to be the one to go head to head with Molag Bal, no one else but him. He was used to that anyways. Serana was beside him, she already had the ebony mail. She was holding his hands as the walked up the 7000 steps to High Hrothgar, she asked him a question but he was to distracted to answer,

"Are you scared?"

"hmmm, sorry?"

"You know, frightened, nervous?"

"Of course I am, I am terrified. I really do not know what I am, what we are going to do."

"Vallis, if we die up there..."

Vallis raised his voice a little trying to become a little protective over Serana, "DO not say that! We have been through much worse, remember a few months ago?"

**4 months earlier**

Vallis was in the lead as Serana caught up behind him. They were on the road from Soltitude, he was trying to return Serana to her home. He tooks his mask off, as the hiking was making his sleak black hair, sweaty and greasy. Vallis got up the hill and saw way in the distance Castle Volkihar,

"Hey, uh...Serana. Is that it over there?"

She responded with her usual negative attitude, "yeah, yeah, let me see it first."

"Oh that is definitely it, still there after all these years."

"Come on then, let us..."

"What is it Vallis?"

A group of thirty mercenaries all wearing different armor combinations and various weapons started to come out of the nearby forest. Vallis whispered to Serana, "stay back, and let me do the talking."

The Merc Leader approached Vallis, and opened a contract.

"Dear Throngar, the hero known as Vallis I want dead. I am a very wealthy man and I am prepared to give you 70,000 gold in return for his death. His name is being confidential. You heard how much money that was boy, that is 2300 gold for each of us. As you can see that makes us a little desperate."

One of the other mercs cried out, "who is that little sweet thing with him? We can have fun with her!"

The leader turned to him, "we are not here for that damnit! Miss, you are free to go while we take care of

things."

"Serana, just go to your father's castle, I got..."

"I am staying here with you, they don't look like much." She stared right into the mercs eyes.

"Okay boys, it seems were having some fun after all! Weeehoo! Lets get them!"

An iron arrow was shot at Vallis's dragonscale armor, it bounced right off and on to the ground. That was nowhere near strong enough. They all started to circle them in, but Vallis shouted in both directions,

"FUS RO DAH! FUS RO DAH!"

They were all sent back and Vallis and Serana went to work. Vallis went over and conjured two swords, he managed to stab both of them and Serana raised both from the dead. Vallis found this too easy even if it were thirty men. He had some slashing at him with iron or weakened steel, it wasn't enough to do anything. He threw magic out, killing everything it hit in one hit. He grabbed two more of their heads and smashed them together. A giant orc wearing all Orcish armor and wielding two orcish maces hit Vallis right in the back of the head, that he felt. He collapsed and waited for another blow but looked up to see the orc with a steel sword in his chest. Serana's necromized zombie killed him. He looked over to see Serana going against five men, she managed to slide under ones knees and kick him into the rest as she started to unleash magic on them. That seemed to be all the men but when Serana looked over Vallis saw a large ebony sword

go through her fell over and collapsed.

"Serana!"

Vallis got up and started to muster up a magic spell, it was lightning storm his most powerful spell, he unleashed all his lightning fury on that last merc until he was nothing but ashes. He immediately ran over to Serana,

"Uh...uh...uh hang on!"

He tried healing her, but she was undead so it would not work. He did not know what to do. Serana mustered up some words though.

"bb...Blood."

"Blood! Blood!? Can you use one of the dead bodies, they still have blood in them."

She shook her head, "living...Blood."

This was the moment Vallis could have just let her die, it would be what Isran wanted was it, but there was still something about her that he liked. He took off his gauntlet and put his arm in front of her mouth.

"Look, just take as much as you..."

Without hesitating she started to sink her teeth in his arm and drink some of his blood, he felt the pain immediately. Vallis could start to feel a little drowzy a bit as he watched the vampires fangs sucking blood out, he noticed that her wound was gone now, but she was still drinking, he pushed her off.

"Alright! Alright! That is enough, its not a help yourself buffet."

Serana laughed a little as her tongue just wiped off some of his blood. "Sorry, I was a little thirsty, hahaha."

"It isn't funny, I feel weak now."

"oh suck it up dragonborn. Lets just get to the castle."

Vallis couldn't believe her, she barely gave him an apology and didn't thank him for the blood, what is with this girl?

Present

"Remember that Serana?"

"Yeah I do, it was one of many times that you let me suck your blood if I became weak, I remember. I...I have to admit, Vallis it is one of the reasons why, I kind of started to like you."

"Eh? Why?"

"Sharing blood with someone, or turning them into a vampire is often very...Intimate, each time you let me do it to you, I felt closer, as if a bond was made between us."

"Ah, I see. I thought it was just my amazing and witty personality, but bloods cool I guess to." Vallis responded sarcastically. Serana just gave him a little punch as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"That was one of my memories, but I still remember that time we shared a bed with each other the first time, you could feel the tension rising from you."

"Uhh...Please, do not remind me Serana."

"Oh I am reminding you, because I still can't believe how shy you once were, it was hilarious!"

**4 months ago in Fort Dawnguard**

Vallis put his armor in the wardrobe and saw Serana in her pajamas that she found in one of the forts other wardrobes. She got into the bed and started talking to Vallis,

"We'll head out to Ancestors Glade tomorrow morning I guess."

"Good idea. Well goodnight Serana."

"Wait, where will you sleep? All the other beds are taken by dawnguard members."

"well, I'll just find like a couch or something."

"There are no couches here, why don't you just stay in this bed tonight."

Vallis's voice turned a little boyish and light as if he were embarrassed, "Ww..with you?"

"Yeah? Who else would it be, Isran?"

"No I think...I..Think..I think I am fine just finding a couch, or bench, or I will just wait! I am good at waiting! Waited a whole day once!"

"By the gods, have you never shared a bed with a girl before?"

"Well..."

"Just get in the bed, nothing is gonna happen, its a big bed."

"Rrrr...Right."

As Vallis got in he leaned on one side to make sure the didn't have to look at Serana, but his heart was still racing. She turned the lights off and got comfy as well, she made sure to stay on one side as well.

He overheard Serana.

"Vallis..."

"Yeah."

"I am a vampire, I can hear your heart beating really fast. Relax."

"Okay..Okay sorry."

Present

"You do not need to remind me anymore Serana, I remember just fine."

"Oh? Do you remember freaking out when you woke up to see me lying on you?"

"Daddaddadadadad! I can't hear you?"

At this point the storytelling has kept the two busy on the climb, the reached High Hrothgar, mostly everyone didn't feel worthy to enter. Vallis went to see the greybeards, he was joined by Neloth.

"So this is the famous High Hrothgar, doesn't look like the greybeards take care of it much..."

"You know you should feel honored to be here, the others never came in because they felt they didn't have enough honor."

"Vallis, I am over 300 years old. I am perhaps one of the best mages in existance, now, where are the greybeards I wish to ask them questions."

"That is a good question actually, I have no idea, perhaps they are in the courtyard."

When Vallis and Neloth entered the courtyard, they instantly felt they were getting closer to Molag Bal and his portal to Coldharbour. The cool breeze of ice and snow was now replaced by blazing purple light and melting skies. But that isn't what shocked Vallis, he saw the greybeards all tending to an injured Parthurnaxx, he was alive but it seems Molag Bal had injured him critically. Vallis ran to his mentors.

"Arngeir! What happened?!"

The old man took his hand off of Parthurnaxx and went to Vallis,

"Molag Bal has opened his portal to Coldharbour on top of the mountain. When Parthurnaxx went to stop him, he was gravely injured."

Vallis looked into the old dragons body, it had some sort of black magic spreading throughout his body, like a disease taking over, and he looked like he was in serious pain. Vallis gave a potion to master Borri,

"pour this in his mouth, it reacts as sort of an anti-venom to poison,"

Once the potion was poured in Vallis noticed everyone else had shown up, the place was crowded with soldiers and Vallis's companions. Neloth was about to run his mouth with questions but Vallis just shook his head at him. Vallis turned to everyone ready for battle, he turned back to Arngeir.

"We are heading up there Arngeir, stay down here and take care of Parthurnaxx. Can you fly old friend?"

"I will be able to shortly."

"When you are feeling well, go to Soltitude, things will become a mess up here."

The dragon was still in pain but it nodded,

"Yes Dovahkiin. I will...I will do what I can."

Vallis was going to make his way up when he felt a hand grab his. It was Arngeir, he looked in his old mentors eyes.

"Wait Dovahkiin, we are men of peace and train to master the way of the voice. However, when our master is put in danger, when Parthurnaxx is threatened." Vallis couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Y...You don't mean?"

"We are breaking out vow of peace this once to assist you in banishing Molag Bal from our once peaceful mountain."

This was fantastic news for everyone as there was chattering amongst everyone, then there was Neloth there with his interesting personality,

"just do be careful where you are shouting yes? I don't want to end up falling down the highest point in Tamriel."

A loud roar came from the mountain. Tullius ran over to Vallis and brought him over to the side of the mountain.

"It has begun Vallis look."

Everyone approached the side and Vallis could tell they were shocked, he heard Vilkas yell out,

"By Shor's beard..." Then Cicero cry out,

"Ooooooh how interesting, Cicero can not wait to slice his blade on some Daedra."

Oblivion gates had started opening everywhere, all over the plains of Skyrim. It seems Molag Bal has gotten very strong, it would only be a matter of a few hours before Coldharbour is in Nirn. The land itself was starting to turn twisted and demented. Vallis heard Parthurnaxx in the background as the roar was also heard once more, this time

"Dovahkiin! It is the Fallen!"

"WHAT?!

Vallis felt the familiar feeling of a dragon wrap its legs around his torso, as he was taken away. Everyone saw a giant behemoth of a black shadow as Parthurnaxx screamed,

"Dovahkiin!"

He used all his will to fly after the Fallen, now carrying Vallis. Serana and everyone was surprised at the moment and the sight of Vallis being taken away. Neloth just stood there and said,

"well, that was unexpected. Perhaps we should..."

The mountain began to shake as parts of it were being torn apart, causing earthquake sized tremors. Part of the mountain was literally falling apart and Oblivion Gates were spawning. Everyone overheard Molag Bal,

"You Mortal slaves have no business here unless you wish to sacrifice yourselves and give up, begone!"

The gates started to light up and daedra began to pour out. Vilkas unsheathed his sword and ran into battle shouting,

"Finally! I love a good challenge!"

The soldiers and everyone else was fighting against the daedra coming from Oblivion right there in the courtyard of High Hrothgar. Smoke and debris could be seen from kilometers away. The daedric artifacts were coming in handy. Serana went to finish off a daedra when all of a sudden it got turned into a chicken!

"What the?"

She looked over to see Cicero running around with the Waberjack, "Oooooooh! Cicero likes the madgods weapon, hahahahah!"

"Who the hell gave Cicero the Waberjack!?"

Nazir came out laughing, "I thought it would be funny!"

Vallis was being held by the dragons claws and Parthurnaxx was on pursuit. His hands lit on fire as he started to shoot at the black dragons stomach. It didn't seem to do much, Vallis shouted at the creatures hard armor like skin,

"KRII!" (marked for death)

The entire dragon lit up purple as the shout hit it, Vallis then again started to unleash his magic on its belly, The Fallen definitely felt it this time as it cried out in pain and dropped Vallis. He quickly gave two more shouts,

"DUR NEH VIIR!"

"VUL THUR YOL!"

Vallis landed on the conjured dragon as it spawned right below him, and Vulthuryol was on his way. Parthurnaxx wasn't far behind either.

"Dovahkiin, that is the fallen!"

"Yes, and we are going to kill it!"

Vallis quickly guided Durnehviir to fly up. He did so and wrapped his undead claws around the daedric dragons neck. The two began to tumble and Durnehviir let go of The Fallens neck. Durnehviir then tackled the injured dragon into the side of the mountain, it began to roll down it. Parthurnaxx flew down and with all his strength picked up his fallen brother and threw him in the air. Vulthuryol flew past Vallis and went straight into the Fallen. They both crashed on the ground and Vallis directed Durnehviir after them. Durnehviir dropped Vallis off on the ground and went to assist in killing thr fallen. He conjured bonemen to fight it. Vallis ran up and shouted once more to weaken it, "KRII!"

Parthurnaxx began to violently bite at its tail as it was crying in pain. It noticed Parthurnaxx in the air and got ready for a shout, it shot out pure darkness energy and it struck Parthurnaxx making him crash into the ground. Durnehviir managed to bite its tail off and spit it on the ground, purple blood was erupting from its body as Vallis climbed on its back. It began to take flight again, but Vallis conjured a massive waraxe, he then repeatedly wacked at its head and eyes until it went blind and began to crash once more. It did a barrelroll as Vallis fell off and started to plummit to the ground. Parthurnaxx picked him up as soon he fell off.

"I got you boy."

"Thanks! Now lets kill this thing!"

Durnehviir landed on its back and began to bite at its neck again, Vulthuryol landed beside and started to assist in killing the beast.

"Let us end this betrayer of our kind brother!"

Durnehviir got off and now there was purple dark blood coming from the Fallen. As the two dragons was getting closer the Fallen roared and a shroud of darkness erupted from him sending Durnehviir and Vulthuryol back. They however launched at each one of the Fallen's wings and arms and locked their jaws on its arms. They pulled as hard as they could and tore off the arms, the dragon spewed purple blood everywhere as it began to shoot out. The creature was nearly dead now, face bashed in, tail and arms ripped off. It looked like a black and purple mound of mess when Vallis saw it, however it was still alive. Vallis called off the dragons,

"Wait! I will finish it off."

The dragons stood down as Vallis walked over to the near dead creatures head, he called upon another power that he learned on Solstheim, it was a dremora butler. The daedra spawned.

"Yes sir, how may I be of assistance?"

"Fetch me my Dragonbone warhammer."

"At once sir."

It came back with it in its hands and Vallis took it. He then walked up to the creatures face and put the hammer on its skull.

"It is time I send you back to Oblivion!"

Vallis slammed his hammer down on the dragons skull, smashing it to pieces. Since it had no soul, Vallis never absorbed anything but he saw the darkness that corrupted it leave and go back on top of the mountain, leaving nothing but a dragon skeleton.

"What was that?"

Durnehviir watched as the darkness returned to the mountain,

"those creatures are created by Molag Bal, it seems that when they are killed, its power returns to him."

At that moment Oblivion gates started popping up around them, they shocked Vallis and he quickly climbed on Durnehviir.

"Perhaps we head back to the top of the mountain?"

Durnehviir flew to the top and Vallis jumped off of the dragons back and landed right on a crocodile daedra, crushing its head. He heard everyone call out,

"Its Vallis!"

He smiled, "you guys didn't think that was enough to stop me, did you? Were heading up now. I want everyone with a Daedric artifact to come, Serana, Jon, Teldryn, Neloth, Astrid, Farkas, Vilkas, Cicero and Arngeir to come and confront Molag Bal with me, Durnehviir will also be joining me. Everyone else will be split into two teams, one team stay here and make sure that none of these Daedra leave. Make sure none of them escape! The other head back down and start helping as many people as you can. I am leaving it up to Tullius to decide the teams. Good luck and may the nine be with everyone."

Vallis and everyone made their journey to the top, he heard Vilkas talking to Farkas.

"what do you think of this brother, are you ready to go against a daedric prince?"

"Tales will be told in Jorvasskr of today Vilkas, I have always wanted to bash the skull of the creator of vampires in."

He also heard Cicero, "the prince of corruption against Cicero! This will be indeed fun! Cicero cannot wait to tell the Night Mother!"

Neloth said something next, "can we hurry this up? I need to get back to Solstheim soon."

Vallis rolled his eyes and Jon came behind him and place his hand on his brothers shoulder, "Father would be proud Vallis."

"I think so too Jon, listen. If things go bad up here, I need you to take care of Serana and the college as well. Alright?"

"I don't want to hear that kind of shit from you Vallis. I am extremely scared right now, but I do not feel like we are going to die. Like always, we will make it."

Teldryn also spoke up, "This will indeed be fun Vallis, you owe me a mug when this is finished, that or a sac of gold is fine to."

Vallis laughed, "Let's go with the mug shall we?"

Serana pulled him out of the crowd and Vallis just told everyone to keep walking ahead, he would catch up.

"So what is it Serana."

She took off his mask and looked at him in the eyes and he looked right at hers. Even though the purple light emitting from the altar was a bad thing, it made Serana look amazing. She wiped some of his black hair back over his head as she looked at him.

"You seriously need a haircut after this."

"Hahahaha, well, it has been a busy last few days."

Seranas voice just turned infatuated as she gazed at him, "yeah."

"Look Serana, I have been a pretty shitty boyfriend, husband and person in general. To you. I keep lying because I feel like it is the only way I can protect you, despite that we are a team now. I know that I have hurt you, I have hurt Jon, hell, I've hurt myself. You hear all these legends about how the dragonborn is this legendary hero, how he is perfect, how he is invincible. When it comes down to it, I...I am just a regular person. I have so much stress from the responsibilities I bear, but, when I see you I know it is worth it. Heh, I even have a cult out there worshipping me, no one asks for that."

"Vallis, I..I"

"If the time comes where I have to sacrifice myself to keep the gates shut, then I will do such thing. I will do whatever I can to keep my family safe."

"Don't say that Vallis! We will find a way to keep you here, we always do."

Vallis lowered his head and placed his lips on hers, they both closed their eyes. When he told her that the time may come where he has to sacrifice himself, he knew that time would have to come. He embraced her as much as he could because he thought it might be the last time he would be able to. He made it last as long as he could. What was running through Serana's head was also troubling. Should she tell him about the baby now? Or would she only worry him further as he went against Molag Bal? It was so easy, just lay the words right there in front of him. What should she do?

The two released their lips from each other and turned to see everyone staring at them. Vallis just put his mask back on and went back in the lead of everyone. They progressed further up the mountain until they reached it, they saw the massive altar erected from the mountain. They were also shocked to see civilians wearing chains building monuments to their god. The portal was right above the tip with the anchors coming out. Jon asked,

"what is this?"

Neloth came in, "these people were probably taken by daedra as sacrifices to Molag Bal. Once he has "finished" with them, they become his slaves."

"What do you mean finish?"

"Well he is the prince of rap...e"

Vallis interrupted, "yeah, yeah, yeah, I...I don't want to think what these people had to go through. Now..."

At that moment, they heard a gigantic noise coming from the mountain. They looked up to see Molag Bal flying from the portal down to where they were. He looked...Different from before. He still had the same appearance but he wore a giant custom set of red-purple daedric light armor. Vallis has never seen anything like it before. He also had the Mace of Molag Bal hanging right beside him as well. His injuries sustained from before has vanished, he was as good as new. He crossed his arms and told everyone in his deep monster, lizard like voice,

"Have you come to offer yourselves to the great Molag Bal? Or have you come to die a foolish death."

His eight vampire lords including Alucard had all spawned from a mass of bats that flew into the area. They all stared upon everyone.

Vallis snapped his neck the said in a calm voice as his hands lit with magic,

"Let's get started shall we?"

**Authors Notes**

**Yeah I am going to make another chapter, sorry if anyone expected this to be the last.**


	50. Chapter 50

Authors Notes

Instead of this being the end I am just going to upload all of it, this is pretty mucj where the arc ends though. Been faced with massive writers block. Anyways, enjoy :) This will be my longest chapter, you might want to take a break or two.

Blood Rain: The End part 2

It was a good old fashion standoff, except this one was against eight powerful vampire lords and a Daedric Prince. There was complete silence, even Cicero and Neloth were keeping there mouths shut. As the only other thing that could be seen was that of the red-purple coloured snow blizzard, coming from the portal. Neloth finally said something, Vallis was getting concerned he hasn't already. He pushed past Vilkas and stood in front of the Dark Elf vampire lord.

"Move out of my way Companion! I wish to go against the Dunmer vampire!"

Molag Bal spoke up, "give up now Vallis, and you may live to be my pet." He clenched his fist together as he said that. Vallis immediately responded, his voice started out normal but turned very intimidating and deep.

"I suggest you give up now Bal, or else I will drag you back into Oblivion myself!"

"MUL QAH DIIV!" (dragon aspect)

Molag Bal growed as his wings sprouted and he pounced at Vallis. Vallis opened his eyes at the sight of a giant, frightening, flying, crocodile faced daedra hurdle his way.

"Oh shi..."

a cry from Serana was heard, "Vallis!"

Vallis had no time to finish the last sentence as Molag Bal flew into him and hit Vallis with all his force, with the mace of Molag Bal. Vallis went flying off of the mountain, Molag Bal in pursuit. As Vallis was falling in mid-air Molag Bal grabbed him by his real foot and started

to fly in the distance. He threw Vallis in the air and clobbered him with his mace once more into the freezing air. Vallis thanked his dragon aspect armor and his dragonscale armor combined to take most of the force but he still felt the incredible pain. He also felt so helpless, he could do nothing while in the air. Molag Bal grabbed his torso but Vallis was ready this time. Vallis grabbed the daedra's skull and slammed his masked face into the creatures jaw. He then landed a few punches on him as well. Molag Bal just went into a quick descent as the two began to exchange punches. Bal then locked his croc jaws on Vallis's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Molag Bal added pressure, but released as he realized he was getting closer to the ground. He let Vallis go and with both of his monstrous feet he kicked Vallis into the town of Whiterun. Vallis fell with the speed of a meteor as he left the same amount of destruction in his path, he came tumbling through the roof of Warmaidens. As he struck the stone ground he left two massive imprints and cracks in the stone and progressed furthur into the front windows of the drunken huntsman. He sat there in immense pain as bits of glass and other debris was falling on him. The familiar feeling of adrenaline hit his body, as he slowly got out of the mess he had created.

The Throat of The World

Vallis was gone and so was Molag Bal. Serana had to focus now, she knew Vallis could handle himself. She had to focus on the others. Farkas screamed as he ran towards the orc vampire. Farkas tackled it him to the ground and began to whale on his face. The other vampires mobilized, and began to attack. The orc showed his fangs at Farkas and let out a punch to Farkas's torso which made him fly off. Alucard flew towards Serana and picked her up. Jon ran at the saber tooth looking Khajiit vampire with Dawnbreaker. It smiled and turned into a pile of bats behind him. Jon went to strike it but the Khajiit grabbed his arm and headbutt Jon. He then shot him with a fireball making Jon go flying.

Arngeir shouted at the female argonian vampire lord that made its way towards him,

"IIZ SLEN NUS!" (ice form)

It froze it in place and Astrid ran over to it and took the moment. She whipped out the blade of woe and stabbed the argonian in the face. She killed it, but it exploded in a giant mound of red ash.

Alucard floated far above the battle, his long red cape wrapped around him and dangling below his feet. He had Serana floating in front of him. His sleek silver hair danced with the wind as he locked eyes with Serana

"It would be so easy Serana, I could just drop you right here and watch as you fall to your death. Or, I can turn you back into one of us, and we can be together again at last once more."

Serana had to choose now, go with Alucard or fall to her death. She looked down at the miny battle, and had to make a decision.

Whiterun

Vallis emerged from his wreckage and looked about to see civilians and guards approaching. It seems that the Oblivion gates haven't made it here yet. A group of guards ran up to him.

"high king! Are you alright?"

Vallis stretched a little and cracked his neck. He then healed himself from the wounds he sustained. He looked in the sky and could not see Molag Bal at all. His head turned its attention to the guard as his voice turned to a panic.

"Get everyone out of this area now!"

"But sir?"

"DO IT!"

A loud whistling sound was heard as everyone directed their attention to Molag Bal plummeting to the ground. He landed with the force of a giants strike creating a shockwave that sent everyone back. He found a nearby guard and picked him up. The guard was struggling but Bal put his head in his mouth and bit it off. He just ate the mans head. Vallis took this moment to turn invisible and sneak behind Molag Bal. Everyone else was running in fear. Vallis leaped on the creatures back and wrapped his hands around his horns to hang on.

"Get off me mortal!"

Vallis used all his strength to rip off one of Molag Bal's horns, he then stabbed him in the eye with it. A huge cry of pain was heard from the daedra as it reached back and pulled Vallis off. He roared in his face and threw Vallis above him. When Vallis reached the right angle, Molag Bal kicked him with a force strong enough to go through the walls of Breezehome. Vallis went right through his book shelf and into the wooden stair case. He got up a little drowzy and saw Molag Bal was tossing guards out of his way as he made his approach to Breezehome. Vallis began to charge up a very unstable spell, one he has been working on for a very long time. He charged it up and was ready to release it anytime. Molag Bal went to the hole Vallis created in the wall of Breezehome and put both of his hands on each side of the hole. He then literally ripped open the wall so he could fit in it. His eyes widened when he saw a blue glowing Vallis waiting for him. In an instant Vallis released the spell and a giant storm of electricity exploded and blew up the entire building. It all collapsed on Vallis and Molag Bal went flying into Warmaidens. It's roof collapsed on him. Vallis emerged from the debris and commented.

"Heh, I can't believe that worked."

Vallis also remembered a spell he created which let his body become hard as a rock as long as he stayed still. As he wiped off pieces of wood and debris off of him, he saw the roof of Warmaidens come flying off. Bal just roared and charge right at Vallis. Vallis just waited, and his hands began to glow. As Bal was only near centimeters away Vallis started to turn into a weird rock formation. Molag Bal crashed into him as if he flew straight into a concrete wall. He fell on the ground like a rag doll in the middle of the street. Vallis's magicka ran out and his rocky skin began to decease. Molag Bal now had a horn in his eye and a bleeding skull. Vallis began to start unleashing fire spells on him, making him fall back over. Vallis then went over to Bal and began to unleash a fury of punches on him. That was until Molag Bal grabbed Vallis's mask, which in turn also grabbed his head, and slammed it into the ground right beside him. Bal got up a little drowsy now and grabbed Vallis's arm. Vallis head hurt a great deal, his vision was becoming impaired. He felt Bals clawed hands wrap his grip around Vallis's arm and take off into flight. When Bal was approaching Dragonsreach he threw Vallis into the roof. Vallis went right through one side and left out the other destroying a great deal of the castles rooftop. Molag Bal awaited him on the other side and caught him by the throat. He sneered at Vallis,

"You know, you are pretty strong for a mortal..."

Vallis coughed up some blood and tried to say something, "Ttt...Th..."

Molag Bal released his grip a little and yelled at Vallis, "WHAT?!"

Vallis although extremely weakened gave a little chuckle and swallowed back some of his own blood as he slurred out a response to Molag Bals previous statement,

"That is because I am the GODDAMN DRAGONBORN!

IIZ SLEN NUS!" (ice form)

the top right corner of Molag Bal's body including one of his flapping wings were frozen in place as he released Vallis and began to tumble down to the earth, Vallis close with him. Of course Vallis had a solution to this, when he got close enough to the ground he shouted,

"Feim Zii Gron!" (become ethereal)

He felt nothing as he was able to take control and land on his feet. Even though he was a ghost Vallis could see how damaged he was, he had a giant bite mark in his shoulder and bits of wood and debris as well. He heard a scream from Molag Bal,

"Dragonborn!"

Molag Bal flew right through Vallis and tumbled on the ground behind him, Vallis laughed,

"Oh sorry, it seems you missed."

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Bal jumped right in front of Vallis and he started to whack at the ghost of Vallis, it did nothing. Each time he attempted to hit him Vallis shouted at him in a laughing manner,

"Missed me!"

"Missed me!"

"That one went right through me! Literally!"

The shouts effect on him wore off and he left his ghostly form. He looked shocked as Molag Bal wrapped his hands around Vallis and he turned him on his side. He then bit down as hard as he could on the side of Vallis's torso. Vallis screamed in pain and Molag Bal yelled at him,

"SUBMIT MORTAL! You cannot best the Lord of Domination!"

Vallis forced himself to swallow more of his blood and he healed a little,

"Never!"

"THEN DIE!"

Bal then threw Vallis back into the air, in pursuit.

Back at the Throat of the World.

Jon was bleeding, bad. He had no real chance to heal himself and the khajiit he was fighting was almost impossible to hit. Being a khajiit it was already fast, the vampire abilities made it even faster. Jon knew Alucard had Serana up above, but he could barely focus when he was being slashed at. Farkas and the orc have gotten into a massive fist fight, and surprisingly Farkas was winning. He was able to dodge most of the creatures attacks, or just take it. His wolf blood may have been cured a while ago, but he was still a brute. Farkas tackled the orc to the ground and began pounding his teeth in, breaking them. The Orc headbutt Farkas and then also landed a punch on him to make him get off. When he got up, he was surprised to see Farkas running at him with the daedric artifact known as Volendrung. Farkas did a swing and the spiked massive hammer made its place on the orcs head, and with Farkas's rage, he was able to hit it off. Vilkas was equipped with spellbreaker which was coming in handy as he felt no magic coming at him as he was up against a high elf vampire. Cicero simply, laughed when he shot the waberjack at one of the vampires and it turned into a horker,

"Ooooooo, Cicero loves horker meat! Hahahahahah!"

He then went over the horker and began to strike at it with his daedric dagger. It turned back to a vampire after a while, but it was already weakened. Cicero laughs once more as he enjoys the killing of the vampire.

"Cicero loves the feeling of vampires cold dark blood strike his blade! Oooooo! It gives me the shivers thinking about it, but wait! I am actually doing it! Hahahahah! If only Cicero had more time to enjoy this..."

As some started to kill their vampires, they were running to the assistance of the others. Alucard was still holding Serana,

"MAKE YOUR CHOICE NOW SERANA! ENOUGH STAL..."

He couldn't finish his last words, his head turned in immediate panic as he saw Parthurnaxx flying as fast as he could to Alucards position. Parthurnaxx ajusted his body and kicked him out of the air and off the mountain, leaving Serana to plummit. Jon looked up, past his sweaty black hair blocking his vision and was able to see Serana tumbling,

"SERANA!"

Parthurnaxx went right below her and she landed on his back. She let out a breath of relief. Her voice also went into a panic when she remembered Vallis.

"Whooo, thanks Parthurnaxx, wait?! WHERE IS VALLIS?!"

The old dragon looked for a spot to land and as he made his descent he told Serana,

"He is in a battle of mega proportions against Molag Bal. It seems that Bal is afraid of him though however, he is trying to lure Vallis to his daedra so that they can assist him."

That only made Serana feel worse, "What?! WHY AREN'T YOU AFTER HIM?!"

"Durnehviir and Vulthuryol already are, but the two are moving fast. Now I suggest we worry about these vampires."

Parthurnaxx roared and landed near the Khajiit vampire that was almost about to beat Jon in a sword duel. The two had wondered a little away from the rest of the action but were still fairly close. The two had scratches and cuts all over them, but Jon was far far worse. His robes were all dyed red by his blood, and one of his arms were hanging, as if a nerve had been hit. When Parthurnaxx landed it distracted the Khajiit making Neloth notice Jon and shout at him in a very protective manner, unlike Neloth.

"JON! YOU HAVE DAWNBREAKER! It is meant for undead! Strike the vampire!"

Jon took this advice and jammed the sword right in the creatures neck, causing him to tumble. Blood spat out and the enchantment of Meridias weapon finally took hold. The vampire exploded into sun energy, screaming in pain as it did, leaving nothing but red ashes. There was also another part of the enchantment, it could affect all undead nearby. It exploded a light blue energy and disperses all through the mountain top. The vampires that were affected by this blue magic from the sword, all lit on fire and fell over in pain. The others took the moment and killed the vampires while they were weakened. Jon healed himself. Serana ran off Parthurnaxx and went to hug Jon. She yelled back at Parthurnaxx as she let go of Jon.

"Take us to Vallis! We can help!"

Parthurnaxx never had enough time to speak when everyone looked up to see Alucard, now a vampire lord flying in their direction.

Somewhere In The Woods Near Solitude

"FUS RO DAH!"

Molag Bal went tumbling into the ground as he was being stabbed by multiple branches from fallen trees and scraped by the rocks. He struck a tree and a large branch protruding from it stabbed him right through the shoulder, his purple coloured blood spewing everywhere. He screamed in pain as he ripped the branch out. unfortunately for him, he struck the 12 foot tall tree with such force that it began to tumble on top of him, crushing him. Vallis used this to his advantage and lit his hands on fire. He began to light the forest on fire with his pyrokinetic hands. With a small forest fire at hand Vallis needed to take a break as he hoped it slowed down Bal. He cast a guardian circle and took a seat on a tree stump. He removed his left boot to see that his prosthetic foot was still holding intact, surrounded by his bound dragon aspect armor. He quickly put his boot back on when he heard a sound that wasn't wood cracking coming from the forest.

"What the fuck?!"

A giant tree was being swung at Vallis, he literally had no time to react as the root infested, dirt covered, bottom of a tree struck him. He was launched far off into the distance, into Solitude. Why wasn't his powers of Akatosh working? How come it is random? What does he need to do to control it? He was joined in the air by a now heavily wounded Molag Bal. One of his horns was lodged in his right eye, blood dripping down it, his daedric armor cracked, his shoulder still had the branch logged into his shoulder, but he still acted well. He also was partially on fire still. He grabbed Vallis's torso once more and gained momentum. The two were now in heavy approach to picked up speed, turned his direction and threw Vallis straight into the blue pallis of Solitude. Vallis crashed right through the stone roof of the castle and through the stone wall that landed into Solitude. He made a crater and landed in the streets of Solitude Despite all this, he was still okay. His dragon aspect armor had come in handy. But, its time was up. The armor deceased, Vallis could only use it once a day. He lied there in the street, now only without his dragon aspect armor and with his damaged dragonscale armor. He let out a sigh as he attempted to sit up, letting out another sigh. He cracked a few bones, wiped off some debris and said,

"(cough) uhhhh, shit."

He forced himself up and wiped off even more rocks. A crowd was developing like Whiterun, he knew Molag Bal would be here any minute so he turned invisible and prayed for the best. As expected, Molag Bal came crashing down where Vallis was. He was standing in a position where Vallis couldn't sneak on him yet. The civilians and even some guards ran in fear. Bal just shouted out,

"Champion! Come out and submit as my slave, SO SAYS THE LORD OF DOMINATION! DO IT! Or else all these people die! Now that is a perfectly good waste of healthy slaves and vampires, perhaps I can feed some to my Daedra?"

That ticked Vallis off, he revealed himself and leaped at Molag Bal. He was able to snatch the mace from him while he wasn't prepared for this. Bal roared and went to slash at Vallis but he ducked under the massive swipe. Vallis then used the mace and did an uppercut to Molag Bal's jaw. He then went behind him and used the mace to collapse Bal on his knees. Vallis screamed as his tolerance and rage meters have hit full.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

Vallis then used Bal's own weapon as he began to slash and slam at the back of the Prince's head. He used all the force he had and was able to land four good shots on him. That was until he lost control of the mace. It seemed to have a mind of its own as it threw Vallis off of it and threw itself back into Molag Bal's hand. His black demonic wings lifted him back in the air as he told Vallis,

"FOOL! You think a daedric prince would allow you to use his own weapon against him?!"

Vallis not knowing what he could do next shot two incinerate fireballs at Bal. The daedra took one of the blasts and stumbled back a little as he grunted, he however managed to grab the other fireball and it floated in his hand. Bal had caught Vallis's magic attack! He held the ball in his hand and studied it, he laughed and the bright orange fire turned into a darkening blaze. Molag Bal then threw it at Vallis. It exploded like a fireball but with its darkness magic, it caused other effects. It made Vallis go flying into the wall sure, but it also started to hurt him internally. Molag Bal went over to the severely weakened, tired Vallis and ripped his dragon priest mask off. He threw it on the ground. Bal picked Vallis up and threw him over to the center of town. People were looking upon what they saw. The dragonborn landing flat on his face in the center of town. He had lost. Molag Bal announced,

"Future slaves of Molag Bal! This is the punishment if you ever choose to defy me, SUBMISSION!"

Volthuryol had arrived however, he swooped down and picked Bal up by the shoulders and threw him into one of the houses windows. He landed right in front of Vallis causing a small rumble around him.

"Dovahkiin, climb on and I can..."

Molag Ba wasn't done, he launched himself from the house window and struck the dragon right in the face with his mace. Volthuryol roared in pain and shouted, "YOL TOOR SHUL!"

(fire breath). Molag Bal was crying in pain as he felt the blazing breath of the dragon. It still wasn't enough to stop him, Bal leaped towards the dragon and slashed more at its neck. Volthuryol went to bite Bal but he caught his jaws in both of his hands. Molag Bal used all his strength and snapped the creatures jaw. He also locked his arm around its neck and he snapped it. Vallis was barely watching as he felt weak, but he felt he was absorbing a dragon soul. Bal picked up Vallis by the collar and started to retract his claws. Bal then started to destroy Vallis's face. He dropped his hand onto the dragonborns face waking Vallis up, but also leaving four massive bloody gashes across his face. His hand came back and Vallis felt the extreme force of the back of his hand hit his eye. This continued three more times, the townspeople could only watch. Some covered their mouthes in shock, others looked away.

At this point, Vallis's face was a destroyed mess. He had felt excruciating pain before, but this was a whole new level. After Molag Bal let out the final slap, and Vallis let out another cry of pain he began to punch at Vallis, breaking his face even further. No one could distinguish who was uglier at this point, Vallis or Bal. Bal then stopped his punching and licked the blood off his fingers, he shouted at Vallis in a raged induced, demanding voice,

"DO YOU SUBMIT?!"

Vallis had blood covering his entire face, nose broken, jaw dislocated, both eyes swollen, and slashes to add on top of that, which ripped his skin open. The scrapes done on him had hit the bone underneath. Yet he still managed to laugh as he spit blood in Molag Bal's face,

"Ff...fu...Fuck...yy...you..."

The prince had enough, he slammed Vallis back into the ground and began to strike at Vallis's torso, he was ripping off each dragonplate that covered it, he laughed as he was doing it,

"YOU MORTALS WHO CHOOSE TO DEFY ME NEVER LEARN DO YOU?!"

Molag Bal ripped off Vallis's armor and picked him up by the neck in his other hand. Vallis's torso wasn't doing well either, large crocodile like teeth marks scarred him in the two places he was bit, he had bits of rock and wood alike lodged in him all over his body, he was extremely dirty, and Molag Bal had enough of this petty fighting, he had a world to take over. Vallis was laughing though,

"Yyyy...You...Know It...(cough) kind of is funny...I...I do learn from my mistakes..."

Bal turned his attention to Vallis's armor, it had started to glow red. He had an explosive enchantment on it, like Orelon did to him. Bal screamed as the armor blew up in his hands

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Vallis was effected by the explosion, it made him go launching, Molag Bal's hand scratching down his chest as he did. Vallis landed into a merchants stand, he fell back on his face. He wasn't going to die, but he really felt like it, he kind of wanted to as well. His body suffered massive burns from the explosion but his lower half still had his armor on, so it was mostly protected. Except Vallis's prosthetic, it was gone, launched off. A small crater was created when the explosion went off, the guards were making there way down to see what the situation was. Vallis lifted his weak arm up as much as he could and used a simple healing spell to start closing his wounds. He used his other hand to put his nose and jaw back in place.

Vallis didn't want to know what his face looked like, but when he sat up and looked at the crater his armor created, Molag Bal was coming out of it. His armor was shattered to pieces and his wings had holes in them. He had ash covering him, and blood coming out from everywhere. He yelled at two guards and struck so much fear into their minds that they did as he asked.

"BRING HIM OVER HERE!"

Vallis's arns were picked up and he was dragged across the rigid, stone ground of Solitude. They threw him in front of Molag Bal, he made his choice of what he was going to do next.

"I am done playing games with you dragonborn! You will be my slave one way or another! Even if I have to use all my power to do it! You are weakened, so this is the perfect opportunity for me to do this!"

His clawed lizard hand lit up with his dark magic and he placed his hand on Vallis's head. Vallis screamed in immense pain, and so did Molag Bal. The crippling blow of having your mind being taken over by someone else, especially a Daedra was almost too much for Vallis, he had blood pouring out of his mouth, nose, ears, and even his eyes as Bal's magic struck.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

Bal released his hand and fell over, he literally just put part of himself into Vallis, like he did the dragon. Now, the fun begins. Now Bal can truly strike the fear into Nirn.

**Back at The Throat Of The World**

Alucard had a large red ward blocking him, like Harkon used before. Nothing could penetrate it, but he could fire out. Neloth used the Skull of Corruption and shot a blast at the vampires large red ward. It was powerful enough to make the ward decease. But Alucard conjured a large number of gargoyles to assist him. They all pounced at someone, leaving nothing behind. Jon managed to get a good shot at Alucard and threw Dawnbreaker at him. It sent a massive wave of sun energy into him, he was launched into High Hrothgar. The wall was destroyed behind him and he went right into the building. Parthurnaxx announced what he saw,

"The Dovahkiin has entered High Hrothgar! I do not see Molag Bal!"

This was great news! Perhaps Vallis did defeat the daedric prince. Everyone gathered together and waited for Vallis to come out. They all heard a loud screeching noise, as if it were an animal being tortured. Everyone watched as Alucard's severed head was thrown out of the hole in the wall he created. Vallis emerged, he wore a light armor variant of Daedric armor, and his dragon priest Nahkriin. Teldryn, Jon, and Serana were the first to run up to him. Jon laughed,

"Shit Vallis...You killed Bal and had enough time to make this armor? I bet the other one got destroyed in the fight eh?"

Teldryn slapped Vallis on the shoulder and looked up at the portal, his voice emitted victory and success, "we have to still close that portal, I suggest we head up there now."

Serana wrapped her arms around Vallis, she could feel he was cold. But look at what he just went through. As she rested her head on Vallis's chest, Vallis used his arms to rip her off, She looked at him in confusion. He put his hand on her chin and caressed it. He told her in a ghostly voice,

"I will try and make this as painless as possible." Serana seemed confused and a little frightened by this statement, what was going on?

"What's wrong What happened?"

She pulled his mask off and she gasped in horror at what she saw. Both of his eyes were coloured black, his face had fresh scabs, with bits of dead skin hanging off of him and scars all over it, and a good chunk of his hair had burnt off. He looked completely different, he whispered out to Serana,

"Forgive me..."

Vallis charged his arm and landed a right uppercut on Serana's face. She went in the air, blood coming from her face. Vallis couldn't control himself, he had been taken over by Molag Bal. Vallis watched in more pain he has ever felt, he just hit a woman, his wife, his queen. Everyone's reaction was all similar, shock. Jon was the first to scream.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Neloth was running over, "No, No, No! He has been bewitched by Molag Bal, taken over!"

Vallis grabbed both Jon and Teldryn by their necks and slammed their heads together, he threw them both in High Hrothgar. Vallis shouted,

"WULD NAH KEST!" (whirlwind sprint)

He went forward into the crowd of his former allies. Vilkas waisted no time when he realized this was no longer Vallis. He went to charge at him with Spellbreaker but Vallis stopped Vilkas in his tracks and grabbed the shield (still attached to Vilkas) and threw them at Cicero. Farkas ran at him with Volendrung and Vallis raised his arm up to stop Farkas from even attempting to hit him. He forced Volendrung back into Farkas, hitting him back in the head. Farkas collapsed unconscious, Arngeir ran up to him.

"I am sorry Dragonborn, but we need to take that corruptive spell off of you. IIZ SLEN NUS! (ice form)

"IIZ SLEN NUS!"

The two shouts hit each other and cancelled each other out by making a big ice explosion. Vallis told him in his newly found pride, it changed though

"I am stronger then you old man! Molag Bal has shown me the error of my ways! I know shouts you can't even comprehend...Arngeir? P...Please! I am not in control! I am trying to...FFFFFF..."

"Vallis! You need to concentrate! Remember our teachings of the way of the voice, focus on your thuum, you will see the light."

"SHUT UPPPPPPP!"

Vallis charged a fire storm and released it as he was screaming, Arngeir was hit, and he was sent back. Astrid, Cicero, and Nazir were running forward to Vallis. Vallis was having a mini freak out, it looked as if he was trying to fight off this dark magic Molag Bal used to corrupt him. He managed to shout at the group.

"FUS RO DAH!"

Vallis fell on the ground, everyone was keeping their distance and everyone was watching as Vallis was literally fighting himself. He was letting off random shouts as well,

"AGGHGHHHHHHH! YOL!"

"IIZ!"

"FUS!"

"DUR!"

"KRII!"

"GET OUT OF ME!"

Vilkas wanted to interfere but Neloth stopped him, "when dealing with a daedra, possession only a trained exorcist can remove it, or Vallis himself. Unless you know any rituals then I suggest you let him be. I used to know such things but Alas, they have been lost through time."

Jon emerged from the hole in High Hrothgar with Teldryn. Teldryn spat out as he held his injured head,

"What in Oblivion has happened to Vallis?"

he ran over to Serana who was sitting up with a bloody nose. He had to put it back in place

"Serana! Try and stay still, this is gonna hurt."

He put her nose back in place and she let out a scream of pain.

"JON! Where is Vallis?!"

Jon looked around, he saw Vallis fighting with the thing that Molag Bal possessed him with. He was going to say something but Bal himself landed right in front of them. He saw Vallis fighting against his spell and cringed,

"IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN ESCAPE MY CORRUPTION SPELLS! I put half of my power into him! I need him! SUBMIT DAMNIT!"

The creature roared attracting the attention of the others. Jon looked at Serana and nodded. They both knew what to do. Jon helped Serana up and they started to bombard destruction magic into the back of Bal. They saw him tumble a little from the spell, he was weakened from giving his power to Vallis. Jon quickly alerted everyone,

"GUYS! HE IS WEAKENED! USE EVERYTHING YOU GOT ON HIM!"

Bal roared at Jon and made his eyes open when he was about to attack but he felt the power of a hammer strike him in the back of his head. It was Farkas using Volendrung. Bal stumbled a little and fell on his knees. Farkas hit him again, everyone used their daedric artifacts on him. Neloth stayed back shooting bolts from the stalf of corruption, Cicero's Wabajack seemed to have no effect on Bal, Jon ran behind him and began slashing at him with Dawnbreaker. Bal was on the ground now, he could not move with Farkas wailing on him, and Jon slashing at him, Everyone moved in and used all they had on him. Teldryn slashed, Serana used magic, Neloth used magic, Farkas whaled, Arngeir shouted, Nazir and Astrid slashed, Cicero was being Cicero, and Vilkas stomped on his head. He was overemcumbered, outnumbered and beaten. He used every last bit of power he had,

"ENOUGH!"

He started to glow black, his darkness energy erupted from him sending everyone back, tumbling, it also paralyzed them. He got up, his body had been disfigured, his head stomped in, he had slashes all over, that was just adding on to what Vallis did to him earlier. He was a complete mess, he shouted at everyone who was paralyzed from that spell.

"I AM THE LORD OF DOMINATION! I WILL NOT BE DOMINATED!"

He had a dark purple chain erupt from him and wrap itself around Seranas neck, Seranas armor was not affected by Bal's spell. he brought her to his hand and sniffed her, he was starting to talk to her in a bragging voice

"Oh, how I would love to make you a daughter of Coldharbour once more...I would so enjoy it. But, the dragonborn must die. He has almost gotten past my spell, killing you will destroy him. So says I!"

Serana was sick of this talking, her hands lit up with frost and she shot two icy spears into his eyes.

"AGHHHH!"

Bal let go of her, but she still had a chain around her neck. Bal looked up and could only barely see out of one eye now. He roared at Serana, he charged at her and grabbed her torso. He ripped her ebony mail off, its poison effect was not strong enough to effect Bal. His anger was so fueled that he ripped off the once though unbreakable armor. He sneered at her as he wrapped his clawed hands around her neck, this time choking her and scratching her as he did.

"HOW DARE YOU! Wear the armor of my NEMESIS BOETHIAH HERE! You have such arrogance, you must have a wish for death!"

Serana muttered out, "if...if its to save Skyrim, or save Vallis, I will die to save it!"

"HAPPY TO ABLIGE TO YOUR WISHES!"

Serana opened her eyes as Molag Bal crushed the ebony mail multiple times. He threw it off the mountain. She truly was incapable to do anything at this point. Molag Bal muttered one last thing as his arm raised and his hand lit with magic,

"you had your chance to submit, now I will send you to the after life!"

Vallis was still fighting off the dark magic which was taking over him, his eyes locked with Molag Bal's. Serana's back was faced to him. Bal dropped his hand with extreme force into Serana's stomach. Her eyes lit opened, and her mouth shot open spitting blood. Molag Bal laughed and dropped her on the ground, he released the chain as well. Serana dropped like a dead body, Molag Bal was holding her intestines.

"It appears you are missing something!"

He threw them back on her as she lied there coughing up blood and gasping for air. He licked his blood covered fingers. Vallis saw everything. His eyes were open in total shock, no, disbelief. He had tears starting to be created, he shouted out of love, fear, and anguish. His eyes leaking the tears of sadness now.

"SERANAAAAAAAAAAA! NO! SERANA! NO NO NO NO! SERANA!"

Vallis could only watch, time seemed to slow once more. Vallis couldn't think straight, mere meters away lied his wife, dying. He could do nothing but watch, and be taken over by the darkness of Molag Bal. Serana was losing blood by the second Vallis had to do something! Out of all that was happening, past the grief, past the fear of losing a loved one, Vallis had a memory. It was Miraak, in Apocrypha. He remembered his exact words.

"even if you do defeat me listen to my words, people will die because of you, someday your going to lose all control and on that day you will realize I was the true winner. That is of course if you could kill me."

The voice echoed through Vallis's mind. He wondered if Miraak was truly laughing at him. He sat there thinking about that, he returned to his senses, he looked over at Serana. He had to focus, he had to get in control of the situation. Molag Bal was raising his hand with the mace in his hand. He screamed,

"I WILL NOT LOSE MIRAAK! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WILL NOT LOSE HERRRRRR!"

Vallis erupted the dark magic, his inner self was taking over. Akatosh was coming out. Vallis understood now, he could only use the power when it was most needed, combined with Vallis's will to do the right thing and save the ones he cares for. Vallis was erupting golden fire and it blinded Molag Bal. Bal took a few steps back but Vallis shouted, "WULD NAH KEST!" (whirlwind sprint)

He was behind Bal now and he leaped on his back. Vallis used all his strength and power to rip out Bal's wings. He forced them out and he cried in pain. He turned around spewing purple blood everywhere shouting in pain,

"MM..MY WINGS!"

Vallis unleashed on Bal as fast as he could and he fell over. Vallis ran to Serana, as fast as he could he was still glowing the brightening, warming flames of Akatosh. He told her in a soothing voice.

"Do not fear Serana I can heal you."

Serana was coughing up blood and gasping for air still, her eyes widened as she was lifting her other hand, stuttering as she did, she pointed behind him. Before Vallis had time to react, the mace struck him in the side of his bare face. Vallis felt his jaw get broken once more, not only that, but some teeth went flying as well. Vallis felt that the mace ripped part of his cheeks skin off as well. It didn't matter though, Vallis was launched away. Molag Bal quickly lifted the mace and announced as he was going to jab it in Serana's face,

"WATCH AS YOU FAIL!"

Vallis screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He leaped.

The mace had landed on it's target.

But this wasn't the intended target, Vallis had leaped in front of Bal in time, and Bal released his mace in a pleasant shock. The mace was right in Vallis's chest, striking his heart. The golden flames deceased and Vallis collapsed on the ground beside Serana. Bal had just ended it, he said in a victorious voice,

"how interesting! I wish to see who will die first."

Vallis laid there coughing up blood, Serana doing the same. Vallis was ready to accept that he die here, with the one he loves. Both desperately wanted to hold each other as their body temperatures started to drop. Vallis could only manage to just barely drag his hand over to her cheek. Only the top part was touching it but Vallis was able to look at Serana and force his bloody lips to smile. Serana did the same, she was going quickly, the magic Bal used when he attacked her was eating away at her skin. Serana let go of her wound to put her hand on Vallis's hand. She had tears running down her face, she had so much she wanted to accomplish she told Vallis,

"I..I...I thought...thought... It was over...I was so happy...I was so happy to find out...I was...I was..pregnant...I wanted to..Wait to tell you..."

Vallis's eyes widened and shot out tears, this is what Serana wanted to tell him! He didn't listen. He put his face into the snowy ground bawling as he was, he could not control his voice as it wheeped and cried,

"Preg...No...No No No! Serana! Serana! No! We! Have to make it! We have to live for the baby! We can't die! No No, N...U.. Nooooooo!"

She smiled as a single tear fell down her face, she was crying, not as much as Vallis was but that was because she was dying faster. She looked at him. The dark magic that struck her was spreading fast now, it was eating her away.

"I... have...had the...the time.. of... my life... with (cough)...with you. As...As long as I am...With...You when I go...It will..it will..be..okay. I love you Vallis...Re...remember..."

Vallis cried out as he held her and her skin was turning black, she let out one final smile, "goodbye."

"SERANAAAAA...SERANA, NO!"

The dark magic consumed her and right as Vallis held her in his hand, she turned black as ash and disintegrated. Molag Bal laughing i the back. She died, right before Vallis's eyes. His hand stayed out, holding some of her ashes in his hand. He was in literally to much grief to do anything. His time was up next, his time to go. Vallis rested his head and his eyes closing at the sight of Serana's ashes. He was gone.

Molag Bal laughed, the paralysis spell had worn off on everyone, but they were forced to witness all of it. Bal climbed back to his portal,

"TIME TO GET BACK ON TRACK! Hahahaahaha!"

Jon ran beside Vallis's dead body and fell over, he started to weap,

"NOOO! BROTHER! No No! No! No! Not you! Not Serana! NOOOOOO!" Jon put his crying head on his dead brothers body.

the dragonborn had lost, he was defeated at last. Now the world would face the wrath of Molag Bal. Everyone had gathered around Vallis's dead body and Serana's ashes, they all kept their heads down as the echoes of Jon's cries went through their heads.


	51. Afterlife

Afterlife

Vallis opened his eyes, he breathed in deeply and looked down. "I...I am alive? Huh? That means Serana is too!"

Vallis looked at his surroundings, he was in nothing but white emptiness. Where was he? Unlesss...

"No...I...I actually am dead...Molag Bal is still there...Serana is...is gone."

Vallis wanted to cry, but something was making him stop, his surroundings were. His surroundings were taking away all negative feeling and replacing it, all Vallis felt was positive. He didn't want to, he wanted Serana. This was the afterlife, and Vallis was dead.

He put his head down, Nirn was doomed. He heard a voice from above. It was calm, it was soothing, it was comforting, and warm. It was Akatosh. Vallis looked up to see a bright glowing light, it was indeed the divine god himself. The god of time and all his greatness.

"Vallis."

"Ak...Akatosh?!"

"Vallis, you sacrificed yourself in an attempt to save your loved one. You made the ultimate descision, you chose that someone elses life was more important then your own. I selected the final dragonborn well. You have been through much, made some bad choices, some good ones. You have saved a lot of lives and you have restored peace to the land."

Vallis cried out, "but what good did it do! Serana is dead! Molag Bal will still take over!"

"Vallis, my blood is in your veins, you are dragonborn. I have the power to return you to Nirn to stop Molag Bal, and live your life."

"No! I will not go back unless she is with me!"

There was a calm silence, but Akatosh responded in his eternal voice,

"I am very powerful and wise Vallis, but I do not share my power with Serana, you have to accept that this was her time to go. You have to accept that the world out there is so close, yet so far from achieving peace. I cannot return her."

Vallis collapsed on his knees, he tried his hardest to cry, but he still could not. "I...I was going to be a father, but because I wouldn't listen to her, she died and so did my unborn child with her. If I go back, the what would be the point..."

"I can let you speak to her, one final time if that will please you. I will let you say a proper goodbye, but you must return and stop Molag Bal. One final time, it must be brief though, I apologize."

Vallis's eyes opened, "YES PLEASE! LET ME SEE HER!"

A blaze of light was seen and Vallis saw his lover, his queen, Serana. She was so beautiful, she wore a magnificent white dress and she had no sign of aging, scaring or any imperfections. She was perfect. Her eyes opened and she ran into Vallis's arms. The two kissed and kissed and kissed. They had a passionate long kiss, Vallis did not want to ever let go, he didn't want to go back, his lips were locked in hers but Serana stopped him when she realized that there wasn't much time left. She looked Vallis in the eyes like she always did, Vallis smiled. She told him in her passionate understanding voice, as he held her and she had her hand placed on his cheek.

"Vallis, do me a favor please! I know it will be hard, I know it is gonna feel like nothing else matters, but you have to keep on going. I will always love you and I will be waiting for you, but it is not your time. This is so hard for me, It will be even harder for you. The wound will last a long time, years even. But know this, you will move on, you will. I should have told you about the baby before the wedding, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I am sorry to have caused you so much pain."

Serana was able to cry into Vallis's shoulder, "Oh Vallis...How I do not wish to leave you, I..I will always cherish what we had...What we will always have. Please, live your life to the fullest. You...you can't beat yourself up over me...It is all my falt, I should have told you earlier."

Vallis was speechless, he was able to cry now as well. He buried his face into her smooth perfect red hair, and let it all out

"Oh, Serana...I..I can't... I will never get...(sniff) I will never get over it. I will always miss you...Oh, Serana. I will always wonder what would have been...What could have happened! I can never just let go of that!"

She looked back at him, it was so hard to say goodbye like this, "I know you can, you are strong. You have the will, you have the courage, you will make it, you always do. Who knows, you might even fall back in love, eventually. Just know that I will be watching and that I love you, forever. Go now, save the world like you always do, be a hero, have an amazing life. I know I said it already but...I love you! G...Goodbye."

She placed her lips on his one final time, she did not want to go but she was being made to, she forced Vallis to let go of her and she stepped back, a strong beam of light was starting to takeover Vallis's vision. Before he was fully blinded, before he was returned to Nirn his teary eyes met Serana's one last time, Serana smiled and told him in the final moments as a joke,

"Being Dragonborn just adds on to you being cute!

Vallis laughed a little, he remembered when Serana said that to him when they met. He was fully blinded, Serana was gone.

Back on Nirn

Teldryn had his mask off as he kneeled beside Jon. As Jon was letting it all out, Teldryn held his hands in his eyes, trying to not let a single tear fall. He got up and let out a few big inhales and exhales. Even Neloth had his head down, keeping his mouth shut.

"E...Everyone. I know that he is gone...But...but we need to stop Molag Bal."

Arngeir told him, "We cannot! With the dragonborn gone and Parthurnaxx sick from Molag Bal, there is no hope."

Parthurnaxx hasn't been seen since before Vallis returned, everyone believes that Molag Bal's magic has started to hurt him severely, he must have crash landed somewhere.

Nazir just shouted out, "how do you plan on doing that? He was our last hope!"

Teldryn yelled out, "I...I don't know! But he will die in vain unless we stop him!"

Jon let out one final sigh and dropped one final tear for his dead brother and his dead friend. He stood up and told everyone,

"No...Tel..Teldryn is (sniff) is right. I do not care if we die trying, we will not let Vallis and Serana die for nothing! Now lets head up there and teach this bastard not to fuck with us!"

Cicero was the first to notice it, he shouted in joy and started to do a little dance, "the mace! The mace is disappearing!"

Everyone immediately directed their attention to Vallis's body, and the mace lodged in his chest. The mace of Molag Bal was starting to emit light, then in almost an instant it began to melt, turn to ash. With the mace removed from Vallis's chest, everyone watched in awe as Vallis's wound in his chest healed up and so did all the others. Vallis opened his eyes and took a large breath. Everyone just opened their eyes and Neloth shouted out,

"what form of necromancy is this?!"

Vallis raised up and floated into the air, it was happening again, like before. Molag Bal noticed this,

"T...That's Impossible!"

Vallis transformed into Akatosh once more. The giant flaming dragon roared and flew into the air. He landed in front of the severely injured Molag Bal, and roared in his face. Bal could not fight he had lost all his strength, energy, and power fighting Vallis earlier. He just screamed at Akatosh,

"I AM MOLAG BAL! LORD OF CORRUPTION! I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!"

The dragon god simply said, "I am Akatosh!"

Molag Bal again screamed as Akatosh attacked, "Noooo! AGHHHHHH!"

Akatosh breathed fire all over Molag Bal, he screamed in pain and when Akatosh stopped, everyone watched as Molag Bal collapsed on his knees and disintegrated in a blaze of light. He was defeated.

Akatosh flew up in the air and went to each anchor into Oblivion. He flew into each one cutting it and therefore splitting the connection between Nirn and Coldharbour. The portal closed and the sky was returning back to normal, it was over. Akatosh landed back on the mountain, he looked into the sky and roared. Something different happened though, Vallis was shot out of the flaming creature and he tumbled down to where Serana died. Akatosh's avatar had turned into stone, like Martin once did. Everyone was cheering, except Vallis.

Vallis lied beside Serana's ashes, tears filling his eyes once more. He dug down into them and pulled out her ring, her wedding ring. Everyone stopped cheering when they noticed Vallis was crying on the ground. Jon kneeled beside him, he placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. He gripped her ring tightly and wheezed out,

"NOOOOOOOOO! No! No...Why?! Why?!"

Vallis fell back on the ground, he didn't know how he was going to keep on living. He certainly couldn't run a kingdom without her at his side. It was all over, Vallis had one. It was different this time, he wished that he lost, he wished he could have had the moment he spent with Serana last a life time.

Alas, that was not the case. Vallis just stayed there, brother not leaving his side, for as long as it took him to accept that she was gone. The wound would never heal, ever. Jon helped Vallis up, because his other foot was gone, he asked Vallis,

"are you sure you are ready?"

"(sniff) I...I gotta...I...gotta go sometime..."

Jon helped Vallis back into High Hrothgar, Vallis looked back at the ashes.

This was it, it was over.


	52. Epilogue

Epilogue

2 days later.

Vallis forced his puffy red, and sleep infested eyes open. He had been asked to be left alone for a while, he never expected to lock himself away for two days though, crying for that matter. Vallis hasn't eaten, and barely slept since it was all over. He simply sat on his bed holding a golden vase full of her ashes, he wore her ring on his other hand. Vallis couldn't keep doing this, after thinking about it for two days. He knew what he was going to do, he had thought so long and hard. He knew what he had to do. He was expected to give a speech to the people of Skyrim, he was expected to announce their victory. Vallis laughed in a dark manner.

"Heh, what victory?"

Vallis sat up and attached his foot on, he put some regular mage robes on and Nahkriin. He didn't want everyone to see his sleep deprived, red, teary eyes. He also didn't want people to see how disfigured his face was. He walked out of his room, holding Serana's ashes with him, and it seems Jon was waiting for him, he ran beside the silent dragonborn,

"hey! Vallis! Are you sure you are ready to give a speech? You can have as much time as you like."

"No, no. It's (sniff) it's fine."

Jon gave a small smile, "well, I am glad you finally left that room. People were starting to get worried."

"Why?"

"Citizens don't like to see their king like this."

Vallis was silent for the rest of the walk, when he walked into the room before the balcony Jon went to say something,

"Vallis, I...I, Vallis?!"

The door closed and Vallis was left alone in the conference room. Everything he asked to be left in the room had been left. He used all his will to place Serana's ashes out on the table and let out another sob and deep breath.

"Why?! Is this punishment?! A lot of people I cared about died! Serana...(sniff) Why? Serana?!"

He pulled it together and opened the doors to Solitude, he thought it only right the people of Skyrim know the truth. Everyone cheered when they saw Vallis exit the room, they were mostly his followers. He looked up at the blue sky, it was nice to see it back like it was. Vallis awaited for everyone to be silent and looked upon his subjects. In a monotone, no sign of emotion voice, Vallis started talking,

"These last few days, have been some pretty difficult ones. I will not lie to you, Molag Bal indeed was here. Indeed he was trying to pull Oblivion into Nirn. I am getting fantastic news that casualties were less then 25 people. It is never good news to hear someone die, but compared to the last time something like this happened, we were blessed. Out of everyone here though..."

Vallis's head went down as his arms were placed on the balcony, his voice was starting to sound like it had some emotion, sadness and regret filled his voice.

"My...My friends...DEAD! My...(sob) my wife...my pregnant wife...DEAD! You know what?! It was all my fault!"

The crowd started to mutter, what did he mean? Vallis took in a deep calming breath and told everyone,

"It is my fault this all happened, when I became Akatosh, I never realized what I was dealing with. Indeed, I was the one who left the dragonfires unlit. They are sealed now, but it is far too late. The blade has already struck the heart."

The crowd was starting to get mad now, some were screaming, some were booing. Vallis expected as much. He told everyone,

"LET ME FINISH DAMNIT! I am not worthy to be anything. I am not worthy to be Harbinger of the Companions, that is why I am making Vilkas the new Harbinger."

The crowd was silent and Vilkas had his mouth open, what was he hearing. Vallis just continued,

"I am unworthy to be and arch-mage, that is why I am leaving that post to my brother, he will be taking full responsibility of the college."

Vallis held up the arch-mage robes and threw them at Jon down below. His brother looked up at him,

"Vallis, you aren't thinking straight! What are you doing?! I...I can't take this!"

Vallis just announced before continuing, "Jon, the time you spent at the college. You taught more then I ever could have, you deserve this. Please, my descisions are final...(sob) I...I step down as Nightangale of Nocturnal, as well."

Vallis knew he shouldn't be telling people that, but he really couldn't give a damn at this point. He was so depressed, he didn't care. He made eye contact with a furious Karliah and Brynolf. Vallis just continued,

"I am a man of my word and I promised the dark brotherhood something. They were of great assistance to me, and that is why I have these for them."

Vallis held up a contract and a large sac of gold. He told everyone what they were,

"this is a pardon for the dark brotherhood, excusing them of all crimes committed against Skyrim. This is 50,000 gold of my own money. They can use that to repair the sanctuary I destroyed."

The crowd was getting furious and the guards were stopping them from rioting. Some shouted out,

"They're murderers! Killers !"

"Why do such a thoughtless thing?!"

Vallis took that word in, was he truly being thoughtless? His mind may be full of grief but he truly wants this. What he said next shut everyone up, it was the show stopper.

"Finally, I am an unworthy king of Skyrim. I put all of you at risk, I only hurt myself in the process. I am and unfit leader. That is why as of this moment I...I step down as High King of Skyrim. I...I will still pay for all the damages I have caused."

Vallis got the crown and left it on the balcony. He turned and went back into the castle, he then came out of the doors below. Everyone made a path to let him through, there was complete silence. Vallis made no eye contact with any of them. He felt each of them gazing onto him, he was the center of attention, but he didn't want to be anymore. He simply trudged on and into Solitude, Karliah wouldn't accept this. She pulled out her bow and got an arrow ready behind Vallis. The crowd watched. Vallis stopped in his tracks and turned back to Karliah,

"Well, what are you waiting for."

Karliah cringed at him, "An explanation! You have betrayed us, revealed to everyone our secret nature. You can't just give up being a Nightangale Vallis...Your soul belongs to Lady Nocturnal."

Vallis laughed, "Hah! Yeah she can step in line Karliah! So does Hircine, Hermaeus Mora, and Akatosh. I really don't give a damn about your stupid beliefs anymore. Nocturnal is a daedra, daedra have only caused me trouble!"

Vallis pulled off his mask and showed everyone his true face, how disfigured it was. Half was burnt, the other half was slaughtered. He then raised his voice at Karliah,

"You see what a daedra did to me?! That is physically. I am an emotional wreck and I have no clue how my sanity is holding up either! Daedra are nothing but trouble, even the ones that claim to be "good" are hiding something. I can't take it anymore, I have done my part, pass it on to someone else. I am DONE!"

"Vallis! Vallis! Molag Bal is completely different from Nocturnal! You know this!"

Vallis was done listening, he put his mask back on and started to turn around. He looked around at the damage he and Molag Bal caused. Karliah was serious though, she did not want him to leave like Mercer Frey did. She let go of the arrow and it made its way to Vallis. He heard it release, and with the reflexes of a saber tooth tiger he turned and caught the arrow. His voice shot out anger.

"YOU DARE ATTACK ME?! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU?! FOR SKYRIM?! FOR TAMRIEL?!"

"MUL QAH DIIV" (dragon aspect)

Vallis ran towards Karliah and pinned her to the wall with his arm. He looked at her gasping for air,

"Well, do you wish to be with Nocturnal so much?! Eh? I can ablidge!"

Brynolf put his hands on his shoulder and told him,

"let the lass go boy. We won't stop you from going."

Vallis released his grip, and turned to Brynolf. He had been feeling so many mixed emotions since her death, anger had taken over. With the strength of the dragon aspect armor, Vallis landed a punch on Brynolf making him fly into the air. Vallis collapsed to the ground and began to cry behind the mask. Jon emerged from the crowd and kneeled beside Vallis. He put his hand on his brothers shoulder as Brynolf got up.

"YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT LAD!"

Jon's hands began to emit magic, he yelled at the two,

"do you even know what he went through?! What he was forced to witness?! He is in a time of grief and you people are pointing fucking bows at him!"

Vallis got up and just started walking, he listened to nobody. Jon just yelled at him, "VALLIS! Wait! Vallis!"

He turned around and nodded back at everyone, he yelled out. "You still think father would be proud?"

He shouted, "DUR NEH VIIR!"

the dragon spawned and Vallis climbed on it. He let his eyes gaze upon everyone last time, Jon, Karliah, Brynolf, Tolfdir, the College, Vilkas, Farkas, the Companions, Tullius, his cult that worshipped him (whom most were crying at the sight of their "god" leaving). The dragon took off into the air, Jon calling out.

"Vallis! No! Vallis! Wait...VALLIS!"

Karliah and Brynolf turned to see an angry mob of cultists marching their way towards them. One of them said out of grief to Karliah,

"It is your fault that our god is leaving! You will pay!"

They all started running after Brynolf and Karliah, they started running away. Jon was left standing there in grief as well. He whispered out,

"what now?"

Days Later

A hooded figure walked along the coast line of the river below the College of Winterhold. It was pretty bulky and the blizzard was pretty strong. The shadow walked and stopped. It pulled down the hood to reveal that it was Vallis. He took the dragon priest mask off and looked down at it, he has been through so much with this mask, he couldn't bare to do what he was about to do. He whispered to the mask,

"goodbye my friend."

Vallis shed a single tear on it, but he could not keep the mask. He could not wear it. It only reminded him of her every time he thought about the adventures he had with it. He smiled and also told it,

"hopefully you can pass on my story, hopefully you get to have some new adventures."

Vallis threw the mask in the river, watching it as it floated off into the distance. He was holding a lot of stuff that he retrieved, but throwing the mask away was not why he was here. Vallis made his way to a frozen chained up chest lodged in the river. Something he threw in months ago, and hoped to forget about it. But at this point he never really cared, he remembered what Hermaues Mora said to him, it couldn't be a more appropriate time to remember. The exact words echoed through his mind as he brought out the chest,

"Your progress since obtaining my Oghma Infinium has been rapid. Although I see you have somehow resisted its tempting power. Give it time my Champion, you will give in once more."

Vallis used his spell of flames to melt the ice off of the chest, he then broke the lock with his gauntlet. He opened the chest and there it was right before his eyes. His drug, his weakness, his ultimate failure, but he wanted it so bad. The Oghma Infinium was in Vallis's hands once more. Vallis put the book in his case, and put his hood back up. He couldn't wait to read the book once more, he really didn't care if it affected him like before, it was to late.

Vallis walked off into the snowy distance, his next destination was a little fuzzy, he did not know where to go.

Although he was still alive, Vallis knew the second he touched that book it was all over. His journey had come to a very unfortunate sad end, one he prayed would not happen. Serana was dead and Vallis's was a mess, he might as well be dead. Indeed, Vallis's journey has ended. It had reached his beginning his climax and middle and his unforseen depressing end. As he walked off further into the snowy abyss he remembered what Parthurnaxx told him. His journey was different, then that of a regular persons, his was a hero's. Although Vallis didn't feel like one, it was indeed true that his journey was,

A Hero's Journey

End.


	53. Bonus Chapter

**Authors Notes**

**I really know that this wasn't necessary, but it kept bugging me. What happened to Jon?**

Bonus Chapter

1 year later

The cold winter ravaged the College as usual. Winds of ice cold flury hit the building as it usually did. Jon stood on the top balcony of the college, the winds hitting his Arch-mage robes were strong but not enough to draw him back inside. He wore Konahrik, the one that his brother gave him. He slammed his arms on the balconies stone railing and let out a sob as he recollected his memories of the past year. It was mass panic, criers, papers, even civilians were spreading the news of how Vallis was gone. The cult of the Dragonborn took it the hardest, they now have a religiously strong hatred to Daedra especially to Molag Bal. They helped in any way they could to get rid of daedra scum. Karliah and Brynolf can not show their faces around anymore, due to the fact the cult believes that they are part of the reason that Vallis left, if they saw them they just might kill them. They follow Vallis's ways with a passion and help in any way they can...Just like he did. Since he disappeared, the cult has grown a great deal. They have thousands of members all over Cyrodill and Skyrim. They have even built statues remembering who he was, what he did.

Jon had a tear come down his face, he was the sole remaining member of his family. He believed that he was a reason Vallis left, that he should have helped him more after Serana. The news was so big, the emperor himself ordered a full search for Vallis. Even the Brotherhood assisted in finding him. Over time, Neloth and Teldryn went back to Solstheim, Tullius ordered the search off in Skyrim. Jon or the cult was the only ones who kept searching. Everyone accepted that Vallis was a big deal and will be remembered in history, but, they moved on with their lives, they lost interest. Except the cult however, they worshipped the guy. It seems now, to most of Tamriel that Vallis was just a memory, fading away like all great heroes including the hero of Kvatch. When Jon went to check his home in Falkreath, he found most items removed, the house burnt down, and a note from Vallis. Jon kept it with him at all times, he pulled out the paper and read it yet again. He practically knew it word for word.

"Jon, I am sorry that I did what I did. I know I never said a proper goodbye, I know I am your younger brother and you want to protect me, I know that if I leave, you will have no family left, I know I am the most selfish person on the planet. But...the odds of us seeing each other again are slim, this is most likely goodbye. I anticipated that you would come here, I took all items of value to me. I have left you some items however, I have left you all of my armors and weapons in my vault beneath the house. Along with that I have left you all the dragon priest masks as well, except Nahkriin. I have also given you all that I have in my wealth, please take care brother. Do Serana a favor for both of us, live your life. When the world faces devastation, when all hell is breaking loose, maybe our paths might cross again. I love you brother.

Vallis

P.S I have left a series of letters labeled for different people, if you could, please give them the letters.

Jon never knew what the other letters said, he never asked. He eventually took Vallis's info, he lived his life as the arch-mage. He has loved every second of it, he has no regrets of his past. He has a strong relationship with an Imperial student who attends named Selvia. Jon and her have so much in common, Jon believes that they were made for each other. He intends to marry her. He will always love his first wife, but he has to do as Serana said and move on. But when the year mark came, and he remembered, the feelings he tried to move away from, the feelings he tried to bury came back. He felt a hand on his back, he looked to see Selvia behind him. She wore her standard mage robes, her hair was very long and sleak, her face defined cuteness in Jons eyes, her voice was the same.

"Hay, are you okay Jon?"

"Yes I am Selvia thank you."

He felt her hand placed on his, he knew she genuinely cared about him. He was honest with her,

"Ah, it is nothing. Just something from my past."

"It's your brother isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Listen, I know you never want to talk about it but..."

"Th...that doesn't change Selvia. It...it's just that it has been a year is all. Just brought back a few un-easy feelings."

"You can talk to me about anything you know."

"I know, I love you."

"I love you to."

Jon lifted his mask and kissed her, he truly had strong feelings for this girl, not as strong as bond Vallis shared with Serana yet. She added something onto that.

"Oh, there is also a man here, a dark elf, he said his name was...Teldryn I think."

Jon's eyes widened, what did Teldryn want? Why was here? He went with Selvia back into the arch-mages quarters and saw Teldryn standing there, wearing Morag Tong armor, pacing and he looked very nervous. Before Jon could even say something, Teldryn ran up to him and grabbed his clothing. He was stuttering and very nervous.

"...Jon, listen...I..I know I am a usually strong person, but...but I cannot live with this guilt any longer..."

Jon made Teldryn get off of him, and wiped himself off, the usually strong and money lusting dark elf was completely different this time. He was scared.

"By Talos! Teldryn! What is wrong?!"

The elf was sobbing now,

"I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier...h...he made me. I...I can not live like this anymore, with the guilt."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TELDRYN?!"

"Jon...I know where your brother is...I know where Vallis has been hiding..."

A Hero's Journey

**Authors Notes**

**I know I have already said this, but I wanna thank everyone who has taken the time to read all of this story, it really means a lot to me. I especially want to thank those who reviewed my story. If anyone is interested (I know I have already said this) but check out my next story "Killer Instincts" it takes place in the same universe as this story. I mean it this time when I say this...This is the last time I touch this story :)**


	54. Redguard Teaser

**Redguard teaser **

**Hey guys guess who's back? I literally can't believe why I haven't stopped this story yet, I just grew attached to it. Anyways I just hit past 17,000 views and I wanted to celebrate with another teaser to my next story. If you haven't already go and read my other teaser The Path Ahead of Us. I will keep uploading little teasers each time I pass another 1000 views on this story, some not so long. Anyways, without further a do I bring you another bonus chapter to A Hero's Journey! Thank you all again for reading, leaving a review, following and favoring my story. I really appreciate it so much! The release date of Redguard will be at the end of this chapter!**

4E 212

His arm hung over the beds side, nothing but limp bone and skin as of this moment. The circulation to the rest of his body had been lost and his arm was temporarily asleep for the moment. As for the rest of him, he was in utter complete pain. Everything on him hurt at the moment, even the soft fur blanket that covered him felt like it was in pain. His head felt like it was struck with a sledgehammer. His eyes opened, then closed, they opened once more but his eyelids felt as though they had anvils attached to the ends of them. The rest of his body felt like he was in a fist fight with a dragon, giving his current state he couldn't even remember if he did. As soon as he gained some slight consciousness and realized how much his head was pounding, he screamed out,

"Aghhhhhhh! Aghhhhh! Ughh...!"

This pathetic excuse for a life was once a legend, someone who existed in myth alone. He was Vallis the Dragonborn. In his drunk and sluggish voice he called out,

"Ughhhhhhh (cough)...Te...Teldryn!"

No answer came to him but he grabbed his asleep arm, the blood flow was starting to come back and it was not feeling pleasant. When he tried to stand up, he fell a little on his nightstand and his last bottle of beer had fallen over. The cold alcoholic beverage had spilt all over his nightstand and floor. Vallis gave a little chuckle and laughed at it. He then turned his sleepy, shirtless body over to view his room. Vallis may have been in his thirties but his dragon blood kept his body looking much younger, he looked like a twenty year old under his drunken, pathetic self. He was once a proud and energy filled individual. Now he looked like a troll, his hair was a long greasy mess, his beard was as long as a greybeards, his skin was as grey as a dark elfs and he slouched over as much as a hagraven. No one could tell who he was anymore, not even himself. Half the time he didn't even bother removing his prosthetic foot. He muttered out,

"Oh god, I hope I didn't wake up in Morrowind again. I...(burp)...I don't need that. Teldryn!"

It has been ten years, ten long years since the death...Of her. Vallis moved back into his house in Solstheim. The First Councilor of Raven Rock had owed him a favor. Teldryn Sero, Adril Avano, and Councilor Morvayn were the only people in Tamriel who knew were Vallis was, aside from Jon, but Vallis didn't know that he knew. They were keeping Vallis a secret, even giving him a job as a lieutenant in the Redoran guard. After the death of Serana, Vallis had fallen into depression, his anxiety from his early days had returned and he lost all forms of self confidence. His precious Oghma Infinium was something that he was forced to let go of, he became a wreck, as if he had became addicted to a drug. He grew in a beard and became known as the town drunk, which he never really cared about as long as they didn't know who he really was. He was holding onto his pitiful life for one reason, Serana told him to live his life, so that's what he was doing. But, this could hardly be called living, getting drunk every night, sleeping with strangers and waking up to not know who they were. Vallis had become his polar opposite. Vallis was a bad drunk, others were good at hiding it, Vallis made it look as obvious as possible, whether it be puking in the town well, buying a ship to Morrowind and crashing it into the walls of Blacklight, or streaking through the town in nothing but his underwear. The town has petitioned many times to kick him out, but the high Councilor managed to keep Vallis at bay...A little anyways.

He stood there in his once proud home, the place was a mess. Junk riddled the room, armor and weapons scattered everywhere, about ten years worth of alcoholic bottles as well. Well that was his area anyways, Teldryns half of the house was completely clean although it looks like he joined Vallis in his latest drunken escapade because Vallis found him passed out on the floor in his room, still in his Morag Tong armor for some reason.

"Hahahahahah! To much to drink eh buddy!?"

He gave Teldryn a little nudge with one of his feet, unfortunately he couldn't keep balance on his feet long enough once he did that and went tumbling. The stone floor of his Dark Elf home would have been a really bad landing so he aimed into his armor stand. He smashed right into the mannequin that held Miraaks robes. He barely felt the immense pain that should have followed. The rack the held it basically exploded and bits of Miraaks robes went flying about. Vallis lied on top of the robes of his old enemy, he sat up against the stone support beam in the house and picked up Miraaks mask. He slurred out in a childish manner to the mask that he held in front of him.

"Wh...What are you looking at?! Hahahaha! Huh!? What is it?! I killed you! I killed you! Hahahaha (cough) Hahahaha!"

He forced himself back up and scavenged whatever clothes he could, he didn't really care that they were filthy and lying in a pool of beer. Vallis just shrugged and put on the robes. He looked down at the half awake Teldryn, he gave him a little nudge,

"Te...(hiccup)...Teldryn, I am...oh man...I am going to go to the Retching Netch...Hahahahahaha! I mean the Netching Retch!...Wait...No I was right the first time. An...Anyways you wanna come?"

Vallis heard a slow mutter of slurs and coughs from Teldryn, he just took it as a no.

"Okay, I...I'll go by myself. Hey Serana I'm going...o...out."

Vallis took a moment, he just thought about what he had said. He just stood there, daydreaming about it. He mentioned her name, as if he was still with her. His anxiety was coming back with a vengeance, he just pictured him on the mountain holding her as she turned to ash, over and over again. Even though he said goodbye, he was long from getting over her. He was shocked, he was sobering up quicker then he thought, he needed alcohol or else he just thinks of her. He kicked Miraaks mask out of the way and started to make his way out of the house, sprinting as sluggishly as possible. Almost tripping at least twice he made it out of the front door. He leaned on the shut wooden door and began to slide down it, tears filling his eyes,

"Sh...She's gone...It's been ten years! Vallis damnit! Come on! (sob) why can't you just get over it?! What are you doing?"

He made himself get back up and held back his emotions, he slurred out,

"I...need...I ned...I NEED beer, or mead."

He started to tumble from his house and noticed for a quick moment how much Raven Rock has changed, it was now a gleaming and life filled community, because he re-opened the mines. More houses were built, more people lived here and there was utter peace, even the reavers have been at an all low. He made his way through town and ignored the mutters of,

"ew, looks like the hermit has emerged its shell, off to retrieve more booze I see?"

His slouched head looked over to hear one Dunmer girl whisper to another as he made his way into the bar. He was shocked at how they didn't hide their remarks, as if they wanted him to hear it.

"That's Ragvar, he's the town drunk and a pathetic piece of garbage as well. Rumor has it though, he was the last one to see the Dragonborn, when he bought the house from him."

Ragvar was his cover name he took it partially from the song. Usually when he was drunk he didn't care at these comments directed at him, but this time was different, when he was sober he got anxious, when he got anxious he hated hearing negative things talked about him and he became afraid. The echoes of their laughs were soaring through his ear canal, the sight of them pointing and laughing were destroying his optic nerves. He got in the bar as fast as possible. He ignored all contact with everyone and rushed to see Geldris Sadri, the owner of the Retching Netch. He sat down nervously and was twitching when he dropped the sac of ten gold.

"Geld...Geldris! Give me whatever this will buy me! NOW!"

"Ragvar, I think..."

"DO IT NOW! Please, the...(sobs) The people want to kill me! They will! Pl...Please!"

No one knew of Vallis's past other then Teldryn, he was facing post traumatic stress disorder, anxiety attacks, depression, he was a bomb of mental problems waiting to explode. When he got his drink, he didn't bother to pour it in a cup he chugged it violently, it attracted the attention of everyone there and they all looked in curiosity. Vallis was just making random noises as he kept thinking random paranoid anxious things,

They are all watching me.

They all want to hurt me.

They all hate me.

Fools, I've saved them more times then they can count!

Why do they always hate me?!

I bet they are trying to burn my house like before!

Vallis once believed the town was conspiring to burn his home down, but it was just his paranoia, he was fine.

The alcohol began to sit in and Vallis began to calm down a little. He took in a few breaths and talked to the alarmed Dunmer.

"Ugh...Thanks Geldris, man this is good."

He sighed and told Vallis, "You know Ragvar, I don't know why I keep letting you in here. You scare my customers, you get pissed drunk and cause a disturbance, you need help my friend, drinking doesn't solve your problems. The only reason you're here is because of your position with the guard.

Vallis took another shot and let out a sigh of relief, he smiled past his messy beard and took in a few breaths.

"Yeah, but it sure helps! So, whats been the news around Solstheim?"

Geldris began to start wiping the the table clean and told Vallis,

"There has been huge news coming from Hammerfell."

Vallis poured himself another shot, and asked,

"yeah whats that?"

"Well, rumors been spreading that Stros M'kai..."

Vallis thought for a moment, he remembered his honeymoon was going to be on Stros M'kai. He washed the thought away and began to listen to Geldris.

"...Has been sealed in a large Dwarven structure, and its guarded by a dragon."

Vallis stopped himself from drinking for a moment and opened his eyes. What did he just hear? Dragons? Impossible, they haven't been sighted in two years, he contemplated while listening to Geldris ramble on.

"Yeah, now some Redguard girl with an Elder Scroll is searching Skyrim for the...heh..the Dragonborn! Can you believe that."

"What?!"

"Yeah...She is searching for the Dragonborn, why do you ask like that? Personally I would just call in the Guar..."

Vallis's eyes shot open and began to cough when he took another sip of his drink. A girl searching for him? No, she won't find him, no one knows where he is, that is impossible, a smirk went across his face, no one will find him.

His eyes shot open again, over in the corner of the room a woman was looking right at him. this time he fell back from the stool, his head hit the floor with massive force that the stool broke and Vallis's head began to bleed, he completely ignored it, his heart was on the edge of having an attack.

"WHAT! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

He pointed back to the end of the bar, everyone ran over to his aid. Vallis was seeing someone. They all looked over in a hurry and saw nothing. He screamed out,

"How! HOW! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Geldris ran and kneeled beside Vallis,

"RAGVAR! WHAT IS IT?!"

Vallis was freaking out and scaring everyone, he looked in the corner and saw her.

before his eyes, Serana was standing at the corner of the bar, staring right in his very soul.

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry if this was kind of dark, but I wanted to show how bad Vallis had become, how Serana's death has affected him. Part of Redguard will be about Vallis finding himself. He has gotten really bad and now he has to become the hero that Tamriel needs of him once more. So did Vallis really see Serana? Was it a ghost? Or is he losing his mind? Have I pulled a Rick Grimes? We will see.**

**Redguard first chapter: September 10th 2013**

**Army of Darkness: soon.**

**This story will be a SYOC, about people joining together to fight the evil that will purge Skyrim. With no Dragonborn, they must work as a team. Yes, it is named after the movie lol, but I am not copying the story or anything...**


	55. Redguard Teaser 3

**Redguard Teaser 3**

**Stros M'kai 4E 212**

The streets were not as busy as one might expect, perhaps that was because it was in the middle of the night. Stros M'kai could possibly be the largest Dwarven city in existence. It may have been located on top of an island but, it was virtually all Dwarven in make. The streets along with the buildings were riddled with their ancient architecture and structures. It was considered an honour by most to live on the island, to witness every day the magnificent textures of the island. The Dwarves seemed as if they left everything that anyone would ever need. Most if not all equipment was still in use or working. From research, it seems that the Rourkon clan, or the dwarves of Hammerfell were very fond of fishing. There were homes for people, markets, and shops. There was also the observatory, the location in which the Elder Scrolls are kept, the place is heavily guarded, nothing could even remotely close. That was until one fateful day however. The place itself was a large dome that resided in the middle of the city, it also towered over everything. Inside was a large black room, it was meant to read constellations and researchers also believe that the scrolls could be read as well.

Thonro was a simple Nord, he was born Nord but raised Redguard, he knew virtually nothing of Skyrim or his heritage, other then his name. He looks so different compared to most Nords, who are blonde, big and muscular, and pale due to the lack of sun from the snow storms. Thonro was different, like most people in Hammerfell he was completely tan due to the sun almost always being out, but unlike most Nords, he was very tall and thin, his hair dark black. He has been mistaken for Imperial so many times he has lost count. His family resides in Hammerfell, but he has been living here for ten years of his life. At a young age, he was found to have a unique ability to read Elder Scrolls with ease, for that reason, he was brought here, and he still remains as well. His job was boring, he only reads about once every two months, the rest is just preparing himself and studying himself, he felt like a test dummy.

The observatory was in charge by one Maria A'knir, a beautiful young Redguard woman who got too lost in her work more then anything else. The reading on that day went by fairly smooth, Thonro was told that it was almost always going to be unknown and uncertain what he may or may not see, the past, the future, other dimensions, maybe even nothing at all. Since Thonro never became blinded by the scrolls, he was always selected, 85% of the time he saw nothing. Today was no different, he made his way out of the observatory and marched back home. How he wished he could return home, but he was doing this for his family. The government of Hammerfell promised to take care of his family as long as he stayed on Stros M'kai. But on one day, one day, all it was. He came.

Thonro trudged through the metal and stone streets to his small residence. The night was still incredibly warm, to warm for a Nord. He may have been raised here, but as goes with most Nords, heat was not their friend. He was the only Nord on Stros M'kai and he made it pretty obvious, his shirt was always off, and he was always sweating like crazy. He always pictured the snowy planes of Skyrim, it was his goal to go there one day, just another thing to keep fighting for. But as he made his way down the street he heard it. It made his stop in his tracks, he turned his head back a little in shock and curiosity, eyebrows raised. It was a loud roaring like noise, almost as if a creature were here.

The sound was heard once more, louder, more intimidating, it made Thonro get a little startled a little in the street. Doors were opening and people were emerging, Thonro could hear the mutters of,

"What is it?"

"Where is it coming from?"

"Probably the damn empire!"

Everyone began to start pouring out their homes into the middle of town, Thonro with them. The roaring continued but within an instant, it was gone. The massive crowd of towns people were all starting to panic a little and talking and screaming erupted from the crowd. At this rate if they didn't find out what it was, then the town might get really scared.

"Alright people! ENOUGH!"

It was the town guard captain, he climbed up on a small stone ledge and started to ease down the town,

"Everyone just needs to relax, whatever it is, it is not inside the city! Our defence systems can handle wh..."

Just like that the old Redguard man was gone, his sword and shield were all that was left. In just an instant, two massive red scaly, clawed, hands just picked up the old man and took off. There was silence for a moment, an awkward tone, it was almost amazing how quiet it had become. But everyone heard a loud crashing thud that changed the tone of the area.

Right in the middle of town once more, the guard captains destroyed body landed and due to the massive impact, his body was almost destroyed. Nothing but a bloody mangled destroyed mess was left, the metal and stone streets now painted red, the roar was heard once more, that is when Thonro turned around and saw the beast.

It was a dragon no doubt, but it was different, this was a legendary red dragon, only one possibility as to who that could be, the only known dragon in Hammerfell, who was also a red dragon, the beasts name was Nahfahlaar. It's wingspan as long as a ship, it's eyes were glowing green, it's roar was even louder. Thonro yelled, and since everyone was shocked, they went into panic,

"DRAGON! DRAGON! AGH! Ahhhhh! RUN RUN!"

Screaming and utter anarchy emerged as the dragon flew over top, the guards of the city have fought larger creatures before, the sea monster that lived in the ocean was an example. But this dragon had speed and agility, something that seemed to be uncommon in dragons, he avoided all attacks. The guards even started to load up the cannons and large Dwarven crossbows, even the new guns were being used, but the large red beast ignored such attacks.

As Thonro made his way through the crowds trying not to look back at the destruction, and trying not to get trampled either as hundreds of citizens were cramped in the small streets of Stros M'kai. He heard the dragon shout out a series of dragon words he had never heard,

"Strun Bah Qo!" (storm call)

The crowd stopped as heavy storm clouds came from no where, lightning strikes were also being heard, some citizens were struck by the electrifying destruction of this dragons lightning. The crowd was headed to the docks and doing their hardest to avoid lightning and a dragon. Something that wasn't so easy to do. Groups ended being split up in the commotion, and Thonro was now in a group of ten people, making their way through

the Dwarven streets. A few

sighs were heard when they all got to the docks, plenty of ships to get off the island. The red dragon had other plans, he landed in front of the docks, it sounded as if he were trying to scare everyone, but Thonro could tell he was buying time.

People collapsed at the sight of the large red lizard like creature. He roared and shouted fire into the air, scaring pretty much everyone. His voice was menacing, even for a dragon, deep and threatening, this dragon was not here for peace. He talked to everyone in the rain caused by his thum.

"I am Nahfahlaar, the great red dragon who once called this land his home. I was sided with your human allies, but I was killed in the second era. Alduin brought me back eleven years ago, along with my other long dead brothers. I have been searching all over Nirn for ten years, but I found it. The plan can finally come in motion."

A loud mechanical noise that echoed throughout the island, Nahfahlaar laughed in a menacing

tone, spread his wings and flew off. Everyone including Thonro was shocked at the next event that was to come.

All around the island, a large twenty metre circular, Dwarven wall, made it's way around the island. It was emerging from the water, the ships on the docks were destroyed by the walls making their way out of the water. The citizens all watched in awe, that is all they could do at this point.

The large walls had a crevice that open and shot out more metal, all around the island. The metal was emerging, but more underneath it was as well, they were panels and they were getting bigger. No one really knew what was going on, until it was to late. It was at this point that a large dome was being created around the island, and they were all going to be trapped. Screams and cries were all heard. More and more metal was being created, making a large dome like shape around the island, large mechanical noises were heard, gears turning, steam shooting. After about ten minutes, the dome was complete. Aside from a small hole on top, there seemed no way of getting in or out. The walls stretched at least 500 metres up, this dome was massive and everyone in here was in danger. Clearly Dwarven in nature, Thonro wondered if this was some ancient defence system at one point. The entire thing was made out of the metal panels that shot out of the ring, he wondered, what could open it?

After some more time, and panic emerged once more, the dome started to do something odd. Small holes all around it began to shoot out some bright red mist, the mist was making its way through the island and all through the dome. It would take some time until this is vented completely.

All around, people started to collapse, coughing up blood and some even having even stranger reactions to it. Throwing up, insanity, even some few died from the mist. As everyone in the entire city of Stros M'kai dropped from the gas, Thonro was the only one standing in the mist with no problems, whatever this was, he was immune, perhaps a poison? Toxin? Disease? He stood there in the massive pile of fainted bodies, motionless and in shock.

Nahfahlaar was flapping his wings and gave out a small chuckle, he flew out of the hole in the top of the dome, and kept his head and neck peeking through, watching as the mist basically attacked everyone, he had not seen Thonro.

"Hahahahahahaha! He said that if I waited long enough, more people would be here, I was not expecting this much! With the gem back and the plan going according, all I can do now is wait. Wait for the Dovahkiin to arrive."

The Elder Scrolls V: Redguard

September 10th, 2013

Authors Notes

So the story passed another 1000 views in only a few days, I didn't upload sooner because I was REALLY busy, so here it is. Thank you all for reading once more. And also thanks once more to those that followed and fovoured the story and myself, I reallly appreciate that you took the time to read up to this point and enjoyed it! I think my writing has improved since the early chapters as you may have noticed.


End file.
